Loving guardian
by Chia S.R
Summary: Los pasados siempre atan a las a personas, sean para bien o para mal. La angustia puede volver cuando te encuentras con alguien que vio tu mayor horror de infante. ¿Lograrás proteger a alguien, cuando es quien más dolor te crea?
1. Encuentro

**¡Hola a todos n.n! **Ya sé, ya sé, tengo muchos. Soy consciente de ello, pero que cuelgue nuevos fics, no quiere decir que los dejé de lado :3. Los continuaré. Este se me ocurrió mientras escribía subiendo a la fama y Luz en la oscuridad y quería escribirlo. Espero que comience de su agrado.

**-Pareja:** Ya decididas y en su momento.

-**Capítulos: ??**

**-Tema: **Romance, acción, misterio, sensualidad, UA, Drama.

**-OOC.** (aunque intentaré que no X.X)

(Por ahora estás n.n)

**Resumen:**

Los pasados siempre atan a las a personas, sean para bien o para mal. La angustia puede volver cuando te encuentras con alguien que vio tu mayor horror de infante. ¿Lograrás proteger a alguien, cuando es quien más dolor te crea?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Fic: **loving guardian

**Autora: **Chia-Uchiha o pervert-chan.

**Prólogo.**

Encuentro.

Los jardines mostraban un gran cuidado y las flores maravillaban la vista con su posición. Seguramente, la persona que se encargó de aquella decoración podía estar perfectamente orgullosa de su colorido. El estilo japonés mandaba sobre todas las cosas y el marcado puente de tosca madera antiguo, demostraba que hacía años había sido garantizado por el estilo nipón.

El aire movía sus cortos cabellos mientras mantenía la espalda recargada contra la única barandilla que protegía el puente. Aferró la copa de champán con aburrimiento y buscó en el interior de la fiesta. Intranquilo por aquella invitación no podía hacer otra cosa que preocuparse por los cambios que amenazaban la llegada una tormenta. Al compás de una música bailable, los comentarios se perdían entre los labios de los presentes y eran cubiertos por las ondas bocales del cantante en directo.

Entre las figuras galanteadas con vestidos caros a la moda, trajes de chaqueta recién lustrados por un modista, visualizó a la que esperaba. Hacía demasiados años que trabaja para él y como siempre, tenía que estar presente durante las intervenciones a los contratos, sin embargo, aquel día era diferente. Le había extrañado la forma en que todo estaba sucediendo. Una invitación privada a los terrenos de los Ryuzaki's. Yohei Ryuzaki había llamado privadamente a Tezuka Kunimitsu para su reunión de trabajos. En pocas palabras, la fiesta era una tapadera.

Conocía a Tezuka desde que lo recogió con doce años. Se podría decir que todo cuanto era ahora se lo debía a él. Quizás, debió de matarlo cuando lo vio de aquella manera. Todavía podía escuchar el repiqueo de la lluvia chocar contra los cuerpos inertes y como la culata de la pistola escapaba de su mano. Tezuka simplemente lo miró y le ofreció un lugar donde vivir y cobijarse. A regañadientes aceptó, sin embargo, no se arrepentía de ello. Él mató a la persona que mató a sus padres y fue recogido por uno de los mejores asesinos de Tokio.

Decían que las bandas de yakuzas eran impresionantes, pero él mismo las había visto huir y esconderse de ellos. No eran policías. No irían a por ellas. No, a menos que estuviera escrito en su contrato. El grupo al que él mismo pertenecía, precedido por Tezuka Kunimitsu, era conocido como Seigaku y formado por más hombres. Algunos de ellos pululaban por la zona y otros seguramente, estarían en alguna misión. Cada uno de ellos había sido minuciosamente entrenado por Tezuka, o su anterior maestro, el cual hacía poco falleció.

Tezuka le había enseñado demasiado verbalmente y lo respetaba como líder que era. De personalidades parecidas, ambos chocaban como témpanos de hielo que extrañamente conseguían entenderse a la perfección y con una simple mirada por parte de ambos. Quizás podría considerarlo con un padre. Con veintiocho años de edad, Tezuka se había retirado únicamente al trabajo de oficina y aunque era un experto asesino, no se mostraba en el terreno a menos que fuera necesario. Las reuniones, como siempre, debían mostrar su cara y pocas veces hacía gala de los hombres que trabajaban para él. Parecía extraño que un hombre con solo treinta años se retirara, teniendo en cuenta que muchos de Seigaku tenían esas edades. Pero muy pocos conocían la verdadera razón de su aislamiento.

Si tuviera que pensar en sus compañeros, podría clasificarlos como molestos metomentodo, aunque tampoco podía negar que disfrutaba verlos en combate. Aunque debido a su oficio era algo imposible. Shuychiro Oishi era como una madre para todos y cualquiera que lo viera, no encontraría cabida alguna a su profesión. Era mayormente uno de los secretarios en la oficina de pega que tenían, pero también era demasiado eficiente en su dúo con Kikumaru Eiji. El más alocado de todos ellos y el más ágil, podría decir. No. El de mejores reflejos, pero con pilas agotables.

El tercero en banda Inui Sadaharu, el hombre de datos que parecía siempre tener a mano un plan y observar a sus víctimas hasta el alma. Era alguien que le gustaba destrozarlas mentalmente y, a veces, podría suplantar al maquiavélico Shyusuke Fuji. Ambos, estaba seguro, qué si lo ponían de equipos, sus víctimas ansiarían la muerte antes qué ser torturados por ellos.

Por suerte, tenían el dúo de gracia, al menos, para él era divertido verles pelearse cada dos por tres y hacer qué los anteriores quedaran en pañales de atención. Kaidoh Kaoru y Momoshiro Takeshi. No eran un dúo inseparable, pero tampoco podían estar el uno sin el otro demasiado tiempo. Pocas veces actuaban juntos, pues por todos era conocida la disponibilidad qué tendría la víctima para escapar.

Por último, tenían a Kawamura. Un hombre con doble personalidad y la más potente llegaba cuando tenía en sus manos una de sus pistolas, o espadas. Cuando era el hombre normal y tranquilo, bien podría suplantar a Oishi en su deber de calmar los aires entre ellos.

Por su parte, prefería la tranquilidad y no mezclarse demasiado con los demás. Ryoma Echizen, de carácter frio y solitario, había sido totalmente indiferente siempre a lo que sucedía en su alrededor, siempre y cuando, no formara parte de su trabajo. Centrado siempre en este, era incapaz de ver más allá y por eso mismo, se había convertido últimamente en la diana primordial para las bromas de sus compañeros.

Alzó su cabeza en busca del extenso manto de estrellas parpadeantes y brillantes. Movió la copa con lentitud, disipando las burbujas qué líquido dorado dejaba escapar. Ni siquiera se molestó en bajar la cabeza para divisar la pareja de féminas qué pasaba ante él, alzadas sobre zancos de madera y con kimonos rosados a dispares. Aquello jactaría las burlas de los mayores si lo vieran y de nuevo, sería el hazme reír por pasar por alto el sexo femenino.

-Echizen.

Bajó la mirada hasta encontrarse con el serio Tezuka, el cual lo miraba con atención sospechosa. Suspiró. Aquel trabajo estaba claramente creado para él. O mejor dicho, mandado. Esa mirada significaba con claridad es tu turno y no tienes vuelta atrás. 

Suspiró y dejó la tambaleante copa sobre el filo del puente, siguiendo al mayor hasta el interior de la casa. Comenzaba el trabajo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Había disfrutado viendo la costosa reparación del jardín que ella misma había diseñado. Lo único que todavía conservaba ese aire antiguo era el puente de madera que unía la entrada con la salida de la casa. EL resto había sido decorado con toques actuales de la era japonesa y no se arrepentía. Su padre todavía tenía que dar el visto bueno a su trabajo y catalogar si estaban siendo productivas sus clases en la universidad o no.

Sin embargo, este había roto su entrevista familiar por otra de asuntos de trabajo. No debía de estar molesta por algo así. No era la primera vez que sucedía, pero esta vez era diferente. No solo había roto su promesa de pasar la noche con ella, ya fuera viendo películas de terror o charlando de las maravillosas tardes que habían pasado junto a su difunta madre, si no que había osado montar una fiesta. Una fiesta que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza en su egocéntrica celebración.

Por otro lado, podría decir que estaba totalmente desilusionada con la celebración sorpresiva, pues ni siquiera, había tenido tiempo de cambiarse. Le gustaban los quimonos. Los adoraba. Y por eso mismo, era, junto a su sirvienta personal, la única que portaba un caro kimono rosado y zuecos de madera. Su larga cabellera había sido usualmente recogida en una larga trenza y perfumada con jazmín.

En pequeños y delicados pasos había logrado llegar hasta el despacho de su padre, donde Tomoka Osakada, su joven sirvienta, le había informado qué su padre le esperaba con dos hombres de negocios. Inquieta, había abierto la puerta para adentrarse en el despacho de Yohei Ryuzaki. Ignorando en su pequeña rebeldía a los asistentes, regañó con la mirada a su progenitor, el cual sonrió ampliamente, al parecer, satisfecho por su regañina.

-Esta es mi hija- presentó levantándose de la mesa- Sakuno, cariño, quita ese ceño fruncido.

-No puedo hacerlo, papá- suspiro con dolencia- me has fallado por una reunión de negocios.

-De negocios no, cariño. De seguridad.

Sus orbes cobrizas fueron cubiertas repetidas veces por sus parpados y fue entonces cuando se dignó en observar a las dos altas figuras qué se habían mantenido alejadas. Si su padre no les hubiera dado cabida en la conversación, estaba segura que hubiera llegado a olvidarse de ellos y pensar que eran simples muebles postrados.

Los rostros serios y las posturas firmes la hicieron sentir deseos de arrodillarse y llorar. No sabía la razón. Únicamente que aquellas miradas parecían ansiar traspasar su alma. Se pellizcó una de las manos que era cubierta por una de las anchas mangas del kimono para asegurarse que respiraba y no era de piedra.

-¿Seguridad… papá?- Preguntó.

Pero no con la intención de saber si ellos eran la seguridad. No. Quería saber si tenía qué llamar a los hombres que los custodiaban. Aquellas personas realmente daban miedo. Y también tenía cierta certeza de que los pocos guardaespaldas de su padre, no conseguirían nada contra ellos. Se mordió el labio inferior y maldijo su instinto. El mismo que siempre le hacía ver más allá de lo que deseaba.

-Sí, cariño, seguridad- afirmó el hombre volviendo a sentarse- seguridad… para ti.

Giró su cabeza para mirar a su padre, ahogando un gritito de sorpresa y el movimiento de sus pies alzarse ante la incredulidad. ¿Seguridad para ella? Ya tenía a Tomoka. Osakada había enseñada como una de las mejores asesinas femeninas que se hallaran en Japón, no necesitaba más. Quien sí necesitaba seguridad era él. Su padre estaba perseguido incluso por bandas peligrosas y grotescas.

-Papá… ¿Qué dices?- Preguntó alarmada- Eres tu quien…

-No- interrumpió el hombre con rapidez-. Eres tú quien la necesita. Osakada no puede siempre estar protegiéndote. Sus deberes como tu nana la llaman y hay veces que estás sola. Estos hombres te protegerán.

-¡Exageración!- Exclamó temblando- me dan miedo… prefiero que te los quedes tu.

Yohei rio con fuerza, sorprendiéndola. Nunca había visto a su padre burlarse de ella, tratarla como si de una niña pequeña se tratase. Menos, ante personas adultas frente a ellos. La mano que acariciaba sus cabellos castaños infantilmente le producía vergüenza innecesaria. Tomoka ahogó una sonrisa bajo su mano y ella se alejó de él.

-¡Papá!- Exclamó enrojecida- no soy… una niña chica…

-Sakuno, no tienes objeción. Ellos serán tu guardia personal a partir de ahora. Trátalos bien, por favor.

-Pero papá- intentó defenderse- me pusiste a Tomoka porque era una mujer… y ahora…- sintió sus mejillas arder- me pones hombres…. Hechos y derechos…

-Lo sé- afirmó el hombre liberando un largo suspiro- por favor, sé buena y deja que ellos se encarguen de ti. Es tu padre quien te lo pide…

Suspiró derrotada. Por muy enfadada que estuviera con él, no entraba en su carácter tirarle los carros a su progenitor. Pero no era tan inocente como para no comprender que había algún secreto tras sus ruegos de protección. ¿Qué tenía ella para que tuviera que ser protegida por aquellos hombres?

-Está bien…- aceptó finalmente- Pero…continuaré viviendo en mi casa.

Yohei afirmó. Observó a los dos hombres por un instante. Uno más alto que otro. Con aspectos serios y cierta frialdad en sus ojos. Quizás el mayor, de gafas, pudiera ser algo más amable.

-Sus nombres- rogó con temor inusitado- por favor.

-Tezuka Kunimitsu- se presentó el castaño- y mi compañero Echizen Ryoma.

Afirmó con una leve inclinación como respeto, observándolos con atención nuevamente. Tomoka se movió rápidamente a su lado, cubriéndola con la manga del kimono cuando unas gotas de coñac caían contra su rostro. Cuando la manga se alejó, permitiéndole ver, Tezuka mantenía el vaso entre sus manos mientras mantenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quién fue tu maestro?- Preguntó sin apartar la mirada de Tomoka.

-No tengo maestro- respondió ésta sacudiendo la manga- únicamente, deseo proteger a Sakuno. Nada más.

-Nadie aprende sin un maestro-. Rectificó Tezuka sin convencimiento- pero bueno. ¿Dónde vive la señorita?

Sakuno tanteo el terreno. Tezuka había puesto a prueba a Tomoka con unas simples gotas. Sabía que con la perfecta visualidad que tenía la chica las detendría. No lo había hecho para mojarla a ella. Al hacerlo, logró divisar la pistola que guardaba en la axila. Miró hacia la puerta y suspiró.

-Os llevaré…

-¿No te vas a quedar para ver la fiesta?- Preguntó Yohei alarmado.

-No…- negó como último toque de rebeldía- hoy era nuestro día, papá. No puedo creer que lo olvidaras. Por favor, síganme.

La frialdad no era una de sus mejores cualidades, pues no le gustaba usarla demasiado, especialmente, cuando se trataba de su padre. Éste siempre se había esforzado por darle lo mejor, pero era demasiado protector con ella. A los veinte, cuando comenzó los estudios en la universidad, su padre se negó a dejarla ir a vivir en esta, pero, a cambio, le compró una pequeña casa cerca del lugar. No podía negarse, pero precisamente por eso, creía que su padre había decidido contratar nuevos guardaespaldas.

Desde niña la había educado como una recta mujercita, o hija digna de ricos. Sus gustos por lo japonés y los kimonos en especial, fueron entregados por parte de su madre y abuela. Aparte de la decoración de jardín, disfrutaba con la creación de kimonos tanto femeninos como masculinos. Y sus estudios estaban basados en ellos.

Se detuvieron ante una casa decorada al estilo japonés por igual y dejó a un lado los zancos, sintiendo el calor emergente de el tatami sobre sus calcetines. Tomoka la imito y los hombres la miraron con cierto reacio a hacerlo. Sin embargo, ante una mirada de el más alto, ambos descubrieron sus pies.

-¿Cuántos hombres son?- Preguntó con curiosidad- ¿solo ustedes dos?

-Somos suficientes- respondió Tezuka con el ceño fruncido- únicamente, Echizen y yo, seremos quienes habitaremos con usted.

-Com… comprendo- aceptó reticente.

Al parecer, ni ella misma podría estar al tanto de cuantas personas pensaban protegerla, pero algo le decía con cierta fuerza que no iban a ser solo dos como había señalado él. Seguidos por una inquieta Tomoka, les enseñó sus dormitorios, sin embargo, Tezuka, aunque aceptó el suyo, negó el de Echizen.

-¿Perdón?- Había preguntado alarmada- ¿Cómo ha dicho…?

-Una habitación conjunta a la suya- repitió el hombre colocando las manos tras su espalda- es necesario.

-Ya tengo a Tomoka- se defendió avergonzada.

-No es uno de los nuestros- espetó con negligencia- Echizen se ocupará personalmente de su seguridad. No encuentro otro mejor.

Arrugó el ceño molesta, pero no le quedaba otra que ceder. Además, no se sentía nada capaz de pelear contra aquella decisión. Miró tras el serio hombre, encontrándose con el rostro aburrido del acompañante. Desinteresado en la conversación, prestaba atención a los efectos japoneses de la decoración. Cierto regocijo de felicidad la invadió y sonrió tontamente mientras su mirada continuaba posada en él.

-Regla número uno, señorita- alzó la voz Kunimitsu-: nunca enamorarse de uno de mis hombres.

El calor inundó su rostro anunciando vergüenza. Agachó los párpados en intención de cubrir sus ojos y rodó sobre sus tobillos, dándole la espalda.

-Me ha… confundido, señor- expresó con voz más temblorosa de lo que deseaba- síganme…

Los guió hasta su dormitorio. No era demasiado alarmante, pero le servía bien para sus ratos de tranquilidad. Pese a que la casa era grande, donde mayormente trabajaba en sus ratos de inspiración, era su dormitorio. Especialmente, para los estampados de los Kimonos. Los bocetos para los exteriores, disfrutaba plasmándolos mientras descansaba tranquilamente en el jardín, fruto de su inspiración.

Observó con interés los movimientos del hombre, tanteando el terreno, golpeando las paredes con el dorso de sus puños y frunciendo el ceño. Ella misma parpadeo asombrada cuando descubrió la habitación secreta, en la cual, había suficiente espacio para que viviera una persona.

-Echizen- llamó- dormirás aquí.

Intentó protestar, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo, el peli verde se adentró en el hueco de la habitación, tanteando el terreno. Imitó al hombre en la observación y encontró la siguiente salida al exterior. Una sonrisa altanera se mostró en sus labios y Tezuka pareció comprender.

-Veo que esa era su salida de emergencia, Ryuzaki-san.

Afirmó preocupada. Era posible que aquel hombre interpretara incorrectamente la idea de salida de emergencia. No era un escape para noches alocadas. Si no de seguridad. Fue su padre quien lo creo. Si por ella fuera, mucha de las estancias serían remodeladas. Las vías de escape a veces podían convertirse en puertas para intrusos. Suspiró derrotada y miró a Tomoka.

-Que preparen ese cuarto para el señor…- lo miró dando a entender que no recordaba el nombre.

-Echizen- respondió éste con desgana.

-Para el señor Echizen- terminó sonriendo a Tomoka con despreocupación- asegúrate que todo esté de su agrado.

-Sí- afirmó Osakada desapareciendo de la vista.

Esperó unos minutos antes de mirarles de nuevo y sentarse sobre la silla ante su escritorio. Movió con elegancia los dedos sobre el tapiz de la mesa y sujetó un sobre.

-Esto es lo que en realidad tienen que proteger, ¿cierto?

Tezuka negó, asombrándola. Estaba segura que lo que su padre quería proteger era el sello que abriría las puertas de su dinero. Su madre se lo entregó antes de morir, como anterior guardiana. Y ahora, ella era la guardiana. Lo peor de todo, es que hasta ella misma desconocía el lugar donde se encontraba el secreto guardado de su familia.

-¿no… no lo es…?- preguntó con la voz pastosa- imposible.

-Nuestras órdenes son de protegerla a usted, Ryuzaki-san. No ningún sobre o llave extra. Espero que en adelante lo tenga en cuenta.

Mordió sus labios con preocupación. ¿Realmente necesitaba tanta vigilancia? Ella conocía el peligro hacia el dinero, pero no su persona. Nunca había sido víctima de un atentado contra su padre o cualquier otro acto. Encontraba la seguridad de su vida demasiada alta.

-Está bien…- aceptó a regañadientes- por favor, siéntanse como en su casa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fingida fuerza. Carácter débil. Cuerpo fino y delicado. Estaba seguro de que algo había tras todo. Defender a una de las chicas adineradas no era algo que ellos tuvieran que hacer. Eran todo lo contrario a guardaespaldas. Ellos mataban a esa clase de hombres, no ejercían de protectores. Sin embargo, quizás por la delicadeza de aquella muchacha, Tezuka había aceptado el extraño trato.

Pero, si cobraban por ello, él no sería quien se negara a cumplir las órdenes. Aunque tenía cierta reticencia al tener que cargar con una mujer de aquella calaña. No le gustaban. Las había visto por todas partes. Pidonas, de gustos refinados que llegaban a ser hasta asquerosos. Cuerpos de plástico al que solo pensaban alimentar cada vez más para conseguir los mejores maridos adinerados y los amantes amigos de su esposo.

Sin embargo, esta mujer le había sorprendido totalmente. La finura de su cuerpo bajo aquel rosado kimono indicaba su disponibilidad a cualquier caída o herida. Su gusto por la decoración japonesa usurpaba las decisiones de las mujer que había visto, demasiado atraídas por lo occidental.

Revisó nuevamente la que sería su habitación por un tiempo y entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo el suave aroma de flor de Sakura que amenazaba con acariciar cada fibra de su olfato.

Tezuka había seguido a la joven en busca de su habitación y protección. Durante la soledad, se encargó de revisar la estancia femenina. Un rincón caldeado donde iría el futón sobre los tatamis. Un armario pequeño recibía los kimonos diarios, junto a ropa interior de tonos delicados y bastante sexys, y otro, eran telas preparadas para su utilidad como estos y recibir los estampados que ella misma crearía. No faltaba la ropa común, con diseños clásicos y poco exagerados en antigüedad.

Caminó hasta el tocador de madera oscura y pequeño. Seguramente, con la larga melena que tenía, tendría que pasar una larga hora arrodillada ante éste para peinarlo, perfumarlo y elegir una de las largas cintas de colores que guardaba en un pequeño frasco perfumado, junto a pequeños botecitos de perfume. Maquillaje leve en un neceser y pendientes pequeños.

El escritorio no era un panorama poco desordenado. La mujer adoraba el orden al parecer. Sobre el tapete se encontraban algunas manchas de tinta, tal y como anteriormente había podido ver restos en uno de sus dedos. Seguramente, cuando el señor Ryuzaki la hizo llamar, ella estuvo dibujando, pero, ¿Qué? Alzó el tapete en busca de el pico que sobresalía, pero una mano sobre el tapete se lo impidió.

-no debería de cotillear las cosas de los demás.

Alzó la mirada para descenderla hasta el rostro serio de la mujer. Osakada Tomoka era una ferviente, al parecer, defensora de su señorita. Frunció las cejas y se encogió de hombros, alejándose del escritorio en señal de que el interés se había apaciguado. Sin embargo, ella no. Alzó su brazo al tiempo de retener el golpe y la rodó sobre sus pies para apresarla entre sus brazos. Su espalda chocaba contra su pecho, relatando su diminuta figura. ¿Cómo una mujer así podría ser tan fuerte?

-Suéltame- ordenó brusca.

-Hnm…

Y la dejó libre. Sabía que no se lo decía por rendición, mucho menos porque le tuviera miedo. Era una asesina enseñada a proteger a una niña de papá. Y podría decir que era buena, pero… no duraría demasiado contra él. Ella le miró furiosa en su rebeldía, para después, pasar a una mirada de adoración. Parpadeo confuso. ¿Qué demonios la había llevado a cambiar de ese modo?

-Si no estuviera ya casada, te violaría aquí mismo- amenazó sonriendo con amplitud Osakada.

-Exacto, estás casada y conmigo- reprendió una voz gritona y demasiado altanera.

Osakada gruño, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a la figura masculina que había entrado acompañada por otros dos jóvenes. No era un guaperas ni mucho menos para jactarse de aquel modo, pero si amaba a la castaña, suponía tener todo el derecho para mirarle con recelo cuando su mujer había soltado claramente que deseaba acostarse con él.

-¿Echizen?- Preguntó el hombre asegurándose de su nombre. Afirmó- bien. Ven conmigo para preparar tu dormitorio. La señorita Ryuzaki nos lo ha ordenado. Tomoka, deberías de ir con ella.

-Que sí, que sí, Satoshi- se defendió esta suspirando antes de alejarse.

La observó correr. Hasta la forma de caminar la delataba. Seguramente, no habría tenido un mal maestro, pero al parecer, Osakada se negaba a comunicar quien fue su mentor. ¿Ryuzaki lo sabría? Sacó la idea de su cabeza. Tampoco era tan necesario saber quien enseñó a Osakada su estilo de lucha. Si hasta ahora había logrado que Ryuzaki estuviera bien, ya era algo.

Pasó nuevamente la mirada por la habitación, encontrándose con un diminuto kimono dorado. Seguramente perteneciente a un infante. Rozó su mejilla derecha para evitar la escozor de el picor natural y sopesó las posibilidades. ¿Había estado embarazada?

-Listo- señaló Horio palmeando sus pantalones- su habitación está lista. No me gusta nada que duerma junto a la señorita… capaz de hacerle algo.

No escuchó sus relatos. Aquel hombre parecía de palabrería fácil, o quizás, le tenía manía por lo dicho por su esposa de violarle. A saber. No era algo que le llamara la atención. Rodó sobre sus pies en busca de los demás. Tezuka parecía realmente interesado en los movimientos de la castaña y no perdía detalle de cada uno de estos.

Cuando se acercó hasta ellos, Ryuzaki inclinó levemente la cabeza como recibimiento.

-Comentaba… con su jefe… el horario…- murmuró-. A las siete suelo levantarme para ir a la universidad. A las siete y media desayuno en una de las cafeterías… a las ocho comienzo las clases y… salgo a las doce y media… -se frotó las manos nerviosa- a la una… tengo cita para la rehabilitación y a las dos y media comemos…- alzó la vista pensativa-. A las tres vuelvo a clase hasta las cinco y… si no surge nada… termino de estar fuera de casa. A las nueve se suele cenar- inclinó la cabeza- disculpen que solo pueda ofrecerles comida japonesa.

Se detuvo un instante, seguramente en espera de represalias. Él no se las daría. Había nacido en América, pero disfrutaba de la comida japonesa como un infante, aunque bien podía reconocer que comía por ocho.

-¿Alguna pregunta, Echizen?- Interrumpió sus pensamientos Tezuka.

-No- negó con desinterés.

-Bien- afirmó Kunimitsu cruzándose de brazos- por ahora, la vigilancia será normal. Echizen irá con usted junto a su compañera Osakada, como siempre. A la primera señal, se aumentará la protección.

-Por favor…- murmuró la joven acomplejada- es demasiado…

Tezuka no continuo escuchándola. El teléfono vibró en sus pantalones, rompiendo la conversación que no llegaría a ninguna parte y se alejó hasta salir al jardín, dejándolos solos. Se apoyó en la pared, tranquilo y algo sonámbulo. La castaña suspiró cansada y alzó sus manos hasta sus largos cabellos, en el intento de liberarlos de su cautiverio. Los mechones cayeron como cascadas sobre sus hombros y cubrieron parte del kimono. El rostro cambio totalmente y le obligó a abrir los ojos. Ella sonrió con dulzura, mirándole atentamente.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte… Ryoma-kun….

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

**Notas autora:**

Bueno, creo que ya se hacen una idea. Puede que el resumen confunda un poco, pero tiene mucho que ver en la historia. La intriga comienza entre ellos. ¿Cómo será el día de ambos en adelante? ¿De qué se conocen? **Hay muchas cosas infiltradas** entre las frases, que les **aconsejo **fijen gran atención, pues descubrirá muchas **cosas** y en adelante, disfrutaré mucho al leerles decir: "**me lo imaginé**" "¡**Lo sabía**!".

**Aclaraciones de la historia (leer siempre para no perderse)**

Como pueden ver, Ryoma pertenece a un grupo de asesinos y Sakuno es hija de casa buena. Sé que igual puede parecerse a la historia de PuccaLv (si ella misma me dice que la borre, porque le molesta el parecido, lo haré con gusto n.n) Pero, les aseguro que, aunque sea de parecer, no son idénticas. Ella juega con los Yakuzas, y a veces, no resultan ser igual que los asesinos de los que yo hablo, pues no tienen ningún ligamen con los Yakuza. Y que estos son asesinos a sueldo y no para mantener su altura políticamente y en gánsteres.

Por otro lado, Sakuno guarda muchos ases en la manga que todavía están por descubrirse. Le he dado el gusto por los Kimonos y los paisajes, especialmente, el estilo japonés. El país donde viven, sigue siendo Japón, pero es un Japón demasiado fuera de tópicos, por eso, Sakuno disfruta de su cultura original, ya olvidada. Se podría decir, que de Japón solo queda sus habitantes.

El secreto de la protección hacia Sakuno será normal que no lo encuentren, aunque algo está dicho entre líneas, pero no dije claramente de qué se trataba. Será resuelto más adelante.

Y creo que ya no quedan más explicaciones. Como en todos los fics, las iré poniendo más o menos en todos los capítulos, así que estad atentos para no llevaros un lio n.n

Por otro lado, sigo con las preparaciones para el viaje, pero intento actualizar y trabajar en la historias. Recuerden que no las abandono n.n

Chía.


	2. Primer día

**¡Hola! Bueno, ando haciendo la maleta, pero antes de cerrar el ordenador, quiero colgar éste último capítulo antes de regresar a mi casa. Los que hayan pasado por algunos de mi blogs, o livejournal conocerán las ganas de regresar. Aquí les dejo es último capítulo que escribo desde éste lugar. Nos vemos en casa.**

**-Pareja:** Ya decididas y en su momento.

-**Capítulos: ??**

**-Tema: **Romance, acción, misterio, sensualidad, UA, Drama.

**-OOC.** (aunque intentaré que no X.X)

(Por ahora estás n.n)

**Aviso:**

En el anterior me confundí con las edades X.X Perdón. Ryoma y Sakuno tienen ambos 20 y Tomoka 22. El tamaño de edad con el resto de los personajes, va de acuerdo con la serie. Nada más :3

**Resumen:**

Los pasados siempre atan a las a personas, sean para bien o para mal. La angustia puede volver cuando te encuentras con alguien que vio tu mayor horror de infante. ¿Lograrás proteger a alguien, cuando es quien más dolor te crea?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Fic: **loving guardian

**Autora: **Chia-Uchiha o pervert-chan

**Capítulo uno:**

Primer día:

7:00-18:00 horas

Llovía. No cesaba. Los tejados replicaban el sonido de las frias gotas cayendo sobre ellos, amenazando con ser derrumbados en cualquier instante menos pensado. La tormenta hacía horas que había comenzado y acompañaba sus sentimientos. El dolor que lloraba el cielo se agolpaba con sus pensamientos.

Golpeó nuevamente la pelota contra la pared, siendo recibida por su enorme mano y apresada en una cárcel carnal que no la dejaría ir a menos que él deseara. Echó su cabeza atrás y suspiró mientras fijaba su mirada en el techo blanquecino. El calor desprendido por la estufa que habían colocado en su habitación lo estaba matando. Abrió levemente la puerta de escape y agradeció el suave viento fresco que entró.

Sus cabellos fueron movidos con gentileza y su rostro comenzó a optar por el color frio que lo caracterizaba. Suspiró aliviado y entrecerró los ojos. Un leve sonido en la habitación conjunta le hizo tensarse. El olor perfumado de la joven durmiente se alzó ante un movimiento torpe que la llevó a golpearse la mano contra el tatami. Ryuzaki gimio en protesta entre sueños, volviéndose y quedando de nuevo completamente dormida.

Frunció las cejas y observó más atentamente el interior de la habitación. Osakada le miraba fijamente desde el interior de la habitación mientras con maestría arropaba a la dormida joven. Con pasos pequeños, se adentró en su dormitorio, encajando la puerta. Observó la silueta por un instante. Batín transparente y lencería oscura, adornado con alguna que otra arma ninja, invisible al ojo experto.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó incómodo.

Sin respuesta y con movimientos sensuales que alterarían la sangre de cualquier hombre, Osakada se arrodilló ante él. Las torneadas piernas se doblaron cerca de sus tobillos y las manos manos femeninas se perdieron en la delgada linea que habían creado sus piernas unidas.

-Oí- murmuró melosamente- he aceptado que ocupes al veinte por ciento mi lugar, porque eres apuesto- reconoció- pero... dame una buena razón para que me fie de ti.

Una cuchilla se clavó en su cuello, mientras su nuca golpeaba contra los tatamis de la pared. Las orbes marrones se clavaban en los suyos, sonriendo excitada dentro de estos. Osakada disfrutaba de su trabajo y, seguramente, no le importaba cuidar de una chiquilla mimada.

-¿No dirás nada?- Cuestionó Tomoka con el ceño fruncido.

Cansado y suspirando, sus movimientos fueron lo suficientemente raudos como para sujetar la muñeca femenina y con expertos y sensuales gestos, tumbarla bajo su cuerpo. La pierna derecha rodeó su cintura y el brazo libre de la mujer le hizo pegar su nariz contra el cuello femenino. La cuchillo con la que le había amenazado se encontraba bajo el seno derecho y, en su propio estómago, Osakada había garantizado una suave punción. Nada tonta. Demasiado lista.

-Dímelo- ordenó ella jadeando contra su oído- El señor Ryuzaki no buscaría seguridad para Sakuno. Nadie nunca quiso matarla. He sido su guardiana desde que ambas éramos niñas. Esto es repentino y sin razón.

Se encogió de hombros, sintiendo la punción en su estómago y un quejido por parte de ella al sentirlo contra su pecho. Una carcajada llegó por parte de la fémina bajo ella.

-Estamos en igual de condiciones.

-No- negó rápidamente.

Y sonriendo arrogante, mostró la pistola que había mantenido escondida oculta hasta el instante. Directamente apuntando a la sien derecha de la muchacha, que chasqueó la lengua y terminó por dejarle ir. Se alzó, sujetándose en sus manos sin alejarse, observando las perfectas curvas que sincronizaban con su cuerpo. Molesto, frunció el ceño. Aquella mujer era de armas tomar.

Deslizó la mano hasta su vientre nuevamente, separando sus sexos y sujetando el filo que comenzaba a escapar de los muslos femeninos. Sonrió arrogante y lanzó el objeto afilado contra la pared, quedando clavado en la tarima al chocar contra esta. Finalmente, se alzó. No estaba por la labor de crear una situación erótica con una mujer que ni siquiera le excitaba mientras peleaban y mucho menos, si estaba casada.

Osakada escupió un jadeo mientras golpeaba la cama con sus puños, derrotada.

-Eres bueno- reconoció- y también una tumba, ¿verdad?

Rodó sobre su cuerpo para alzarse y recoger sus armas, colocándose aquella sensual ropa. Una mirada llegó nuevamente hasta él, pero la esquivó, cerrando los ojos con aburrimiento, para abrirlos durante un bostezo. Osakada había clavado su mirada en su cintura y fruncía el ceño molesta al ver que el resultado de su pelea no había sido la que esperaba.

-Al menos, puedo ir con mi marido en tranquilidad, ¿o no?- Cuestionó- llevo seis meses sin poder hacer mi trabajo como esposa por Sakuno.

Arqueó una ceja, mirándola con curiosidad. No es que le interesara cuando dos personas fornicaban o no, pero sí la cuestión de seis meses de dura vigilancia. Tomoka sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Hace seis meses la familia Ryuzaki fue de viaje. Cuando volvieron Ryuzaki me ordenó intensificar la vigilancia ante las fiestas de navidades cercanas y el festival del instituto junto al comienzo de nuevas clases. Además de eso, Sakuno tiene muy buen gusto por los sitios públicos y- añadió- es donde su inspiración más resalta. También... Sakuno es reacia a estar en la calle durante la noche.

-¿Por qué?

Se mordió le lengua por su curiosidad, pero aquella muchacha que de repente le había hecho sentirse nuevamente despreciable. La joven que le reconoció sin problemas, mientras que él no la había reconocido absolutamente nada y le sonrió con claro interés. Además, aquella pregunta era por trabajo, no por otra cosa.

-Supongo que algo tuvo que pasar antes de que yo ingresara en ésta familia- se encogió de hombros la mujer mientras se terminaba por alzar-. Nunca me comentó nada. Sakuno ha recibido muchos golpes y que su abuela se muriera le hizo el final de su carrera dramáticamente. Solo le queda su padre. Supongo que comprenderás porqué esto la pone tan nerviosa.

Él no diría que aquella niñita mimada era una mujer nerviosa. La había visto de una forma diferente a lo que todos creían de ella. Momentos antes la había visto sonreirle infantilmente, divertida por no haber sido reconocida cuando ella lo había reconocido al entrar en su casa. Saludarle como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. Como si los años que ambos portaban en su espalda no significaran nada. Observó el kimono dorado cuando Osakada se marchó de aquel zulo que tenía por dormitorio. Ahora podía reconocerlo sin problemas.

_"Los... has matado..."_

_"Ellos mataron primero"._

Frotó las sienes cansado y movió la cabeza negativamente cuando un leve dolor de cabeza llegó lleno de los recuerdos. Debería de centrarse y olvidar las cosas que carecían de interpretación en el presente. El futuro lo conocía debido a su trabajo. No podía esperar nada más que la muerte. Quizás una bala. O posiblemente una herida profunda por parte de una katana.

--

Apagó el despertador mientras bostezaba. No le hacía falta. Frecuentemente se despertaba antes que aquel aparato dorado con toques antiguos, pero era pura seguridad tenerlo. Se estiró y bostezó mientras miraba a través de la rendija abierta de la puerta. El sonido de ropa indicaba que aquel hombre se había despertado por igual, por no decir que igual no había dormido.

Al principio no lo había reconocido. Quizás por la fuerte impresión de que su padre decidiera ponerle nuevamente seguridad. Siempre acostumbrada a la fuerte presencia de Tomoka, creyó que nunca más tendría que necesitar a nadie. No era un sujeto peligroso para tener que necesitar más guardia. Su padre sí. Encontraba torpe hacer una jugada como esa, pero, como progenitor, creía comprenderle.

Lo que nunca imaginó es que lo volvería a ver y menos en su casa. Ni siquiera su mente podía cabilar que Ryoma Echizen fuera su guardián, si es que ese era su real nombre. Conocía el pasado de los Echizen. Migratorios que no cesaban de encontrar un lugar seguro en un país, se adaptaron finalmente en un Japón que había dejado de ser Japón. Pocos eran los que conservaban todavía las costumbres japonesas.

El tiempo había sido generoso con ese muchacho de años atrás y si no se hubiera sentido por aquellos lujos japoneses, no le habría reconocido. Un guardaespaldas que era un asesino, no era de su agrado. Pero eran las órdenes de su padre y a menos que le declarara una guerra en la que no sería capaz de participar ni en pensamientos, no lograría deshacerse de él.

-¡Sakuno-chan!- Exclamó Tomoka adentrándose en la habitación- ¿Qué haces todavía en la cama? Vamos, tienes que ducharte y vestirte. Iré preparándote la ropa, ves al baño.

Obedeció mareada por la sopor del sueño que se había terminado por alejar. Nada más volverse para salir del futón, el kimono dorado quedó ante sus ojos. Solo ella podría ser capaz de descubrir el lugar donde las tacas de sangre todavía se conservaban al no haber podido ser desechadas de una tela preciosa. Fue por esa misma razón y otra escondida, que le gustó aquellos placeres japoneses.

Su cuerpo obedeció a regañadientes ser adentrado en el Ofuro tras una gratificante ducha, sintió que el peso de los recuerdos la invadía de nuevo. No había sido sencillo olvidar aquellas cosas que vio. Mucho menos, un pasado que sufrió en sus propias carnes. Si volvía la vista atrás, empezaría a sentir lástima y deseos de llorar de nuevo. La sangre fría que tiempo atrás logró tener había sido destruida el día que su abuela falleció, dejándola completamente en un mundo repleto de hombres y de mujeres impávidas que no servían para nada. Su suerte, había sido encontrar el camino correcto junto a Osakada.

-¡Sakuno-chan!- Regañó de nuevo la joven sacándola a rastras de la habitación- ¡Terminarás por llegar tarde! ¿Qué te pasa hoy que estás tan perezosa? Y eso que tú misma te pusiste éste horario. Y no es por nada, pero estás haciendo esperar a la gente.

Movió la cabeza en clara duda y en seguida comprendió. Kunimitsu, aquel hombre serio y de rostro severo le había indicado la noche anterior que Echizen la acompañaría a todos lados. El único alivio que sentía, era que Tomoka estaría con ella. No por nada estudiaba en la misma universidad, aunque fuera en diferente sala y tema. Le había costado lo suyo convencerla para que tomara en cuenta un futuro aparte de ser la guardiana de la familia Ryuzaki, más, estando casada. Si el día de mañana Tomoka tenía hijos, no quería verla agachar la cabeza cuando uno de ellos le hiciera una pregunta la mar de sencilla.

-Voy, voy- susurró mirando la ropa preparada sobre la silla del baño- Tomoka... ésta ropa...

-Lo sé, pero ya sabes que prefiero que vayas ligera que en kimono y entorpezcas tus movimientos- aclaró la nana con el ceño fruncido- en casa vale, pero fuera no- negó con seguridad- vístete o te visto.

-Ya me visto- bufó avergonzada.

Hacía años que había dejado de ser una niña que necesitaba cuidados maternales y que únicamente Osakada le había entregado pese a ser solo dos años mayor que ella. No lo necesitaba más. Era más que suficiente. Miró la ropa de nuevo y con dolor en su corazón, decidió vestirse. Una camisa blanca conjunta de un cinturón estrecho, pantalones vaqueros de pitillo y zapatos de leve tacón. Suspiró al sentarse ante el espejo y recogerse el cabello, observando a través del espejo la figura altiva que escuchaba las órdenes de Tezuka en la puerta.

-Buenos días- saludó con una reverencia- no hace falta que me acompañen- rogó interiormente por una respuesta favorable.

-Son órdenes- aclaró Kunimitsu guardando el arma en su bolsillo interior- Echizen irá con usted en su coche. Si no he sido mal informado, conduce usted misma.

-A-Así es- reconoció bastante aturdida- pero solo cuando tengo vacaciones. Generalmente, es Tomoka quien conduce entre semana.

Osakada se vio observada por los ojos atentos del guardaespaldas quien frunció el ceño negando con la cabeza.

-Cambio de planes- avisó- Osakada irá con usted en la parte trasera. Nosotros tenemos nuestro propio chofer.

Inclinó la cabeza sin necesidad de reprochar tal orden. Ya había visto que no lograría revocar ni una sola por más esfuerzos que hiciera. Y Tomoka parecía estar contenta con aquella noticia. Sabía que Osakada no tenía grandes dosis del placer de conducir y ella, a quien realmente le gustaba, tenía que esconderlo dentro de la fachada que sus antepasadas siempre habían ejercido, excepto fines de semanas y vacaciones donde era libre de conducir a su agrado. No, sin antes, pasar un riguroso examen en su vehículo por peligro de bombas.

-Su carpeta- recordó Tomoka suspirando- eres tan despistada que algún día perderás la cabeza y no te darás ni cuenta.

-Lo siento...- se disculpó aceptando la roja carpeta y revisando sus hojas mientras se asentaba en la parte trasera del coche familiar- está todo- y la cerró.

Su estómago rugió por hambre y se mordió el labio inferior avergonzada al recibir las miradas de todos los presentes. Sí, posiblemente, aquel día se había hecho más la remolona de lo que debiera.

--

Movió la mano hasta su cuello en necesidad de aire. Aquel vehículo llevaba demasiado alta la calefacción para su gusto. Odiaba los lugares tan cálidos. De la tormenta que aconteció esa noche no quedaba ni rastro. El sol se había alzado en el cielo azulado con decores de nubes blancas como la nieve. La entrada de la primavera era un alocado subir y bajar de temperaturas hasta que quedaba finalmente el odiado calor.

Había dejado el traje en la habitación, aceptando las ropas entregadas por Osakada bajo el mandato de Tezuka. Si no hubiera sido así, se abría negado a llevar todo eso. La camisa era demasiado apretada bajo el maldito chaleco que llevaba encima y los pantalones vaqueros no le ayudaban nada. Cansado, nada más descender del coche, quitó las prendas que comenzaban a estorbarle.

Osakada sonrió divertida al verle, mientras que Ryuzaki simplemente le evitó. Quizás estaba molesta por no haber respondido a su saludo premeditado. Ignorarla fue lo mejor que debía de hacer. No pensaba mezclar el trabajo con sentimientos pasados. Aunque fueran catalogados como trabajadores crueles y que no debería de existir, él se esforzaba en lo que hacía y, al gustarle, no pensaba dejar de hacerlo correctamente. Por mucho que la angustia estuviera aflorando en su pecho.

El gentío lo sorprendió. Sentía el metal rozar contra su piel en su espalda y suspiró aliviado al recordar que era su propia pistola. Kaidoh, el cual se había echo pasar por su chofer, se marchó tras dedicarle una mirada de aceptación. Colocándose tras ambas mujeres, observó el panorama. Adolescentes y no tan adolescentes creaban un camino de hormigas desde la entrada de la instalación hasta la plaza ante las puertas, degustando chucherías, bebidas y demás en los diversos kioskos.

Ryuzaki ignoró todo aquello, adentrándose en el enorme edificio. Las grandes paredes oscuras señalaban los largos años de construcción y las puertas acariciadas por el barniz oscuro no negaban las cicatrices que las acompañaban. Una amplia entrada adornada por un enorme cartel indicativo y una urna grande donde varias personas residían en espera de preguntas y con el nombre de "secretaría" los recibió. Las dos mujeres también lo ignoraron, al igual que los largos pasillos frontales.

Osakada lo miró por instante indicándole con la cabeza que se separaban. No era de su equipo. No era como ellos, pero se movía igual. Por eso mismo Kunimitsu se había sentido tan atraído por ella. La sala en la que se adentró era de medicina auxiliar y comprendió al instante que no había cogido esa asignatura por gusto o casualidad.

-¿También... estarás en mi clase?- Cuestionó dudosa la joven ante él.

-Sí- respondió osco mientras la seguía de cerca.

-Solo los estudiantes pueden entrar- sopesó la joven preocupada- no te dejarán entrar.

-Lo harán- expresó molesto.

Lo que menos deseaba era que una niñita mal criada le dijera qué o qué no hacer. Era su guardián por dinero, no le daría el gusto de ser mandona con él. Y si era una prueba de inteligencia, Ryuzaki tuvo que soportar la caída más profunda de toda su vida. El tutor no lo miró ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera los siguientes profesores mostraron su interés en él. Ryuzaki enrojeció al instante, moviéndole un papel con temblor.

_"Habéis sobornado a los profesores. No tenéis que llegar a tanto"._

Se encogió de hombros como respuesta y le devolvió de un manotazo la hojita ridícula. No eran adolescentes para estar pasándose notitas. Esas chiquilladas eran aburridas y de desinterés, pero Ryuzaki no parecía estar por la labor de dejarlo.

_"Contesta al menos"_

Frunció el ceño, quitándole el bolígrafo que nerviosamente había llevado hasta su boca y escribiendo algo en el papel. Cuando la joven lo leyó su rostro se enervó en rojez y una patada llegó hasta su tobillo. Fingiendo no haber recibido dolor alguno, sonrió altanero.

La clase pasó sin el menor de los incidentes. Cuando más aburrido estaba la sorpresa llegó. No era ningún accidente o atentado, si no el siguiente profesor. Fuji se adentró totalmente sonriente. Golpeó su rostro incrédulo y meneó la cabeza cuando recibió la sonrisa satisfactoria por parte de su mayor.

-El profesor Inoue está indispuesto- por no decir muerto, corrigió mentalmente- así que yo seré vuestro profesor. Mi nombre es Fuji Yuuta. Llevémonos bien.

Frunció incrédulo las cejas. Si se había colocado el nombre de su hermano ya muerto, es que iba a estar ya para siempre como tutor, hasta que terminaran su trabajo. Ryuzaki no parecía haber cogido la indirecta y continuaba enfrascada en su cuaderno. Inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad.

A lápiz y un boceto algo borroso, dos personas eran bañadas por el manto nocturno, quedando cubiertos por la lluvia que caía en torrente sobre sus cuerpos. Uno de ellos sujetaba una pistola entre sus manos, llenas de un tono oscuro y viscoso que no tardó en catalogar como sangre. Abrió los ojos de par en par. El movimiento fue rápido y brusco, pero no le importó. Arrancó la hoja del cuaderno y la rompió en mil pedazos.

-¡Ey!- Exclamó Ryuzaki molesta.

-¿Ocurre algo ahí atrás?- Preguntó Fuji frunciendo las cejas mientras subía las gafas falsas que le habían entregado- no quiero tener que expulsar a dos de mis alumnos durante mis clases. Son demasiado interesantes.

El nudo que se había anidado en su estómago no le decía lo mismo. Si los hubiera expulsado no habría resultado más agradable. Vomitar era lo que más deseaba en ese momento. Fulminó con la mirada a su compañero, el cual optó por continuar con la clase y no seguir picándolos, mientras Ryuzaki, quien también recibió una mirada de asesino, tragó saliva, arrepentida de su acto.

-No era... mi intención- susurró la chica- no quería...

-Olvídalo- interrumpió.

La castaña cabeza se agazapó. Con fingido interés por la educación que podría otorgar Shyusuke, Yuuta como nombre falso, fingió desinteresarse por lo sucedido. Los papeles quemaban ante sus ojos, engullidos por llamas anaranjadas que únicamente él podía ver. Su pesadilla. Y de nuevo por culpa de aquella mujer.

-Ey, Ryuzaki.

La voz llegó de la parte trasera. Ambos se volvieron a la vez. Sakuno Ryuzaki sonrió al ver a la muchacha de ojos azules y cabellos lacios castaños. Con gentiles movimientos de su muñeca su bolígrafo golpeaba. Una boca sensual le sonrió, tomándolo por un compañero curioso. Frunció el ceño nuevamente y bostezando, continuó mirando. Toca narices como él mismo.

-Discúlpale, Ann- susurró Ryuzaki con el ceño fruncido por su descaro-. Mi primo es algo descortés.

-No sabía que tenías un primo- aclamó la joven llamada Ann- es nuevo para mí.

-Para mí también- confesó en suspiro su protegida- dime, ¿qué querías?

Ann, Tachibana, por lo que pudo leer en su carpeta anaranjanda, sonrió. Una sonrisa galante y femenina que marcaba su estatus familiar. Debería de pertenecer a una de las más altas familias si optaba por aquella clase de ropa y ese comportamiento.

-Mañana en la noche iremos todos al "Campo"- explicó con inaudito entusiasmo- ¿Por qué no te vienes?

Unas orbes suplicantes se clavaron en él y como respuesta, se encogió de hombros. Era Tezuka quien debía de responder a esa suplica, no él. Por mucho que le costara aceptarlo, obedecía a Tezuka en esos temas, igual que los demás. Volvió la mirada hacia Fuji, quien afirmó con la cabeza y apuntó algo en el cuadernito frente a él.

-Bueno, ten- ofreció Tachibana estirando su mano.

--

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, la muñeca femenina fue sujeta por la mano grande y fuerte de su compañero de asiento. Tachibana gimió de dolor y lo miró en suplicar de libertad. Los dedos femeninos se abrieron cuando los masculinos lo ordenaron, dejando ver un papel en blanco con las señas de la fiesta. Frunció las cejas, temblorosas. Aquello se estaba pasando de la raya.

Se alzó bruscamente del lugar y con la cara roja por la vergüenza y humillación de tener que ser observada por todos como un espécimen de laboratorio, abandonó el aula. Él no tardó en seguirla. Como pudo, empujó el cuerpo masculino con su puño cerrado, mirándole con molestia.

-Tachibana no iba a hacer nada... deja de actuar como... como un... -chasqueó la lengua sin poder terminar la frase.

-¿Guardaespaldas?- Inquirió él en tono burlón.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y uniendo sus labios dejó escapar la palabra que tanto le quemaba el pecho.

-Asesino.

La campana resaltó el movimiento de los alumnos que huían despavoridos por encontrar un trozo de comida posible en el bar. Arrastrados por un tumulto de personalidades que los rodeaban, ambos se miraron a los ojos. Nuevamente, aquella mirada amenazante la hizo terminar por rendirse y decaer en la vergüenza de insultar a una persona. Momentos antes había dibujado la escena que tenía grabada en su memoria con fuerza y era lógico que él enfureciera.

-Esto... no será fácil entre nosotros- susurró- dile a tu jefe... que busque otro para protegerme...- opinó- no... no te quiero a ti...

Echizen gruñió nuevamente. Sus ojos se clavaron en él. Con el rostro ladeado y el ceño fruncido, observaba con interés al profesor suplente, el cual parecía haber escuchado toda la conversación y mientras se acercaba, buscaba el contacto visual con ambos a la vez.

-Lamento ser quien os desaliente, pero, Echizen es su guardián, para bien o para mal- expresó con un tono adulzado en su voz- será divertido.

Error. Las primeras impresiones a veces engañan y esta era una de ellas. Fuji Yuuta, si es que se llamaba así realmente, era una persona que parecía encantarle los polos opuestos y observar como terminaban por sacarse la sangre. Una carnicería terminaría por ser si seguían así. Ella conocía algo que Echizen deseaba olvidar.

-Algo se... podrá hacer- dudó.

-¡Sakuno-chan!- La voz de Tomoka rompió la conversación- Escucha, tengo nuevas noticias.

Tomoka se abrazó a ella, sonriendo y moviéndose agitada. Seguramente, algo sorprendente para aquellos dos hombres. Podía garantizar que Tomoka no era la nana-protectora que todos creían.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó en busca de una salida a aquellos furiosos ojos- ¿Pasó algo?

-Aprobé- anunció la castaña felizmente- mira, mira.

Sonriendo, observó las notas con atención, caminando hacia el exterior siendo seguidas por el joven molesto. Tomoka le mostró las notas y deseó fuertemente que Ryuzaki, su tutor, se alegrara por esas noticias. Sakuno sabía que así sería. Su padre no era tan cruel como para pasar por alto algo así y se alegraría fuertemente. Sonrió cariñosamente.

-Seguro.

Poco a poco salieron al exterior. La luz la cegó instantáneamente y sus tripas sonaron a la vez. Se había olvidado del desayuno por culpa de remolonear demasiado en la ducha y al despertarse. Frunció la boca infantilmente y visualizó uno de los kioskos en busca de comida, pero una voz la detuvo.

-¡Sakuno, hija!

Yohei Ryuzaki la recibió con los brazos abiertos, besándole la cabeza con cariño.

-Papá... quiero hablar contigo- rogó siguiéndole hasta la gran limusina- por favor...

-¿Sobre tus guardaespaldas de nuevo?- Dedujo Ryuzaki sentándose ante ella- Sakuno, quiero más quejas. Hazme caso. ¿Qué te pasa? Nunca habías sido tan desobediente.

Se mordió el labio inferior avergonzada mientras aceptaba un poco de comida por parte de Tomoka, estacionada a su lado.

-Tomoka a aprobado- expresó- todo.

-Peor las notas no terminaron de salir- sopesó el hombre asombrado- realmente, Osakada, eres una inversión magnífica.

-Mejor que tu hija- susurró rebeldemente recibiendo una mirada acusadora por parte de su padre- Lo siento- se disculpó.

-Chofer- Llamó el hombre tras suspirar- deténgase. Caminaremos a solas.

-Pero señor...- dudó el conductor.

-Está bien por una vez- indicó Yohei sonriéndole- quiero escuchar lo que mi hija tiene que decirme. Anula las entrevistas. Diles que iré cuando pueda.

-Sí, señor- acepto el chofer deteniéndose.

El suave aroma a mar la golpeó suavemente el rostro. Olas lejanas se hacían resaltar en aquel lugar que si cerrabas levemente los ojos podía parecer paradisiaco. Pero la realidad era aplastante. Aquel recodo únicamente pertenecía a las instalaciones de la universidad y estaba repleta de alumnos en sus horas de descanso. Suspiró y miró al hombre mientras colocaba la chaqueta en su brazo y caminaba ante ella.

Amaba a su padre. No podía negarlo. No sabía si era cierto el dicho de que las niñas son más de los padres que los niños. Pero ella podía confesar que amó más a su madre. Sin embargo, pese a las problemas que lograba tener con él por un asunto u otro, no les quitaba su punto familiar. Y eso le hacía quererle.

Caminó los pasos que les separaba, intentando encontrar el fallo que no hizo que su padre, tan adinerado, se volviera a casar. No era un sex simbol, pero tampoco era feo. Apuesto y para tener su edad, ganaba bien de audiencia. Sonrió con cierta tristeza al imaginarse las muchas cosas que su madre pudo haber visto en él, haciendo que se enamorara pasionalmente hasta el punto de hacerla a ella.

-Dímelo ya, Sakuno- ordenó con voz dulce el hombre- he roto mis entrevistas para estar contigo. Entiendo que estés molesta tras haber roto la promesa de nuestro día, pero, ¿comportarte de esta manera tan mimada...? No lo comprendo, de verdad que no.

-Mis disculpas- agazapó la cabeza y entrecerró sus ojos en tristeza.

Sabía que detrás de ellos, el coche los seguía de cerca y, Tomoka, caminaba no muy lejos, agarrada al brazo de Echizen en fingida pareja enamorada. Muy pocos debían de ser conscientes que realmente estaban listos para saltar ante cualquier advertencia de peligrosidad que se sintiera en el aire. Interiormente, prefería que nada sucediera.

-Papá- murmuró pausadamente- creo que deberías de quedártelos para ti...

Ryuzaki suspiró nuevamente, rodeándole el cuello con un fuerte y protector brazo mientras la besaba en la frente.

-Sakuno, soy padre- explicó melancólicamente- y también fui hombre. Amé demasiado a tu madre como para pensar en desproteger algo que ella amaba profundamente. Tú saliste de sus entrañas. Ella te amó desde el primer momento que supo que ibas a nacer. Ni siquiera se planteó el aborto- sonrieron con melancolía- eras especial para ella, porque yo te creé dentro de su vientre. Hicimos algo precioso para crearte.

-Papá- rogó avergonzada- por favor... es vergonzoso...

Yohei rió fuertemente, abrazándola nuevamente.

-Escúchame hasta el final, Sakuno. Desde pequeña siempre has tenido esa falta. Como tu abuela, pensando en cosas que no debía- suspiró cansado- verás... cuando tu madre se quedó embarazada de ti, todavía no estábamos casados. Digamos que éramos novios furtivos. Nuestros padres no lo sabían, mejor dicho, nadie lo sabía- corrigió- La amé tantas veces esa noche que todavía podría palparla sin problemas. Es raro que un hombre recuerde algo así, pero... ¡Qué diablos!- Exclamó riendo a carcajadas- me encantó. Me enamoró tan profundo que no puedo fingir que no recuerdo.

-Com... comprendo- musitó sin poder sacar el sonrojo de su cuerpo- la amabas mucho. ¿Y...?

-Ella se quedó embarazada tras esa noche- se encogió de hombros indiferente- vino a buscarme al trabajo y me lo dijo. Me avisó señalándome con el dedo. Así- hizo tal movimiento-; "Si no quieres que tenga tu hijo, echa una solicitud en madres para abortar y preséntate tú, porque te amo demasiado como para dejar que esto que me has dado muera". Se frotó el vientre y se marchó cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Dirás, ¿cómo puede este viejo carcamal recordar esa frase tan larga?

Afirmó inconscientemente con la cabeza, curiosa y admirando el fuerte valor de su madre. Aquel valor que desconocía al completo por su parte. Hasta su abuela había demostrado tener tal cualidad para plantar cara a ciertos problemas y ella no. Era ahora cuando estaba resultando tener valor para encarar un pasado cruel a la persona que tenía que protegerla. Su estómago recibió la angustia del arrepentimiento.

-Porque fue la frase que me hizo correr tras ella, ponerle el maldito anillo que tenía años guardados en mi cajón y gritar a los siete vientos que la amaba e iba a tener una hija. La cual, Sakuno- la miró con amor paternal destilante en sus ojos- eres tú. Y te protegeré siempre. Como sea. Aunque no te guste. Porque eres ella. Porque eres yo. Eres el resultado de ambos.

Intentó hacer alguna clase de represalia, pero su mente y corazón se negaban. Aquel simple hecho era demasiado importante. Se sentía demasiado querida. El corazón de su padre parecía estar únicamente lleno de trabajo y trabajo, de vez en cuando unas lágrimas ante la tumba de su madre, pero nada más. Que equivocada estaba. Su padre la amaba. Amaba a su madre. Seguramente, si le espiara alguna que otra noche, descubriría que su progenitor lloraba en el lado de la cama perteneciente a su mujer todas las noches.

Miró tras ella, encontrándose con las orbes doradas clavadas en su persona. Suspiró y sonrió a su padre, derrotada.

-De acuerdo- aceptó finalmente- Pero, ¿no podrías hacer algo que pusieran otro hombre que no fuera Ryoma Echizen...?- Preguntó- es que... es demasiado...- una excusa. Cualquiera-. Es un pervertido.

Yohei se detuvo y observó descaradamente al joven tras ellos. Meneó la cabeza dudoso, para mirarla a ella y pellizcarle la mejilla.

-No me la juegas- espetó- te quedarás con Echizen.

-Mou...- se quejó dando una pequeña pataleta- es demasiado serio y tiene... demasiado instinto. Hoy cogió de la muñeca a Tachibana cuando me iba a dar un papel con unas señas- se quejó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Señas para qué?- Se interesó con curiosidad el progenitor- ¿Una de esas fiestas?

-Nada alocada- se apresuró a aclarar- déjame ir- rogó- no llegaré tarde. Sabes que... no me gusta llegar demasiado tarde.

-¿Fin de semana?

-Fin de semana- prometió.

-Irás- cedió finalmente el hombre.

Llena de júbilo alzó sus brazos para abrazar al hombre. Yohei sonrió divertido y detuvo su abrazo, alzando las cejas.

-Demasiado fácil...- opinó preocupada- ¿Qué hay detrás...?

-Echizen- respondio Yohei encogiéndose de hombros- él irá contigo.

-¡Bromeas!- Exclamó incrédula- ¿Él? Es imposible que se divi...

-Va a protegerte, no a divertirse- corrigió el señor Ryuzaki estirándose- ¿Algo más, pequeña diablesa? Desconocía que fueras tan rebelde, de verdad. ¿Es que ese hombre te gusta?

-¡N-ni hablar!- Gritó avergonzada- N-no. No es mi... tipo- aclaró con un asentimiento de cabeza- me gustan... amables. De risa fácil. Ojos azules- dictó divertida por el ceño fruncido de su progenitor- no tan altos, pues parece que me aplasta- añadió- de cuerpo normal y menos apuesto. ¡Por dios! Debería de ser modelo en lugar de guardaespaldas.

Yohei rió, frotándole los cabellos con la palma de su mano mientras la arrastraba con él.

-Creo que tienes un ideal muy extranjero, Sakuno- regañó- sorprendente en una fan de lo japonés. En fin, por mí, perfectos mientras sigas solterita. Más tiempo serás mi pequeña. Espero que ese hombre feo de ojos azules y pequeño para que no te aplaste mientras te regala los mayores placeres carnales, nunca llegue a cruzarse ante tus ojos.

-¡Papá!- Exclamó cubriendo su rostro avergonzada- no haré esas cosas... ¡Nunca!

-Ya, ya- rió el hombre- eso dicen todos hasta que lo prueban. En fin, me alegra saber que todavía seas virgen.

Abrió la boca desconcertada. Debía de comenzar a cortar esas confianzas que tenía con su padre. Algunas podían resultar demasiado peligrosas, por no decir vergonzosas y malas para su salud. Si el día que realmente decidiera tener relaciones sexuales iba a ir corriendo a contárselo a su progenitor, debía de pensarlo seriamente o hacer una promesa de mutismo. Pero si de algo estaba segura, es que la persona que estaba tras ella nunca sería parte de sus prioridades. Nunca estaría en la cama de un asesino.

--

Bostezó cuando finalmente optaron por regresar a la limusina. Le pesaba el brazo de tener cargada a la joven nana, que no hacía otra cosa que frotar sus senos contra él con claras intenciones de seducirle, por no decir excitarle. Meneó la cabeza varias veces y gruñió. Esa noche tendría un gran dolor de tendones.

-Echizen.

Volvió su rostro hacia Ryuzaki Yohei, el cual hizo señas para que se acercara. Arqueando una ceja, obedeció. Era extraño que se dirigiera a él cuando era Tezuka quien llevaba todas las cosas. Ryuzaki sonrió al ver la confusión en su rostro, negando con la cabeza.

-No te regañaré- prometió como si de un niño pequeño se tratara- quiero hablar contigo de Sakuno, ya que creo que eres su protector oficial.

-Sí.

Y no es que le gustara. Por hablar malamente e informal, lo tenía hasta los huevos. Nunca hubiera creído que terminaría por ser la niñera privada de una mocosa que se fiaba de todo el mundo. El gran panorama de responsabilidad que mostraba entre las paredes de su casa, se desmoronaba cuando estaba en el exterior. La fragilidad crecía en totalidad en ese momento. Quitarle los kimonos la afectaba.

-Me alegra saberlo. Eres fuerte- reconoció el hombre tras apretarle el brazo derecho- caray. Supongo que podrías levantarla sin problemas, ¿Verdad?

Divisó la figura femenina dentro del vehículo, mirándolos inquieta. Con aquel cuerpo pequeño únicamente debería de pesar cuarenta y algo. Igual menos.

-No es problema- respondió indiferente.

-Bien- apreció Yohei liberándole- Sakuno irá este fin de semana a una fiesta de esas locas en las que los jóvenes tenéis las manos largas y disfrutáis metiéndolas donde no es adecuado. Te seré sincero- y lo fulminó con la mirada- si alguien tiene que meter las manos en las- tosió- en las intimidades de mi hija, más te vale ser tú para que nadie las toque, quiero decir... la toque a ella.

Un sudor frio pareció recorrer por completo el cuerpo del hombre. Le era bien difícil demandar la protección de su hija hacia los muchos pervertidos que se encontraban sueltos por diversos lugares. Cierto era que esas fiestas eran dispuestas para que chicos y chicas en edad de tener un sexo agradable sin ataduras y continuidad que se repitiera, degustaban estas fiestas como oro en paño.

Algo que un progenitor como él no comprendería en la vida. Solo veía por su hija, nada más. Y era comprensible.

Tras asegurarle que lo haría, subió al coche con las dos chicas, de nuevo, escoltados por Kaidoh en el volante. La actitud de la joven parecía haber menguado levemente y optado por no ser tan molesta. Al menos, eso mostraban sus ojos. Alejó su mirada de ella y frunció las cejas cuando el vehículo paterno pasó a su lado, rebasándolos.

-¿Dónde?- Interrogó el chofer.

-A casa...- susurró Sakuno con voz cansada- no esperaba que las clases fueran a durar todo el día- movió sus hombros en cansancio.

-De eso nada- interrumpió Osakada enérgicamente- tienes que ir a rehabilitación- recordó- al hospital Shinjuku- ordenó.

Sakuno chasqueó la lengua con desgana, pero no protestó. De nuevo, se vio observando aquel pequeño cuerpo. No había visto ningún fallo que delatara necesitar ser corregido, o, al menos, ayudado. Como costumbre en él ignoró la situación.

El coche rodaba por las carreteras lentamente y sin improvistos, hasta que se detuvo ante el enorme edificio de paredes blancas y ocupado por personajes diversos adornados con batas blancas que asustaban a los más menores. Los frecuentes llantos de infantes y algún que otro adulto, los recibió en la poca tranquilidad rota por los rápidos pasos. Al llegar al pasillo donde finalmente la tranquilidad llegó, Ryuzaki se adentró en una de las salas. Osakada le impidió el paso con uno de sus delgados brazos.

-Es privado- recordó.

La miró con atención. A él le daba igual si era privado o no, su trabajo era estar con ella y listo. No tenía que pensar en si debía de desnudarse o no. Además, estaba convencido de que lo que vería, no le resultaría nada agradable. Seguramente, en su delgadez, Ryuzaki estaría llena de estrías, grasa acumulada y chicha demás. No le interesaba.

-Déjalo, Tomoka- objetó Sakuno moviendo la cabeza- que entre.

Osakada suspiró antes de dejarle vía libre. Una habitación repleta de aparatos que a los cuales no prestó atención los esperaba. Sakuno se adentró en una estancia pequeña y antes de que pudiera entrar, la puerta fue cerrada ante sus narices y un cartel gritón anunciaba zona privada de chicas. Suspiró y se recargó contra la pared, cruzado de brazos, esperó.

-Si necesita cambiarse, el cambiandor de hombres está al otro lado- informó una enfermera- sígame.

-No lo necesito- espetó friamente.

-Disculpe.

La mujer se alejó a paso rápido al tiempo que la puerta se abrió. Vestida con un batín blanquecino, Ryuzaki lo miró de reojo.

-Simpático- susurró.

-Gracias- agradeció con sarcasmo- termina.

Sakuno lo miró de hito en hito, para suspirar resignada y caminar ante él. Suspiró antes de caminar tras ella. Un tropiezo llegó insospechado y como auto reflejo, estiró la mano sujetando lo primero que encontró en su camino. La cinta quedó al aire y el batín se abrió. El grito femenino estalló antes de que los demás tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar.

Sintio el delgado cuerpo moverse sobre él. Ni siquiera había sido consciente de lo que había hecho. ¿En qué momento se había metido debajo de aquel cuerpo? No lo recordaba. Su cuerpo había reaccionado automáticamente y aquel era el resultado. La mirada perpleja de la castaña hizo que su mente regresara a la realidad. Las delgadas manos se sujetaban a sus brazos como dos minutas motas sobre un enorme mueble.

Perfiló con sus ojos la figura y recordó la cinta que todavía sujetaba en su mano derecha. Se la mostró ante el rostro enrojecido y esta fue arrancada con temor. La bata se cerró ante el cuerpo, cubriendo las formas mostradas. El calor se separó de su cuerpo cuando se alzaba la fémina sobre él. El clamor acoplado en aquel rostro de color carmín le divertía interiormente, hasta que al final, el mismo tuvo que levantarse.

-¿se encuentra bien, Ryuzaki?- Preguntó una masculina voz.

-Sí, doctor Shiraishi- respondió con voz nerviosa la joven- perdón... por este fallo.

-Eres dada a caerte desde siempre- regañó el hombre- venga, comencemos.

Ryuzaki afirmó y siguió al doctor. Un hombre alto, de musculatura bastante dada pese a pertenecer a la condición médica. Como un pollito que necesita ser cuidado, Sakuno lo siguió, enrojeciendo de vez en cuando mientras hablaba y hablaba cosas inteligibles y el doctor sonreía mientras afirmaba o comentaba tal cosa dicha. Frunció las cejas y observó con detenimiento la mano que aferraba la cintura femenina. Las confianzas deberían de sobrar, o, ¿acaso era pareja de la castaña y nadie lo sabía?

Su trabajo consistía en protegerla, cuidarla y por eso mismo, se adentró en la sala con ellos. Shiraishi lo observó por un instante.

-¿Desea disculparse?- Cuestionó.

-No- negó friamente mientras se colocaba junto a la puerta- continue

Cruzado de brazos recibió la mirada incrédula del hombre. Sakuno suspiró.

-Viene conmigo-. Terminó por decir.

-Está bien, entonces, siéntese- ofreció.

-No, ahí donde está... está bien- negó Ryuzaki rápidamente.

Sonrió interiormente. Ya volvía otra vez a las mismas. Si quería jugar a pinchar, jugaría. Encogiéndose de hombros ocupó el lugar a su lado, recibiendo una mirada acusadora por parte de la fémina.

-Está bien, comencemos con la revisión-. Habló el médico interrumpiendo su contacto visual- Dime, Sakuno, ¿cómo ha estado la movilidad estos días?

-Bastante bien-. Respondió-. Estuve haciendo los ejercicios que me mandó.

-¿Molestias? ¿Dolor?

-Nada- aseguró con firmeza- No me molesta.

-Sin embargo, aquí sigues ranqueando bastante- Reflexionó Shiraishi- volveré a hacerte la prueba de fuerza.

-¿No... puede ser otra cosa?- Preguntó la muchacha con voz tremula- es que... cada vez que la hago... no puedo dibujar en una semana... y dentro de poco tendré la prueba del kimono.

-Mis disculpas- se excusó el doctor- pero como tu médico personal de terapia muscular, no puedo saltarme algo tan importante. Sé que te deja sin movilidad un tiempo y te duele, pero es necesario. Tendrás que dejar esa prueba para otro día- ante la posibilidad de que Sakuno abriera la boca, se apresuró a interrumpirla- soy tu médico- recordó- ¿Acaso no quieres curarte esa lesión que te persigue desde los doce años?

Sakuno cerró la boca al instante, frunciendo la mirada en una melancolía extraña. Vivir con una lesión que impedía a su brazo moverse con facilidad desde los doce años no se podía considerar fácil. Con ese cuerpo tan pequeño ahora comprendía más su posibilidad a las caídas. Seguramente, fue a causa de una que su brazo quedó fuertemente dolorido.

-Ya tuvimos suerte que la bala no fuera tan interior en su posición.

Ryuzaki dio un brinco en su asiento, intentando desviar la mirada lo suficiente como para que ninguno de los dos hombres se dieran cuenta de su tensión. Shiraishi pareció ignorarla y continuó con sus informes diversos, hasta que se levantó, buscando la camilla con la mirada.

-Sakuno, por favor- invitó- ya sabes lo que toca.

-Sí...

Con cuidado, la joven se levantó, apartando la parte derecha de su brazo, dejándolo al descubierto, cubierto parte de su torso por el batín. Con agilidad, subió su cuerpo sobre la camilla y cerró los ojos. No podría identificar el aparto que utilizó, pero al menos, no tenía demasiado de peligroso y los movimientos que relató parecían ser comunes, pues Ryuzaki no objetó absolutamente nada. Mordiendo su labio inferior, soportó el dolor que pudiera crear.

--

Soportó una vez más aquel fuerte dolor. Estaba acostumbrada a tales cosas y odiaba esas visitas por lo mismo. No había querido ir porque sabía que sucedería y no deseaba tener que estar parada por tanto tiempo. En su mente estaba dibujada la idea que tenía dispuesta a plasmar sobre la preciosa tela blanca que había conseguido para el kimono de novia y no podía pensar que ahora, quedaría en la nada por culpa de su visita a la revisión. Hubiera deseado que Shiraishi no hubiera estado esa semana.

Pero la suerte parecía haberla abandono por completo ese día. Primeramente no se había visto con corazón de negarse a su padre y segundo, la caída tan absurda que la habia llevado a quedar desnuda ante su guardaespaldas. ¿Por qué se tenía que haber metido debajo de ella de esa forma tan imprevista?. No le había dado tiempo ni a parpadear y terminar de gritar ante la sorpresa de su torpeza. Por ir a coger el cinturón que él mismo le había quitado, casi se da de morros contra el suelo.

Gimió al no poder soportar más el dolor y Shiraishi se excusó al instante. Pero el rostro que casi siempre la había mirado con seriedad, se mostraba una clara sonrisa de felicitación.

-Perfecto- felicitó- esta será la última vez que te someta a este trato. Ahora, el entrenamiento será más suave. Hasta la cicatriz parece haberse puesto de acuerdo y es feliz desapareciendo de tu brazo, mírate.

Obligada por la curiosidad, desvió la mirada hasta su brazo. Las marcas rojizas de la fuerza de aquel horroroso aparato estaban marcadas, pero cuando intentó mover su brazo, las molestias que siempre la habían frecuentado, desaparecieron. Se alzó, rozándose la piel con sus dedos antes de buscar la sonriente mirada del médico.

-Podré dibujar...- susurró.

-Y muchas más cosas- afirmó el hombre- es más, ahora podrás venir con menos frecuencia. Felicidades. Tras largos años, has conseguido ser libre de mí.

-No... no diga eso- murmuró preocupada.

-Era una broma.

Shiraishi acarició la cabeza castaña, volviéndose nuevamente hasta su mesa. Echizen la observó con detenimiento, colocando su mirar en la fina cicatriz que había dejado años atrás aquella estúpida bala. Se cubrió rápidamente y descendió de la camilla. Shiraishi meneó la cabeza y volvió a posar su mirada en su brazo.

-¿Vas a seguir en tu mutismo?- Preguntó- llevo años queriendo saber quién te disparó, pero nunca dices nada. Bastante que prometí no decírselo a tu padre- la regañó- ¿Sabes lo que me pasaría si se enterase?

-No le diga- rogó- No quiero que lo sepa... si lo supiera, seguramente... culparía a mi abuela incluso después de muerta... y... fue mi culpa... no de nadie.

-Al menos, podrías contármelo a mí- rezongó el hombre- soy tu medico. Los médicos tenemos la obligación de no desvelar información de parte de nuestros pacientes- recordó.

Sabía tras el largo tiempo que llevaba siendo su paciente que así era. Shiraishi no contaría nada. Sin embargo, se había empeñado en mantener en secreto la causa de esa herida. Su padre nunca la había sujetado del brazo para darse cuenta y su abuela se llevó aquel suceso a la tumba. No pensaba decir nada. Menos, ante el único que podía ser consciente de lo que realmente sucedió, si es que no estaba atando cabos ya. Odiaba ese sentimiento.

Sentirse con la soga en el cuello no era que ansiara y el saber que Echizen podría enlazar su herida con él, la hacía sentirse peor todavía.

-Lo siento- se disculpó finalmente- pero no puedo.

Shiraishi cedió a su decisión. No la presionaría. Sabía que era propensa a los nervios y hasta marearse si tenía una fuerte dosis de estos. Sin embargo, Echizen llevaba escrita la pregunta en sus ojos de indiferencia. Se obligó a sí misma a no mirarle más. Si lo hacía, todo se desmoronaría de nuevo.

-Entonces... si es todo- masculló levantándose.

-Sí, es todo. Puedes irte a cambiar.

-Gracias.

Con la alegría de poder volver a mover el brazo con total libertad, corrió hasta los vestuarios. Echizen no la siguió, pero no le importó. Seguramente, después de lo que había pasado cuando salió del vestuario, Echizen se pensaría más en seguirla hasta esos sitios.

--

Alzó su cuerpo para seguirla, pero fue retenido rápidamente por aquel sujeto incordioso. El doctor lo miró con el ceño fruncido y le invitó a sentarse de nuevo. Rehusó tal ofrecimiento e intentó volver a marcharse.

-¿Quién disparó a esa niña?- Preguntó- Tú debes de saberlo.

-No lo sé- respondió encogiéndose de hombros- usted es el médico.

Shiraishi frunció el ceño y lo observó con detenimiento.

-Usted es un guardaespaldas, no un amigo de la familia- señaló- deberías de saberlo. ¿Cuantos años llevas protegiéndola?

-Veinticuatro horas- espetó con frialdad abriendo la puerta.

-Oh, ya veo- se asombró el especialista- bueno, en todo caso... esa herida fue hecha por una pistola de calibre 49. ¿Alguna pista?

Meneó la cabeza y terminó por salir, cerrando la puerta ante las narices del hombre. No le interesaba explicar sus propias deducciones a un hombre que se saltaba el protocolo de médico-paciente. Además, prefería guardarse las preguntas para la persona que debía. No era de interesarse en la vida de los demás, pero esta vez, era importante. Una espina que la llevaba clavada.

Cuando la castaña salió del vestidor en un completo silencio que cortaba, dirigieron su caminar hasta la salida. La retuvo del brazo, observando el gesto de dolor que dejó entrever en su rostro. Frunció los ojos antes de hacer la pregunta que le quemaba la garganta con gran fuerza.

-Fui yo quien te disparó, ¿verdad?

El rostro incrédulo de la joven reflejó desconcierto y su pecho batió el record de alzarse con gran rapidez. Un jadeo imponente ante la respuesta que tendría que darle. La verdad o la mentira, era algo insospechado para él.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Notas autora:**

Hasta aquí.

Comenzaré explicándoles esos numeros que aparecen en el título. Seguro que muchas personas lo habrán descifrado, pero por si acaso, lo digo: Son las horas que pasan juntos en este capítulo. No es que quiera "narrar" de esa forma la tarde, ect. No. Eso tendrá su significado más adelante. En otros capítulos.

Pues aunque ahora se va descubriendo poco a poco la relación entre Sakuno y Ryoma (el pasado, nada amoroso), todavía no hemos llegado a lo álgido del fic. Primeramente, entre ellos existe mucho pique por culpa del pasado y Sakuno, sin darse cuenta a veces, termina por torturarlo mentalmente, aunque él no lo demuestre demasiado. Aunque no se puede negar que él no disfrute llevándole la contraria y ect de cosas.

Supongo que la explicación del padre al querer tenerla protegida habrá quedado en claro, aunque sea una mentira y haya algo escrito detrás. En parte, es cierta. Yohei la protege porque la quiere y es hija de su esposa.

Por otro lado, el brazo de Sakuno a dado mucho que pensar para Ryoma, el cual no era consciente de tal hecho y comienza a enlazarlo con algo. Pero, ¿será Sakuno capaz de contarle todo? ¿Confiará más en él siendo su guardaespaldas? ¿Se llevarán bien al final?

Muchas respuestas, más adelante.


	3. Sedundo día

**Hola. Regreso con nueva actualización, ya que este fin de semana aproveché para tener tiempo y gracias a una mejora, pude continuarlo. Aviso que este trae unas horas más complejas que estarán señaladas (más tarde comprenderán por qué están puestas). Y bueno, creo que nada más. Disfruten y recuerden leer con atención para comprender.**

**-Pareja:** Ya decididas y en su momento.

-**Capítulos: ??**

**-Tema: **Romance, acción, misterio, sensualidad, UA, Drama.

**-OOC.** (aunque intentaré que no X.X)

(Por ahora estás n.n)

**Aviso:**

En el anterior me confundí con las edades X.X Perdón. Ryoma y Sakuno tienen ambos 20 y Tomoka 22. El tamaño de edad con el resto de los personajes, va de acuerdo con la serie. Nada más :3

**Resumen:**

Los pasados siempre atan a las a personas, sean para bien o para mal. La angustia puede volver cuando te encuentras con alguien que vio tu mayor horror de infante. ¿Lograrás proteger a alguien, cuando es quien más dolor te crea?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Fic: **loving guardian

**Autora: **Chia-Uchiha o pervert-chan

**Capítulo dos:**

Segundo día.

20:00 a 1:00

La tarde se había abierto paso, anunciando a la noche la retirada del sol y la obertura de esta misma para poder cubrir con su manto de estrellas a todas las personas de aquella parte del hemisferio. Con sus ojos fijos en el atardecer, intentó ignorar la larga palabrería de Tomoka.

Suspiró mientras descansaba su barbilla sobre su muñeca izquierda, entrecerrando los ojos ante la claridad naranja. Los pasos de la castaña podrían alterar a cualquier persona que no estuviera acostumbrada a sus nervios. La ropa que se encargaba de meter en una maleta oscura estaba descolocada y era bruscamente adentrada.

Cansada de ver cómo su ropa sufría las consecuencias de la rebelión de Osakada, se alzó, colocando cada prenda con sumo cuidado. Esta, era una de las claras razones por la cual nunca dejaba a Tomoka arreglar sus kimonos.

-¡Es una locura!- Exclamó nuevamente Tomoka al ser relegada de su tarea- Deberían de pensarlo de nuevo y decirte que no.

-Quiero ir- se defendió sin mirarla- Tomo-chan... Mi padre aceptó, no puede haber nada malo en ello. Además, ya sabes que no estaré sola. No me hace ninguna gracia tener que compartir habitación con mi guardaespaldas. Preferiría que vinieras tú, pero no puede ser- suspiró y negó con la cabeza- Tachibana me invitó y no puedo negarme.

- Siempre terminas haciendo lo que Tachibana dice- protestó Osakada frunciendo las cejas- la última vez, nos llevó a un centro comercial donde por poco terminas haciéndote un tatuaje como ella- recordó- si tu padre se llega a enterar, me mata por dejar y después, a tí por hacértelo.

-Papá es demasiado protector- sopesó- como todos los padres. Solo que él lo es más.

Tomoka suspiró, acariciándose las sienes derrotada mientras le entregaba un botecito de colonia florar.

-Solo te pido que te cuides y no te separes de Ryoma- aconsejó- estarás protegida.

Sonrió en afirmación y cerró la cremallera de la maleta al tiempo que la puerta se abría sin previo aviso. Tezuka se dejó ver seguido por Ryoma. Curiosa por aquella interrupción, dejó lo que hacía para prestar atención a los recién llegados.

-Señorita Ryuzaki- llamó Kunimitsu con seriedad- Esperamos que tenga todo listo. La llegada al refugio está planeada en dos horas exactas.

-Entonces, estoy lista- Informó algo atemorizada por la precisión de aquellos planes- Podemos irnos.

-Bien- aceptó el hombre desviando su atención hasta un silencioso Echizen- ¿Listo?

-Of course- respondió éste encogiéndose de hombros.

Con señas por parte de ambos se vio siendo arrastrada hasta el vehículo que los llevaría al refugio indicado para la fiesta. Rodeados de nieve a medio deshacer por la llegaba del verano tras la primavera, un lugar cerrado donde el calor corporal sería el más agradable contacto a la posibilidad de acercarse a una chimenea ardiendo. Posiblemente, el alcohol también sería una manera de calentarse, pero corrían grandes riesgos de perder la responsabilidad.

Sakuno iba con claras ideas de divertirse y explorar nuevas experiencias sin llegar a ser demasiado adultas. El sexo no le llamaba la atención, además de creer a ciencia cierta que únicamente traía problemas. Por otro lado, el único alcohol que ella había consumido fue una cocacola con J.B y tras su despertar con una fuerte resaca, obvió el alcohol de su interés.

Se sentía demasiado emocionada con la idea de que Tachibana la hubiera invitado. Recibir una invitación por parte de la castaña clara era algo verdaderamente emocionante, teniendo en cuenta que era la única, aparte de Tomoka, que se había acercado a ella con buenas intenciones. Aunque a Tomoka no podía contarla.

Para Osakada, arrancada del seno de su propia familia, debió de ser totalmente injusto tener que lidiar con una joven perdida y deshorientada emocionalmente. Su obligación le obligaba a preocuparse por ella, así como confiar y tomarla por su mejor amiga. Si no fuera por los años que pasaron juntas, en ese momento, comenzaría a pensar en la posibilidad de haber estado más en peligro que en toda su vida.

Volvió los ojos hacia la figura masculina que se encontraba sentada ante ella, con las piernas abiertas y los brazos cruzados mientras sus orbes doradas miraban el exterior con aburrimiento. Le había visto moverse el jersey con molestia, igual que el día anterior se quitó las ropas. Ryoma Echizen era incompatible con el calor.

Todavía seguía aquella pregunta en el aire y la sentía rebotar en sus oídos con fuerza. Se había zapado rápidamente de él para que no continuara con aquella conversación. Había ideado alguna excusa y huido hacia Tomoka. El temblor con que aquella mano la sujetó realmente la asustó y temía que si se confundieran las cosas, podría ser peor la respuesta de él.

Fijó la mirada en el exterior, hallando a lo lejos el lugar donde se celebraría aquella pequeña fiesta. Las luces del lugar mostraban lo acogedor que sería estar en el interior. Varios vehículos que demostraban la cercanía de muchos de los jóvenes con el dinero estaban aparcados en el exterior y el suyo, no ocupó un lugar mejor.

Kaidoh se encargó de la maleta y los siguió a una medida precavida mientras Ryoma camina a pasos lentos tras ella. Había decidido ir en kimono, atuendo característico para ella y que muchos de sus compañeros ya conocía. Si veía que llamaba mucho la atención, ya buscaría algo menos llamativo.

-¡Sakuno!

Se volvió hacia la voz, deteniéndose y agradeciendo mentalmente el calor que los acogió, antes de verse envuelta en un cálido abrazo por parte de Ann. correspondiendo.

-¿Largo?- Preguntó la joven refiriéndose al viaje.

-No- negó sonriéndole- aunque sí que estoy algo cansada. Iré a dejar las cosas y cuando pueda, me reuniré contigo.

-Claro que sí- invitó la castaña señalándole el lugar- Quiero presentarte a alguien. Ah... veo que tu primo también vino contigo.

Sakuno suspiró, viendo el claro reproche en los ojos dorados por tanto contacto entre ellas. Meneó la cabeza.

-No me quedó otra. Como está de vacaciones y para unas pruebas en la universidad, no puedo dejarlo solo.

-Comprendo.

Tachibana torció el labio y se encogió de hombros, comprendiendo que aquello no era si no que otra de las obligaciones por pertenecer a casa de ricos. Tras despedirse con un simple movimiento de manos, caminó hasta el mostrador, donde se encargaron de informarle de cual sería su habitación. Una habitación compartida, con un muro de hielo callado.

--

El ruido irrumpía en sus oídos con fuerza, molestando a su ya torturada cabeza. Pero ella parecía estar radiante de encontrarse en ese lugar. La siguió hasta la habitación recomendada, sujetándola del brazo antes de entrar. Su brazo izquierdo rodeó por completo la cintura femenina mientras la pegaba contra él, encajándola en su ancho pecho.

Kaidoh entró y aseguró el perímetro antes de dejarla entrar. Ryuzaki protestó por ser liberada y nuevamente, le mostró el claro desagrado a que la tocase.

_"Tus manos... están sucias..."_

_"De sangre y muerte"._

-Echizen- Llamó Kaidoh tras dejar las maletas- Me largo.

-Ok.

Cerró la puerta tras el hombre y observó con atención la habitación. Dos camas acomodadas y decoradas con telas gruesas y color champán. Ventanas repletas de nieve y una falsa chimenea fueron algunas de las cosas que le llamaron la atención, además del sofocante calor.

Sakuno acercó sus manos hasta la chimenea falsa, sintiendo el calor chocar contra estas y frotándolas agradada, mientras él se dejó caer sobre la cama, sentándose cómodamente sobre esta mientras miraba hacia ella. No podía perder detalle de cada uno de los movimientos de la castaña, era su deber, por mucho que a ella no le gustara la idea y no soportara que le tocara.

Si él era silencioso, podría jurar y perjurar que cuando estaban juntos, ella era una tumba mayor que él. No había vuelto a presionarla desde que huyera de su agarre y no era persona que terminaría por correr detrás de ella para lograr una respuesta que existiera una respuesta clara. Ryuzaki mantendría la boca cerrada y no diría la realidad. Él mismo se había negado a recordar las cosas y si ella no le torturara mentalmente, no recordaría meros momentos ocultos por tinieblas nulas.

Parpadeó para borrar la morriña creada por el calor y buscó nuevamente la figura femenina que se había arrodillado ante la maleta, buscando entre esta algo que ponerse. Algo adecuado que no resaltara entre las personas que se encontraban en la fiesta. Por alguna extraña razón, su cuerpo notó que la temperatura iba en aumente y cuando se acercó al radiador, se sorprendió al ver que era general y no de la misma habitación.

Frunció las cejas en busca de una explicación mientras se quitaba la casaca y miraba a la figura femenina que se adentraba en el baño. Caminó a grandes pasos hasta la puerta, empujándola con sus nudillos.

-No cierres- ordenó secamente- y grita.

No le gustaba hablar demasiado. Mucho menos, tener que dar explicaciones a una niña mimada y de talento superior para hacerle recordar el pasado. Esperó en el lugar, agudizando el oído. El ruido de las ropas al desprenderse por el cuerpo femenino. El sonido de los pies desnudos y las manos que volvían a aferrar la ropa para cubrirse. Un quejido ante el sonido de un látigo y miró de reojo. Ryuzaki, con torpeza, había intentado enganchar el sujetador, no lográndolo y recibiendo un latigazo suave por parte de este, pero no por eso, no dañino cuando uno no se lo esperaba.

Meneó la cabeza, pensado en lo inútil que resultaba esa prenda, sobretodo, siendo dolorosa en la colocación. Aplastaba el pecho y creaba formas que luego, tras quitarlo, no tenía la realidad. Alguna que otra vez había escuchado comentarios entre sus compañeros. Ideados ante la visión de unas hermosas personalidades femeninas, se habían visto defraudados cuando al ver la realidad, no eran tan hermosas como creían., recibiendo una grave defraudación.

La puerta fue empujada y él se apartó para dejarla salir. Enguantada en un jersey aterciopelado y pantalones gruesos grisaceos. Con su largo cabello recogido en una larga trenza que acomodó sobre su hombro derecho, no se molestó en mirarle ni al pasar ante él. El tono rojizo de su rostro demostraba claramente que la subida de temperatura también la estaba afectando a ella.

Miró a su alrededor y frunció el ceño.

Kaidoh no era tan despistado como para saltar por alto cualquier posibilidad de ataque en una habitación. Si bien era cierto que confiaba en él, no dejaría de hacer su trabajo, por ello era el mejor en él. Pero bien alguien podía haber agasajado la instalación sin que el moreno se diera cuenta.

-V-vamos- invitó la mujer haciéndole reaccionar.

Afirmó con la cabeza y salió antes que ella, pero sin darle terreno alguno a quedarse lejos de él, por mucho que a ella no le gustara. Tras asegurar el perímetro, la dejó salir. Ryuzaki le miró perpleja, no logrando creer que con dos simples miradas hubiera asegurado el lugar. Pero ella no conocía del todo su pasado y, mucho menos, la mente de cualquier persona que pudiera atacar a otra.

-Ah...

Ryuzaki tanteó sus bolsillos, mirando la puerta cerrada tras ella, ahora de pleno en un rostro perplejo y aterrado. Despistada como ella sola, había olvidado las llaves en el interior. Meneó la cabeza y le mostró una de las muchas copias que el albergue guardaba como seguridad, las cuales habían sido totalmente requeridas por Kaidoh nada más marcharse.

-Entonces, vamos- ordenó con suavidad la chica avergonzada de su torpeza- que calor... ¿Por qué hace tanta calor derepente?

Se encogió de hombros y movió el jersey para darse frescor, no lográndolo. Los gritos de la fiesta comenzaron a resonar y nuevamente sintió ganas de tener a mano unos buenos tapones para los oídos. Entrecerró los ojos y detuvo el paso al ver que ella lo ejercía, parpadeando y mirando con rojez clara en sus mejillas el lugar por el que habían entrado y donde Ann los había recibido.

Él mismo no podía creerse lo que veía. Tampoco había ido a una universidad como para pensar que realmente esas eran las cosas que hacían los estudiantes. Desnudas de medio cuerpo para arriba, las mujeres se balanceaban sobre sus caderas sensualmente, invitando a que todo hombre se perdiera en el movimiento de sus senos y caderas. Pechos grandes y pequeños. No existían prejuicios de vergüenza.

Las más puras de las mujeres o, las más avergonzadas de sus físicos se habían sentado cerca de la chimenea mientras comentaban las figuras de las más perfectas y atrevidas al baile. Las bebidas habían rondado en gran cantidad y algún que otro invitado estaba depositando lo que su interior había ingerido en los fregaderos o en una solitaria planta que terminaría por ser desechada.

-Están como locos- Exclamó Tachibana subiendo las escaleras hasta su altura- ¿Piensas unirte, Sakuno?

-N-n... ¡No!- Logró negar la castaña asustada- no me gustan... esas cosas... No sería capaz...

-Yo tampoco, la verdad- confesó Ann guiñándole un ojo- Vayamos a otro lado donde se pueda estar más fresco. Como la gente a comenzado a desnudarse, los dueños del hotel se han visto obligados a subir la calefacción- explicó- ordenaré que pongan algo fresco para beber en mi cuarto y así podremos hablar.

-Creo que... mejor iré a descansar- declinó la oferta- mañana mismo seguro que estaré más descansada- Sonrió amablemente- quería comer o beber algo antes de que... comenzara algo así- confesó- pero ya encargaré algo para la habitación y me iré a descansar.

-Comprendo- suspiró Tachibana- Ah, pero permite que te presente antes a alguien.

-Claro.

Ann Tachiba meneó su mano gracilmente, llamando así a alguien escondido entre las bailarinas. Un hombre de altura bastante considerada, pero sin llegar a lo superado por la barbaridad, se acercó a pasos rápidos hasta ellos, subiendo sin problemas los cuatro peldaños que los separaban.

Frunció las cejas en sospecha. Ojos grisáceos envueltos en una pelea con el azul y el marrón. Sonrisa amplia y seriedad inigualable. Cabellos negros y manos grandes.

-Es mi hermano- presentó Tachibana- Kippei. Te presento a Sakuno Ryuzaki. Es la chica que te comenté que adora todo cuanto tiene que ver con lo japonés.

-Ya recuerdo- señaló el hombre inclinándose levemente en aceptación a la reverencia de Sakuno- Ryuzaki, quería hablar con usted desde hace unos meses. Ann me ha dicho que es una magnífica diseñadora de kinomos.

-¡Oh, no!.- Exclamó aterrorizada Ryuzaki- Eso sería demasiado. Todavía soy una principiante.

-Deje que lo ponga en duda- continuó el hombre- verá, dentro de cuatro meses me casaré- informó- y mi novia es tan dada a la antigüedad japonesa como usted. Dijo que quería casarse con un kimono y Ann me aconsejó que te lo pidiera. Claro está, no sería gratis. Pagaré lo que haga falta.

-Señor...- interrumpió Sakuno alarmada- soy buena... en los decorados de jardín... al estilo japonés. Mi madre y mi abuela eran promiscuas a tal talento. Me gustan los kimonos por herencia de abuela, pero... hacer un kimono para una boda... Estoy asustada de no satisfacerle. Ann- murmuró- Sabes que tengo la prueba del kimono dentro de nada. Quiero aprobarla pero... me pregunto si estaré a la altura.

-Lo estarás en todo- animó Ann sonriéndola- Yo misma acompañaré a Naisuka para que vaya a verte y le hagas las pruebas que necesites. Tienes tres meses por delante y creo que ya habrás terminado esa prueba que tanto miedo te da y estará más que aprobada.

-Ann...

-Confio en usted, Ryuzaki- sentenció Tachibana con firmeza- muchas gracias por su atención.

Ryuzaki parpadeó mientras él continuó encabezoneado con aquel hombre. Si era hermano de Tachibana, no quedaba otra que indicar que era el heredero de los Tachibana. Seguramente, su boda sería por obligación. Si Ann le había hablado de tan buenas manos de Sakuno con los kimonos, este querría tenerlos. Pero, únicamente era una principiante. Demasiado extraño.

-¡Ey, hermana de Tachibana!

Desvió la mirada hacia la mujer que fue llamada por tal llamativo apodo. Tachibana movió las cejas en molestia antes de volverse y con los puños apretados, encarar a la persona que estaba tras ella, sonriendo estúpidamente y con una mano rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Momoshiro!- Exclamó Tachibana- ¿¡Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que soy Ann!?

-Vale, vale- cortó el hombre moreno y de ojos alilados- solo venía a decirte que te llaman por teléfono. Ese molesto dependiente me enganchó y por poco no me libera hasta que le prometí que te lo diría.

Tachibana suspiró, despidiéndose con un simple movimiento y corriendo a lo lejos. Sakuno suspiró inquieta y haciendo una reverencia, rodó sobre sus pies, dispuesta a marcharse, subiendo las escaleras lentamente. Seguramente, su mente ya estaba comenzando a trabajar en todo lo que tenía que hacer. Si realmente en el exterior era tan ordenada, ¿cómo no serlo en el interior?

Caminó tras ella a pasos lentos, asegurándose de no perderla de vista hasta que terminó de adentrarse en la habitación, mientras miraba de vez en cuando tras él, suspirando ya cansado y volviéndose mientras guiaba una mano hasta su cadera.

-¿Qué?

-Bah, sigues tan frio y nunca cambiarás. Me ves y ni me saludas.

-Traba...

-Igual que yo- se quejó la persona ante él- también estoy trabajando. No es por gusto, Echizen.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, observándole mientras se acercó y miraba a través de la rejilla, donde Sakuno había decidido volver a cambiarse y ponerse un cómodo pijama, fiada de que nadie la estaba mirando. Cuando las mejillas del moreno comenzaron a sonrojarse, lo empujó del cuello.

-Fuera- ordenó- a trabajar.

-Yo también te quiero- se quejó- Mira que duro eres con un superior tuyo.

-Momoshiro- advirtió.

-Que sí, que sí- aceptó este- ya hablaremos otro día. Si es que le compras la lengua al gato. Aunque con lo tacaño que eres, lo dudo.

Suspiró y rozó sus sienes con cansancio. Si ya era duro cuidar de una joven mimada, peor era trabajar con hombres como aquel. Momoshiro había sido enviado para que se acercara a Tachibana. Debía de vigilar todos y cada uno de sus pasos. Con lo sencillo que era para él hacerse ver, no era extraño que Tachibana terminara más que arta y rompiendo la misión en cachos.

Tezuka no creía que Tachibana fuera una persona a tener en cuenta, pero quería tener todas las personas que rodeaban a la castaña bien aseguradas ante cualquier atentado, por eso mismo, esa seguridad. Aunque dudaba que Takeshi fuera el más adecuado.

Se adentró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. Ryuzaki ya se había adentrado en la cama y tenía su cuerpo perfectamente enrollado en la ropa para poder pasar la noche caldeada y sin rastro de frio alguno. Apagó la luz y caminó hasta el sillón más cercano. Ese, sería su lugar de guardia en el resto de la noche.

--

9:30 a 15:45

El sol hirió sus ojos al ser reflejado contra la nieve y adentrarse en la habitación. Las luces reflejadas contra la nieve inmaculada y blanca, era más dolorosa que cualquier otra cercanía con la luz. Los rozó con sus dedos al darse la vuelta entre las sábanas y remoloneó hasta que al abrirlos, se encontró con la seria mirada dorada. ¿Es que no había dormido en toda la noche por tal de vigilarla? No se iba a escapar ni nada por el estilo. Cuando caía en el sueño, nadie lograba despertarla.

Salió del calor de las sábanas para ser recibida por el del lugar. El silencio era algo que ocurría en cada parte del albergue o refugio. Seguramente, todos los que causaron la fiesta la noche anterior, estarían durmiendo sus borracheras. Estirándose, miró su mochila, en busca de un nuevo atuendo. Detuvo sus intenciones al recordar el kimono y caminó hasta el baño en busca del objeto.

Con mano firme y costumbre, logró adecuarlo a sus formas y apretarlo correctamente contra ella. Liberó sus largos cabellos y los volvió a atar en dos trenzas a cada lado de su cuerpo. Había dejado la puerta encajada y esperaba que él no hubiera sentido repentina curiosidad por el género femenino como para optar por espiarla. Pero cuando regresó, él continuaba en la habitación, observando la puerta incesantemente hasta verla aparecer y desviar la mirada hacia la maleta.

Se había dado cuenta de que jamás perdía detalle, incluso era capaz de leer los pasos que iba a hacer antes de que sucedieran. Se preguntó, con cuantas mujeres había estado como para creer que todas ejercían los mismos patrones. Claro está, no podía verlo como amante, si no como guardaespaldas. Suspiró y sintió lástima por las otras mujeres que hubieran podido enamorarse de él y no haber sido correspondidas. Ese hombre tenía un corazón de hielo y no uno humano.

_"Cruel... Has sido... cruel"_

_"..."_

Parpadeó y negó con la cabeza, terminando por guardar la ropa dentro de la mochila. Ese día sería el último que pasaría en esa cabaña. Con claras intenciones de salir, se postró ante la puerta, recogiendo las llaves y guardándolas dentro de los diminutos bolsillos que ella misma había cosido en el interior de las mangas del kimono.

Dio un respingo cuando una de las grandes manos se posó en su hombro, reteniendo su salida. Se volvió hacia él, al tiempo que sentía que el poderoso cuerpo la encajaba contra la puerta mientras con dedos avilidosos, logró sacar las bisagras. Unas bisagras, seguramente, ya aflojadas por él.

-¿¡Qué...!?- Exclamó con intenciones de alejarse de él.

-Cállate y agarrate a mi cintura.

Parpadeó enrojeciendo. ¿Qué se agarrara a su cintura? ¿Estaba loco? ¡No era algo tan sencillo para una persona que nunca había abrazado a un hombre que no fuera su padre. Tragó forzosamente al ver la mirada de advertimiento y no aceptaba una negativa. Movió sus manos lentamente, dubitativa. Antes de que pudiera acostumbrarse al agarre, la figura masculina la empujó contra la puerta con su peso, rodando por el suelo y aferrando la puerta sobre ella en el giro.

Un fuerte sonido golpeó contra sus oidos, su cuerpo se pegó con fuerza contra el contrario y tuvo que llevar las manos hasta sus oidos para evitar que el sonido terminara por dejarla sorda, mientras un fuerte calor irrumpía a cada uno de los costados. Aterrada, desvió su mirada hacia él.

Echizen mantenía la mandíbula apretada mientras soportaba con sus manos el empuje que provenía desde el otro costado, cubiertos por la puerta y su peso. No logró calcular cuanto tiempo fue el que estuvieron de ese modo. Tampoco si estaba sufriendo alguna quemadura o él tendría doloridos los brazos.

Un gemido ahogado quedó atrancado en su garganta y aferró sus dedos a la cintura que apresaba, más fuerte de lo que hubiera deseado, o pensado jamás.

El olor a quemado comenzó a agolparse en sus fosas nasales y las ganas de toser comenzaron a usurpar su respiración. Llevó una mano hasta su boca y le miró rogativa por aire. Echizen fruncio las cejas, guiando una mano hasta el centro de la puerta, sujetándola de la cadera. Tembló. ¿Acaso pensaba... besarla?

Sintió su labio inferior temblar y su corazón bombear frenéticamente. Un nudo en su estómago le indicó que no sería capaz de soportar algo así. Y el miedo a vomitarle comenzó a aterrarla. No es que ansiara un beso, pero si eso le daba aire para quitar la quemazón de lo que sentía, era suficiente.

-Salta.

Parpadeo.

-¿Eh?

-Que saltes- ordenó nuevamente él.

Empujándola de la cintura que rozaba su mano, se vio impulsada hacia su costado, rodando por el suelo hasta que unos brazos la sujetaron. Echizen maldijo entre dientes antes de empujar la puerta con manos y pies, rodando hasta ella. Peleó por ver el rostro de la persona tras ella y cuando Ryoma se quitó el jersey, logró verlo.

-¿Y Tachibana?- Preguntó Echizen rápidamente.

-En su dormitorio. Seguramente vendrán ahora todos por el estallido. Será mejor que salgáis de aquí. Kaidoh os espera aparcado en la puerta trasera.

-Ok.

Siendo sujeta por una de las fuertes manos de Ryoma, se vio empujada nuevamente al exterior. El frio caló a través de la tela del kimono y gimió de dolor al sentir como sus pies chocaron contra la helada nieve. Decían que la nieve no daba frio cuando la tocaban. Error. Lo podía comprobar personalmente. Pero podía ver que Echizen no estaba en mejores condiciones.

El frio debía de golpear contra su piel desnuda pero él no mostraba ninguna seña de molestia. No, como cuando la temperatura estaba alta y le veía moverse la ropa con angustia y molestia por el calor que lo tocaba. Sí. Definitivamente, aquel hombre era un témpano de hielo sacado de pleno polo norte. El frio no le iba a hacer daño.

Con una leve presión en su nuca, la adentró en el coche. Kaidoh no tardó ni en alejarse del lugar. Estaba segura de que Ryoma no había terminado de poner un pie dentro del vehículo cuando ya había comenzado el movimiento y se cerró la puerta. Jadeó, frotándose los pies mientras con otra de sus manos temblorosas colocaba el cinturón. Podía jurar que no sentía los dedos de los pies.

-¿Cómo demonios lo han hecho? Revisamos cada parte de la habitación.

-Estaba colocada en la ventana exteriormente- Contestó Echizen buscando la chaqueta del chofer- congelado para que los sensores no lo notaran.

-Maldición- se quejó Kaidoh entregándosela finalmente- quítale los calcetines o se le cangrenarán los pies. Tendremos que amputarlos y será más difícil de proteger a una mujer que no camina.

Abrió la boca aterrada ante la idea de perder sus pies. Hablaban tan rápido que apenas podía seguir lo que decían, sin embargo, eso sí que lo comprendio. Mordiéndose el labio inferior ante el rostro contraido de disgusto por parte de Echizen, no se quejó mientras los dedos masculinos arrancaron la tela helada de sus calcetines.

-Debajo del sillón hay trapos. Estarán calientes por el motor, frótaselos con ellos.

-Wiz.

Le vio abrir el sillón falso y sacar unos trapos, que, exactamente como dijo Kaidoh, estaban calientes y cuando chocaron contra sus pies, tuvo que reprimir levemente un gritito en su garganta. Empujó las manos masculinas y ocupó el lugar.

-Y-yo lo haré- decidió- son mis pies... y sé cuanto tengo que frotarlos.

Echizen bufó y terminó por colocarse la chaqueta sobre su piel. De reojo, logró ver que su piel ni siquiera parecía haber sufrido ningún daño por el frio. Entonces, ¿no estaba únicamente musculada para poder soportar cualquier peso o demostrar su musculatura? Estaba claro que ninguno de esos dos hombres le explicaría nada sobre su riguroso entrenamiento. Aunque, decidió, no le interesaba para nada. Le felicitó mentalmente por poder soportar algo así.

Llevó una mano hasta su brazo donde únicamente la cicatriz quedaba ya. Ella, no era tan fuerte.

--

Había escuchado el sonido de accionarse la bomba al momento en que él mismo giró el pomo de la puerta. Seguramente, fue colocada cuando ambos habían bajado a la fiesta y nadie vigilaba la habitación. En el interior estaba completamente seguro que no se encontraba y la ventana, tras revisarla cuando la joven dormía, estaba preparada para que nadie lograra abrirla. No era la única. Según Momoshiro, todas las demás estaban atrancadas de la misma manera, impidiendo ser abiertas. Seguramente, con riesgo de alguna corriente.

Era fácil ocultar una bomba de esa manera. El frio impediría que fuera detectada por el ojo humano y los aparatos que ellos mismos cargaban siempre. Desde el exterior, por mucho que Kaidoh hubiera logrado verlo, no sería vista por la capa de nieve.

Por suerte, tuvo tiempo de quitar las clavijas, tal y como había preparado por seguridad y, aunque no era igual que las simulaciones, soportar tal fuerza había sido bastante costoso. Lo que no contó, es con la cantidad respiratoria que soportaría Ryuzaki. La joven había comenzado a ahogarse más pronto de lo que pensó. Tuvo que desechar la idea de usar la puerta como cobijo, aunque no era un muro seguro y tampoco duraría demasiado. Al ser de madera interiormente, no hubiera tardado en quemarse.

Por suerte, ella era delgada y con una simple mano y empuje, logró sacarla del peligro. Había divisado a Momoshiro cerca del lugar y confiaba en que él la atrapara sin daños. Cuando el cometido fue logrado, no tardó en escapar él mismo de la humadera. Seguramente, ahora todos los que se hubieran despertado por el ruido, y, posiblemente, el causante de la explosión, estarían confusos y curiosos por saber el resultado del ruido.

-¿Dónde... vamos?- Preguntó la temerosa voz de Ryuzaki.

-A su casa- respondió Kaidoh entre dientes.

La castaña agachó la cabeza cabizbaja mientras se abrazaba las piernas con sus finos brazos y continuaba frotando sus pies para colmarlos del calor que necesitaba tras recibir el frio con gran intensidad. Kaidoh llevaba la calefacción lo más fuerte posible y él ya comenzaba a sentir los estragos de tal acción. La chaqueta que usaba como único atuendo, gracias al chofer, comenzó a estorbarle.

Para su suerte, cuando el agobio era mayor, el coche se detuvo ante la puerta de los Ryuzaki. Nada más descender del vehículo pudo ver a Yohei Ryuzaki, Tezuka y Osakada en la explanada. Sakuno no tardó en correr a los brazos de su progenitor y ser inmediatamente tratada por su nana personal, mientras él y Kaidoh se acercaron hasta su superior.

-Buen trabajo, Echizen- felicitó Tezuka en un susurró- Kaidoh ya me ha informado. También soy consciente de que Momoshiro está correctamente colocado en su puesto. Quedaros en el interior de la casa hasta recibir nuevas órdenes.

Ambos afirmaron, rodando sobre sus pies y adentrándose en el hogar caldeado. Caminó hasta su habitación, entregándole la chaqueta a un gruñón Kaoru y buscando algo más cómodo que ponerse. Suspirando y aceptando la comida que una de las sirvientas les entregó, degustaron la comida, en espera de noticias. El caos, debería de estar alzándose en el despacho donde Tezuka estaría dando la cara por todos ellos.

Por alguna estraña razón, comenzó a sentirse como un niño pequeño que espera impaciente la regañina de su progenitor entre las paredes de su dormitorio.

--

Frotó sus manos ante la estufa mientras que Tomoka intentaba vestirla con ropas calientes. Había visto el miedo en los ojos de su padre y cierta daga se había clavado en su pecho. Una daga, porque dolía tanto que una espina no causaría tanto dolor al ver aquella mirada.

-Temblaba...- Susurró para sí misma.

-Lleva temblando desde que hemos recibido el aviso de Tezuka- explicó Tomoka obligándola a meter la cabeza por un jersey azulado- quiso ir, pero logramos retenerlo a tiempo de cometer una locura. Nos asustamos.

-No sucedió nada...- aseguró tocándose el cabello- solo se me quemaron las puntas del cabello- bromeo.

-Sakuno- reprendió Tomoka- no creo que sea momento de hacer una broma, por mucho que te esfuerces. Tu padre está aterrado. Deberías de ir y estar con él el tiempo que puedas.

Agachó la cabeza avergonzada. Ella misma tenía miedo. No el mismo miedo que podía haber pasado mientras era protegida. Era el miedo de lo que aquel atentado significaba a partir de ahora. Un nuevo cambio a su vida comenzaba y le aterraba darse cuenta de que las palabras y consejos de su padre eran ciertas.

-Saku...

-Ya voy- interrumpio levemente- iré a verles...

Colocándose ella misma los pantalones que Tomoka le mostraba para cubrirse del frio recibido y los calcetines de lana, se aseguró las zapatillas. Caminando con un nudo en su estómago, buscó la puerta correcta. Su mano se detuvo a tiempo de escuchar la voz de su padre.

-Os contraté porque erais los mejores. Me aseguraste que nadie se acercaría a ella y por poco la vuelan en mil pedacitos que jamás hubiera logrado reconocer. Nunca debí de dejarla ir- El ruido de un golpe sordo contra la mesa la hizo dar un brinco- ¡Maldición! ¡Kunimitsu! ¿Acaso no sois los mejores entre tantos?

-No somos los únicos. Debería de saberlo.

-¿Estás insinuando que... la persona que quiere matar a mi hija... ha contratado a alguien como vosotros?

-Sí.

Tembló. Su cuerpo sintió deseos de huir, pero no se movía. Unos pasos se acercaron hasta la puerta y esta fue abierta, encontrándose con la seria mirada del jefe de aquellos hombres extraños. Con un leve paso la invitó claramente al interior de la habitación.

-Hija- llamó Yohei acercándose hasta ella- ¿Por qué no has entrado? Es de mala educación escuchar tras las...

-¿Q-qué... son?- Balbuceó- ¿Qué... son ellos?

Nunca en su vida, creyó que su padre vacilaría a la hora de responderle. Ni siquiera lo había hecho cuando su abuela murio. ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora? ¿Qué no debía de saber? Apretó los labios con fuerza.

-¿Papá?

-Lo siento, Sakuno- respondió finalmente Ryuzaki Yohei- pero eso es algo que debo mantener en secreto. Forma parte del contrato que hice con ellos. A partir de ahora, acatarás todas las órdenes y no te aceptaré una sola negativa. Las fiestas... esas absurdeces que todos los chicos de tus edades tienen en mente. Las tendrás prohibidas.

-Pero...- tartamudeo- tengo cosas que hacer...

-La universidad y ha casa- zanjó el hombre con rudeza- si me desobedeces... tomaré medidas que a ninguno de los dos nos agradará. Ves a tu casa. Regresa con tu guardían.

Agachó la cabeza en una clara y demostrativa aceptación. No podía hacer otra cosa que rendirse ante las órdenes de su progenitor. Tezuka la observó con detenimiento antes de que se marchara.

-Ryuzaki- llamó- ¿Tiene algo que contarnos?

Parpadeó, pensativa. ¿Contar algo?

-No- negó tras un largo silencio- nada.

Kunimitsu Tezuka suspiró, negando con la cabeza antes de encogerse de hombros y terminar por dejarla escapar. Realmente no podía pensar en qué otra cosa debería de contarles. Seguramente, Ryoma le contaría todo lo que hacían durante el día, ¿Qué podía ocultar? Nada.

Detuvo sus pasos un momento. Echizen sabía algo que su padre no. Rodó sobre sus tobillos, mirando con miedo al jefe de todo el escuadrón de protectores que tenía asignado. Tezuka afirmó con la cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta. Una aceptación. Quizás, era eso lo que él esperaba. Que ella decidiera contarle la verdad, aunque Ryoma se lo hubiera informado.

-¡Sakuno!- Exclamó la voz de Tomoka alarmada- ¡Ven, corre!

Corrió hasta la salida, siguiendo a la nana hasta llegar a su casa y acoplarse al resto de los sirvientes personales que desde siempre la habían acompañado. Amigos, podría decir, más que otra cosa. Sentándose ante el invite de Horio y Tomoka, posó sus rodillas sobre el cojín rojizo que terminaría por apretar entre sus dedos.

-Es...- tartamudeó- lo sucedido hoy... ¿Por qué sale en las noticias?- Preguntó asustada.

-Ya sabes que la familia Ryuzaki es importante, mucho más de lo que parece- explicó Horio a boca llena- Es normal que estés en las noticias. Un atentado contra ti, es muy importante. Y más, que hasta ahora habías permanecido en las sombras.

-Exacto- afirmó una voz tras ellos- Ahora, Ryuzaki es más popular. Me pregunto qué más sucederá...

Volvió su rostro hacia el autor de aquellas palabras, encontrándose con el retorcido profesor, Yuuta Fuji. Se alzó de golpe, mirándolo avergonzada y temerosa.

-No se asuste- tranquilizó el hombre- En realidad, como debio de suponer, trabajo para el grupo de Tezuka. Digamos que... por ahora- y sonrió maliciosamente- soy su aliado. Así como su profesor- añadio- por cierto, mi nombre real es un secreto que solo le diré con torturas carnales, ¿le apetece?

Negó con la cabeza, enrojeciendo. Era un diablo.

-Era una broma. La cuidaremos.

Afirmó preocupada, volviendo a sentarse. Tras el castaño hombre, divisó la mirada fria y aburrida del hombre que indicaban los rumbos que sería su guardaespaldas por más tiempo del que deseaba. Sus destinos, continuarían unidos, hasta que así lo quisiera el destino.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Notas de autora:**

Bien, hasta aquí llegó éste capítulo.

Como han podido leer, la fiesta no era lo que esperaba Sakuno (¿sería por los desnudos?) y compartir habitación con Ryoma no es nada sencillo. Para él tampoco, por supuesto. Su pasado está siempre presente y no tardan en chisparse por cualquier roce o mirada. Para Sakuno no es sencillo tener a alguien así a su lado y para Ryoma tampoco tenerla, precisamente, a ella como trabajo.

La bomba había pasado por desapercibida, por si alguien no lo pillo -.-, por estar congelada. Según he leido esto puede suceder con algunos detectores y Kaidoh, ni se hubiera imaginado que debajo de un montón de nieve en la palestra de la ventana habría una bomba. Por suerte, Ryoma es precavido, tras haber sido enseñado en ese arte.

La escena de la puerta la vi redactada en un libro de lengua (que estudio y estudiare todavía -.-) así que debe de ser posible. Eso sí, le añadí cosas y fue a mi manera.

Momoshiro, por si alguien duda, está junto a Tachibana, pero todavía se desconoce claramente su tarea principal.

¿Qué secreto hay tras esos guardaespaldas que Sakuno no puede conocer?

¿Qué aterra tanto a Yohei Ryuzaki?

¿Qué sucederá ahora que es más famosa?

¿Logrará hacer el kimono y la entrega del suyo propio sin tener que desobedecer a su padre?

¿Qué sucederá en la relación tan extraña entre su guardaespaldas y ella?

¿Qué pasó en el pasado?

Todo y más, a su tiempo...

Nos vemos, hasta que pueda, en la nueva actualización.

**PD: ¡AVISO! A todos aquellos que leen **Luz en la oscuridad. **Ayer me di cuenta de que el capítulo estaba cortado y no terminaba así. Tengo que colgar el trozo que falta, pero será colocado como un capítulo a parte en su turno.**

Eso era todo.


	4. Tercer día

**Buenas. Otra actualización más. Este capítulo seguramente hará que me maten en muchos sentidos, pero espero que al menos les guste un poco aunque seaXD. Sí, ya sé que no pongo lo que me piden, pero sería entonces un tipicazo que no me gustaría u.ú. Perdonen y disfruten.**

**-Pareja:** Ya decididas y en su momento.

-**Capítulos: ??**

**-Tema: **Romance, acción, misterio, sensualidad, UA, Drama.

**-OOC.** (aunque intentaré que no X.X)

(Por ahora estás n.n)

**Aviso:**

OOC en Tezuka.

**Resumen:**

Los pasados siempre atan a las a personas, sean para bien o para mal. La angustia puede volver cuando te encuentras con alguien que vio tu mayor horror de infante. ¿Lograrás proteger a alguien, cuando es quien más dolor te crea?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Fic: **loving guardian

**Autora: **Chia-Uchiha o pervert-chan

**Capítulo tres:**

tercer día.

Sin hora.

El ruido de los pasos se hicieron notar a cada movimiento intranquilo por su parte por toda la habitación mientras jugaba entre sus dientes con el lapicero. Inconforme con lo que sus ojos veían mordisqueaba la supercificie tosca de madera pintada. Quedaban solo tres horas desde que Tachibana la llamara para la llegada de ésta y la novia de su hermano, Naisuka.

La revolución se había armado nada más que colgara el auricular. Tomoka había declarado a los siete vientos que su padre no estaría de acuerdo después del sucedo en el albergue. Sin embargo, se mostró indiferente a aquella información y ordenó claramente a todos los trabajadores que se encargaban del mantenimiento de la casa que se prepararan para recibir una visita en tres horas.

Kumitsu Tezuka había negado la cabeza negativamente, pero tampoco le hizo caso. Una cosa era estar encerrada en su cada por orden paterna egoista, a su parecer, y otra muy diferente que estuviera clausurada en su casa sin visitas. Lo único malo era que estaba totalmente agotada.

Había estado toda la noche dándole vueltas al asunto. ¿Qué ocultaba su padre que no deseaba que conociera y tenían que ver los hombres que la protegían? Sabía que existían muchos otros guardaespaldas realmente eficaces, así que no lograba entender qué tenían estos de especiales. Aparte de que uno de ellos fuera un conocido suyo del pasado. Un pasado que hubiera dejado atrás si él no hubiera aparecido decidiendo acallar todo cuanto hubiera pasado y le hubiera creado. Si él creía que era el único dañado mentalmente, estaba equivocado al cien por cien.

Al no conseguir dormir como debiera, decidió ponerse a trabajar en el dibujo para el vestido de novia. Sin embargo, tras varios bocetos creados ninguno terminaba por gustarle. Se había esforzado tanto en terminar el que llevaría al concurso que no parecían quedarle más ideas posibles.

Frustrada, dejó el lapiz sobre la mesa de dibujo y estiró sus hombros cargados, fijando la mirada en el reloj. Tomoka estaba sentada en la ventana con aire aburrido, como siempre.

-Tomoka- llamó- voy a darme una ducha antes de que lleguen. ¿Dónde está el kimono azul?- Preguntó curiosa.

-Oh, sí- recordó la nana golpeándose la frente- tuve que sacar todos tus quimonos del armario y trasladarlos- informó mientras se alzaba- el jefe encargó que lo hiciera.

-¿El jefe?- Cuestionó.

-Tezuka- respondió Tomoka encogiéndose de hombros- los hemos trasladado al dormitorio de invierno.

-¿Por qué?- Exclamó aterrada, desviando la mirada hacia la pared.

Por suerte, el kimono que había mantenido durante tanto tiempo colgado en la pared se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y en su lugar de siempre. Suspiró aliviada y meneó la cabeza.

-No importa. Tráemelo- rogó.

Tomoka arrugó la boca graciosamente. Un gesto significativo de que algo no iba bien. Al sentir el sonido de los nudillos sobre su puerta rodó sobre sus tobillos, obviando a su nana personal. Kunimitsu Tezuka la observaba desde la puerta, revisando con detalle cada parte de su habitación hasta quedar satisfecho a la localización de Echizen, el cual se distraía con un trozo de papel entre sus dedos, sin perder detalle de ella. Satisfecho, entró.

- Ryuzaki- llamó- tengo que darle las nuevas indicaciones.

Arrugó la nariz molesta, esperando qué vendría.

-A partir de ahora, deberá de vestirse con ropa normal. Nada de kimonos, razón por la cual han sido guardados- explicó el hombre mientras colocaba sus manos tras su espalda-. La visita será trasladada al salón, donde están preparadas sus medidas de seguridad y no saldrá de ahí para nada.

Abrio la boca desconcertada. ¿Acaso era una broma pesada que estaba haciendo aquel serio hombre? Pero no. Sus rasgos no mostraban en absoluto que estuviera mintiendo o cualquier fachada. Estaba hablando con una seriedad que asustaba. Y él continuaba recitanto las normas más angustiosas que había escuchado jamás. Estaba convirtiendo su casa en un ipérrito cuartel general de protección.

-No- negó asustada- sin kimonos no puedo trabajar- excusó.

-_No importa cuan buena sea la pluma, es el escritor quien la hace moverse_- rectificó Tezuka subiendo sus gafas con rostro imperturbable- ¿Comprende lo que quiere decir esa frase?- Ella afirmó con la cabeza- entonces, si lo comprende, úselo.

Escondió parte de su rostro en la manga del único kimono que portaba y que ante la mirada del hombre, anunciaba que sería quitado con, o, sin su consentimiento. Jadeó incrédula por aquellas normas. Si el reloj del salón no hubiera marcado la hora, hubiera deseado correr hasta el despacho de su padre y exigirle su libertad, que era lo que le estaban quitando.

-Con permiso- anunció.

Tezuka inclinó levemente la cabeza, cerrando la puerta tras él tras haber dedicado una mirada de advertimiento a Echizen, el cual simplemente afirmó con un gemido. Tomoka no tardó en entregarle la ropa adecuada, al menos, no tan horrible como pensó. Un jersey rojizo que la abrigaría y unos pantalones vaqueros ceñidos de campana abierta. Tras darse una ducha rápida fueron las ropas que cubrieron su cuerpo y tal y como sospechó, el kimono que había dejado en las manos de Tomoka, desapareció por completo de su dormitorio.

Suspiró, recogiendo sus largos cabellos en una coleta lo suficientemente alta como para no mojar su espalda y secarla con rapidez bajo el secador. Cuando únicamente quedaban las puntas, el sonido del timbre la hizo dar un respingo: Las visitas habían llegado. Cepilló con la mayor rapidez posible sus cabellos, asegurándose que no escaparan y coloreó levemente sus labios color mecolotón.

-Acompáñenme por favor al salón- invitó la voz de Tomoka a través de la puerta cerrada- Sakuno les atenderá en seguida- informó.

Suspiró aliviada. Y entonces, se tomó su tiempo para terminar de arreglarse y perfumarse en condiciones. Echizen se había alzado a su lado y esperaba, cruzado de brazos, con la mirada fija en sus cabellos. Frunció el ceño y volvió a retocárselos, creyendo que realmente tendría algo en ellos fuera de lo común, pero los encontró exactamente igual que cuando los había cepillado. Entonces, ¿qué miraba él tan interesado? O, mejor, ¿por qué tenía que estar mirándola mientras se arreglaba?

Un leve rubor creció en su interior. No era nada agradable ser escrutada por un hombre mientras se dedicaba a sus cuidados personales. No hacía nada indecoroso, pero seguía siendo vergonzoso.

-Bien- se animó mientras se alzaba ante el tocador.

Caminó hasta la puerta, sintiendo los pasos del joven guardaespaldas tras ella. Incesante, como su sombra. Abrió la puerta corredera y caminó hasta el salón rápidamente. No es que quisiera ponerle a prueba, pero casi sentía su aliento acariciarle la nuca de lo cerca que se encontraban. Ya había sido suficiente con que hubiera estado sobre él en dos ocasiones a cual más propicia.

Pero lo que más la extraño fue la ausencia de Tezuka o cualquiera de su hombres. Tan solo Ryoma era el que se encontraba con ellos. Abrió la puerta del salón haciendo una reverencia, imitada por las dos jóvenes. Tachibana y Naikusa, si no se equivocaba. Ambas ataviadas con kimono y ambas sorprendidas al verla con aquella ropa. La vergüenza se inundó con fuerza en su pecho.

-Perdonad mi tardanza- se excusó con la voz más firme que podía tener en ese momento- justo terminaba de bañarme.

-No pasa nada- sonrió Tachibana abrazándola- tienes una casa preciosa. A mi cuñada verdaderamente le encanta. Os presento.

Naisuka dio un ligero paso hacia delante. De facciones débiles y suaves. Cabellos rojizos ondulados en una larga cabellera agarrada en un gran moño apodados "moño de vieja" y un delicado mechón rizado que caía en su frente, justo sobre dos esmeraldas de ojos los cuales no hacían perder belleza a sus labios rojizos y delicadamente perfilados. La piel blanca constractaba con la tela rojiza de su kimono, llamándole la atención el estilo de aquellas flores plasmadas. Parpadeó y Naisuka sonrió antes de responder con voz sensualmente natural.

-¿Las reconoce?- Preguntó- mi apellido es Moruyama. Antiguamente, mi madre compraba los kimonos que su abuela creaba.

Su boca tembló en un ligero movimiento de asombro. Le parecía imposible volver a ver una de aquellas telas pintadas por su abuela. Su padre había vendido todos aquellos kimonos a una empresa textil que no dudó en romperlos y usarlos como otros trapos juveniles. Tocó la tela con cuidado, palpando aquella maestría que siempre había deseado hacer con sus propias manos y le resultaba imposible. ¡Oh, cielos! Era tan imposible que el mundo se le estaba cayendo encima.

Veía la figura de su abuela sonriendo ante ella y mostrándole claramente que jamás podría llegar a ser tan buena.

-Por esa misma razón- continuó Naisuka ignorando sus sentimientos ocultos- creo y confio en que puedo dejarte el encargo de mi futuro vestido de novia.

-Pero, ¿por qué un kimono?- Preguntó interesada y recobrando la conciencia- ¿No prefiere uno de esos vestidos llamativos de grandes colas, escotes refinados y cinturas apretadas?

-Ni hablar- zanjó la mujer con firmeza- no me gusta esa clase de vestidos. Difaman la verdadera sensualidad. ¿Dónde quedó la mujer recatada que movía suavemente la manga de su kimono para mostrar su muñeca y seducir al hombre? Definitivamente, se ha ido a perder todo aquello.

Sonrio totalmente agradada. Aquella mujer todavía comprendía la necesidad de la seducción de un kimono. Mandó una mirada hacia Tomoka mientras afirmaba con la cabeza afirmativamente y ésta se alejaba tras la puerta. Fue así como se dio cuenta de que Echizen había desaparecido. Silencioso como un gato: no lo había ni sentido.

-Me gustaría saber- informó rogándoles que se sentaran- qué espera exactamente. Es decir: ¿Qué clase de estampado? Porque supongo que el color será blanco. Los reflejos dorados quedarían perfectos al igual que bordes azulados.

-¿Me ha leido el pensamiento?- Cuestionó la mujer mirando a su cuñada antes de aceptar la invitación y sentarse- es justo lo que deseaba. En cuanto al dibujo...

-Sakuno es muy buena dibujando- reconoció Tachibana- espera a ver sus dibujos y lo comprenderás.

-N-no creo que sea para tanto- tartamudeó avergonzada- oh, ¿os apetece algo de té?

Ambas visitas afirmaron a la vez cuando Tomoka se adentró en la estancia con una carpeta rosada entre sus manos, dejándosela.

-Tomo-chan, ¿puedes pedir té y pastas?- preguntó.

-Ahora mismo- aceptó la castaña alejándose a grandes pasos mientras tarareaba alguna extraña canción moderna.

Abrio la carpeta colocando con sumo cuidado cada lamina sobre la mesa ante ellas, desprendida de cualquier interferiencia posible. Los ojos esmeraldas recorrieron con atención las láminas, observando los dibujos y detalles con rostro serio y a la vez, impresionado. Cosquillas se formaron en sus manos, adormeciendo a sus dedos que los enlazaba uno tras otro, esperando la daga. Sin embargo, Naisuka sonrió con amplitud, señalando uno de ellos.

-Quiero este. _Las flores del comienzo _son buenas para que una ceremonia sea el comienzo de una gran matrimonio- redactó con ojos brillantes- ¿podría ser?

-Por... por supuesto- aceptó asombrada- sí, puede ser. Ahora... solo tendría que tomarte las medidas y mandar que me corten la tela. ¿Para cuando será la boda?- Se interesó mientras hacía cálculo mental de sus tareas.

Naisuka afirmó con la cabeza antes de responder:

-Dentro de tres meses, pero Kippei insistía en que comprara ya el vestido y la verdad, estoy totalmente feliz de seguir su consejo porque me has impresionado. Creí que con la muerte de Ryuzaki-sensei nadie más podría hacer su trabajo con tanto amor. Y desde luego, tú has heredado ese talento. Deseo que nunca lo pierdas y pueda comprarte más y más kimonos como este en adelante.

Abrumada por tal alago y deseo, enrojeció hasta la raiz de sus cabellos y para fingir no darle importancia, comenzó a recoger sus bocetos, guardándolos con cuidado a la vez que dejaba el demandado en una pestaña diferente. Tomoka había traido el té en una bandeja y sirvió con paciencia las tazas al gusto de cada uno.

-Sakuno, ¿Realmente deseas dedicarte a esta especialidad de kimonos?- Se interesó Tachibana Ann- creo que somos bien pocas las que todavía gustamos de esa belleza. Piensa que japón ya no existe tras la división de la tierra.

-Lo sé- corroboró mientras tapaba su té- por eso mismo también estudie diseño de exteriores. Me gusta mucho decorar jardines. Creo que han visto el de este lugar.

-Precioso- anunció Nausika ilusionada- ¿De verdad lo has ideado tú misma?

-Así es- respondió- fue costoso, la verdad. Pues los componentes ya no se crean y poca gente quiere trabajar en un jardín de estas dimensiones por mucho dinero que te entreguen.

--

Y la charla continuó hasta ya larga la tarde. Había desaparecido tras ella, siguiendo las órdenes de Tezuka, dejándolas a solas. Tan solo Osakada sería la guardiana. No pasaría por desapercibido si estaba en una reunión de trabajo de su "prima". Para Tachibana él era su primo y no su guardaespaldas. Tezuka había creido conveniente que no se mostrara si no era necesario. Y, para ese caso, Osakada había sido informada para responder correctamente.

Estaba bastante sorprendido con las nuevas normas. Más bien la joven parecía una reclusa que una protegida. ¿No era más sospechoso de ese modo? Además, Tezuka debía de confiar mucho en sus hombres para dejarlos estar rodando por la casa de aquella manera. Cierto era que eran una familia, pero cualquiera podía perder los estribos en algún instante. Al fin y al cabo, nadie cambiaría nunca quienes eran realmente.

Había comprendido perfectamente que le prohibieran ponerse esos kimonos incluso estando en casa. Eran difíciles de comprender y nada sencillos de manejar a la hora de una huida. Además, la quería desnuda para poder tocarla sin tener que recibir algún golpe en un lugar peligroso y no que en medio de una persecución o peligro inminente al tirar de ella se quedara completamente desnuda. Sí, eso podría servir para distraer al enemigo, pero, no era rentable absolutamente a la hora de estar protegida.

Las ropas que llevaba en ese momento tampoco eran muy consideradas a la protección, pero eran eficientes. Si necesitaba que un enemigo se entretuviera con los encantos de la joven señorita, solo tenía que alzar el jersey y listo. Todavía tenía el pantalón para estirar de ella desde la cintura o arrastrarla de una de las piernas. Además, era más sencillo ocultar un arma en esa clase de ropa que en otras. Y Tezuka había pensado hasta en eso.

Había creido que actuaría egoistamente y montaría un follón delante del hombre de lentes, sin embargo, se había controlado rotundamente y accedido a las órdenes. Algo muy extraño en las señoritas de clase alta. Quizás había sido por la entrevista que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

A través de la cámara había logrado ver parte de los bocetos y tenía que reconocer que dibujaba excelentemente. Ni siquiera hubiera podido imaginar que aquellos dibujos fueran a ser plasmados en una tela. Verdaderamente, tenía un gran talento artístico. Pero había visto cierta incertidumbre en los ojos de la joven ante el nombramiento de su abuela, la anterior encargada de crear los kimonos más explendorosos de todo japón, cuando existía.

-Esa chica...- murmuró Fuji tras él- es la hija pequeña de los Tachibana; Ann.

-Sí- afirmó mirándole mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-¿Conoces a los Tachibana?- Preguntó Tezuka bruscamente.

-Conozco a su hermano mayor, pero nadie lo sabe- respondió el hombre abriendo sus azulados ojos- al parecer, su padre se está muriendo. Hace años que no hablo con él. Desde que Yuuta murió.

Guardaron silencio ante esa rebelación. Tezuka se frotó la seien molesto.

-Serás suplantado en la clase- indicó- Oishi lo hará por ti. Llámale. No podemos correr riesgos. Fingiras proteger a otra mujer- indicó- _úsala a ella_.

-Sí, señor.

Con pesar dibujado en su rostro, Fuji se marchó de forma silenciosa. Tezuka no estaría contento con un fallo como ese por parte de su mano derecha. Volvió la mirada hasta la pantalla. La reunión continuaba, al parecer, sobre preparativos de boda. Ryuzaki se negó completamente a aceptar dinero por adelantado, asegurando que no cobraba hasta tenerlo terminado al completo y en bandeja para el comprador, exactamente igual que su abuela, como escuchó decir a la acompañante de Tachibana.

Había algo extraño en aquella mujer, de hermosura despampanante, como había dicho Fuji nada más verla. Tenía el toque innato de una niña de bienes, sin embargo, siempre que cuestionaba algo o decidía, volvía su mirada hacia Tachibana, como si esta tuviera la respuesta que deseaba o se asegurara de haber hablado correctamente.

-Esa mujer...- murmuró.

-¿También te has dado cuenta, Echizen?- Inquirio Tezuka frunciendo el ceño- Esa mujer siempre le pide permiso a Tachibana. No es la prometida de su hermano mayor. Es un doble- alegó- esto no me gusta. Echizen.

-Hai.

Quitó la chaqueta del traje, dejándola colgada de una de las sillas y abrió la camisa tras arrugarla diversas veces con sus propias manos. Despeinándose levemente, caminó hasta el salón. Abrió la puerta sin llamar, encontrándose con los ojos de la dueña de la casa. Hizo un leve gesto con su rostro como saludo y se espanzurró en el sofá junto a ella, estirando su brazo por su espalda. La tensión de la castaña no tardó en hacerse notar, o al menos, él podía notarla y verla perfectamente.

-Ah...- tartamudeó- Disculpad... este es mi primo mayor.

-Sí, le recuerdo- recordó Tachibana hundiendo graciosamente su nariz- Este chico es el mismo que aferró mi muñeca el otro día. Fue bastante grosero de su parte.

Naisuka sonrió, mirándole fijamente antes de extenderle la mano y aceptar el apretón torpe que él le dedicara, para sentarse después en el mismo lugar.

-Tu prima tiene unas dotes magníficas para el dibujo y estoy segura de que mi vestido de novia será perfecto- y volvió la mirada hacia Tachibana, de nuevo.

-Eso espero- dudó Ryuzaki.

Y la charla volvió a centrarse elocuentemente en la futura boda. Un gran dispalfarre de dinero que no lograba comprender. Los ricos siempre gastaban y gastaban sin tener en cuenta que otros tras ellos eran más necesitados y rogaban por un simple céntimo para poder comer una simple miga de pan.

Aburrido y tras recibir una clara señal de que ya era suficiente de despedirse, bostezó, frotándose el estómago. Debía de actuar y era lo peor que tenía en su trabajo. No le gustaba fingir lo que no era. Sonrió, acercándose hasta Ryuzaki lo suficiente como para que su nariz rozara la mejilla de la sorprendida joven.

-Ey, primita- rezungo- tengo hambre, quiero un baño y tengo sueño- apoyó con cuidado su cabeza sobre el delgado hombro y sonrió, mirando a las invitadas- y mañana tenemos que madrugar.

Sakuno Ryuzaki parecía un gato a punto de saltar y ponerse a arañar a diestro y siniestro mientras maullaba frenéticamente. Sabía perfectamente que ella no gustaba de su cercanía y que si hubieran estado solos le habría golpeado hasta saciarse con uno de los cojines más cercanos y acusarle repetidas veces de ser un asesino.

Fue Naisuka quien se puso en pie, anunciando su retirada mientras sonreía de forma comprensiba. Por primera vez desde su llegada no demandaba permiso de Tachibana.

-Es cierto, nos hemos quedado demasiado tiempo- reconoció extendiendo una firme mano hasta Sakuno, la cual se levantó bien agradecida- espero su llamada para informarme que el vestido esté listo. Mi cuñada te dará las medidas mañana mismo.

-Claro, sin problema- accedió Ryuzaki sonriendo- un placer.

Las despidieron en la puerta y cuando esta se cerró tras ellos, Ryuzaki rodó suavamente en sus pies, dejándole caer un jarrón de porcelana sobre uno de sus pies. Venganza: clara venganza. Sonrió con arrogancia mientras la veía caminar a grandes pasos, con los puños empuñados y murmurando repetidas veces algo que pasó por inadvertido por él. Tezuka apareció tras la puerta, cruzado de brazos y moviendo la cabeza negativamente mientras le mirada de forma acusadora.

-Solo seguías órdenes- defendió el hombre- pero ella se venga. ¿Responderás a la pregunta de por qué?

Llevó sus manos hasta sus bolsillos, encogiéndose de hombros. No entendía la rebelión de esa mujer contra él. Si tanto le gustaba recordar el pasado, que no lo involucrara a él. Alejándose de la mirada de Tachibana, caminó hasta la habitación de la joven, encontrándosela vacia. Miró a ambos lados y hasta se adentró en el servicio: Ni rastro de ella. Osakada se coló en la habitación, cargado algo de ropa de abrigo, mirándole curiosa.

-¿Dónde está?- Exigió aferrándola del brazo.

-¿Sakuno?- Exclamó aturdida la mujer- Estaba con vosotros.

Frunció el gesto y gruñó. Alertando a Tezuka todos comenzaron a buscar por la casa, sin encontrarla. Un simple rastro le llamó la atención. Sí, ciertamente la había juzgado mal: Era una mocosa consentida.

---

Corrió sin pensarlo. Había visto de refilón el coche de su padre entrar dentro del jardín y con la vergüenza infectada en su interior, junto a una mezcla de rabia y asco, decidió que ya era hora de hacerle comprender a su padre que no era ninguna niña pequeña que necesitara protección. Menos, de esa forma.

Creía que ninguno le había visto hacer esa acción y rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera realmente así. No podría soportar más contacto con aquel hombre. Su corazón latía con gran fuerza, hasta el punto de querer salir de su pecho. Las ganas de llorar no habían faltado en su rostro mientras el aroma masculino inundaba por completo sus sentidos y sentía el roce de la piel masculina contra su mejilla y cuello. El aliento... El aliento había sido tan cálido que la hizo extremecerse por completo y agradeció que sus invitadas accedieran a marcharse, de una forma bastante grosera por parte de su "primo".

-¡Papá!- Llamó agitando su mano.

Yohei Ryuzaki había mostrado interés en su llamada pero frunció el ceño al instante en que la vio acercarse completamente sola. La forma en apretó sus puños llegó a asustarla completamente. ¿Iba a golpearla por su desobediencia?

-¿Qué haces sin escolta?- Bramó el hombre empujándola al interior de la casa principal- Es demasiado peligroso.

Se dejó arrastrar, sintiendo en sus propias carnes la tensión del cuerpo de su padre. El agarre terminó cuando entraron en su despacho y el hombre se refugió entre las estanterías, distrayéndose en buscar algo.

-Papá- repitió rogativa- No tienes que enfadarte. Estamos en casa. No sucederá nada.

-Eso mismo dijiste de la fiesta y mira como terminó- recordó a regañadientes el progenitor.

-Pues dime por qué- rogó- Ese señor... Tezuka-senpai... me ha puesto normas verdaderamente extrañas. No las quiero.

-Sus normas serán justas y para tu protección- replicó él frunciendo el ceño- ¿Por qué te empeñas en comportarte tal y como no eres? Nunca has sido egoista.

-Papá, hoy he recibido una excelente oferta de empleo con los kimonos-. Explicó esperanzada- sabes que tengo que ir para elegir la tela y demás componentes que necesito.

-¡No!- Explotó el hombre sujetándola de los brazos tras abarcarla- No puedes hacerlo. No vas a salir.

-¡Es trabajo!- Protestó incrédula- ¿Y la universidad? ¿Qué pasa con mi estudio?

-No irás tampoco- rezongó el hombre frotándose los cabellos molesto- Por dios, Sakuno, tienes suficiente dinero como para no trabajar en tu vida. ¿Para qué necesitas los estudios? Tienes la herencia de tu madre, de tu abuela y la mia. ¿Crees que es moco de pavo? ¡Es suficiente para comprar el planeta entero!

-¿Y...- dedujo- por eso me quieren asesinar?

El silencio cayó como peso muerto sobre ambos. Yohei movió la cabeza negativamente, sentándose sobre la silla de su escritorio con cara de cansacio.

-No, cariño, no- negó repetidas veces- algún día lograrás comprender por qué hago esto. El por qué de tener tantos guardaespaldas. Guardaespaldas de los mejores- añadió, pero no reveló aquella espina que se clavaba entre ambos- eres un tesoro. Un verdadero tesoro.

-Me... aturdes- confesó perdida- No comprendo nada.

-Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento, pero no puedes estar sola. La gente quiere matarte y algún día sabras la razón. Pero quiero que lo comprendas mientras estés viva, no muerta y cuanto más tarde, mejor.

Odiaba tener secretos. Nunca los ahbían tenido entre ellos, ¿Por qué tenía que haberlos ahora? Su padre se había transformado en algo atormentado que no paraba nunca quieto, especialmente desde el atentado.

-Pa...

La puerta se abrió con brusquedad, cortándola. La mirada furiosa de Echizen cayó sobre ella como plomo, sintiéndose diminuta y débil ante aquella grandiosa figura. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que le ganaba bastante de estatura y volumen? Parpadeó, mirándose las piernas que no cesaban de temblar. ¡Oh, dios! Si aquel hombre hubiera sido su padre, estaba segura de que le bajaría los pantalones y le daría unos buenos azotes en su trasero. Pero Echizen simplemente se conformó con apartarse a un rincón, dejándola a cuadros.

Fue Kunimitsu Tezuka quien la sorprendió.

-Con el debido respeto- anunció mirándolos a ambos.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar un fuerte golpe quemó en su mejilla. Yohei ahogó un gemido entre dientes, pero no dijo absolutamente nada. Aquel hombre, derepente tan extraño, se inclinó con una reverencia ante su progenitor y aferrándola del brazo, la empujo contra Echizen.

-Lamento los problemas, señor- se excusó con voz ruda- regresaremos.

-Kunimitsu- interrumpió Yohei sudando mientras aflojaba la corbata oscura- ¿Era necesario hasta ese punto? Nosotros no somos...

-Era necesario- zanjó el hombre corpulento mientras acomodaba sus gafas- Son nuestras reglas. Usted las aceptó y nosotros trabajamos. SI quiere que sobreviva, haga como el que no ve nada.

Y así lo hizo. Su padre le dio la espalda mientras sus dedos viejos apretaban la funda del sillón de relax y ella era escoltada de nuevo hasta su casa entre ambos hombres, serios y frios. No comprendía qué trato deberían de haber hecho su padre y aquel guardaespaldas, pero comenzaba a darle demasiado miedo. La mejilla le ardía y aunque sabía que se lo podría haber ganado al haberse escapado de aquella forma tan infantil, no podía debatirse interiormente pensando que Tezuka Kunimitsu no era realmente nadie para golpearla.

Pero le quedaba bastante por ver.

Nada más entrar en su casa fue llevada hasta el salón y empujada contra el mismo sofá que había sentada minutos antes. El sofá donde Tachibana y Naisuka habían estado sentadas junto a la mesa y las tazas de té habían desaparecido por completo, al igual que la moqueta. Sus desnudos pies habían rozado sobre el frio suelo. Se encogió, asustada.

-Escúcheme con atención, Ryuzaki- habló con voz cortante Tezuka- solo lo diré una vez.

Y ante sus ojos, sacó una pistola cuyo cañón quedó apretado contra su frente. Tembló con terror, abriendo los ojos como platos y jadeando con incredubilidad. ¿Qué no tenían que defenderla? ¿Por qué la estaban apuntando con un arma entonces?

-Nosotros la protegemos y usted obedece sin rechistar. La próxima vez que se vuelva a escapar, para evitar su huída, daré la orden de que le disparen. Una pierna, un brazo: cualquier zona que no sea vital. Recuerde esto- añadió-: _antes de que la maten ellos, la mataremos nosotros._ Así que, si quiere vivir tal y como su padre desea, tendrá que aceptar las reglas y comportarse como una mujer de veinte años que es y no como una chiquilla de quince.

Tragó, buscando con la mirada al que en teoría era su guardaespaldas personal y hubiera deseado no buscarle. La sonrisa divertida y arrogante que mostraba en su rostro era más perversa y dolorosa. Tezuka suspiró, guardando el arma.

-No es un placer amenazar- reconoció mientras la miraba- pero no obedece y eso estropea mi trabajo. Eres inteligénte y comprenderás la situación tarde o temprano. Por cierto- añadió- escriba en una lista lo que necesita para el vestido de novia. Mañana tendrá los materiales cuando se despierte. Que descanse.

Kunimitsu se alejó, carraspeando igual que si le hubiera costado cielo y tierra hablar tanto y al parecer, así era por la maldición que lanzó cuando creyó que nadie le escuchaba, por haber hablado más de lo necesario. Él daba las órdenes y justas y precisas, sin necesidad de tener que hacer una narración demasiado extensa. Y con ella lo había tenido que hacer expresamente para convencerla de que fuera una buena chica y se comportara.

¿Quién no lo haría cuando la amenazaban de aquella forma? Igual, pensó, estaría más segura con aquellos que deseaban matarla que con aquella panda de locos y pervertidos. Pervertidos, sí. Porque aquel tipo que se había hecho pasar por su profesor bien que había informado que la torturaría sexualmente para decirle su verdadero nombre y a Echizen no le había costado nada aparentar ser un "primo" cariñoso que adora a su prima y es mimado por ella.

Con miedo en su cuerpo no le quedó más remedio que escribir en una hoja cuadriculada lo que necesitaria para trabajar en los dos kimonos. Pero desechó la idea del primero. No podía participar en el concurso si no asistía a la congresión. Aquel hombre la mataría en vez de protegerla si iba. Al menos, tenía la suerte de haber conocido a una joven mujer, hermosa, como Naisuka. Seguramente, si quedaba contenta con el resultado, haría de embajadora de su trabajo con los demás atraidos.

Cuando entró en su dormitorio Echizen y Tomoka la seguían de cerca. Él con aire distraido y divertido, mientras que su nana, mantenía el rostro serio y era la que lograba sostenerla. Había pasado demasiado miedo. Más del que pudo sentir cuando la bomba explotó. Y tonta de ella había pensado que su guardaespaldas la defendería de algo así también. Pero, ¡horror! Él se había divertido claramente de verla en aquella situación.

-Sakuno, ponte esto- recomendó Tomoka extendiéndole una toalla reliada a un trozo de hielo- te bajará la inflamación del golpe.

-G-gracias.

Sentándose sobre la moqueta que cubría todo su dormitorio de la forma más cómoda posible apoyó el hielo junto al trapo contra su piel. Suspiró, al sentir el frescor pegarse contra su hinchada mejilla. Igual Tezuka no habría querido hacerle daño, pero desde siempre había sido dada a que su piel exagerara los contactos con los golpes o heridas, hinchándolos rápidamente y pareciendo una mujer maltratada. Tomoka lo sabía y daba gracias a ello. Mañana cubriría el golpe con maquillaje y fingiría que nada había sucedido.

-Es una alegría que hayan aceptado que les hagas el kimono para la fiesta- reconoció Osakada cruzándose de brazos- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Seguro que la "abuela" también lo estaría.

Suspiró cansada, arrugando las cejas al escuchar el sonido del hombre sentarse entre ambas habitaciones.

-No creo- dudó- Ya has visto lo hermoso que era se kimono. Dudo que estando en esta situación logre hacer algo que valga la suma del dinero que cuesta en realidad estas prendas. ¿Todavía recuerdas cuanto solía pedir mi abuela por ellos?- Cuestionó.

Osakada afirmó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Si mal no recuerdo- murmuró- eran cifras superiores a cinco mil euros. Siempre y cuando no hiciera descuentos. Pero, Sakuno- arqueó las cejas dudosa- tu deberías de saberlo mejor que yo. ¿Acaso no has heredado el dinero de las mujeres del imperio Ryuzaki?

-Sí... Pero- alejó su mirada de la contraria- creo que eso está dando problemas a papá.

-El señor Ryuzaki tiene mucho dinero, Sakuno. Y tú no has tocado la herencia todavía. ¿Qué te preocupa?

Rozó su brazo quierdo tras dejar el hielo que comenzaba a deshacerse sobre la mano de su nana, la cual mostraba la perdida en su rostro.

-Tomo-chan... creo que todo esto está sucediendo precisamente por ese dinero. No sé quien puede estar tras él... pero la verdad... esto no es nada agradable- rozó su rostro con fatiga- es... cansado. No quiero estar encerrada. Tampoco... no poder ser yo misma por miedo... NO me gusta esto... Pero- añadio- he visto cosas peores. Cuando es tu vida la que está en peligro, ves todo de forma diferente a cuando pierdes a personas importantes o a aquellos que te cuiden.

---

Y clavó sus ojos en él para apartarlos al instante en que ambos se encontraran. Realmente era como un cachorro encerrado y Tezuka había tenido que ponerla en linea recta, rompiendo su calma para tomar una faceta increible para él con las mujeres. Siempre lo había visto calmado y paciente con ellas. Jamás agresivo hasta el punto de ponerle una pistola en la sien a una. Pero no era igual que siempre: La estaba protegiendo de forma especial.

Tezuka era el único de ellos que conocía las razones por la cual debían de protegerla. Ellos solo cumplían como parte del trato, al fin y al cabo, comían de esto. Y esta vez, le había tocado a él cargar con el mochuelo más grande y problemático de todos. Una joven de improvistos que engañaba con su carácter. Ni siquiera hubiera pensado que terminaría huyendo de su propia casa para encontrarse con su padre.

Realmente le hubiera gustado sujetarla de los hombros y zarandearla hasta que su cerebro pensara correctamente y se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Era su vida la que estaba en peligro, no la de cualquier otro. Aquello debería de haber quedado claro tras el primer atentado.

El reloj del salón dio las ocho de la tarde. Tomoka demandó qué deseaba para cenar, pero la joven declinó la oferta, alegando que deseaba descansar ya. Tan pocas emociones la habían aturdido hasta sentirse fatigada. Aunque a él le sonaba más como una simple excusa Tomoka aceptó sin pensar en el comportamiento de su amiga, dedicándole una mirada claramente de rogación de alejamiento por su parte. Solo le faltaba un letrero que indicara: "_Chicos no, gracias_".

Gruñendo entre dientes, se marchó al interior de su dormitorio pero sin cerrar la puerta. Ambas jóvenes prepararon el lugar para la noche de la joven señorita. Escuchó la voz protestona de Horio mientras hechaba las cenizas calientes bajo el tatami preparado que ocuparía la castaña durante toda la noche, además de encender las calderas que caldearían el resto de la casa junto a la habitación de la rebelde joven y la suya propia, atormentándolo con tan abrumador calor.

Finalmente, todo terminó. Las luces fueron apagadas seguidas de las de la casa. Cuando la dueña se iba a dormir ni un alma debía de quedar en pie más tiempo del necesario. Y estaba seguro de que quien cerraba las últimas puertas en ese momento no era otro que su superior, molesto consigo mismo por haber tratado de esa forma a una _niña_.

Acomodó la puerta de forma que nadie se diera cuenta de que realmente se encontraba en el lugar y agudizó el oído, llegándole el sonido de la suave respiración femenina. Había caido totalmente dormida. Miró la hora en su reloj digital tras largo tiempo mirando las murasarañas. Las doce de la noche y era verdaderamente temprano.

Sin embargo, era extraño que alguien decidiera hacer una visita a esas horas, teniendo la posibilidad de ser descubierta al instante. O demasiado confiada en sus posibilidades. El sonido de los pasos sobre el tatami. Las ropas al rozarse contra cada músculo del cuerpo y, finalmente, el sonido de arma. Aquela aroma desprendido por la visita no era el de Osakada Tomoka. La mujer optaba por los perfumes fuertes y su olor destilaba en cualquier habitación, por muy lejos que estuviera.

Llevó su mano izquierda hasta su arma a su costado y agudizó la vista. Una sombra se adentraba en la penunbra de la habitación, acercándose cual gato hasta la posición de la dormida muchacha, asegurándose con precuación de que estuviera totalmente dormida. Frunció el ceño cuando reflejo de la luna marcó el filo de un Kunai. Una ninja. Demonios, no podía tener más mala suerte.

Los ninjas comprados como asesinos eran muy sensibles y le sentirían en cualquier paso que diera, ocasionando la huida de éste y no logrando más que problemas. Maldijo interiormente cuando vio la sombra que alzaba las sábanas y mantas. Bien. Buscaba un punto en concreto que matara definitivamente a la joven sin dejar demasiados rastros. Frunció el ceño e intento agilizar sus movimientos. Si no se daba prisa, sería demasiado tarde.

Un leve sonido le hizo detenerse por un instante. Un gemido. ¿¡Más tarde de lo que pensó!?

-No... puede... ser...- masculló la voz de la sombra.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, la figura volteó sobre el mismo aire y su cuello fue apresado por dos largas piernas, descubiertas del camisón de dormir. Encendió la luz para intentar lograr ver la escena que estaba ocurriendo, demasiado deprisa para que fuera capaz de interceptarla. Y tuvo que parpadear, incrédulo.

Los cabellos castaños caían sobre parte del futón y del cuerpo femenino. Unos ojos castaños llenos de miedo, al compás de una respiración demasiado acelerada le miraron mientras las piernas no cesaban de ahogar la figura que luchaba por intentar escapar. ¡Maldición! ¡Era un ninja! Un guerrero entrenado para salir de cualquier situación por muy peligrosa que fuera, ¿Por qué Sakuno Ryuzaki lo estaba estrangulando como si nada mientras mantenía aquella mirada de terror en su rostro petrificado y su cuerpo excitado?

-¿Qué.... tengo que hacer?- Jadeó la joven mientras sus piernas apretaba más a medida que la figura peleaba por su propia vida- Tengo... miedo...

-Eh...

Antes de que reaccionara, Osakada se adentró en el dormitorio y con movimientos gráciles y rápidos se posicionó sobre la "visita", mirando a Sakuno y afirmando con la cabeza.

-Déjalo ir, Sakuno. Separa tus piernas de él, venga- animó con voz dulzona.

Ryuzaki afirmó con la cabeza, tragando y alejándose de ellos. Osakada desprendió la careta que cubría el rostro del atacante.

-¿Quién eres?- Exigió- ¿Quién te envia?.... ¡Ey!... mierda...

-¿Qué?- Preguntó reaccionando y acercándose.

-Sakuno apretó de más... le ha roto el cuello.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de golpe dejando entrar a Tezuka junto a Kaidoh. El hombre revisó la estancia, clavando su mirada en Ryuzaki para pasarla a ellos y finalmente, al hombre muerto.

-Un ninja- informó a regañadientes.

Tezuka afirmó, volviendo su rostro hasta Ryuzaki, acercándose para sujetarla de la cintura. Ryuzaki tembló, aferrándose de las ropas de su superior antes de romper en llanto. Con un extraño sentimiento paternalista, su jefe le acarició la cabeza.

-Osakada- llamó en un tono neutro-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que hablemos en serio....

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Notas autora:**

_¿Sorprendidos? Yo también. No sabía que Sakuno supiera defenderse y mucho menos que Tezuka terminaría por tomar aquella decisión. Se me escaparon de las manos (¿?)._

_Pero, ¿por qué Razón Sakuno sabe pelear sin que ella misma lo sepa? ¿Qué esconde Osakada? ¿Tezuka cumplirá su promesa? ¿Ryoma seguirá disfrutando con el sufrimiento de la muchacha? ¿Conseguirán enfrentarse a su pasado? ¿Quién quiere matarla? ¿Cuántos secretos le queda por descubrir a Sakuno?_

_Muchos secretos que se irán resolviendo según pase el tiempo. No puedo responderles ya, porque si no, desvelaria la tramaxD. Aunque algún que otro ya me han dado soluciones cercanas~_

_Nos veremos pronto~~_


	5. Cuarto día

**Avisos del capítulo:**

OOC por parte de Ryoma y Kaidoh.

_**Fic: **loving guardian_

_**Autora: **Chia-sama._

**_Capítulo Cuatro:_**

_Cuarto día_

_Osakada, Creo que ya va siendo hora de que hablemos en serio...._

4 de la mañana.

Agradeció la taza de té entregada por Horio. El hombre simplemente se inclinó y le dirigió una mirada reprochante a su mujer por crear tantos problemas. Pero Tomoka simplemente le devolvió la mirada, causando que su marido doblegara la cabeza, algo no muy frecuente en los hombres japoneses que pululaban por aquella casa y por supuesto, llamó la atención del más serio y severo de todos.

Había visto la sorpresa en el rostro de su guardaespaldas y sentía cierto regocijo por ello, pero el recuerdo de haber matado a un hombre le comenzaba a pesar sobre sus hombros. Un mero recuerdo del pasado comenzaba a crecer en su interior y posiblemente, la llave de aquella cerradura estaba a punto de incrustrarse para abrirla.

Kunimitsu Tezuka parecía un hombre demasiado grande y el aire que mostraba a su alrededor era sumamente preocupante. La miraba con gran atención, como si intentara descubrir cómo había sido capaz de estrangular a un Ninja, experto en asesinatos silenciosos y que le había pasado la mano por la cara a uno de sus mejores hombres.

-Ryuzaki- llamó- ¿Se puede?

Parpadeó al mirar el paquete que mostraba el hombre: Cigarrillos. Se humedeció los labios y miró preocupada a su alrededor. Ni una sola de las habitaciones de esa casa tenía ceniceros. Ella no soportaba el olor del tabaco y por eso mismo su padre no solía visitarla demasiado a su casa: Las personas que fuman no se dan cuenta de que su cuerpo termina cogiendo aquel olor horrendo.

-Una lata vacia servirá- opinó Horio encogiéndose de hombros- Pero la señorita Ryuzaki jamás permite ni a su padre fumar dentro de su casa. Así que por favor, si desea fumar, hágalo fuera de ésta casa.

Las palabras de Horio la hicieron reaccionar. Incluso Tomoka puso los ojos en blanco ante la respuesta de su marido. Tezuka lo observó con atención antes de encogerse de hombros y ponerle el paquete entre las manos.

-Un wiski doble.

Ante el asombro nuevamente de todos, Horio afirmó, regresando hasta la cocina para preparar la bebida demandada a cambio de un cigarrillo. Seguramente, por mero respeto a ella lo hacía, pues inclinó levemente la cabeza como disculpa y ella, tontamente, le sonrió con torpeza. Pero aquel breve momento no duró demasiado. Solamente el tiempo en que se tarda en traer un vaso lleno de wisky y Osakada volvía a ser el centro de atención permanente de los castaños ojos, frios y serios, amenazadores.

_Se parecen tanto a los de...._

Desvió la mirada hasta el ojos dorados, el cual arqueó una ceja al pillarla. Desvió la mirada de él y apretó la jarra entre sus dedos, calentándolos e intentando evitar que su cuerpo continuara temblando. Tenía sueño, pero éste no conseguía vencer a su cuerpo y nervios en pie de guerra.

-Comience- ordenó Tezuka con severidad.

Tomoka la miró preocupada antes de afirmar y clavar sus uñas sobre las palmas de sus manos. No comprendía exactamente nada. Todavía sentía lejanamente aquel cuello entre sus piernas, crujir y el gemido del personaje difunto en un instante. Había sido tan rápido que no comprendía cómo había sido.

-Hace unos cuantos años, justo antes de la muerte de Ryuzaki-sama, Sakuno y ella fueron de viaje. Pero cuando regresaron, el carácter dulce de Sakuno se había convertido en otro. De miradas tiernas, sonrisas tímidas, voz dulce... se convirtió en un ogro que no dejaba que nadie se acercara a ella. Ni siquiera yo. Usted me preguntó, señor, que quién había sido mi maestro. Déjeme decirle que demasiados. Como guardaespaldas de Sakuno el señor Ryuzaki me mandó con todos los maestros de artes marciales y demás que conocía. A los siete años ya sabía coger un arma y había matado a un hombre.

Tosió levemente y unió sus manos en un ruego indecente.

-No es nada comparado con el último hombre que me enseñó, pero ya está muerto y no solo me enseñó a mí- alzó un dedo para señalarla- Sakuno también. Lo que ocurre es que ese sujeto únicamente la enseñó para controlar aquel carácter y hacer que desapareciera esa parte maligna que había crecido en Sakuno sin que nadie comprendiera por qué. Sakuno nunca ha hablado con nadie de lo que sucedió en aquel viaje. Unos años después, volvió a tener su carácter natural y ninguno pensó que las enseñanzas que le otorgaron, provocaría en Sakuno defenderse cuando uno menos se lo pensaba.

-Instinto- Dedujo Kunimitsu acariciándose los labios pensativo.

-Así es. Sakuno actua por mero instito. Ni siquiera ella conoce lo que su cuerpo es capaz de hacer, porque parece que los recuerdos de aquellos años en los que era intratable han desaparecido.

-El nombre de ese hombre- Exigió Tezuka.

-No- negó con firmeza la chica- No se lo daré. Puede matarme si quiere, pero jamás rebelaré el nombre de ese hombre. Y Sakuno no lo recuerda dado que lo ha olvidado.

Tezuka gruñió con molestia y bebió de un sorbo el vaso entregado por Horio momentos antes. Ella estaba tan sorprendida como él, mientras que Tomoka únicamente inclinó la cabeza resignada a la promesa que años atrás pareció haber hecho con alguien. Y ella no recordaba nada. Por las fechas que Tomoka había señalado, fue cuando hizo el último viaje con su abuela y cuando conoció a su guardaespaldas.

Desvió la mirada hasta él y su rostro pensativo le garantizó que estaba atando cabos también. Ese pasado era algo que ambos tenían en común y realmente le daba miedo terminar de recordar qué hizo durante aquellos años que pareció estar en coma. Aunque Tomoka acavaba de aclarar que nunca estuvo en coma, si no que su otra parte interior, otro carácter, había usurpado su lugar hasta que había regresado.

-Existen pocas personas que pueden bloquear un carácter y sacar el verdadero de la persona en cuestión. Cuando japón fue extinguido junto con las demás nacionalidades, muchos de ellos consiguieron esconderse en paises diferentes. En éste mismo país, había uno pero murió hace treinta años. Una cifra bastante coherente como para pensar que sí la educó. En pocas palabras: Ese hombre murió antes de poder enseñar sus artes a Ryuzaki.

Entre murmullos de asombro, rodaron los ojos hasta una de las puertas del gran salón. Un hombre descansaba en el quicio de la puerta, subiéndose las gafas cuadradas y de reflejos mientras sonreía con la mirada clavada en el cuaderno de notas que cargaba en su otra mano.

-Inui- llamó Tezuka.

-He estado escuchando y me parece muy interesante lo que esa mujer ha dicho- explicó el hombre- así que he investigado y recordé que había estudiado algo sobre ésto en otro caso. Esos hombres que nombra, son conocidos antiguamente como monjes, pero solo era una careta que utilizaban. Enseñaban técnias de asesinos y tenían ciertas dotes capaces de domar hasta al hombre más peligroso. Antiguamente se les utilizaba para cambiar los carácteres de los más peligrosos asesinos, pero como ellos mismos utilizaban técnicas asesinas, comenzaron a dudar de ellos y los dejaron de bando, incluso fueron perseguidos como ganado para asesinarlos. Me gustaría saber por qué miente, señorita Osakada.

-No miento- masculló irritada- ese hombre lo era. Y todavía no está muerto.

Aquel hombre llamado Inui abrió los ojos con asombro, sonriendo misteriosamente mientras se acercaba lo suficiente hasta ellos.

-Si no está muerto, no puede ser uno de esos ancianos- inquirió.

-¿Quién dijo que fuera un anciano por aquel entonces?- Se jactó Osakada con chulería- piensa demasiado.

-Eso solo puntua que el hombre que os enseñó o al menos, enseñó a la señorita Sakuno, heredó las técnicas de un atecesor de los que aquí nombro.

Tomoka hinchó los mofletes con enfado, dándole así la razón al hombre de datos. Pero al parecer, Kunimitsu no estaba tan satisfecho como ellos en su extraña pelea y su semblante lo demostraba claramente. Entregó la taza vacia a Horio, quien inclinó la cabeza levemente como muestra de respeto. No sabía exactamente desde cuando era que Horio ejercía tales reverencias o simplemente la servía como cualquier otro día. Pero las dispustas entre Tomoka y él simple terminaban llevándose cualquier interés extra. Pero su matrimonio no hacía dudar que si ella estaba pasando una situación así, él no iba a estar por ahí: aunque tuviera que hacer de camarero.

El reloj de la pared indicó las cinco de la mañana y todos comenzaron a sentir el peso de las horas en las que deberían de estar durmiendo. Pero Tezuka no parecía tener claramente las ideas de romper aquel interrogatorio. Ni siquiera su rostro molesto se borró cuando el timbre de la casa sonó repetidas veces hasta tornarse molesto. Gruñiendo, envió a Ryoma con un simple gesto.

La voz de su padre irrumpió como un rayo estruendoso que rompía la estabilidad. Tezuka llevó una mano hasta su frente antes de cruzarse de brazos y recuperar su poca compostura cuando el hombre cruzó el humbral del salón para abrazarla, arrodillado ante sus piernas en el suelo.

-¡Me he llevado un susto horrible! Vi a alguien sacando un cuerpo inerte y me figuré que eras tú. Pero ya veo que estos hombres te protegieron bien. Cuanto me alegro que éste bien.

-No han sido ellos- Irrumpió Osakada- Fue ella misma quien se defendió.

Su padre puso los ojos en blanco, mirándola igual que si de un fantasma se tratara. La sopresa mezclada a la vez con la incredulidad crecía en sobrepeso en la visión de su progenitor. Su labio inferior tembló mientras negaba repetidas veces con la cabeza y le acariciaba la mejilla con su gran manaza.

-Es imposible. Ella no.

-Las mujeres más peligrosas son aquellas que parecen que no lo son- expresó a conciencia Inui.

Humedeció sus labios, sintiendo el peso de la muerte sobre sus hombros. Un hombre desconocido. Una muerte insegura y sobretodo, dolorosa. El mito de muchos hombres era una mentira: No todo el mundo quería morir siendo apresado por unas piernas femeninas.

-Será mejor que descansemos un poco- aconsejó Inui- Continuemos como si nada hubiera pasado. Tezuka, ven. Tengo algo que comentarte.

Tezuka no parecía tan convencido como los demás y parecía no ansiar una cama en la que relajarse tras una larga noche en la que no había cesado de atentar contra la fidelidad de Tomoka y su profesor. Observó a su padre por un instante.

-¿Papá?- Preguntó- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Regresaré a mi cama- informó- ahora que sé que todo estará bien, estoy más tranquilo.

Sonrió tímidamente, arreglando el cuello de la camisa de su progenitor.

-Papá, no estabas durmiendo. Nunca duermes con la ropa puesta. Estabas despierto, ¿verdad?- Interrogó- ¿Trabajo? ¿Una mujer? ¿Dolor?

-¡Por Dios, Sakuno!- Exclamó alertado el hombre- ¡Jamás se me ocurriría faltarle el respeto a tu madre y traer otra mujer a esta casa donde debería de ocupar el lecho que tan sensualmente ocupé con tu madre! Solo estoy preocupado por ciertas cosas que suceden a mi alrededor, nada grave, así que tú dedícate a lo tuyo.

-Claro- accedió algo rebelde- Seré la princesa presa de una casa fantasma. Con lo mucho que me gusta mi casa y está siendo mi cárcel, papá.

Ryuzaki suspiró antes de palmearle las rodillas como si de una cria se tratara. Aquello la molestaba profundamente y comenzaba a pensar si no sería esa absurda idea la que había llevado a su padre a castigarla con aquella protección. Aunque debía de confesar que tras esos atentados, comenzaba a pensar que realmente necesitaba guardaespaldas.

Convencido de que realmente no sucedía nada, se marchó, dejándola sola nuevamente con toda aquella gente. Tomoka no tardó en guiarla hasta su habitación, acomodando de nuevo otro futón, piedras calientes y perfume. La puerta fue sellada por Ryoma y tras echar una mirada a su dormitorio por último, se ocultó tras su dormitorio para dejarla vestir y cambiar de camisón. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba acostada nuevamente y la oscuridad rechinaba dentro de la casa. Sus oídos parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para escuchar el menor de los sonidos y su garganta comprendió que era innecesario permitir que su aliento resonara para permitir más audición.

Entre la oscuridad, desvió su mirada hasta la puerta encajada del pequeño cuarto donde su guardaespaldas descansaba. Ni un solo sonido. Ni siquiera era capaz de notar su respiración ¿Realmente había sido lento a la hora de defenderla? ¿Es que solo era capaz de utilizar la fuerza bruta como hizo el día de la bomba? Estaba confusa. Se movió entre las sábanas, quedando sentada sobre sus nalgas y sus manos empuñadas sobre el futón cálido. No podría dormir al final. Su cuerpo continuaba en guerra.

Empujó la ropa a un lado, esquivo las zapatillas y hundió los dedos de los pies sobre la mullida moqueta, caliente gracias al calor que el suelo acogía de las piedras y estufas. Se alzó con cuidado y volvió a mirar hacia la puerta encajada. Ningín movimiento que lo delatara. Tragó. Necesitaba comprobarlo por sí misma. No quería acercarse a él, verdaderamente le temía, pero tampoco podría ser protegida por un hombre que ni siquiera había sido capaz de adelantarse y evitar que ella llevara la tortura de matar a otro. Ella no era como él.

Se frotó el brazo donde la zicatriz todavía estaba vigente, comenzando a caminar con la mayor precaución posible, hundiendose de rodillas al otro lado de la puerta y empujándola con gran suavidad. Como antaño las esposas espiaban a sus amados maridos samurais en algún idilio extra para después echárselo en cara. Claro que no era exactamente la situación. Y mucho menos, un Samurai que estaba demasiado concentrado en los placeres carnales, abriría la puerta y la empujaría hasta que su espalda diera contra el futón, siendo aplastada por un cuerpo que por lo menos debía de pensar unos sesenta kilos acorde con la estatura masculina.

-¿Qué?

-Estabas... despierto- valbuceó con deseos de quitárselo de encima.

Movió su pierna y lo único que consiguió fue que quedara presa entre las contrarias y sus caderas se hundieran más en sun simple roce demasiado provocativo que terminó por asquearla. Alzó sus manos para aferrarle de la camisa y lo empujó, siendo en vano.

-Quita- ordenó- Pesas.... y....

-No quiero- espetó en tono divertido.

Cerró los ojos por tal de no maldecir ante su negatividad. No era su costumbre pelear y mucho menos, ordenar con la misma falicidad que Tezuka, pero cuando era su cuerpo el que comenzaba a responder, no sabía cómo detenerlo. Especialmente ahora. Un golpe, firme y a la vez rápido contra las costillas masculinas, logrando deshacerse del agarre de sus piernas y alzando su rodilla hasta las partes íntimas. Un gemido de dolor escapó de la garganta del hombre sobre ella, que rodó cual alfombra para encogerse sobre su vientre y aferrarse sus partes nobles doloridas y con un calor clamante de un gran tranquilizante ante la posibilidad de ser imposibilitado para la reproducción humana.

Parpadeó, alzandose y sentándose sobre sus rodillas, inclinando su cabeza.

-¡Lo siento!- Exclamó repetidas veces- Pero... ya dije que... que no se acercara a mi... que no....

-Tsk.

Se cubrió la boca ante el sonido, mirando la espalda curvada. No era el mejor momento y tampoco la mejor opción, pero si un simple golpe ahí lo hacía encogerse así como así, ¿qué haría si hubiera sido un agresor quien lo hubiera hecho? Aunque no creía que se hubiera dejado hacer algo así por otra persona. Quizá, había querido darle una lección y había sido ella quien se la dio, girando las tornas. Se humecedió los labios.

-Regresaré a mi cama...- anunció- Lo.... Realmente lo siento.

Un simple gruñido fue lo que recibió como respuesta. Cerró la puerta levemente y corrió hasta las mantas de nuevo. Era algo absurdo lo que había hecho. Nunca debio de hacerlo. Entrar en el dormitorio y hacerle probar sus habilidades tontamente, cuando sabía que él hubiera sido capaz de estrangularla sin la necesidad de esforzarse.

Su curiosidad por saber si aquel al que apodaba "asesino" era fuerte o no, la estaba preocupando. Si ella era capaz de deshacerse de él con tanta libertad, es que debería de recuir a otro hombre para protegerla y encierto modo, comenzó a sentirse presionada ante la idea de que otro más ruidoso estuviera en su lugar. Ella también gustaba de la tranquilidad y tenía sus manias.

Le había parecido increible que todo su servicio aceptara sus reglas sin rechistar. Seguramente, Horio, quien también de vez en cuando fumaba, desearía detenerse en sus tareas para fumarse un pitillo o quizás, tras hacer el amor con su mujer. Sintió que su boca creaba el odioso sabor y olor que quedaba tras haber inhalado algo de humo o simplemente, al olor de un simple cenicero. Ella, sería incapaz de besar a un hombre que fumara y agradecía que su guardaespaldas no fuera de aquellos que necesitan un buen cigarrillo para o, tras, cualquier cosa.

Rozó su mejilla contra la blanda almohada, encogiéndose hasta que sus rodillas rozaron su vientre. No había querido pensar en nada y hacer ver que realmente aquello no iba con ella, pero debía de comenzar a darse cuenta de que aquellos sucesos no sucedían por casualidad. Realmente alguien quería matarla y para mantener a su padre despierto a las cuatro de la mañana, debía de ser alguien a tener muy en cuenta. Quizás, lo que dijo Tezuka estaba comenzando a ser serio y debería de dejar las ideas de crear kimonos que hicieran felices a los demás y convertirse simplemente en una mujer miedosa que necesitaba ser protegida.

Cuando Tomoka hizo su ronda, fingió estar dormida. No quería tener que darle explicaciones.

-Duerme- anunció al que era su acompañante de habitación y contestó con un simple gemido de afirmación.

La escuchó marcharse levemente. Tomoka siempre había sido buena en su tarea como protectora y no había podido comportarse demasiado como una mujer. Seguramente, tendría deseos de tener un matrimonio normal. Dormir con tranquilidad en los brazos de Horio sin preocupaciones y hasta darle hijos. Pero aquello no podía ser simplemente porque tenía que cuidarla. Una injusta situación que era más problemática que la suya misma.

---

8:15

El siempre feliz canto del ave mañanera irrumpió en sus oídos, señalando que la mañana había alzado su finalidad para el día humano. Para él, continuaba siendo igual que la noche: Trabajo y nada más. Aunque había esperado que Tezuka terminara por llamarle y anunciarle que por su distracción, quedaba delegado. Aunque no sería tan mala idea. ¿Qué demonios hacían ellos cuidando de una mocosa que era capaz de cuidarse por sí misma? Esa misma noche él lo había comprobado en sus carnes propias de lo que era capaz. Realmente lo había hecho porque todavía no podía creerse que ese cuerpo se moviera tan ligeramente cuando era tan torpe que siempre parecía estar a punto de darse de morros contra la esquina de la puerta.

Pero sí. Ella había dado de lleno con todo punto débil de cualquier hombre, incluso de las mujeres. Era normal que cualquiera quedara noqueado con un movimiento como ese.

Se movió levemente, agudizando el oído y la vista ante la entrada del sol. Deberían de haber sido las siete y media de la mañana cuando se durmió y eran las ocho y cuarto. ¿Cómo despertarla tras aquella agitada noche? Aunque estaba seguro que Tezuka no era de los que dejaban estar algún asunto que le llamaba la atención, encontraba una tontería meterse en los decretos de aquella mujer. Si sabía defenderse, mucho mejor: Podría largarse y continuar con su típica vida que no era para nada aburrida y menos, falta de cualquier deseo.

Fijó su mirar rápidamente en la puerta, reconociendo a tiempo la figura que se asomó por el humbral. Inui Sadaharu sonrió ampliamente, satisfecho de su respuesta ante la vigilancia, caminando hasta él y adentrándose si siquiera pedir permiso dentro de su pequeño dormitorio, sentandose sobre el futón en la postura del escriba.

-Anoche vi los movimientos de esa mujer cuando llegó a tu dormitorio. No la veo demasiado peligrosa, pero sí que su cuerpo reacciona sin darse cuenta- expresó- aunque te compadezco en el dolor.

Frunció las dejas en molestia y hundió su barbilla sobre su muñeca, fijando su mirada en la chica durmiente. Inui comenzó a buscar dentro de su hinchada libreta, deteniendose.

-He encontrado datos interesantes que igual podrían servirte. Ya se lo he comentado a Tezuka. Es sobre los atacantes. Después de indagar en los archivos de Ryuzaki padre, he visto que suele frecuentar familias muy adineradas y algunas de ellas tienen cierto acercamiento con grupos antiguos de asesinos. Uno bastante famoso que quedó relegado hace unos tres años, fue el conocido Riikadai.

Afirmó, bastante interesado con ello: Era parte de su trabajo.

-Últimamente, muchos ricachones están agrupando grupos especiales para la defensa. Otros pueden tener algún cebo interior, capaz de romper la tranquilidad y atacar a a la hija de otro para que se monte una batalla campal. ¿Comprendes lo que digo? Si eso sucediera, ya no se trataría de darle protección, si no de un campo de batalla en el que podrías morir sin más y no protegerla a ella tampoco.

Sonrió irónico. ¿Qué importaba a esas alturas si moría o no? Iría derecho al infierno y no le importaría. Era su castigo justo. Inui le golpeó la cabeza con el puño, despertándole de sus pensamientos.

-Sé lo que piensas. No. Todos lo sabemos. Te crees con derecho a morirte, pues bien. Te diré una cosa: No lo tienes en absoluto. Algún día, llegará una persona que te pedirá que no te mueras de todo corazón y aunque no lo digamos en voz alta ya que somos muy cabezones, nosotros la corroboraremos. Ah, claro: Será una mujer la que lo diga.

Una tontería como una catedral. Inui siempre había sido experto en datos, datos, zumos extraños, datos y por supuesto, más datos. La imaginación siempre le fundía alguna neurona hasta el punto de hacerle ver un futuro que jamás sucedería. Como años atrás le dijo a Fuji que terminaría siendo millonario con un billete de lotería y a cambio de la predicción, él se quedó otro. Suerte que Fuji era un experto en devolver las jugadas y terminó por vengarse de una manera bastante positiva: Le prendió un petardo dentro de los calzoncillos.

En definitiva: No tenía que hacerle caso.

-Tezuka parece haberse calmado con las noticias, pero también está en pie de guerra. Estar fuera de la cadena le pone nervioso y termina por aflorar aún más su seriedad y aunque lo oculte, ansiedad. Piensa que su problema lo tiene retirado del oficio y le gustaría estar en tu lugar. Estoy seguro.

Afirmó mentalmente. Comprendía perfectamente que la situación del jefe no era la que todos esperaban. Tezuka, desde hacía mucho tiempo tenía imposibilitada la acción de la misma manera que hacía años atras. Había sido un golpe muy duro para el hombre y seguramente, parte de su amargura era debido a ésta lesión. Él todavía no comprendía exactamente qué había sucedido, pero según escuchó decir, Tezuka se lesionó por un disparo al proteger a una mujer años atrás. Nadie había sabido nunca de qué mujer se trataba, pues murió en aquel tiroteo. Desde entonces, nunca se le había conocido cercanía con otra mujer: Ni siquiera para desahogar su necesidad masculina como los demás. Parecía haber creado una especie de barrera contra el sexo femenino.

-Por cierto- informó- ha llegado una carta para que la chica se presente a una reunión en la universidad. No sé de qué irá exactamente, pero creo que es importante. He convencido a Tezuka para que la deje ir. Fuji debería de estar en esa reunión, pero Tezuka está molesto con él por haberle ocultado la cercanía de los Tachibana con su hermano, así que alguien le suplantará. Estaréis cubiertos interiormente. Mañana se celebrará, así que estate preparado. Seguramente- añadió acomodándole las cosas- Tezuka se lo comunicará a Ryuzaki.

Movió la cabeza afirmativamente y descansó su muñeca sobre la rodilla doblada, volviendo a fijarse en la durmiente chica. Unos pasos conocidos se acercaron cuando reloj marcó las nueve. Inui se alzó, sacudiéndose la ropa.

-Iré a comprar los enseres necesarios para las telas de Ryuzaki- alzó una mano- Hasta luego.

Se encogió de hombros y se alzó, vistiéndose. Osakada se dejó ver por la puerta justo cuando Inui salía. Mirando de reojo pudo ver claramente que las miradas que ambos se dedicaron no eran agradables y no era para menos después la nochecita que habían dado.

-Sakuno- llamó Tomoka suavemente- despierta. Son las nueve de la mañana. Has dormido dos horas de más.

-Mmmm....

Remugando, la castaña cubrió su cabeza con ambas mantas. Pero o realmente desconocía que su Nana era realmente intolerable, o estaba totalmente adormilada. Osakada no se lo pensó demasiado. Agarró las mantas por los pies y las alzó en una firme sacudida, dejándola desnuda ante el frio. Con un gemido de molestia, la chica se aferró a la almohada con manos y piernas, negando la idea de levantarse. Justo cuando abrochaba el último botón de su chaqueta, Ryuzaki dió un grito entre carcajadas. Desvió la mirada hasta ellas, encontrándose a Osakada sentada a horcajadas sobre la otra, haciéndole cosquillas. Tragó. Aquella escena no era nada..... ¿correcta? para visión de cualquier hombre. Incluso él se sorprendió cuando tuvo que tragar necesariamente y desviar la mirada.

-¡Venga, holgazana!- Exclamó Tomoka ya feliz de haberla despertado- Tienes cosas que hacer en casa.

Sakuno bostezó al lograr controlar la respiración y sentarse de rodillas sobre el futón. Aceptó la ropa que la Nana le entregó y corrió hasta la ducha. Suspiró algo aliviado y se posicionó sobre la pared, esperando la salida de ambas mujeres. Osakada había recibido nuevas ordenes y aunque habían visto con sus propios ojos que Sakuno era capaz de defenderse cuando menos lo esperaban, ante dos ataques, Tezuka aumentó las órdenes de protección.

-Echizen- Llamó una voz conocida- Quiero hablarte un momento.

Horio se acercó hasta él. Con ojeras bajo los ojos y el semblante serio. Devolvió la mirada hasta la puerta cerrada del baño, que únicamente dejaba escapar algunas palabras de las mujeres sobre jabón y demás cosas que no encontró demasiado atrayente.

-Ey- exigió el hombre molesto- te estoy hablando.

Se libró del agarre en su hombro, torciéndole la muñeca sin siquiera mirarle y hasta que no escuchó en gemido de protesta, no se detuvo. Nunca le había gustado que los demás le tocaran y no permitiría que alguien se tomara tantas confianzas a las primeras de cambio.

-Solo quería hablarte, maldición- se quejó el castaño- Demonios. Ni en mis dos años de matrimonio, Tomoka me ha tratado así- expresó con voz dolorida- Quería decirte algo sobre la jefa.

Señaló la puerta en indicación de Ryuzaki. Afirmó con la cabeza.

-Ella es más débil de lo que creéis. Deciís que solo por el hecho de haber matado a un hombre ya es peligrosa. No lo es. Ni siquiera cuando su carácter cambió tanto era fuerte. Tomoka y yo todavía no sabemos exactamente qué sucedido. Según nos dijo Ryuzaki Sumire antes de morir, había regresado al hotel llena de sangre y más pálida que un muerto. Pero por suerte, no tenía ninguna herida. En aquel tiempo, la tierra todavía estaba cambiado y me temo que se viera con alguna banda de esas peligrosas que les da igual matarse entre ellos solo por reinar en una simple calle.

Frunció las cejas levemente y se cruzó de brazos. Horio inclinó la cabeza y se marchó, indicando que así había terminado su acto de presencia y que seguramente, si Tomoka se enteraba que había revelado más de lo que debía, terminaría recibiendo el doble de daños. No querría ver que clase de peleas tenían como matrimonio.

Cuando la habitación quedó en silencio, se humedeció los labios. ¿Ninguna herida en su cuerpo? Seguramente aquella anciana había mentido para mantener en privado que realmente había recibido un balazo en su brazo.

_"No... déjala.... baja la pistola"_

_"Molestas"_

_"No.... no dispares"_

Maldijo entre dientes y negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, acariciándose las sienes con sus dedos. No deseaba tener que pensar nuevamente en el pasado: no era nada agradable. Clavó su mirada en el kimono que permanecía colgado de la pared con leves manchas de sangre resecas. Si aquella chica había deseado torturarle de aquella manera, lo estaba consiguiendo. Por otro lado, si ella misma no quería tener que pensar en ello: ¿Por qué continuaba teniendo el kimono colgado en la pared y sucio? Si hubiera sido una mujer que gustaba de las cosas de terror, la sangre y el dolor, todavía. Pero era todo lo contrario. Femenina, débil, de cuerpo fino y gustos refinados por lo japonés.

-¿Qué es?

La voz de Ryuzaki irrumpió en la habitación, haciéndolo reaccionar. Secando su larga cabellera con una de las toallas intentaba descubrir con innata curiosidad las cosas que deseaba Osakada que hiciera, seguramente, para distraerla de su cárcel.

-Verás, tu padre me ha traido las cajas de fotografías que querías desde hace tiempo y ha comprando varios albunes. Creo que sería bueno que las colocáramos porque si no, terminarán siendo raspojos de una casa inmaculada. Además, ¿no querías la foto de bodas de tus padres? También me la ha dado, ¿Sabes? Me ha costado convencerle, pero lo he conseguido. Como son tuyas, no encuentro razón para que los demás las coloquemos. Haz algo por una vez, vaga.

Ryuzaki parpadeó con sorpresa. No pudo comprender exactamente si fue por el hecho de que la llamara vaga o simplemente, por las fotografias. Pero con una rapidez inigualable, terminó por recogerse el cabello, ayudar a colgar el futón en su cuerda y seguir a la Nana por los pasillos hasta el salón. Una gran caja y unos veinte albunes descansaban junto a la mesa. Ambas se arrodillaron ante ellos y con gran cuidado en su tarea, Osakada le mostró una vieja fotografía en blanco y negro.

-Es... mamá- Murmuró Sakuno con voz llorosa- Papá... dijo que era guapísima el día de su boda... pero realmente lo es. Creo que yo salí a mi abuela- rió divertida.

Se acercó con cierta curiosidad, sentándose en uno de los sillones. Le bastó una simple mirada para descubrir a una mujer enguantada en un traje de boda antiguo, esbelta, de boca rellena rojiza, ojos castaños grandes y vivarachos, junto a unos largos cabellos rizados oscuros. Bien podría decir que no se parecía demasiado a esa mujer, especialmente por los cabellos.

-No creo. Mira a tu abuela comparada con tu madre. Es de cuando era joven. Vale que en los cabellos sí, pero creo que el resto es idéntico a tu madre.

Ryuzaki tomó la fotografía de las manos de Osakada y las comparó. Era cierto que la diferencia era grande. La mujer vestida en traje de boda no tenía la misma faceta de sensualidad que la contraria, envuelta en un traje fino y bastante pegado a sus curvas sensaules, cubiertas por largos cabellos castaños. Pero debía de estar de acuerdo con aquella mujer: Ryuzaki había heredado más aspecto de su madre. Sobretodo, galantería femenina.

Miró a la pequeña mujer, de sonrisa añoradora y mirada melancólica cercana al llanto. Osakada le entregó dos marcos de fotografías.

-Coloquémoslas aquí: las pondremos como decoración en tu dormitorio. Así los tendrás siempre contigo.

-¡Sí!

Con gran animación y decisión, en unas largas horas aburridas, ambas se dedicaron a colocar fotografias en los albunes. Sin darse cuenta, hasta él terminó lleno de imágenes fotográficas a dispares. Y aquello conllevó a un pequeño roce que terminó por convertir en un volcán a la dueña de la casa. Justamente, una fotografía había quedado sobre su vientre, resbalando hasta las caderas justo sobre su miembro. Parpadeó al ver la mano que se dirigió directamente hasta el lugar, claro está: La dueña de la mano estaba girada de espaldas a él. La sonrisa de Osakada demostró su diversión y él parpadeó nuevamente ante la idea de que sucedería, humedeciéndose los labios con preocupación.

La mano tanteó por encima de su ropa, hasta que atrapó la fotografía, volviéndose entonces hacia él. Sus ojos se encontraron y como imantados, ambos pares bajaron hasta la fotografía. El grito no tardó. Bufó y cogió la fotografía entre sus dedos, lanzándosela hasta la cara y encogiéndose de brazos. Osakada rió ante el hinchamiento de mofletes por parte de Ryuzaki.

-Ya me lo parecía a mí desde el principio- murmuró divertidamente pensativa- os peleáis igual que dos niños de primaria: El chico siempre molesta a la chica para llamar su atención.

Arqueó una ceja ante el sonrojo y rápida negación por parte de Ryuzaki, amenazando con estrangular a su Nana si continuaba con aquellas acusaciones. Sonrió irónico para sus adentros. Era posible que a Ryuzaki le molestara profundamente que la comprometieran con un hombre al que ella misma había apodado como "asesino". Esa misma noche también había mostrado claramente su desagrado ante su cercanía.

-Creo que ya está- anunció Osakada estirándose- ahora los guardaremos y listos.

-Creo que el armario del salón superior estará bien- opinó pensativa.

-¡Ey!- Gritó Horio corriendo hasta ellos- Teneis que escuchar esto- miró hacia un rincón de la sala- Creo que los mirones también deberían de verlo.

-Horio- regañó Tomoka por su atrevimiento.

-Mira y después riñe- gruñó el hombre encendiendo la televisión.

Todos desviaron los ojos hasta el lugar, incluida Osakada mientras estrangulaba a su marido con ambas manos y piernas rodeadas a la cintura. La televisión daba las noticias de la mañana y el lugar sumamente reconocible.

-¡Es aquí!- Exclamó la Nana soltando a su marido- ¿Qué demonios hace la prensa en casa? ¿Acaso el pacto que años atrás hizo el señor Ryuzaki ya no pinta nada? Se dejó claramente escrito que ningún medio debería de acercarse a los recintos de la casa por nada.

-Pues ya me dirás- exclamó tosiendo Satoshi- Están justo en frente de las puertas y señalan claramente ésta.

-¡Calla!- Ordenó confirmeza la mujer a la par que subía el volumen.

-Señores televidentes- anunciaba una reportera- hoy nos encontramos justo delante de la entrada de la vivienda de los Ryuzaki. Nos llegaron cierto rumores sobre un atentado nuevamente hacia la hija única de la famiñia. Ésta es la segunda vez que tenemos noticias sobre ésto. ¿acaso es una guerra entre familias nuevamente? Tenemos ciertos datos sobre que la hija se encuentra correctamente y sana. Al parecer, el señor Ryuzaki ha contratado a un grupo especial para la protección de la joven dama y....

Con temblor, Ryuzaki apagó la televisión, desviando la mirada hasta él, suplicante.

-Quiero ver a mi padre. ¡Necesito verle!

Se encogió de hombros, indicándole claramente que él no podía hacer nada por esa decisión. Era Tezuka quien daba las órdenes y cuando éste se asomó a través del marco de la puerta, haciéndole una señal para que se acercara, el gemido de esperanza de la joven le hizo temer que realmente aquel hombre optara por la súplica concedida. Se acercó hasta el hombre.

-Lleva a la chica a la casa del padre por detrás. Asegúrate que los medios no se dan cuenta de ello.

-Sí- afirmó.

Rodó sobre sus tobillos, indicándole a la chica que le siguiera. Ryuzaki obedeció ante la espectativa de encontrarse con su progenitor, siguiéndole con la boca cerrada y obedeciéndole sin rechistar. Agarrada a su ropa le siguió hasta que ambos se adentraron en la casa, soltándose. Encontraron al señor Ryuzaki en su despacho, totalmente concentrado en unos documentos y ajeno a todo lo que sucedía. Cuando los vió, parpadeó con sorpresa, alzándose.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Exigió abrazando paternalmente a su hija- ¿otro atentado?

-No- negó Sakuno encendiendo la televisión- mira, papá.

El hombre casi pegó su nariz al cristal protector de la pantalla, pero agarró la televisión con ambas manos cuando vio salir a través de ésta un vehículo en el que en teoría iba su hija.

-Como vemos aquí- continuaba la reportera- el coche de Sakuno Ryuzaki abandona su residencia en completo silencio y conservando su anonimato. Nos preguntamos, señores televidentes, si no estará tratando de encontrar otro lugar donde poder esconderse de sus atacantes.

-¡Papá!- exclamó Sakuno evitando que el hombre rompiera la televisión- ¿No dijiste que los periodistas nunca vendrían a casa? ya son dos veces que salgo en las noticias- murmuró preocupada- No.... no podré salir jamás....

Ryuzaki palmeó la cabeza de su hija, acercándose hasta el teléfono y arrancándolo en un intento de coger el urilcular.

-Tu jefe a fingido que está fuera, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó mirándole.

Afirmó con la cabeza al tiempo que con ágiles dedos del adinerado hombre tecleba sobre las gruesas teclas, esperando hasta que contestaron al teléfono.

-Naumila- llamó- ¿Què no vam quedar que mai més tornarien a ser a ca meva? Això es un ultratge, ¿Saps?

Parpadeó al no comprender nada de lo que decía, mientras Sakuno se tocaba la cabeza negativamente y se acercaba para tapar el auricular y mirar a su progenitor.

-Papá, Naumila no habla ese idioma- recordó.

-Oh.... claro, claro- corroboró el hombre al darse cuenta- Disculpa, hija- suspiró, acariciándole la mejilla- Es que... no soporto esto. Me pone de los nervios saber que puedes estar en peligro por culpa de los medios. Tantos años queriendo que no hagan nada que derrepente...

----

13:26 

Sí, esa misma palabra tendría que utilizar ella: "_derrepente_". Un simple parpadeo mientras escuchaba a su padre. Ryoma la agarró del brazo y estiró de ella con tanta fuerza que creía que terminaría por dislocárselo al sentir crujir el hueso. Pero estaba equivocada. Cuando sus huesos dieron de lleno contra el suelo cubierto por la verdosa moqueta, se dio cuenta de que no había sido su hombro el que crujía, si no el torax de su padre. Protegida por la mesa de madera vieja logró ver la figura de Ryoma únicamente, presionando el lugar exacto con su gran manaza a la vez que guardaba su arma en los pantalones. Un grito se ahogó en su garganta, logrando escapar de su boca demasiado ronco, horrorizado y asustado como para comprender si quiera lo que su guardaespaldas le indicaba, maldiciendo y tirándole el teléfono a la cara para despertarla.

-¡Llama a una ambulancia, joder!

Nunca, desde que estaban juntos, le había escuchado gritar o maldecir. Observó su rostro ante un vano intento de detener la hemorragia con ambas manos. Tecleó el número con torpeza y demandó una ambulancia a chillidos, acercándose hasta su progenitor y arrodillándose junto a ellos. Echizen la empujó hacia atrás, golpeándose contra la pared de nuevo, saltando por encima del cuerpo de su progenitor y aferrándolo con claros intentos de llevárselos con él, pero fue en vano: Una lluvia de balas cayó sobre ellos y lo único que logró hacer el hombre fue colocarse sobre ella, sirviéndole de escudo humano.

Alargó la mano con claros deseos de hacer algo por su padre. Las balas no tenían compasión con él y ya varios trozos de su carne eran irreconocibles. Definitivamente: Estaba muerto. Se aferró a las ropas del hombre sobre ella, llorando cual bebé recien llegado al mundo, suplicando entre llantos que terminara y al parecer, sus súplicas fueron comprendidas, pero no por demasiado tiempo. Bastó solo simples segundos en los que él la cargó sobre su hombro y disparando hacia la ventana destrozada, lograran llegar hasta la puerta, saliendo a tiempo de esquivar la nueva oleada de balas mortales. Jadeando contra la pared del pasillo, la empujó hasta la puerta trasera. Su casa quedó ante sus ojos, donde parte de los hombres de Tezuka estaban fuera y Tomoka intentaba con todas sus fuerzas desprenderse de las manos que la apresaban de las muñecas, en un vano intento de salvar a Horio: Una fuerte explosión terminó por destruir su casa entera.

-¡Satoshi! ¡Satoshi!

El grito en llanto de Tomoka la golpeó con fuerza, terminando por romper sus fuerzas, cayendo contra el suelo de rodillas.

-¡Vámonos!- Ordenó Tezuka con severidad.

Las manos de Echizen nuevamente la alzaron sin la menor de las preocupaciones, arrastrándola hasta el exterior de las calles. Junto a Tomoka y los demás, se estrujaron en el interior de un vehículo normal y corriente. Tomoka se abrazaba a una mochila que habría reconocido en cualquier lugar mientras lloraba desconsoladamente y ella, lo único que pudo hacer, fue acompañarla en sus llantos. Llantos, de dolor.

-Mierda, no se tragaron el señuelo- maldijo Inui aferrándose el brazo izquierdo- Pero de todas maneras, tampoco tendrían porqué haber atacado también el coche.

Rodó los ojos inundados en lágrimas hasta el hombre, encontrándose con la mano que aferraba el mismo brazo ensangrentada. Tomoka iba sentada sobre las piernas de Tezuka, quien se mordisqueaba el pulgar incesantemente, en busca de respuestas que al parecer no encontraban salida. Se dió cuenta de que ella también tenía que estar sentada sobre alguien y ante los incesantes temblores buscó la persona. Echizen, con la mandíbula apretada a la vez que sus puños ensangrentados, sus ojos brillantes de rabia y su cuerpo tembloroso, tanto, que era capaz de alzarla a ella con el simple movimiento de sus piernas. Quizás, no era tan de hielo como él creía.

-Llama a Momoshiro- ordenó Tezuka al hombre que había al lado de Kaidoh, el conductor quien también estaba herido en la frente- Pregúntale dónde están ambos Tachibana.

-¿Crees que es cosa de ellos?- Cuestionó Inui.

Tezuka no contestó, esperando en silencio que la llamada de teléfono fuera contestada.

-Momo, nya, ¿Estás con Tachibana?- Preguntó una voz dulce y masculina- ¿Y el hermano también?.... comprendo, adios.

-¿Y bien, Eiji?- Presionó el jefe.

-Ambos hermanos están juntos. Al parecer, estan en una barbacoa con toda la familia. Momoshiro se ha acoplado, claro- Protestó el que rebeló unos azulados ojos- ¡Nya, yo también quiero comer carne!

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue tan inesperado que casi hace que el coche choque contra una de las medianerías. Tomoka se revolvió, golpeando al tal Eiji con el pucho cerrado en la cabeza a la vez que le entregaba a ella la mochila, evitando las manos que intentaba retenerla, mordiendo y golpeando sin cesar al chico, que pareció tan sorprendido que no logró desprenderse de ella a tiempo, hasta que terminó por quedar sentada sobre sus rodillas y con las manos aferradas por el pelirrojo, mientras Kaidoh, tan sorprendido como el resto, le sujetaba las piernas con los codos.

-¡Va... vale!- Exclamó Eiji- ¡No te ofendas! ¡Compartiré comida contigo, Nya!

-¡Mi marido a muerto y a ti se te ocurre querer comer carne!- Exclamó con voz llorosa la mujer- ¡Te mataré! ¡Te enviaré al infierno!

Un frenazo hizo que todos los de atrás dieran con sus narices contra los reposacabezas, sorprendidos. Kaidoh agarró las mejillas de la castaña con ambos pulgares, haciendo que lo mirase con atención.

-Oi- avisó con dura y calmada a la vez- ten por seguro que todos iremos al infierno, pero nosotros decidimos, cuando y cómo morimos. No decidas por nosotros- recomendó- y en cuanto a lo de tu marido, que le jodan por ir haciéndose el chulo.

Un escupitajo golpeó contra el rostro del conductor que siseó, limpiándose antes de atarle las manos y los pies con cinta aislante.

-Sujétala- ordenó a Eiji- la tiraremos al primer basurero si sigue dando problemas.

Asustada ante la idea y viendo que Tomoka no conseguía calmarse, presa de la rabia, se atrevió a levantarse y abrazarla, quedando su vientre aplastado y falta de aire por culpa de los hombros de los asientos. Tomoka parpadeó, mirándola con sorpresa.

-Por... favor- rogó con voz rota- cálmate.... Tomo-chan.... cálmate.... eres.... eres lo único que me queda.... no dejes que te tiren a la basura... lloremos juntas... pero... no dejes que lo hagan... calmate.

Kaidoh se volvió hacia ella al ver que la tranquilidad había llegado al cuerpo de la castaña, empujandola del hombro con cuidado y haciendo que volviera a quedar sentada sobre las rodillas de Ryoma. Aferrada a la falda de su Nana, buscó sus ojos con claras intenciones de intentar tranquilizar. Por dentro, a ella también le gustaría patalear y demandar porque le devolvieran la vida a su padre, pero era algo que jamás podría cumplirse. Ambos, Satoshi y el señor Ryuzaki: Habían muerto.

Tezuka había inclinado su cuerpo y agarrado la mochila que había caido a sus pies, mirándola con cierta curiosidad, mientras ella miraba espectante a Inui Sadaharu, que reía por lo bajo.

-¿De verdad creías que la íbamos a tirar a la basura?- Susurró- mira que es inocente, Ryuzaki-sama. Por otro lado, es agradable saber que alguien puede hacer que Kaidoh haga algo más que sisear.

Rodó sus ojos hasta el conductor que ante lo dicho por su compañero siseó, apretando el volante entre sus manos con rabia, dedicándole una mirada nada amigable a Osakada, quien parecía estar todavía en completo Shock y nisiquiera se había enterado que la idea de tirarla al primer contenedor era mentira. Claro que igual, la estaban mintiendo y sí serían capaces de hacerlo.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- Cuestionó Inui apretando un pañuelo en su herida- ¿Vamos a casa o regresamos para algo?

-Iremos a casa- respondió Tezuka entregándole la mochila- Creo, Ryuzaki, que Osakada no nos lo ha contado todo.

Tomoka gimió frustrada, desviando su mirada hasta la carretera, siendo seguida por ella. Aquel hombre había dicho "a casa", pero los lugares que ella estaba viendo no se podían cosiderar casas. La parte más antigüa, los barrios bajos donde únicamente había escuchado decir que existían delicuentes y violadores, era por donde el vehículo se movia con precaución, deteniéndose ante un edificio medio en ruinas, donde los hombres comenzaron a descender y ellas casi tuvieron que ser obligadas a adentrarse en aquel lugar, a peligro de derruirse en cualquier momento. Pero tampoco podía quejarse. Su casa había explotado. El cuerpo de su padre estaría destrozado en una casa vacia, que seguramente sería demolida por las llamas. Todo el jardín que le había costado tanto decorar. Aquel kimono ensangrentado. Las fotografías.

Lo había perdido..... Todo.

0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0

**Notas autora:**

Primero que nada, disculpad la tardanza. Tengo el brazo "roto" y encima, tuve una recaida por culpa de mi enfermedad todo el fin de semana. Supongo que comprenderán. Así como también, les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía y demás.

Sobre el capítulo, como han podido ver, las cosas han dado más giros improvistos en un día que parecía totalmente en calma y Sakuno y Tomoka han sido las que han sufrido el duro golpe de la realidad. A Ryoma no le dio tiempo de salvar al padre de Sakuno y Horio murió por hacerse el valiente delante de su mujer. Todo está enlazado entre sí y Tezuka comienza a atar cabos, dándose cuenta de que Tomoka no le ha contado todo y creyendo que los Tachibana pueden ser los culpables. Pero, ¿cómo puede ser si MOmoshiro aclaró que estaban juntos? ¿Quién será realmente la mano negra tras todo?

_Nos vemos._


	6. quinto día

_**Fic: **loving guardian_

_**Autora: **Chia-sama._

**_Capítulo Cinco:_**

_Quinto dia..._

El intermitente sonido del grifo al chocar contra la losa de la bañera al llenarse la despertó por completo. Sus nervios la habían fallado justo cuando estaba a punto de subir unas extrañas escaleras demasiado estrechas y que la hicieron tener que agacharse al igual que a los demás. Recordaba que había sido Eiji quien la sujetó a tiempo, pero nada más. Ahora, se encontraba lo suficiente despejada como para darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de meterse dentro de la bañera con la ropa puesta. Giró su rostro, encontrándose el imperturbable rostro de Echizen, quien la mantenía en vilo, totalmente dispuesto a tirarla dentro de la bañera cuando esta rebosara de agua… helada. Fijó sus ojos más en la bañera a la vez que se agarraba al cuello del hombre. El lugar estaba lleno de sangre y balas inservibles. Algo saltó.

-¿Qué…?.- Masculló aterrada.

Aquello volvió a saltar otra vez y esta vez, pudo verlo: Una piraña. Hambrienta y que resaltaba sus dientes en ligeros chasquidos de su boca al cerrarse al intentar cogerla. Se aferró más al cuerpo de Echizen. Pero éste parecía un robot automático que tenía la clara orden de tirarla ahí dentro. Imposible. Se agitó para poder hacerle ver que estaba despierta y que no necesitaba que hiciera algo así. Es más, no lo quería. No quería que lo hiciera.

-¡Sakuno! ¡Sakuno!

De repente, su cuerpo fue repetidas veces zarandeado y las manos del guardaespaldas la dejó caer. Gritó con miedo, aterrada, e intentó que su cuerpo se irguiera, pero fue en vano. Cayó dentro de la bañera y la oscuridad se hizo perceptible, hasta que se sintió agitada con fuerza. Abrió los ojos de par en par, sudorosa y jadeante. Tomoka la miraba desconcertada, tocándole el rostro con miedo mientras tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Nunca había visto llorar a Tomoka desde que llevaba despertándola, claro que en este momento era algo diferente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Cuestionó aterrada- Dios mío, nunca te he visto tener una pesadilla de esta forma.

Parpadeó en un intento de debilitar la bruma que le cubría los ojos. Una bruma salada que resbaló por su rostro. Hasta que Tomoka no le tocó el rostro, no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Se preguntó si aquello no sería una premonición desastrosa sobre su muerte o la repercusión de la muerte de su padre.

Se alzó, tocándose el rostro y limpiándoselo a continuación con el brazo para quitarse las lágrimas y mirar con detenimiento el rostro de Tomoka. Su joven y fiel Nana estaba pálida y ojerosa. La abrazó. Tomoka demostró su fortaleza aprendida, apartándola.

-Tengo que decirles que has despertado.

¿Decirles? Miró a su alrededor. Una habitación pequeña repleta de futones y almohadas, mantas y papeles. Tan fría que ahora comprendía por qué las ropas le pesaban. Las mantas habían sido apiladas sobre ella con descuido, aunque sospechaba que había sido ella quien las había movido durante su pesadilla. Pero no había ni rastro de su guardaespaldas. Tomoka pareció interceptar su búsqueda y sonrió con ternura.

-Está con los demás. Es hora de que cuente la verdad, Sakuno- murmuró- sé que no te gustará lo que vas a escuchar de tu padre, pero va siendo hora de que lo sepas. Comprenderás todo. Así como por qué tu abuela te alejó de su casa en aquel tiempo, aunque no sabía que sucedería aquel desgraciado accidente.

-¿Lo sabes?- Exclamó aturdida, llevándose la mano hasta la casi inexistente cicatriz- ¿Sabes quién…?

-Lo sé- interrumpió Tomoka frunciendo el ceño- por eso lo probé la primera noche que se estableció que él sería tu guardaespaldas. ¿Cómo iba a dejarte sola en una habitación con un hombre que años atrás intentó matarte? Porque fue Ryoma Echizen quien te disparó. Aunque desconozco por qué sucedió. Ni siquiera el maestro lo sabía. Nunca se lo dijiste. El secreto sigue dentro de ti y nadie más lo sabe. No- rectificó- Ryoma también lo sabe. Pero así como ese secreto es únicamente vuestro, yo sé el de tu padre. Lo conozco perfectamente. Toma.

Le extendió una llave alargada con un emblema familiar en su centro y al final, una cinta rojiza enrollada.

-Esta llave es la que llevas protegiendo desde siempre debajo del tapiz donde dibujabas. Te dije que había un regalo de tu madre bajo él, un regalo que no podías abrir hasta que fueras adulta y casada. Te mentí. Estaba esperando que esto sucediera. He perdido a mi marido por culpa de mentirte. Es mi castigo- suspiró con tristeza- nunca creí que amara tanto a aquel idiota gruñón y gritón. Ahora, vamos. Lo contaré todo delante de ellos.

Estaba aturdida. No llegaba a comprender del todo aquellas palabras y era totalmente desconocedora de que Tomoka y Ryoma hubieran estado peleando la primera noche que él se quedó como guardaespaldas. Claro que cuando caía dormida no se despertaba, tan solo su cuerpo respondía siempre. Si éste no había notado peligro alguno, seguro que por eso no se movió o despertó. Pero si tras las cosas que habían sucedido mientras ella se encontraba en rehabilitación o entrenando con su maestro estaban relacionadas con su padre, comenzaba a sospechar de si su progenitor no amenazó a Tomoka con algo.

La siguió con precaución por el estrecho pasillo al que dieron tras salir de la estancia. Tomoka giró a la izquierda y le hizo una señal en el brazo para que la siguiera sin perderse. Pasaron dos puertas cerradas con candado y entraron en un pequeño salón. Todos los hombres que anteriormente habían estado en el coche la miraron igual que si se tratara del más objeto llamativo. Avergonzada, caminó hasta el sillón que había libre, indicado por Fuji. Tomoka, por su parte, caminó hasta una de las ventanas. Su mirada se había convertido en tristeza que buscaba lejanamente una respuesta.

-Osakada.

La voz de Tezuka se alzó por encima del gran silencio incómodo. Tomoka afirmó sin siquiera mirarle. Observó los rostros serios de todos, hasta el siempre sonriente Fuji estaba serio. Logró descubrir donde se encontraba Echizen tras escudriñar más profundamente en la estancia. Vio unos zapatos caídos en el suelo, una pistola junto a estos y una manta que cubría hasta la cintura del cuerpo de dormido joven. Suspiraba en intervalos durante el suelo y descansaba su cabeza sobre su brazo trasero, manteniendo el izquierdo sobre sus partes íntimas y la manta. Dormía profundamente.

-Bien- interrumpió su observación Tomoka- Os voy a contar algo que Ryuzaki jamás quiso que nadie viera, escuchara y demás. No solo protegía a Sakuno por los atentados contra su persona, ya sabéis que es probable cuando se tiene dinero, que alguien quiera robarte, asesinarte e incluso arruinarte la vida. Ryuzaki, por algún motivo, expulso a su madre, la vieja Sumire Ryuzaki. Ésta accedió a marcharse y se llevó con ella a Sakuno. Durante su larga usencia comprendí la razón de que así fuera, claro que yo me enteraría tiempo después por parte de mi difunto marido.

-¿Qué hacia?- Cuestionó Inui terriblemente interesado.

-Reunirse con otras familias, muchas de ellas, con lazos entablados con la mafia. Solo sé que tres veces se reunió con el famoso señor Jacob Tweeds.

-El famoso capo de la mafia- informó Eiji moviéndose levemente en el sofá. Definitivamente, era un ser muy hiperactivo.

-Efectivamente- confirmó la voz de su nana, haciendo que su corazón se agitara terriblemente en su pecho-. Jacob quería que Ryuzaki se doblegara a él debido a la gran fortuna que tenía por aquel tiempo, heredada por parte de su mujer difunta hacía ya tiempo. Pero él se negó, anunciando únicamente que guardaba el dinero por su hija. Eso no gusto al obsesivo hombre, por supuesto, pero no podía tocarlo. Ryuzaki siempre ha sido bueno a la hora de guardarse las espaldas. Sin embargo- añadió, mirándola con tristeza- ocurrió algo desgraciado. Una de las jóvenes hijas de aquellas familias fue asesinada y en el lugar, aparecieron tres emblemas como pistas. De tres familias: Tachibana, Dewist y… Ryuzaki.

Hizo una pausa, apartando la mirada de ella y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Ryuzaki fue el culpable.

Dio un bote en el asiento, incrédula y tan desconcertada que sintió ganas de golpear con fuerza el rostro de su nana, pero la mano de Tezuka se lo impidió.

-¿Es correcta esa acusación?- Preguntó Kunimitsu por ella. Tomoka afirmó.

-Lo es. Y usted lo sabe- presionó. Tezuka afirmó.

-Lo sé perfectamente.

-Bien. No fue a la cárcel- continuó- su madre, Sumire, recibió la noticia personalmente por parte de mi marido, quien en realidad, siempre ha trabajado para ella en lugar de para Sakuno. Solo que era demasiado joven por aquel entonces. Me ganaba de edad por unos cuantos años. A lo que iba- y su voz recuperó el tono de voz alto que frecuentaba-, ambas regresaron. Sakuno había cambiado radicalmente de forma de ser, pero eso ya lo conté el otro día. El señor Ryuzaki y su madre se pelearon por el hecho, creo que deberías de saberlo, Sakuno, puesto que sucedió ante ti- recordó.

Volvió a hacer una pausa, dándoles la espalda. Cruzó las manos ante los muslos.

-Esa mala noticia fue la que terminó por hacer que Sumire Ryuzaki muriera. Tiempo después, una llamada alertó al hombre. Al parecer, muchas de las familias que habían estado anteriormente enlazadas con la mafia estaban perdiendo dinero sin razón. Muchos acusaban a Ryuzaki de ser el culpable. Sin embargo, con la mafia nunca debes de jugar. El hombre ya había sido traicionado una vez cuando aquel grupo dejó una de las tres pistas que lo llevaría hasta él.

-¿Qué ocurrió entonces?- Se interesó Inui- ¿dejó que la mafia continuara robando, sabiendo que lo inculparían a él?

-No, por supuesto que no. Ryuzaki tomó ciertas medidas y organizó una fiesta. La fiesta en la que Sakuno tenía catorce años y ya parecía haberse recuperado de un shock que nadie comprendía. En ésta, se invitó a Jacob, por supuesto. Le tendió una trampa. Jacob lo odio por eso, pero comprobó que no podía meterse más con Ryuzaki y lo abandonó. Sin embargo, parecía que aquella familia que había sufrido la muerte de su hija: No.

-Entonces, ¿crees que esa familia está detrás de esto?- Preguntó Tezuka.

-Lo dudo mucho- zanjó Tomoka- toda la familia murió en la explosión que ocurrió tiempo después en su casa, en navidad y que la mafia se había encargado de poner cuando descubrió que esa familia tampoco continuaría pagando, culpándoles de haber protegido a Ryuzaki cuando no era cierto.

-De acuerdo- interrumpió Kunimitsu, liberándola del agarre- ¿Cuál era el apellido de esa familia?

-Nabashita- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Inui no tardó en levantarse ante todos y desaparecer tras una puerta que no había visto, oculta por una impresionante estantería que parecía haber costado de adentrar con aquel techo tan bajo. Nadie dijo nada, pero ella no lograba apartar los ojos de aquella que acusaba a su padre de asesino. Tezuka se inclinó hacia ella.

-Ryuzaki- habló- ahora, estamos de acuerdo en protegerla por el simple hecho de que su padre nos pagó por adelantado. Usted, digamos, que es nuestro jefe y a la vez nuestra protegida. Esos, quienes quieran que sea, volverán. Ahora estamos más liados que antes- explicó, igual que si hablara del tiempo, sin perturbar su bello rostro- y en cuanto a todo aquello que ha explicado su Nana, tengo que decirle que es cierto.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- Preguntó en una irrefrenable furia creciente, rara en ella- Dígamelo.

-Porque trabajé como protector de su padre anteriormente, sin ellos- expresó con la mandíbula tensa- utilizó mi arma.

-Tiene… tiene que haber una explicación para que aquello sucediera- tartamudeó afligida.

Tezuka afirmó con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Se humedeció los labios, el único gesto que perturbó las líneas serias de su rostro.

-Cuéntemelo.

-No- negó el hombre con firmeza- usted también tiene secretos. Deje que su padre los tenga también. Existen cosas que los hijos jamás deben de saber de su padre.

-Mi padre… mi padre no era un asesino como dice- farfulló a media voz.

Ni una sola palabra escapó de la boca de los demás. Todos parecían conocer aquel secreto y no comprendía por qué no hablaban de ello. Odiaba eso. Lo había odiado siempre y su creencia sobre que las mentiras ocasionaban daño, estaba produciéndose ante ella.

Pero un sentimiento imperceptible, agotador y demasiado asfixiante la inundó. No pudo reprimir las lágrimas y tampoco logró moverse del sofá. Apretó los puños con la mayor fuerza que le era posible y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. EN esos momentos, desearía ser el dormido Echizen en lugar de ella misma, pero nadie puede cambiar quien es y el destino que le ha tocado. A ella parecía haberle tocado vivir en un mundo lleno de mentiras y de secretos. Comprendía perfectamente que su padre quisiera tener secretos igual que ella tenía el suyo, pero no comprendía por qué motivo tenía que ser uno de tan inmensa grandeza.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Cuestionó Fuji cruzándose de brazos- Ella seguramente venga para reunirse con nosotros o está esperando mis órdenes.

Tezuka afirmó a su lado, caminando hasta la otra ventana desocupada. Tomoka continuaba ahí de pie, como si aquello no fuera con ella. Cruzó los brazos en su pecho.

-Llámala. Dile que vaya a clases igualmente. Necesito que investiguen más a esas familias. Que tenga acceso a los informes y los expedientes escolares- recalcó.

-Bien.

Fuji se levantó mientras buscaba el móvil dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, caminando hasta el pasillo para llamar a quien fuera. Nunca había oído el nombre de nadie y tampoco pensaba que así fuera. Ya no sabía de quien fiarse.

--

Fingir que dormía había sido bastante difícil. Sus sentidos se despertaron cuando Osakada comenzó con su relato. Mientras Ryuzaki había dormido escuchó por parte de Inui y Eiji algo sobre que Tezuka ya había trabajado anteriormente con Ryuzaki padre, pero no le dio demasiada importancia. Ahora sí comprendía que aquel asunto tenía mucha importancia. Y comenzaba a creer que lo que estaba sucediendo no era ya por el trabajo o por haber sido pagados con anterioridad. A Tezuka no le importaba demasiado dejar el trabajo una vez que el protegido había muerto o el pagador. Era incomprensible lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

Bien podrían abandonarla a su suerte. Ellos también tenían problemas y sabía que no podrían estar demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada en aquella casa que tenían que tener bien asegurada para que Ryuzaki no descubriera la verdad sobre ellos. Una verdad que estaba claramente enlazada con el padre.

Decidió que lo mejor era hacer oídos sordos a todo hasta que Tezuka decidiera qué debían de hacer o no. Era imprescindible, porque si así fuera, él ya habría dejado a Ryuzaki más que abandonada. Si ese secreto que había murmurado Tezuka era el pasado, mejor sería alejarse de ella lo más lejos posible. No quería involucrarse con alguien que era capaz de recordarle el pasado como si nada. Con demasiada fuerza.

Sintió algo caerle sobre las piernas y casi lo empotró automáticamente contra el sofá. Eiji gritó en su defensa y ambos terminaron por doblegarse el uno al otro, Eiji, como precaución.

-Jo, pequeño- se quejó el pelirrojo- así nos mataremos los dos. Perdona por despertarte.

Frunció el ceño y como si estuviera pactado, ambos abandonaron la postura de defensa. Se levantó, bostezando y caminando hasta la escondida cocina. Nadie le dijo nada porque todos daban por hecho que se había enterado de todo: Y así era. Al cruzar, logró notar el temblor que recorría el cuerpo al completo de su protegida y como hacía grandes esfuerzos por contenerse. Se apostaba lo que fuera que estaba ansiosa por golpear a la que era su mejor amiga. No la culpaba. Osakada había ocultado demasiadas cosas por culpa de su cercanía con la familia Echizen.

Se preparó un tazón de café y lo calentó en el microondas. Mientras esperaba, clavó la mirada en la pequeña ventana de la cocina. Unos niños jugaban en el balcón de enfrente, fingiendo que eran ninjas. Frunció las cejas al ver a uno de ellos atar una cuerda al filo del tembloroso hierro de formas rectangulares de adorno. El niño tiró de la cuerda, dejándose caer hacia atrás. La cuerda y el hierro cedieron cayéndose sobre el niño. Los gritos no tardaron en llegar y la madre salió para poder buscarlos, gritando por su hijo y maldiciendo su economía antes de salir corriendo cargando al pequeño niño llorón. Por la forma de la pierna que se había torcido, o más bien, se la había roto. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó concentrarse en el sonido del motor del microondas y el tintineo que llegó cuando éste terminó su trabajo. Sacó la taza y esperó a que se templara entre sus dedos.

Odiaba por completo ver momentos así entre padres e hijos. Los odiaba con toda su alma. Pero tampoco pudo impedir que su cuerpo se moviera automáticamente momentos antes en un vano intento de evitar que Ryuzaki muriera, sin lograrlo. Era imposible haberlo hecho pero no lo pensó y puso en peligro a la vez a Ryuzaki hija. Tezuka no había dicho nada sobre ello y dudaba que no lo supiera al completo. Si no le había regañado todavía era porque estaba confuso y buscando un lugar donde poner los pies sin peligro a que el tablón que le sostenía le hiciera resbalar. Quizás, después, sufriría las consecuencias por su alocada idea. Lo único que sintió fue la imperiosa necesidad de evitar que Sakuno Ryuzaki sufriera lo mismo que él, hasta el punto de asquearle cada vez que veía a una familia feliz con hijos o una madre preocupada porque su hijo se hubiera roto la pierna jugando a los ninjas.

Bebió un sorbo y se frotó las sienes con el pulgar y el índice de la mano derecha, sintiendo como el calor quemaba su garganta levemente y caía en su estomago. Todo el frio que hubiera sentido desaparecía. Decidió que el café se enfriara más tiempo. Eiji apareció a su lado, en silencio. Se alzó hasta que logró alcanzar el mueble donde guardaban las especias y sacó un paquete de manzanilla y té. No hacía falta ser un erudito para saber qué iba a hacer y para quien. Le dejó paso por la cocina y se apoyó contra la pared lejana.

-Ryuzaki-chan parece estar a punto de tener un ataque de histeria. ¿Es peligrosa, Nya?

Fijó su mirada en la ancha espalda del inquieto pelirrojo, frunciendo los parpados en un intento de saber cómo debía de responder. ¿Era realmente peligrosa? Bueno, había matado a un hombre mientras dormía, pero, ¿qué era eso comparado con ellos? Además, acababa de recibir la mayor historia que habían mantenido oculta siempre en el seno de su familia, ¿Cómo no alertarse? Bastante se estaba controlando. Se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que su compañero no le vería y justo cuando regresaban los hombros a su lugar, Eiji le miró de reojo, percatándose del gesto.

-Tú eres su guardián- le recordó.

_Y su asesino…_

Se encogió nuevamente de hombros y movió la cabeza para borrar aquel burdo pensamiento de su cabeza. Eiji abandonó el intento de conversación enseguida, concentrándose en las hierbas que estaba preparando. Osakada apareció en la cocina. Con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y el rostro pálido. Era increíble la rapidez con la que las ojeras se habían instalado en su rostro. Se acercó hasta Eiji sin mirarle y tomo la taza de té caliente que le entregó el chico.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Nya?- preguntó Kikumaru.

-Oh, sí, perfectamente- afirmó sarcásticamente la joven nana- He mentido a mi mejor amiga, he perdido a mi marido y un lugar donde poder vivir sin problemas. Estoy mejor de lo que nunca podré estar. Sola y hundida.

Eiji frunció el entrecejo, mirándole antes de contestar a los problemas de la chica, y cuando lo hizo, la observó con detenimiento.

-Al menos, estás viva.

Osakada lo fulminó con la mirada y regresó con pasos pesados hasta el salón. Eiji esbozó una sonrisa maliciosamente felina, mirándolo de reojo.

-Ha hecho exactamente, lo mismo que Tú. Aunque no creo que ella sea capaz de ponerse en peligro por tal de buscar la muerte como lo haces tú.

Frunció nuevamente el ceño y apretó los labios, sintiendo el calor de la taza traspasarse hasta sus dedos. Eiji no continuó con paripé, cansándose y regresando al salón con el resto de las tazas. Se encogió de hombros para no darle importancia. Chocó la cabeza contra la pared suavemente y la dejó ahí hasta que sintió la taza fría. Bebió de un trago el café frio y dejó la taza sucia dentro del fregadero. Caminó hasta el salón, frotándose los cabellos y ansiando una buena ducha, se quitó la camisa. Tezuka se había sentado donde anteriormente él había estado sentado, tomando un té en completo silencio, mientras Eiji intentaba tranquilizar a Ryuzaki y Osakada continuaba mirando a través de la ventana sin ver nada. No les prestó atención y se dirigió directamente al servicio. Prendió la duchero y cuando el agua estuvo lo suficiente caliente como para no gritar o apretar los dientes, se adentró. Cerró la mampara y comenzó su aseo. Justo cuando comenzó a lavarse la cabeza la puerta se abrió de golpe y unos pasos hasta el retrete lo hizo agudizar el oído, para después, arrepentirse. Alguien vomitaba.

Abrió la mampara para poder ver de quien se trataba. Ryuzaki. Permanecía arrodillada y con la cabeza inclinada dentro del agujero, sujetándose con las manos sobre la taza con los dedos. Su cuerpo se agitaba repetidas veces y no era mentira que estuviera echando la primera papilla que tomó. Suspiró con rabia al ver que se había manchado. Salió de la bañera y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Ryuzaki tembló al sonido, alzando sus castaños ojos hacia él para fijarlos en lo que había salido de su estomago en plena vergüenza. ¿A cuántos hombres habría visto desnudos? Dudaba que a muchos.

Se arrodilló ante ella, observándola con cierta mueca de desagrado cuando vio como se había vomitado encima igual que si de un niño que come papilla se tratara. Llevó los dedos hasta el comienzo de la camisa, quitando los botones uno a uno y esquivando los trozos de manchas pegajosas que habían salido del estomago de la joven. Una vez llegó al final estiró de la ropa hasta que esta se alejó del delgado cuerpo femenino. El vapor comenzó a inundar el pequeño baño y ni siquiera fue capaz de ver bien hasta que no se hubo habituado algo más. Tanteó con torpeza por el sujetador, hasta que logró quitárselo y lo lanzó lejos, llegando hasta los pantalones. Los desabrochó, sorprendido porque el estado de Shock no estuviera perturbando a la joven de ser desnudada, y la alzó sobre su brazo derecho, sujetándola, para poder arrancar los pantalones sin esfuerzo alguno. Por suerte, los zapatos y los calcetines no supusieron un gran problema.

Teniéndola ya desnuda, la cargó en sus brazos y la metió dentro de la ducha, con él detrás. La sujetó del vientre con firmeza de una mano mientras impedía que resbalara bajo el teléfono de ducha mientras buscaba el jabón. Esto estaba siendo muy irónico. La primera vez que se bañaba con una mujer y era una zombie que se había vomitado encima. Decidió que sentarla sería lo mejor. Se agachó con ella en el plato de ducha y dejándola caer contra su pecho, echó jabón en una esponja que había cerca y que sabía que pertenecía a Kaidoh. La llenó de jabón y cuando la espuma se hubo dejado ver y sentir, suave y limpia, comenzó a limpiar el cuerpo femenino. Era bastante extraño el contacto. La esponja rodaba con suavidad por la pajosa piel. Las largas piernas quedaron sumidas en la blancura del jabón. Las cortas uñas quedaron todavía más brillantes y los pequeños pies se movieron levemente cuando pasó por la planta la esponja: Era curioso pero tenía cosquillas. Se deshizo en un debate de si comportarse o hacerle cosquillas hasta que despertara.

Suspiró. Quitársela de encima iba a ser lo mejor. Continuó frotando por el vientre, sin llegar a mirar más abajo. Si ella quería sentirse limpia ahí, que se preocupara por sí misma. Atravesó el centro de los senos y comenzó con el cuello y los hombros, las axilas y los brazos, para finalmente detenerse en las delgadas manos. Pero sus ojos estaban fijos en la cicatriz de su brazo. Casi la había pasado por alto cuando comenzaba a dejar de ser visible. La misma cicatriz que hizo que la castaña fuera a rehabilitación y sí: la que él le había hecho años atrás. Un disparo. Un encuentro.

_Tsk… molestas…_

_Pero… ellos…_

_Molestas._

Movió la cabeza negativamente y pasó los dedos por el lugar que estaba más claro que por el resto de la piel. Una blancura impecable. Un gemido por parte de la chica le recordó lo que hacía y logró salir de los recuerdos. La inclinó hacia delante, usando sus flácidas piernas como sujeción de su pecho y limpio la espalda. Tersa y suave. Sin alguna evidencia de acné. Lo único: Pequeñas líneas que mostraban la columna vertebral que terminaba por esconderse en alguna parte de su cuerpo, al comienzo del redondeado trasero femenino. Movió negativamente la cabeza. Era demasiado delicada. Delgada. ¿Cómo demonios había aprendido a defenderse mientras estaba en k.o? ¿Era posible que se revolviera hacia él cuando menos lo esperaba debido a su estado de shock?

Pero antes de que aquello sucediera, terminaría de ducharla y la dejaría seca y lista. Los metió a ambos debajo del teléfono de ducha y cerró los grifos a tientas. Cuando salió, le colocó el albornoz que pertenecía a Tezuka y él se secó rápidamente con una toalla. Era ridículo continuar así. Se vistió rápidamente. Y con la misma toalla que había utilizado para secarse sujetó los cabellos castaños. La secó con friegas suaves y rápidas y luego se quedó mirándola con una ceja alzada. ¿De dónde demonios sacaba ropa femenina?

El sonido de unos nudillos chocar contra la puerta del servicio le hizo reaccionar.

-Echizen, ella está aquí- informó la voz y una idea le vino a la mente.

-Dile que venga- expresó con la mayor frialdad posible.

Un gruñido de afirmación le hizo saber que había sido escuchado y se apoyó en el lavabo para esperar. Finalmente, el picaporte de la puerta se fue abriendo levemente y dejó ver el rostro de la persona que esperaba. Su rostro serio y bien modelado. Sus ojos grises y sus cabellos rubios cayéndole a cada lado de su rostro hasta quedar recogidos en una coleta diminuta justo detrás de la altura de sus ojos. Vestida con ropa demasiado femenina. Arrugó el ceño.

-No se te ocurra decir nada sobre mi aspecto, Echizen- le amenazo- ¿qué quieres?

Se encogió de hombros y le indicó a la castaña con el pulgar. La figura femenina pareció estudiarla con atención, frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo podría dejarle algo de ropa teniendo ese cuerpo y ese aspecto tan… importante?

-Precisamente, Irina- respondió.

Irina arrugó la nariz antes de suspirar. Le señaló con el índice.

-Me debes tres- le recordó- llévala a mi habitación. Ahora iré. Mi padre quiere verme.

La observó con atención antes de girarse para alzar en brazos a Ryuzaki. No se inmutó en lo más Mínimo. Irina se marchó a grandes pasos por el pasillo, empujando la puerta de su dormitorio ya abierto. Sonrió extrañamente orgulloso. Aquella mocosa era la mejor ladrona que había conocido en su vida y para ella, abrir un candado como el que Kaidoh se había encargado de poner en las habitaciones en las que ni Ryuzaki ni Osakada debían de entrar, era como mojar pan dentro de un tazón de leche: Facilísimo. Lo último que vio de la chica mientras entraba en el salón es como tiraba la peluca de cabellos dorados sobre el suelo y se descalzaba de los zapatos de tacón.

La habitación de Irina era un cementerio de recortes de periódicos, novelas de romance, una televisión con pegatinas de hombres heavies, disfraces y ropa informar por todos lados, muebles rotos en el cual el único pasable era la cama y zapatos a gustos dispares. Dejó el cuerpo de Ryuzaki sobre la cama y esperó, cruzado de brazos, mientras observaba el informe del último trabajo de la muchacha. Seguramente, si había tenido suerte, ese mes iban a tener dinero suficiente como para poder comprar algo de comida y demás necesidades. Y estaba seguro, de que las iban a necesitar mucho. Se preguntó si Tezuka tendría ideado meterla en sus filas y eso, no le gustó.

--

No había sentido absolutamente nada. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado vomitando y un cuerpo masculino, completamente desnudo que se mostraba cual tal ante sus ojos. Nada más. Se había quedado completamente en shock ante lo que había visto. Una oscuridad perpetua la había acogido durante todo ese tiempo y no logró saber qué había sucedido aunque sentía la sensación de que había tenido los ojos abiertos de par en par. Extrañamente olía a champú y se sentía limpia.

Y ahora, que regresaba en sí, se encontraba ante el que era su guardaespaldas y una jovencita que no mediría mucho más que ella, vestida elegantemente, que con las manos en la cadera parecía murmurar algo hacia Echizen, quien fruncía el ceño e intentaba convencer con la mirada a la chica. Finalmente, ésta se rindió, suspirando derrotada para caminar hacia ella, sentándose a su lado. Ante el bote y el chirriar de los muelles se dio cuenta de que se encontraba sentada en una cama. Parpadeó.

-Oí- llamó con dura- ¿falda o pantalón?

Demasiado directa en la pregunta. Ni siquiera comprendió lo que pasaba y lo primero que se le vino a la mente era una pregunta sobre moda. Se humedeció los labios, sintiéndose aturdida.

-Falda…- balbuceo.

Ella se encogió de hombros, alzándose. Se detuvo ante un armario que parecía estar a punto de caerse en el instante en que las bisagras anunciaran su jubilación. Sacó un jersey ancho y una falda corta junto a unas botas planas. Miró a Ryoma Echizen un instante. No comprendió exactamente cómo pero pareció que ambos se entendían correctamente y Echizen terminó por salir de la habitación, encogiéndose de hombros mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa y recibía una patada en el trasero por parte de la chica. La puerta se cerró dando un portazo, despertándola.

Se acercó hasta ella entregándole la ropa.

-Vístete- ordenó con más suavidad que anteriormente- mi nombre es Irina- explicó, dándole la espalda para mayor intimidad- este es mi dormitorio. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Sonó osca. Sus palabras eran precisas. Seguramente, no le gustaría hablar demasiado y lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue a Ryoma Echizen en modo femenino, sin embargo, no era así. Irina, si realmente ese era su nombre, hablaba más, solo que directamente. Fría y seca. Fijó sus ojos en el moño pegado a la carne de su cráneo. Castaño oscuro. Aquella forma de enredarse el cabello lo había visto anteriormente en un documental cuando estudiaba las formas correctas de los vestidos japoneses. Eran para ponerse pelucas. Buscó a su alrededor mientras se quitaba el albornoz. Tal y como sospechaba, sobre una peinadora, diversas pelucas descansaban esperando a que alguien tomara el momento oportuno para poder llevarlas.

-N-no- negó al darse cuenta de que la chica gruñía en espera- lo siento… por la ropa.

-nada.

Tragó saliva y comenzó a vestirse. Irina pareció darse cuenta de algo y regresó al armario para sacar unas bragas del interior de una bolsa de plástico, entregándosela.

-Son nuevas- prometió. Las tomó agradecida, ladeando la cabeza confusa. Ella hinchó los mofletes ligeramente- alguien me dijo que no está bien que una mujer use las bragas de otra.

Sonrió corroborando la idea. Su abuela le había dicho lo mismo años atrás. Siempre le repetía que la zona intima de una mujer era demasiado privada como para no solo compartirla con un hombre, tampoco debía de llevar lencería de otra mujer: jamás. Se las puso tras quitarle la etiqueta y comenzó a ponerse las botas con tanta torpeza que terminó cayendo de espaldas en la cama. Irina la fulminó con la mirada antes de ayudarla a levantarla e indicarle que abriera la cremallera de la bota antes de ponérsela. Sintiéndose estúpida, siguió el consejo.

Irina se frotó los cabellos, bostezando y preparando algo de ropa limpia para ella, abriendo la puerta justo cuando Eiji estaba a punto de llamar. Irina se movió automáticamente hacia atrás y Eiji sonrió.

-Nya, sigues igual de rápida- la alagó.

-Pues claro- espetó ésta empujándolo con las manos para poder escapar.

Se sorprendió ligeramente y parpadeó para asegurarse que no había visto mal. En el rostro de piel pálida de la joven se había formado leves toques rojizos y se marchaba a grandes zancadas. Eiji la observó durante rato largo, hasta que pareció percatarse de que ella se encontraba ahí. Carraspeó, rascándose tras la cabeza y caminando hasta ella, sentándose a su lado en la cama.

-¿Has conocido a la princesa de la casa?- Preguntó. Ella afirmó- Es Irina. Llegó cuando tenía Diez años con Tezuka y Fuji- explicó- Desde entonces está con nosotros. Y es la mejor en su trabajo.

-¿Cuál…?- farfulló. A Eiji le brillaron los ojos con orgullo.

-Ladrona. La mejor ladrona del mundo. Es capaz de robar cualquier cosa tras observarla con detenimiento. Es experta en crear y romper cepos que vigilen algo que pueda conseguir. Cuando era pequeña robaba cualquier cosa, pero nuestro jefe la puso en su sitio igual que hace con todos nosotros, Nya. Supongo que hizo buenas migas con Echizen y heredó algo de su carácter. Es fría y seca. Habla ligera y muy resumida. Tienes que hacer esfuerzos para comprenderla. Pero nunca miente a su familia: Nosotros. Esa es la primera regla de nuestro grupo. Quien la quebranta… bueno, eso mejor no lo sepas- le palmeó con suavidad la cabeza, sonriendo felinamente divertido- seguro que tú y Irina os lleváis estupendamente. Si has soportado al pequeño Ryoma, puedes soportar a alguien más manejable. Y que no te asuste su habitación. Cuando Irina no está, da miedo, pero cuando ella está, es muy amigable. Creo que esta noche la pasaras con ella, por cierto- añadió-. A menos que quieras dormir con tu nana.

Sintió un fuerte apretón en su pecho al recordar a Tomoka. No la odiaba. ¡Cielos, no podía hacerlo! Ella solo era una mensajera. Nada más. No se merecía su odio. Pero por alguna razón que no comprendía estaba furiosa con ella. Demasiado. Decidió evitar la conversación.

-¿Irina fingirá ser mi tutora en la universidad?

-Ese era el plan al principio- confesó Eiji encogiéndose de hombros- sin embargo, con éste cambio, no será así. No podrás regresar a la universidad hasta que todo haya terminado. Tendrás que tomarte un tiempo de descanso.

Afirmó. Irina se dejó ver por el quicio de la puerta, mirándoles con el ceño fruncido mientras frotaba sus largos cabellos con una toalla. La costumbre de vivir con los hombres no le había afectado a la hora de presentarse ante uno únicamente cubierta con una toalla que apenas le cubría los hinchados pechos y remarcaba sus firmes caderas y largas piernas. Eiji silbó y se levantó para acercarse a ella y lamerle la cara gatunamente. Irina protestó pero caminó hasta ella.

-¿Es tuyo?- Cuestionó entregándole la llave que Tomoka le había entregado antes de confesar.

-Sí, gracias.

La tomó con precaución. La joven fruncía el ceño mientras continuaba mirando fijamente la llave. Eiji pareció darse cuenta y se interpuso entre ellas con el torso, pegando su rostro cerca al de la chica.

-¿Ocurre algo, Nya?

-Sí- respondió la chica sin inmutarse- esa llave no es de esta ciudad- presentó- cada ciudad se rige por un lugar y sus llaves son exclusivas.

Caminó hasta un escritorio que apenas era visible por culpa de recortes de periódico y ropa. Arrastró un gran libro que resultó ser un álbum de fotografías. Eiji lo sujetó con curiosidad y Irina presionó una de las fotografías.

-Por su forma, pertenece a este lugar.

Eiji agrandó sus ojos y alternó su ver azulado del álbum a ella, así, sucesivamente hasta que emitió un grito. Teniendo en cuenta el lugar donde se encontraban y con quien, no fue de extrañar que todos los guardaespaldas se presentaran en el lugar con el arma en la mano. Irina expulsó un suspiro de frustración y se apresuró en vestirse. Al darse cuenta de que no pasaba nada, todos, incluso Inui que había salido al parecer a traspiés hasta el punto de golpearse con algo durante su carrera, guardaron las armas. Eiji irrumpió su regreso al salón.

-Tezuka, creo que igual tenemos algo que te interese- expresó- Irina, eres un genio.

-Una genia- corrigió rápidamente esta colocándose un jersey pegado al cuerpo, sin inmutarse de que el resto viera su cuerpo o no- no confundas sexos.

Eiji esbozó una sonrisa, entregándole el libro a Inui, quien lo estudio con gran interés, sonriendo.

-Pues tienen razón. Esto tiene que ver con lo que he descubierto- explicó el hombre de gafas- regresemos al salón.

Todos accedieron. Inui la guió con cuidado hasta el salón, ofreciéndole asiento entre Fuji y Kaidoh. Observó pacientemente a los demás mientras se sentaba. Tezuka ocupó una silla junto a una mesita de té donde dejó reposar su pistola. Eiji y Ryoma se sentaron juntos en el mismo sillón donde anteriormente el segundo había estado sentado. Irina caminó hasta ellos, sentándose sobre las caderas de Ryoma y poniendo los pies sobre las piernas de Eiji. Ninguno de los dos se inmutó y Echizen no se tensó del mismo modo que hacía cuando estaba con ella. Se sintió extrañamente celosa de aquel acto y tuvo que apartar la mirada, sintiéndose ofendida con sus propios pensamientos negativos. Debía de olvidarse de eso y tener presente la situación en la que se encontraban. Por último, Inui se sentó ante ellos, junto a una observadora Tomoka que continuaba con la mirada perdida en el exterior.

-Bien. He estado buscando sobre aquel pasado, sobre la familia que fue atacada por la mafia. Y he encontrado algo. AL parecer, el dinero de aquella familia fue anteriormente robado a Ryuzaki- explicó seriamente- la fortuna heredada de la difunta mujer.

-Pero Osakada nos ha dicho anteriormente que…- farfulló Eiji perdido. Inui alzó una mano para interrumpirle, mirando a Tezuka con seriedad.

-¿Lo has hecho aposta? ¿te lo has callado para que yo lo descubriera o porque estabas esperando que la llave saliera a la luz?

Tezuka los miró sin inmutarse.

-La segunda.

-Ya veo. Ahora que la llave a aparecido lo comprendes mejor. Comprendes mejor por qué trabajaste para Ryuzaki y qué hiciste. No es que hayas perdido la memoria, es que entraste en Shock el día que ella murió.

-Al caso, Sadaharu- advirtió Kunimitsu con el ceño fruncido.

-Está bien- Suspiró el hombre encogiéndose de hombros- En fin. A lo que iba. Lo que Osakada nos ha contado es la versión que Ryuzaki creó para que nadie se diera cuenta que había estado hablando con el jefe de la banda de la mafia. La realidad es la siguiente: Ryuzaki y la familia Nabashita estaban en guerra por ciertas tierras. Se creó un tiroteo durante una de las reuniones familiares y la hija de Nabashita murió. Ryuzaki fue culpado.

-¿Fue cierto?- exclamó sin poder evitar gritar alarmada. Inui le sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Es mentira- y fijó sus ojos en Tezuka- seguramente nuestro jefe te lo dijo con intenciones de pincharte, a ver si sacabas a la luz la llave o Osakada se compadecía de ti y te contaba una verdad que no conocía.

Suspiró aliviada. Su padre era inocente. No había matado a nadie y la historia que Tomoka le había contado era plenamente mentira. Buscó el rostro de su nana y se lo encontró tal y como esperaba: Perplejo y avergonzado. Ella no había mentido: Le habían mentido.

-Ryuzaki quería recuperar su dinero y Nabashita que no se lo quitara después de lo mucho que le costó robarlo. Desgraciadamente, la mafia se unió a Ryuzaki y explotó las propiedades, entregándole lo que le pertenecía a Ryuzaki.

-Que gentiles- exclamó con sarcasmo Irina.

-Exacto, es como sospecháis- respondió Inui con amplia sonrisa- la mafia nunca ayuda si no es que quiere o saca algo a cambio.

-¿Qué fue lo que demandó?- Preguntó Kaidoh algo interesado. Fue Tezuka quien respondió.

-A su hija.

Todas las miradas recayeron sobre ella nuevamente. Tembló. Estaba tan asombrada como los demás.

-Pero el tratado no se llevó a cabo debido a la muerte del hijo de Jacob- continuó Inui seriamente- después de eso, todo continuó tranquilamente hasta que Ryuzaki recibió una carta de amenaza, por la cual nos llamó a nosotros- recordó a los demás- y todo esto comenzó. Lo siguiente ya lo sabéis porque lo estáis viviendo.

-¿Y la llave?- Preguntó cautelosamente Osakada- a mí me dieron la orden de protegerla junto a Sakuno.

-Sí. La razón es bien simple: Por la fortuna de Ryuzaki. Toda su fortuna está escondida en algún lugar, en la zona en la que pertenezca esa llave. Solo el difunto Ryuzaki conoce su paradero.

-Eso no es así- canturreo divertida Irina- yo lo sé.

-Porque eres maestra en tu trabajo- protestó Inui- exactamente, yo no sé donde está, pero tú sí.

--

Irina se removió sobre sus caderas, inquieta o excitada. Estaba sonriendo tan orgullosamente como había aprendido de él y se mostraba incesantemente necesitada por llevar a cabo las órdenes que estaban a punto de llegar. Con la verdad resuelta ante todos, solo quedaba descubrir qué era lo que todos querían.

-¿Crees que en el lugar donde esté la fortuna el asesino se mostrara?- Preguntó Fuji.

Inui guardó silencio un instante antes de afirmar con la cabeza pesadamente.

-Me temo que sí. Pero eso sería poner la carne en el abrasador.

-Lo hagamos o no, siempre estaremos en peligros y Ryuzaki no tiene a donde ir- recordó Eiji suspirando con cansancio- ahora que conocemos la verdad y todo lo que quieren, Nya, creo que lo mejor sería ir y zanjar todo. Tengo ganas de ponerme en acción. Estar quieto no me gusta, Nya.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en Tezuka. Este estaba serio, cruzado de brazos y pensativo. Había mentido simplemente para presionar a Ryuzaki, pero esta había demostrado o tener una gran fuerza de resistencia o que no sabía nada de lo que estaban hablando. En definitiva: Una vez que eso había sido resuelto, era el momento de ponerse en marcha.

-Irina- llamó Tezuka con firmeza. Éste se tensó- ¿A qué zona pertenece esa llave?

Irina sonrió levemente divertida.

-A la zona humana 145487w9, es decir: El desierto. Son llaves creadas antiguamente por los egipcios para sellar moradas de descanso.

-¿Moradas de descanso?- Inquirió Osakada perdida.

-Tumbas- resolvió Inui hinchando el ego de ambos celebritos- Irina es muy inteligente, ¿Sabes?

Tomoka Osakada se sonrojó de pura rabia. A ella le habían tomado el pelo durante demasiado tiempo y había estado a punto de perder a su mejor amiga por culpa de aquella mentira, ¿Qué podía esperar? Ryuzaki parecía estar todavía pensativa, buscando algo en su mente. Hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió orgullosamente avergonzada.

-Creo que reconocería el lugar exacto donde está. La verdad…- explicó- mi padre solía llevarme mucho a Egipto. Le gustaba visitarlo porque era un lugar caluroso y odiaba el frio. Sería lógico que tuviera el dinero de mi madre ahí.

-Mucho mejor- irrumpió Kunimitsu saldremos mañana. Inui, reserva billetes para Egipto.

-¿Irina incluida?- Cuestionó Sadaharu mientras se levantaba.

Irina se volvió hacia el jefe, sonriéndole en suplica hasta el punto de terminar totalmente estirada sobre él, aplastándole. Tezuka suspiró.

-Irina incluida.

Había escasos momentos en los que Irina se dejaba llevar y se comportaba con cierto toque de chiquillería infantil. Eran tan escasos que los sorprendía y era capaz hasta de pillar con la baja guardia al impertérrito Tezuka. Una vez satisfecha, la vio caminar hasta su dormitorio, seguida por Eiji. Seguramente, tendrían planes de hacer las maletas, aunque conociendo la situación no deberían de llevar necesaria ropa. Aunque siempre había intuido otra cosa entre esos dos… Pero cualquiera lo decía. Corría el riesgo de ser fulminado por millones de balas si decía algo de la que era la princesa de la casa. Y eso que siempre había sido él el primero al que iba a ver o a quien recurría durante las noches de tormenta. Probablemente, aquello era debido a que era el más cercano a su edad, pero cuando la chica cumplió los dieciséis años y comenzó a sentirse atraída por el sexo contrario, aquello terminó. Le echó la culpa al crecimiento y a algún noviete por algún lugar, pero aquello comenzó a ser sospechoso a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Decidió que él también debería de ir a preparar sus cosas, especialmente, sus armas. Tezuka lo detuvo.

-Echizen- llamó- acércate.

Obedeció sin rechistar, como costumbre. Le debía demasiado. Kunimitsu continuaba con la mirada clavada en el suelo y cuando la alzó para mirarle ya se encontraban completamente solos. Hasta la imperturbable Osakada se había marchado. Seguramente, Fuji se las habría llevado. Espero, cuadrado sobre sus pies igual que si fuera un militar. Jamás podría ignorar los sentimientos que sentía tan diferentes y fuertes cuando estaba ante él.

-Seguirás protegiéndola- informó con voz cansada. Lo miró por un instante intensamente para después, deslizarla hasta la ventana, perdida- ¿Quieres preguntar algo?

-No- negó con rapidez. Y así era. No necesitaba saber nada. Solo cumplir.

Volvió a mirarle y se encogió de hombros.

-Prepárate.

Rodó sobre sus pies. No necesitaba un "vete" o "largo" para saber que ya había terminado con él. Cuando entró en el pasillo escuchó las voces de Ryuzaki y Osakada. Comprendió al instante donde habían sido instaladas. Gruñó interiormente y abrió la puerta. Ambas lo miraron asustadas. Osakada había logrado ponerse ante Sakuno y sacar una de sus armas arrojadizas, pero no le pareció tan fuerte como días atrás. Había perdido aquella chispa que la hacía temerosa. Sus ojos estaban llenos de ojeras y rojos. Su piel terriblemente dañada y su cuerpo parecía más débil. No sería buena a la hora de defender a su nueva jefa. Se relajó al instante y guardó el arma.

-De verdad, Sakuno- continuó, como si él no hubiera interrumpido- yo solo sabía eso y no creí que me hubieran mentido también. Solo conocía lo de la llave, nada más. Discúlpame por haber dicho tantas mentiras.

-No- negó Sakuno alternando la mirada de ella y él- ahora sé la verdad. No pasa nada… Al menos sé que mi padre… no es un asesino- murmuró a media voz.

Osakada afirmó.

-Sí, finalmente puedo… "dormir tranquila". Tenemos que terminar con esto… yo… intentaré estar contigo siempre.

Le besó la mejilla a Ryuzaki y salió disparada del lugar, dejando a la otra asombrada, perpleja y avergonzada. Se cruzó de brazos contra la pared y esperó la reacción femenina. ¿Sería ya consciente de que la había bañado? No, seguro que no. Si todavía continuaba intentando describir todas y cada una de las cosas que había vivido, era imposible. Reconoció los pasos de Irina acercarse y abrió la puerta antes de que terminara destruyéndola como sucedió con la anterior. La chica lo miró perpleja, sonriéndole de forma amenazadora.

-Si me pones los cuernos…- le advirtió- te castraré.

Tomó de la mano a Sakuno y se la llevó a rastras. La castaña estaba tan sorprendida como sonrojada y no pudo evitar una sonrisa de diversión. No podía negarlo: Disfrutaba viéndola en ese estado. Era sumamente divertido ver como otros lograban sacar esa respuesta en medio de su tortura mental. Aquella gata había pasado demasiado tiempo viviendo como si nada y ahora que tenía algo fuerte delante de ella no capaz ni de ponerse a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella misma. ¿acaso alguna vez se puso a pensar en cómo se había sentido él tras el incidente que los presentó? No. Seguro que no. Solo se dignó a guardar un kimono ensangrentado y ha esperar que los años pasaran, tratando de torturarle cuandito que lo vio la primera vez en su casa. Capaz de haber sido adrede todo y eso…

_Me revienta los huevos._

Si tenía que hablar vulgar, esa era la frase correcta. Se miró las manos. Era extraño y a la vez desconcertante. Momentos antes había sido capaz de ducharla como si de su hija se tratara y ahora, estaba ansiando destruirla. Crearle daño hasta que decidiera gritar y escapar de la burbuja en la que se encontraba encerrada.

_A veces la amo tanto que quiero destruirla…_

Se golpeó la nuca contra la pared suavemente al recordar aquella frase, de cuyo sujeto no recordaba. ¿Quién lo había dicho y por qué tenía que unirlo a lo que sucedía con Ryuzaki? Era muy diferente lo que pasaba. Quizás, debió de haber apuntado mejor y dispararle en la cabeza en lugar de en el brazo aquel día. Seguramente, podría morir más fácilmente ahora. No podía dejar cabos sueltos, y por mucho que le pareciese ridículo, Ryuzaki era uno de ellos.

-Oh, oh- interrumpió la voz de Fuji- parece que Irina se ha encariñado de Ryuzaki. Le está lanzando ropa bruscamente para que elija que llevarse al viaje- el hombre sonrió orgulloso- desde luego, en lo que a ser borde se refiere a la tortura, a aprendido bien de nosotros dos.

Gruñó y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Fuji había terminado por destruir su momento de satisfacción al creer que Ryuzaki estaba siendo herida por otra clase de forma que no fuera esa. Irina tenía su carácter formado gracias a vivir con tantos hombres y no esperaba otro trato. Igual, si hubiera sido más femenina hubiera logrado torturarla de otra manera… pero de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo… Demonios, él podía hacerla perfectamente.

Decidió que dejaría a un lado todo lo sucedido y comenzó a preparar su pequeño petate. Muda de ropa interior, calzonas y las camisas más frescas que tuviera. Se negaba rotundamente a llevar un traje y si ese fuera el caso, ya se encargaría Tezuka de comprarle uno. Se sentó ante un escritorio de madera vieja y empujó con suavidad uno de los lapiceros. La parte superior se giró al instante y un arsenal de armas quedó ante su visión. Era hora de trabajar en cuál sería la mejor. Una silenciosa le vendría bien y otra con más potencia por si acaso. Si las cosas se iban a poner negras, iban a necesitar una buena carga de material de defensa. Aunque conociendo a Fuji y Eiji, seguro que llevarían de sobra.

El sonido del móvil lo alertó. Giró la cintura para poder contestar y esperó antes de decir nada. La voz de Momoshiro se dejó escuchar a través del auricular.

-¡Ey! ¿Os habéis olvidado de mí?- Preguntó con voz susurrante- No es por nada, pero también formo parte del equipo. Dime las nuevas- exigió.

-Pregúntale a Tezuka- respondió a punto de colgar.

-Venga, Echizen- se quejó Takeshi- sabes que me matará si se entera que no estoy al tanto de todo. Dímelo para que no me cuelgue de los huevos.

Frunció las cejas y se humedeció los labios, imaginándoselo hasta el punto de sonreír.

-No quiero.

Y colgó.

Una vez hecho su petate, se tiró sobre la cama, totalmente dispuesto a recuperar todas y cada una de las horas de sueño perdidas que le fuera posible. Ser guardaespaldas era mucho más cansado que su otro trabajo, peculiar y tan corriente que casi no se daba cuenta de lo sencillo que resultaba comparado con el de ahora. Sakuno dormiría con Irina. Estaban todos seguros. ¿De qué debería de preocuparse sino de nada?

Unas horas después, la voz de Tezuka y de Inui lo despertó. Era hora de marcharse. No tardó nada en levantarse, darse una ducha tras Fuji y mostrarse listo mientras bebía un bote de leche de la nevera. Irina y Ryuzaki aparecieron por la cocina mientras bostezaban a la vez y caminaban tomadas de las manos. Frunció el ceño.

_Mierda…._

Ryuzaki se las había amoldado para terminar doblegando a Irina. Ya no tenía una aliada. O eso creía….

Se montaron en varios taxis y fingieron no conocerse una vez llegaron al avión. Tezuka y Irina estaban sentados tres cuadras de asientos más adelante, en primera fila. Tomoka y Eiji en el bando contrario, en el centro y ellos dos, al final. Inui y Fuji fingían ser una pareja de Homosexuales que recién se habían casado y se llevaron toda la atención del avión a su parte. No hacía falta más. Si alguien preguntaba, él y Ryuzaki eran dos novios en viaje de aventuras. Tezuka e Irina dos primos de visita y en cuanto a Tomoka y Kaidoh, un cuñado y una cuñada camino al funeral de su difunto marido.

Todo listo y preparado. Únicamente: Egipto ante sus narices convertido en un paraíso perfecto para la trampa.

0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0

**n/a**

Solo decirles que ha sido una caca *huye de A-chan*

Nah,. ahora en serio. Veamos, seguramente y estoy por apostar que alguien se ha perdido durante la histora exactamente cuando Tomoka y Inui cuentan la historia de Ryuzaki. Les recomiendo que presten gran atención a todo, pues se revela y se comprende *lo ha probado con alguien antes*. Ah, por cierto, espero que Irina no resultara demasiado MS. aunque de perfecta no tiene nada XD.

Bueno... ya me despido. Primer fic del 09, señoritas y señoritos :3.

¡Feliz año nuevo!


	7. sexto día

**Nuevo capítulo y muy Saborío. No me gusto, lo siento. **

_**Fic: **__loving guardian_

_**Autora**__**: **__Chia-sama._

_**Capítulo Cinco:**_

_Sexto día_

-¿Estás segura de que es una pirámide?

La voz del jefe se alzó por encima de la de todos en el vehículo. Un jeep que los guiaba por medio del desierto hasta un poblado nómada cercano que estaría por aquel tiempo cerca de un oasis. Irina iba sentada a su lado, sujetándose a los hierros con las manos mientras afirmaba con la cabeza y observaba de nuevo la llave que ella sujetaba entre sus dedos. Una llave que su padre había dejado como herencia para ella y parecía esconder una fortuna que le pertenecía a ella y que aquel asesino quería para sí mismo.

Echizen iba sentado a su lado, sujeto con una simple mano a uno de los hierros del jeep y la otra extendida ante ella, sujetando el cinturón que la ataba a ella y a la única chica de aquel grupo de chicos. Detrás de ellos otro jeep los seguía, con el resto del equipo. Eiji había pataleado para poder ir con ellos, pero Tezuka se lo negó, encargándole la protección trasera mientras que Fuji conducía.

Habían pasado la noche en un hotel y había tenido que compartir la habitación con su guardián, su nana e Irina. La chica se había pasado toda la noche mirando fijamente la llave e indicando al día siguiente que tenía una corazonada: Creía que la llave pertenecía a una pirámide. Así, Tezuka demandó mapas e información al día siguiente y al tercero, se habían puesto en marcha en plena noche, pese a que era desaconsejable por todos con los que se habían encontrado. Trabaron una línea directa hasta la nave, irrumpiendo el viaje en algunos de los Oasis para recuperar fuerzas. Pero no tardaban en continuar. Se preguntó si esos hombres no serían máquinas. A ella le dolía el culo de tanto estar sentada, dando salto por las dunas y odiaba que la arena se le pegara a la piel y al pelo.

-Hmfh…

Aunque no parecía ser la única. Desde que habían comenzado ese viaje le había escuchado gruñir y mostrarse claramente incómodo con el calor del día. Sí. Si mal no recordaba, Echizen era un témpano de hielo. Ese calor debía de estar matándole.

-Sí- respondió Irina nuevamente, sin mirar al jefe de todos ellos- Esa pirámide.

-Va a ser un asunto peligroso- opinó Fuji sin alejar la mirada de la carretera de granos de arena- una pirámide suele tener trampas, largos pasillos, etc.

-Ya lo sé. Por ese motivo no debéis de alejaros de mí- respondió la muchacha ligeramente frustrada en un suspiro largo y cansado.

-¿Por qué?- Interrogó Fuji con un deje divertido en su voz.

-Irina es la mejor en su trabajo- recordó Tezuka quien no quería peleas innecesarias- dale confianza. Ryuzaki- la llamó.

-Di… dígame- respondió, aturdida.

-Usted se quedará fuera con…

-No- interrumpió Irina- ella entrara. Hay una trampa en la que es necesaria su presencia.

Movió el labio ligeramente, cayéndose hacia su guardián cuando el coche se tambaleo. Su mejilla le dio de lleno en el hombro y gimió de dolor. Irina la miró de reojo, viendo como Ryoma volvía a colocarla empujándola ligeramente con la mano para habituarla a su puesto. Seguramente, si no hubiera caído sobre él y sí sobre Irina, ella había reaccionado de otra manera.

Aunque al principio pensaba que Irina resultaría ser igual al chico, resultó que la chiquilla castaña conservaba ciertos sentimientos femeninos que eran muy vivos y la diferenciaban de los demás. Ante la falta de una fémina consiguió enseñarle todas las cosas que Osakada le había enseñado a ella, haciéndolo más fácil. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Irina era su amiga.

Y esa actual novedad no pareció ser agradable para su compañero por fuerza. Se había mostrado más gruñón e irritante a medida que pasaban las horas y parecía que su cercanía le molestaba. Siempre se las apañaba para moverse, incómodo o empujarla con la punta de sus dedos, igual que si fuera el fuego que quema al inocente desconocedor de ese hecho.

No se había molestado en preguntarle la razón porque creía conocer las razones. Era tan simple… Sus recuerdos. Dolorosos y amargos le torturaban más que a ella. Probablemente, disfrutaría viéndola sola en medio de todo esto. Que alguien le volara la tapa de los sesos sin importarle nada más. Seguro que sería capaz de ayudar a la persona que fuera quien quisiera matarla, al fin y al cabo, ella era la única que sabía la verdad tras esas manos blancas. Estaban tan llenas de sangre…

-Pararemos en el oasis para recoger provisiones- indicó Tezuka sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Una pequeña especie de bosque rodeado por diferentes casas que parecían terriblemente fáciles de destruir por una tormenta de arena. El coche se detuvo junto a una de estas, seguida por el otro. Casi saltó por encima de Irina cuando fueron desatadas. Ansiaba poder estirar las piernas antes de que se le engarrotasen. No recordó el protocolo y terminó por estirarse cuan larga era. Movió los pies por encima de la arena y rogó porque le respondieran.

Tomoka saltó contra ella, abrazándola.

-¡Sakuno! ¿Estás bien?- Interrogó- no sé porqué no me han dejado ir contigo. Ir con el resto da miedo. Kaidoh da miedo con sus siseos. Inui no cesa de interrogarme y tomar datos mientras murmura números a diestro y siniestro. Eiji no deja de toquetearte y….

-Ya, ya- la interrumpió riendo- lo siento, Tomoka.

Se alejaron hasta el jeep, quedándose de pie junto a éste, mientras Irina se sentaba en el suelo, ignorando la molesta arena para buscar entre los mapas que llevaba, como si los repasara. La sorprendió la rapidez con la que pasaba las páginas de un lado a otro, aprendiendo con gran rapidez. A su lado, Echizen se mantenía cruzado de brazos. En pocas palabras, estando cubierta por él y por Tomoka, los demás podían desperdigarse por todos lados sin que nadie se preocupara.

Había que recoger agua, comida y algo de leña junto a gasolina. Y de eso se iba a encargar el resto mientras ellos esperaban. También, sería cargado en los dos jeep, repartiéndolo. Esperaba que las ruedas no quedaran atrapadas por la arena, aunque pensar en uno de los típicos animales del desierto, teniendo que montarlo, la hacía sentir pavor. Aunque la máquina no era del todo el método cien por cien seguro.

Carraspeó y caminó hasta estar a la altura de Irina, arrodillándose a su lado y mirándola con curiosidad.

-¿Falta mucho?- Inquirió.

La chica alzó la mirada hacia ella, frunciendo el ceño antes de responder. Se había dado cuenta de que tenía la manía de observar primeramente el rostro de la persona con la que hablaba antes de responder.

-No- respondió finalmente.

-Oh- se humedeció los labios y sacudió ligeramente la arena de sus piernas- esto… ¿Es peligroso?

Irina se encogió de hombros.

-Es una tumba.

-¡Oh, cielos! ¿Acaso quieres decir que ahí dentro habrá un… un…?

-Un cadáver- terminó la chica arqueando una ceja- ¿Por qué? Está muerto. No hacen nada.

-No tienes miedo- aseguró más que preguntar. Irina negó con la cabeza, volviendo a alzar los hombros sin darle importancia.

-No puede hacer daño.

-Claro- afirmó- pero… da cosa. Es decir- continuó al ver otra vez la ceja alzada de su nueva compañera- que es un cadáver disecado. ¿No has leído las novelas sobre momias?

-He visto películas- reconoció la más pequeña- no leo libros.

Parpadeó, algo curiosa. Si no leía. ¿Cómo era capaz de tener esa agilidad impresionante a la hora de estudiar esos planos como si fueran simples líneas de un corto testo? No lo comprendía.

-¿Por qué no lees?- Se atrevió a preguntar. Irina no le contestó.

Ni le contestaría. Suspiró, dando por terminada la conversación y regresó junto a Osakada. Esta la miraba con perplejidad y curiosidad. Al parecer, Irina y Tomoka no habían congeniado correctamente, igual que sucedía con su nana y Echizen. Se preguntó si Irina y Ryoma tendrían algún tipo de imán que los convertía en dos gotas de agua en cuanto a forma de ser, únicamente diferenciada porque Irina hablaba algo más que sinónimos y frases justas como hacía Ryoma.

Finalmente, los chicos regresaron con las provisiones exactas y las repartieron, además de con unas cuantas mantas. Las miró con cierta curiosidad.

-El desierto es demasiado frio para estar en la intemperie a plena noche- explicó Inui entregándole una túnica- ahora nos internaremos más en el desierto- añadió entregándole también una cantimplora de agua fresca- no las perdáis- recomendó.

-¿Se puede beber ahora un poco?- Cuestionó Tomoka a su lado- estoy muerta de sed.

-Es preferible que bebas en el oasis- respondió Sadaharu con el ceño fruncido.

Tomoka pareció estar a punto de protestar, pero Tezuka llegó al tiempo de detener la pelea.

-Kaidoh- llamó- lleva a la señorita para que beba antes de irnos.

El nombrado siseó con desgana, pero esperó hasta que su nana llegara hasta su altura, caminando ante la chica como si fuera solo. Tomoka y él definitivamente no parecían congeniar. O simplemente, es que su protectora estaba demasiado verde como para plantearse en fijarse en otro sujeto masculino. Claro que ella no escogería a Kaidoh.

De repente, un maullido humano se escuchó proveniente frente a ellos. Eiji se había colgado del cuello de Irina y la zarandeaba para que le prestara atención. La chica se negaba rotundamente y lo llevó a rastras hasta llegar a su altura, entregándole a Ryoma uno de los dátiles de la bolsa que el pelirrojo le había dado. Ryoma accedió a coger uno y la chica sonrió ligeramente. Una mueca apenas imperceptible. Eiji le tiró de los mofletes para hacerla más grande, ganándose un codazo por parte de la pequeña del grupo. Pero el chico no protestó. Una mirada severa por parte de Ryoma pareció suficiente para acallarlo y hacer que se alejara.

-Oí, Sakuno- la llamó Irina pasándole una mano hasta sujetar entre sus dedos la llave- no la pierdas- aconsejó fríamente- no des problemas- añadió.

Esta vez, fue Tezuka quien estiró de los carrillos de la chica, mirándola con severidad.

-No los des tu- le espetó.

-Wiz- aceptó la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

Si de algo se había dado cuenta es que Irina no objetaba jamás ni las órdenes de Tezuka ni las de Ryoma. Así como protestaba con Eiji, con ellos dos era firme y hacía lo que le indicaban. Sin rechistar o sacar de los nervios a su jefe. Se había preguntado si era cosa de su imaginación o realmente parecía pasar algo entre esos cuatro personajes. Eiji, Ryoma, Irina y Tezuka. Llegó a la conclusión de que eso no era importante para ella y que tarde o temprano podría debatirlo- si sobrevivía- como un simple pasatiempo.

Finalmente, cuando Kaidoh y Osakada regresaron, se pusieron de nuevo en marcha. Esta vez, Irina fue con en el coche contrario y Tomoka ocupó su lugar. Tezuka había decidido darles un respiro a los otros chicos, seguramente porque Tomoka no callaba ni bajo agua y podría llegar a crear un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Ella lo sabía bien.

Sin embargo, fue callada durante todo el transcurso del viaje, volviendo ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el coche que los seguía.

-¿Qué sucede?- Se atrevió a preguntarle, ya preocupada. Y su nana se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia, sin volver a girarse ni una sola vez.

-Poneos las túnicas- ordenó por encima del motor Tezuka- rápido.

Obedecieron sin rechistar. La idea no pareció agradar a su protector, pero terminó por obedecer y cubrirse el rostro cuando la arena comenzó a ser demasiado impertinente, incluso aceptó las gafas de sol que ella llevaba guardadas en el bolsillo de su túnica. Aunque no se lo agradeció. Más bien casi se las arrancó de las manos.

_Dale la mano y te arrancarán el brazo._

No le dio más importancia y se centró en el camino. El calor apretó al igual que el aire y se descubrió a sí misma dando más cuenta de lo debido de su cantimplora. Echizen se la arrebató cuando llevaba ya demasiado bebido y no le culpó. La sed era horrible de controlar y otro no se lo controlaba, estaba segura de terminarse su ración de agua antes de tiempo.

Se detuvieron sin salir de los coches para comer, aunque algún que otro chico salió para hacer sus necesidades. Suerte de poder hacerlas de pie y sin avergonzarse si tenían a otro al lado. Los hombres eran tan simples como para creerse superiores en su sexualidad, aunque esta fuera más pequeña que la del contrario. Sin embargo, ella tuvo que ser acompañada por Irina y por Tomoka para poder hacer sus necesidades, mientras Echizen esperaba- demasiado- cerca de la roca en la que se escondieron.

No lograba comprender por qué tanta seguridad en un desierto donde ni los escorpiones salían para pasear por el fuerte calor. Pero Tezuka así lo había ordenado y así se cumplía.

Terminó con sus necesidades y regresó hasta el coche, escoltada por aquellas tres personas. Era vergonzoso que la gente supiera a qué habías ido a un lugar, especialmente, cuando se trataba de hacer tus necesidades intimas. Cuando llegaron al coche, Kunimitsu se mostró más severo que nunca. Irina suspiró y se rascó la nuca con una mano para quitarse el sudor. Aquella mueca un simple gesto de preocupación y que las horas estaban más cercanas a la tumba.

--

El calor lo estaba matando. Lo odiaba. Así como ir sudado. Los ojos le dolían por el sol y sentía una terrible necesidad por ducharse rápidamente. Casi hasta sentía la arena dentro de su boca, crujiendo cada vez que movía la boca. Claro que eso solo era un sentimiento de la misma paranoia que estaba cogiendo por el asco que le daba el calor.

Encima, tenía que llevar a la castaña sentada casi sobre su cadera derecha, creando el doble de calor. ¿Es que no podía acercarse más a Irina en vez de a él? Le aumentaba la temperatura y no de una forma agradable ni nada sexual.

Empujó las gafas desde la montura con el pulgar y suspiró, mirando hacia un costado. Mirase por donde mirase solo encontraban desierto. Excepto esa vez. Se tensó y agudizó la visión obviando el escozor de sus ojos.

-Ahí- indicó sin decir nada más.

Irina se liberó del agarre y utilizando las piernas de Ryuzaki los empujó para ver. El calor aumentó terriblemente sofocante.

-Ese es el lugar- sentenció la chica- Giraste en el momento equivocado- acusó al conductor- retrocede ahí.

Fuji sonrió sin protestar, nombrándola únicamente. Irina era la niña de la casa y estaba seguro de que todos serían capaces de perdonar cualquier pecado creado por ella. Había llegado siendo un bebé y aprendió sola su vocación, dejando el instituto a medias por ser demasiado fácil para ella. Tezuka e Inui le regañaron severamente y el segundo le inculcó una dura etapa de estudios que finalmente fue revocada cuando trajo el primer millón de Euros a la casa.

El coche giró sobre la arena, ronroneando y bruscamente. Casi temió que terminara encallado y tuvieran que ponerse a empujar. Lo que le hacía falta: Esfuerzo físico extra.

-Hum, Irina- murmuró Fuji frunciendo los parpados- no es que no confíe en ti pero es que eso que dices… es solo un triangulo de piedra.

-Es ahí- gruñó la chica golpeando la cabeza del conductor con los mapas.

El coche se movió bruscamente antes de continuar recto y detenerse junto a lo que parecía la punta de una pirámide desde lejos y terminó siendo una enorme pirámide. La chica sonrió con orgullo y buscó la mirada de Shyusuke, el cual sonrió divertido.

Soltó el cinturón y estiró de ella para bajarla. Ryuzaki se removió contra su cuerpo para poder liberarse y regresar al lado de Irina. Gruñó y volvió a tirar de la túnica hasta que estuvo a su altura. Esperaba no tener que decirle lo que pensaba con su incesante necesidad de escaquearse de su lado. Era un claro toca narices.

-Se te escapa la presa- canturreó Fuji tras él- debe de ser difícil para ti cuidar de una persona que no hace lo que quieres. Es decir: Que no quiere matarte.

Apretó los dientes y acarició el arma que guardaba bajo su chaleco sin mangas. Desde luego, podría necesitarla más antes de lo que pensaba.

-Por aquí- indicó Irina marcando la marcha.

La siguieron de cerca hasta que se detuvieron ante un pequeño cuadrado que no parecía tener fondo y por el cual podría entrar una persona adulta sin problemas. Lo inquieto era que no sabían si tenía final.

-Es como un respiradero- explicó Irina cruzada de brazos- Por ahí se entra.

Nadie se lo discutía, desde luego. Si ella decía que esa era la entrada, es que lo era. Pero…

-¿Tiene salida?- preguntó Eiji asomándose en el oscuro túnel.

-La tiene- aseguró la chica encogiéndose de hombros- o sino, la marcha atrás.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos. Todas las miradas se centraron en el jefe, esperando la reacción hacia esa frase dicha por la boca de la princesa de la casa, acusadoramente hasta que Eiji fue el cabeza de turco.

-Eso te viene de familia, Irina- canturreó el felino- cuidado que la marcha atrás no funciona. Es solo un cuento.

Irina arqueó una ceja en semejanza a él, porque tampoco entendía de qué iba eso de la marcha atrás. No era difícil hacerla cuando tenías un coche y siempre se podía gatear hacia atrás perfectamente, con el riesgo de herir a la persona tras él pero nada más. De repente, una mano le tocó el hombro y cuando se giró, se encontró con el rostro de Fuji y entre medias una enrojecida Ryuzaki.

-Echizen, es una lástima que todavía sigas siendo virgen.

Parpadeó y movió la cabeza mientras bufaba. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era Fuji? ¿Un Supermán de hombre que no necesita alivios? Él también era hombre, demonios, pero no hacía cosas extrañas teniendo preservativos. Rodó los ojos de un lado a otro. ¿Qué demonios sería la marcha atrás?

Negó con la cabeza y esperó que alguien hablara, siendo el turno nuevamente de Irina. No por nada era quien debía de guiarlos.

-Entrad- ordenó la chica tan perdida como él- iré primero.

Irina se acomodó la túnica al cuerpo, al igual que la única arma entregada por Tezuka en la espalda antes de entrar. Su cuerpo demostraba que ellos podrían entrar perfectamente. Era ancho. Eiji no tardó en seguirla junto a Inui y Tezuka. Kaidoh se quedó mirándoles, frunciendo el ceño al posar la mirada de nuevo en Osakada. La nana de la chica se mostró algo indispuesta.

-Tomoka tiene claustrofobia- susurró Ryuzaki preocupada.

Las miradas recayeron sobre Kaidoh. Éste retrocedió, alternando la mirada de la nana al agujero. Finalmente, siseó y se encogió de hombros, sacando su arma y golpeándose el hombro izquierdo mientras les daba la espalda para buscar un lugar donde poder esconderse sin ser visto por nadie. Osakada le siguió tras abrazar a Sakuno.

Clavó su mirada en la espalda de la chica y esperó. Ryuzaki era pequeña y frágil, aunque fuera temerosa cuando dormía. La empujó de la cintura para acercarla y ella casi se empotró contra la pared, asustada. Bien. Ese era el gran dilema resulto. Él no podía tocarla, pero ella a él tampoco sin sentir la necesidad de alejarse.

-Entra- le ordenó.

Ella afirmó y tragó. Se agachó para poder pasar y arrastrarse en la oscuridad. Él la siguió de cerca. El túnel oscuro se fue abriendo paso a través de las piedras. Ryuzaki tanteó el terreno ante ellos, aunque se dio de bruces contra una esquina. Finalmente, una luz tenue les llegó. No podía ser el exterior, así que se imaginó que habrían encendido una antorcha o simplemente, linternas.

Cuando dieron al exterior, la chica se detuvo, abriendo la boca en un ligero susurro de asombro.

-Salta- invitó Inui desde abajo- te cogeremos.

Ryuzaki pareció confiar y terminó por saltar a los brazos de Sadaharu. Él sabía y esperaba que nadie se tomara las molestias de cogerle y cuando no hubo moros en la costa, saltó. Unos pocos metros que para alguien que no hubiera estado habituado a aquellos esfuerzos como la niñita de papá podría resultarle doloroso para sus tobillos tan delicados.

Cuando llegó hasta ellos, observó las paredes con ligera impresión. Irina e Inui ya se encontraban ante uno de los extraños jeroglíficos observando con detenimiento una figura femenina de rodillas ante el que parecía ser un rey en su trono y con el brazo extendido. Observó a la que era su protegida. Observaba con igual interés la situación y sentía cierta necesidad por tocar con la mano temblorosa que tenía agarrada en su pecho.

-Sakuno- llamó Irina- acércate- ordenó.

La aludida se acerca a pequeños pasos como precaución y no caerse, pero resbaló. Logró sujetarla a tiempo antes de que sus posaderas se empotraran contra el suelo. La chica giró la cabeza hacia él para poder ver quien la tenía sujeta por la muñeca. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, parpadeó como si estuviera sorprendida por la acción y sonrió ligeramente, como si tuviera miedo de terminar de sonreír. No le dio oportunidad de dudar, alzándola y sujetándola de las caderas para guiarla hasta los otros dos. No era caballerosidad, simplemente, que no quería problemas con culpas incipientes hacía él.

-A ver, déjame ver la llave- exigió Irina con el ceño fruncido. Ryuzaki obedeció.

-¿Qué… sucede?- Preguntó preocupada la chica.

-Nada- negó la pequeña dándole la espalda.

Inui se inclinó para dar luz a la chica y él aprovechó para ojear la estancia. Cuatro paredes que cerraban por completo la sala y algún mecanismo que debía de abrir una de las paredes o alguna trampilla para poder salir. Y sí, así sucedió efectivamente. Un ligero_ Clic_ escapó de una de las paredes y tremendo terremoto surgió por el suelo hasta la que se encontraba ante ellos. Irina dio un grito.

-¡Agachaos!

Automaticamente empujó la cabeza de Sakuno contra el suelo y bloqueó con su cuerpo lo que fuera que surgiera por encima de ellos. Un aire fresco y fuerte los golpeó desde la cabeza hasta los pies, cubriéndolos a todos. Alzó levemente la mirada y vio a Irina levantarse, dispuesta a dar la siguiente orden.

-¡Corred!- Indicó.

La alzó en vilo, cogiéndola cual novia para arrastrarla por el lugar. Comprendió al instante por qué debían de correr. Si no lo hacían, seguramente serían atrapados o empalados por las diversas trampas. Un largo pasillo que prometía una muerte bien dura a todo aquel que fuera lento y despistado. Ryuzaki escondió el rostro en su túnica y le castañearon los dientes de miedo antes de que la dejara en el suelo. Volvió a fijar su atención en la pequeña. Irina se puso las manos en el pecho y cogió una gran cantidad de aire antes de volver a acercarse a una de las paredes e insertar de nuevo la llave. Bendita llave.

-Nya, ha sido divertido- exclamó Eiji con los brazos tras la cabeza- ¿Habrá más trampas de esas?

-Sí- respondió Irina encogiéndose de hombros- preparados.

-¿conoces las trampas?- Interrogó Inui.

-Eso creo- susurró la experta en cerraduras.

Ryuzaki gimió asustada a su lado y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que estaban juntos se escondió debajo de su brazo, escondiendo su nariz en sus costillas y cubriéndose con la túnica. Parpadeó sorprendido, comparándola con una niña pequeña que tiene miedo del monstruo de sus pesadillas.

Fuji exhaló una risa escondida y lo miró de reojo, cubriéndola él mismo con el brazo.

-Suerte de los instintos- indicó Inui- y suerte de que somos los mejores a…

-Inui- interrumpió Tezuka con firmeza- concéntrate.

Chasqueó la lengua y entrecerró los ojos. Sakuno sacó la cabeza de debajo del ala y los observó con sus castaños ojos sorprendidos. No había pasado por alto aquella interrupción. Podía ser débil de constitución y otras cosas, pero de inteligente tenía cada proporción de su cuerpo.

Irina decidió no prestar atención a nada y giró la llave. El suelo tembló bajo ellos de nuevo y la chica agrandó los ojos.

-Oh, el suelo se cae.

Las miradas fulminantes recayeron sobre ella mientras se rascaba la cabeza y quitaba la llave del lugar, apretándola entre sus dedos. El suelo cedió al instante. Apretó el pequeño cuerpo contra él y clavó la mirada en el suelo. Una mano le golpeó el hombro. Irina le mostró la palma de su mano y las chocaron, quedándose agarradas. Movió en el aire a la chica y la empujó hasta Inui, quien la atrapó a tiempo entre sus brazos. Ryuzaki emitió un grito de terror, pero obedeció. Sobre sus brazos, Eiji se sujetó para colgar dos ganchos sujetadores a las paredes y un gran cable cayo por cada persona. Una buena estratagema que parecía sacada de una película pero que en la vida real les estaba salvando el culo de morir estrellados contra un suelo de arena.

Descendieron por los cables y justo cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, sintió como la adrenalina le golpeaba en las sienes y las venas. Aquello era una agradable sensación que únicamente había vivido años atrás cuando saltó en paracaídas. Inui le lanzó a la chica y logró atraparla al vuelo. Ligera como una maldita pluma. Demonios, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan fácil de crear en los demás un anhelo de protección?

La dejó sobre el suelo y esperó a que los demás llegaran a su altura para volverse. Un gran salón se mostró ante ellos, decorados únicamente por sarcófagos a mares. Dorados y estatuas guardianes. Eiji fue a adentrarse, pero Irina logró detenerle a tiempo. Girándose hacia ellos y acercándose hasta la protegida. Sakuno parpadeó con sorpresa mientras la experta en mapas la sujetaba de la mano y sacaba un cuchillo de explorador. Los ojos castaños se agrandaron y parpadearon en busca de una respuesta.

-Irina- alertó. Ésta lo miró confusa- sabe…

Pero no logró terminarlo. Irina clavó ligeramente el filo del cuchillo y la sangre de Ryuzaki comenzó a gotear contra el suelo mientras gemía de dolor y miedo, mirándole en busca de una explicación. Se encogió de hombros, puesto que ni él mismo sabía que significaba.

-Acompáñame- ordenó la castaña clara arrastrando ya a Ryuzaki. Le miró de reojo- ¿Decías?

Negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. Quizás, la chica solo sabía defenderse cuando dormía en algún momento extremo. O simplemente, es que estaba tan atemorizada que su cuerpo no correspondía a sus defensas.

Irina hizo que la chica rozara sus manos por las dos estatuas que custodiaban la entrada al pasillo e imitó la misma acción con el resto. Todos caminaron en fila india detrás de ellas, observando la sangre que era succionada por las estatuas. Frunció el ceño e Inui pareció darse cuenta de su acto, comenzando a explicarse.

-Se creía que las estatuas protectoras necesitaban sangre humana y de una virgen para pasar por sus tierras. Ryuzaki es virgen y sirve… eh…

El de gafas pareció darse cuenta de algo y todos clavaron la mirada en la espalda de Irina, la cual fingió no percatarse de nada. Un instante después, todos gruían entre dientes sin llegar a nada en claro, temiendo la respuesta de Tezuka. Probablemente, alguno tendría que agachar las orejas y entremeter la cola como posible culpable. Eiji lo miró con atención y se echó ligeramente hacia atrás, indicándole una negativa mientras sus cabellos pelirrojos se movían de un lado a otro.

Si el más cercano a la niña no había sido, ¿quién demonios había quitado la virginidad de Irina? Mejor no darle más intensidad al asunto.

Cuando llegaron a la última figura, Irina se detuvo. Volvió a sacar el cuchillo y se cortó ella misma el dorso de la mano, mirándola a Sakuno y a la figura alternativamente.

-Pon la mano sobre esa cuando lo diga- indicó antes de alejarse y plantarse ante la más alejada- ahora.

Y las dos estatuas se movieron a la vez para abrir un pasillo oculto.

-¿Y esto?- Preguntó Fuji aumentando los nervios de los presientes.

-La sangre de una virgen debe de contrarrestar con la de una no virgen- explicó como si nada le perturbara un Sadaharu biblioteca andante- y así, el guardián justo y el corrompido, paso darán.

-Nya, ¿de dónde sacas esos cuentos de terror?

-Estaba escrito en las paredes, Eiji- explico el chico de gafas cuadradas. Se las empujó con el pulgar y los observó- Irina, detengámonos un momento- indicó, girándose hacia Tezuka- vamos hacia el dinero que es lo que quiere el presunto asesino… ¿Qué haremos después de tenerlo?

Tezuka fue quien se alzó para acariciarse el mentón dubitativo.

-sacaremos el dinero- respondió con indiferencia el capitán.

-Bueno, hasta eso llegamos- felicitó con sarcasmo Fuji- después de eso.

Tezuka gruñó y apretó los labios.

-Regresar.

-¿A dónde?- interrogó Eiji dando un ligero salto- ¿a casa? ¿A la de Ryuzaki? Oh, que ella no tiene.

Sadaharu golpeó la cabeza de Eiji pero no a tiempo. Ryuzaki ya le había escuchado. Sus mejillas enrojecidas empalidecieron y su rostro optó por la verdad. No tenía casa. No tenía familia. Otra huérfana más. Aunque ya era mayorcita. Irina chasqueó la lengua, tirándole de la mejilla a Eiji y arrastrándola con ella.

-Haced planes después- aconsejó- si queréis salir con vida, moveos.

La siguieron de nuevo, con cautela. Una gran piedra apareció ante ellos con jeroglíficos diferentes a todos los demás y la chica frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Inui.

-Llegamos- indicó mirando el mapa con la linterna- esto no estaba.

-Pues es una pared muy sólida- presentó Inui frunciendo el ceño- ¿ideas para abrirla?- Inquirió mirando a la chica malicioso- ¿golpearla con la cabeza de alguien?

-Tu primero- correspondió con sarcasmo Irina antes de introducirse la mano en el bolsillo y mostrar la llave con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro- mejor ahórratelo, no sea que rompas la puerta.

Sonrió interiormente divertido. Irina era en pocas palabras, una cabrona experta en putear con su sangre maldita. Aunque aquello no pareció agradar a Tezuka, quien les envió una mirada de advertencia para que terminaran con la misión. Irina no tardó en obedecerle y comenzar a meter las llaves en cada una de las discretas cerraduras que ha ojo nunca hubiera visto.

Cuatro ligeros chasquidos que hicieron la piedra caer contra ellos, esquivándola y pasando sobre ella entraron en una gran sala repleta de oro. Millones y millones de monedas de oro. Billetes y piedras preciosas. Tragó. ¿De dónde demonios había salido todas aquellas cosas?

-Sakuno- llamó Irina extendiendo la manos- tu dinero.

La chica se estremeció y negó con la cabeza, mirando aquella sala del tesoro como si fuera un sueño o peor, una pesadilla maldita. Normal y lógico. La estaban persiguiendo por esa fortuna sin que tuviera oportunidad de comprender por qué repentinamente era tan rica.

-Esta era la fortuna de su madre- explicó Tezuka señalando un lado de la sala- y la de su padre- presentó otra cuarta de la habitación.

-Y en el piso inferior- continuó Irina- la de su abuela. Kimonos y dinero- puntuó encogiéndose de hombros- Kimonos.

Ryuzaki se envaró al sentir el sarcasmo en la voz de la chiquilla al nombrar los kimonos.

-Sí, kimonos- le contestó frunciendo el ceño mientras apretaba con fuerza las manos contra sus ropas- los kimonos son lo que más vale- expresó- mucho más que… esto…

-Ryuzaki-san, si me permite el comentario- incitó Fuji con su interesante sonrisa que demostraba su diversión- si mis padres antes de ser asesinados me hubieran dejado toda esta fortuna sería el hijo más feliz del mundo y no estaría aquí protegiendo, sino siendo el protegido.

Sakuno movió ligeramente la cabeza.

-Pero… esto es demasiado… ¿cómo van a sacarlo de aquí?- interrogó mordiéndose el labio inferior- es demasiado para dos coches…

-Momoshiro- interrumpió Inui rascándose la cabeza- me llamó para informarse y le pedí que trajera un camión cuando estuviera aquí.

Tezuka sujetó de la camisa a Inui, arrastrándolo con él para alejarse y reprenderlo lejos de todos. Él mismo frunció las cejas, preocupado. La necesidad de Takeshi de conocer la situación sin esperar a la llamada de Tezuka era preocupante. Algo pasaba. Algo que no cuadraba para ninguno.

Irina se acercó hasta él, estirándole de la túnica para llevárselo aparte. Se agachó para poder llegar a su altura y escuchó atentamente.

-Me llamó- le informó- ¿a ti?

-Sí- respondió mirándola.

-A Eiji y Fuji también.

La pequeña de la "familia" frunció el ceño mientras se rascaba el mentón, mirando a su alrededor.

-Salgamos- indicó con voz inquieta y alzó la voz, tomando de la mano a Ryuzaki y estirando de ella- tenemos que salir de aquí dentro. Ya.

Pero antes de que llegara a asomarse una bala se incrustó junto al pie de la chica. Irina estiró de Ryuzaki hacia él y se echó hacia atrás, chasqueando la lengua.

-Tarde- espetó fulminando con la mirada a Inui.

Sadaharu se atragantó y se escondió.

-Lo siento. Nunca pensé que nos habrían pinchado los teléfonos.

Frunció el ceño y empujó el delgado cuerpo de Ryuzaki detrás de él. Irina le miró, comprendiendo perfectamente aquel gesto antes de afirmar. La chica mostró una mano.

-¡Ey! Injusto- expresó- Estoy aquí.

Un gruñido escapó de los sujetos atacantes. Unos murmullos incesantes y algunos pasos que les llegaron. Irina se acercó hasta él, susurrándole en el oído y entregándole la llave. Afirmó y la sujetó entre sus dedos. Buscó a su alrededor y no logró encontrar un lugar para esconderla y entre sus cosas no estarían seguras. Irina comenzó a lanzar las armas al exterior mientras él continuaba buscando un lugar, hasta que fijó la mirada en la castaña asustada. Sonrió pícaro y se inclinó hasta abrirle el escote y adentrársela.

-¿Eh?

La chica dio un respingo, notándolo y alzando la mirada para encontrarse con la suya. Se llevó una mano a la boca y le demandó silencio. La última arma rozó el suelo e Irina se volvió hacia ellos, mirándolos indicadoramente. Afirmó al compás de sus compañeros.

-Detrás de mí- le indicó en un susurro- y no toques- indicándole los senos.

Ryuzaki carraspeó, abrazándose a sí misma antes de que la tomara del brazo para que se sujetara de la ropa en su espalda. Todos salieron con las manos alzadas, indicando su rendición. Caras cubiertas con pasamontañas que impedían descubrir quién era quién. Todos bajitos y atléticos. Se preguntó si eso realmente funcionaria. Irina era capaz de defenderse correctamente bien y ser ágil. ¿Lo lograría Ryuzaki? Espero que la chica pillara la indirecta de hacerla agarrarse a sus ropas.

Cada uno posicionado con el pie sobre sus armas. Una clara indirecta de rendición. Eran seis. Bien. Suficientes. Y para colmo, todos con las armas levantadas hacia ellos. Demonios, si eso no funcionaba, Ryuzaki hacía su tumba ahí. Se humedeció los labios. No podía permitir algo así: Era él quien tenía que matarla. Nadie más.

Tezuka se inclinó levemente, observando con atención y fijó su ver en su arma antes de volver a clavarla en todos ellos, como si intentara descubrir el rostro de los que se encontraban ahí. Finalmente, cuando se dio por rendido y sentía las miradas de todos sobre él, chasqueó la lengua como señal. Fue automático y gracias a dios, sintió el peso de Ryuzaki cayéndole por la espalda. Echó la mano hacia atrás, rodeándola con el brazo la cintura y empujándola contra él. Agarró el arma antes de que las balas comenzaran a salir de las pistolas contrarias. Tiros perfectos y asesinos y un simple grito a su espalda, asustadizo y temeroso.

-Parad- ordenó Irina recargando el arma y alzándose- salgamos de aquí.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?- Preguntó Eiji agitado.

-¿Te suena el nombre de Kaidoh?- Reprochó la chica apuntándole con el arma.

Eiji retrocedió al instante y Tezuka la obligó a descenderla y la empujó de los hombros hacia la salida, regañándola severamente. La chica estaba profundamente agitada y Eiji terminó gimoteando asustado detrás de Inui.

-Irina está furiosa- se quejó el chico gatuno de la panda.

-Se cree que nos ha metido en una trampa y ha puesto en peligro al grupo- explicó Sadaharu con el ceño fruncido- deberíamos de ir. Fuera seguramente habrá más y Kaidoh está solo.

Afirmaron y estiró de Ryuzaki para guiarla nuevamente por todo cuanto habían pasado. Irina volvió a estar al frente del camino, pero no movió la poca nada más que para respirar. Si bien era una mujer tenía el mismo orgullo que un hombre y estaba seguro que aquello le venía de familia. Nunca podría culparla por ello.

Cuando la luz les llegó al salir del tune se escuchó un largo jadeo a cada lado del hueco. Tras girar la cabeza se encontró con Kaidoh y Osakada a cada lado, apuntándoles con un arma. La chica suspiró aliviada y Kaidoh la imitó en un siseo. Diferentes cadáveres descansaba alrededor de la pirámide, abrasados por el calor que aceleraba su mal olor.

-Llegaron de golpe- explicó Osakada a gritos- ¡Nos sorprendieron! Pero logramos defendernos. Sin embargo esos que entraron… lo siento. Por mi culpa…

-No te disculpes- animó Eiji tocándole la cabeza- yo le tengo fobia a las cárceles.

Un silencio recayó sobre ellos. ¿Quién demonios no le tenía fobia a las cárceles? Entre ellos seguramente que ni uno solo se libraba de sentirla. El ronroneo de un camión les llegó desde lejos. Inui esbozó una sonrisa altiva.

-Momoshiro.

-Podría haber llegado antes- espetó Kaidoh a regañadientes.

La verdad, un poco de ayuda probablemente no le habría venido mal a la nana y al chico del pañuelo en la cabeza.

-Esto…- farfulló Sakuno a su lado- ¿ya puedo…?

La observó con una ceja alzada hasta que comprendió y afirmó, mostrándole la palma de la mano extendida. Ryuzaki se dio la vuelta para sacarla y él sonrió interiormente. Si ya lo había visto al completo. Y tocado algunas cosas… no todas, pero algunas habían valido la pena. Si fuera de su interés, por supuesto. Porque aparte de para matarla y protegerla hasta que pudiera llevar la primera acción: nada más los unía.

La llave le tocó la palma de la mano y se la devolvió a Irina. Esta la fulminó con la mirada, como si la llave tuviera la culpa de lo sucedido. Momoshiro finalmente llegó hasta su altura y fue claramente el blanco de las regañinas de todos y los productos maléficos de Inui y Fuji unidos mientras cargaban todo aquel material de dinero en el camión.

Y todo eso, no hacía más que comenzar.

-¿Dónde vamos a llevar todo esto?- Preguntó Momoshiro inquieto.

-A casa de Ryuzaki- respondió Tezuka.

Y nuevamente Sakuno puso los ojos en blanco, mirándole con desconcierto. ¿Es que quería regresar a esa masa de escombros? Tezuka meneó la cabeza de forma negativa.

-A su casa- informó- Momoshiro- llamó- regresa con Tachibana.

-¡Jo!- Protestó el nombrado- yo también quiero ver esa casa.

Pero la respuesta recibió rápidamente una negativa y como estaban los humos con él, poco podría haber hecho el muchacho para sobrevivir. Irina se encontraba ante Kaidoh, tocándole las mejillas ligeramente como disculpa, un gesto que solía hacer con el siseante muchacho cuando le había hecho alguna de las suyas. Kaidoh movía la cabeza de un lado para otro y afirmaba, sin tocarla.

-¿Una… casa?- farfulló Ryuzaki a su lado. Osakada no tardó en acercarse y besarle las mejillas mientras le acaricia los hombros.

-Sakuno, tu padre era muy rico y sabía muchas de las cosas que vendrían. No te iba a dejar en paños menores. Tienes más de una casa, querida. Por ahora, iremos a una de ellas. Cuando todo pase, me aseguraré de mostrártelas todas.

La chica pareció quedar satisfecha con la promesa de su nana. Quizás, solo quería mirar hacia delante y esperar un futuro. Se dio cuenta que de repente estaba siendo el malo de la película. Quería ensuciarla. Verla llena de sangre.

Stop.

_Así ya la has visto. Llena de sangre. De tu sangre. De esa sangre._

-Tcht… pues otra vez- se dijo a sí mismo, cerrando la puerta bruscamente del camión.

**n/a**

Bueno, ya les advertí que era un mal capítulo. No me gustó.

En fin.

Ryoma sigue peleando contra sus demonios internos y siente cierta atracción que ahí está pero intenta evitar con la chica. Encima, su pasado cada vez está más fresco en él y tiene más instintos peligrosos.

Irina, por su parte, los llevó a una trampa sin querer y Inui metió la pata completamente por hablar con teléfonos pinchados. ¿qué sucederá?

Por cierto, sé que tiene líos con Irina, pero esperen, que ya comprenderán n.n

Nos vemos…


	8. Séptimo día

**Nuevo capítulo.**

_Séptimo día._

Cuando se quitó los zapatos la arena cayó de estos como una cascada. Casi no podía creerse que pudiera darse un baño y quitarse tanta arena acumulada que tenía por cada parte de su cuerpo. Sus cabellos, su piel. Hasta en el sujetador descubrió que tenía arena, nada anormal teniendo en cuenta cuando Echizen había metido la llave dentro de sus senos para protegerla. Ni que estos fueran una caja fuerte, fue lo que pensó en aquel momento.

Observó la llave con detenimiento antes de dejarla sobre el pilar de ropa sucia que ella misma estaba dejando en el cesto que siempre había estado vacio. Le había preguntado a Irina sobre qué hacer con ella y la chica únicamente se había encogido de hombros y dado la cosa como no de su interés. Habiendo descubierto lo que la llave escondía, Irina se había deshecho de la necesidad de saber.

Los hombres se dedicaban a colocar aquellos enormes tesoros en un lugar seguro mientras las chicas se dedicaban a su acicalado. Únicamente Ryoma se había quedado con ellas y tenía que ducharse con su nana e Irina. Tomoka y ésta última no parecían llevarse demasiado bien, cosa que ya se había dado cuenta. Irina la regañaba con la mirada cada vez que alzaba la voz y si su silencio no ayudaba, se tapaba los oídos para indicarle que era demasiado ruidosa. Algo que generalmente termina por ofender a las personas que chillan.

Ella se había habituado tanto que ya no le daba importancia al hecho de si gritaba o no. Lo único que quería en ese momento era sentir el agradable roce del agua contra su piel y relajarse por un momento. Cualquier hombre pervertido habría encontrado ese acto algo lesbiano y hasta seguramente un manjar para sus ojos. Pero para ella estaba siendo bastante incordio y su timidez aumentaba. Irina no, pero Tomoka siempre la había impresionado cuando estaba desnuda.

Y aunque la chica de dieciséis años ya no mostraba ser tan niña, comenzó a sentirse algo más aliviada. Todavía podía ganar a algunas infantes.

Sabía que Echizen estaría fuera, abanicándose con un periódico mientras movía los pantalones cortos que llevaba como único atuendo. Nada más llegar se había tirado de lleno dentro del pequeño estanque de agua limpia que custodiaba la entrada a la enorme mansión en la que se encontraban. Tezuka ni ningún otro le había reñido. Al parecer todos conocían la necesidad de frio del peli verde.

-¿Qué sucederá ahora?- preguntó Tomoka mordiéndose una uña- ¿Estaremos aquí escondidos?

Irina se encogió de hombros antes de hundirse dentro del agua y salir cuando casi estuvo a punto de tirar de ella, temiendo que fuera un acto suicida. Pero la chica estaba tan fresca como si no hubiera hecho nada. Tomoka la miró por un instante.

-Sakuno- llamó- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sonrió ligeramente y afirmó con la cabeza, abrazándose las piernas.

-Eso creo- respondió a media voz. Irina le tocó la frente por un momento, frunció el ceño- no tengo fiebre. Aunque con el calor que hace, podría parecer.

-Es Egipto- respondió la chica volviendo a encogerse de hombros- hace calor.

-Buehg, eres como Echizen- exclamó Osakada- habláis únicamente con Sakuno.

La ladrona observó a su nana por un instante- gesto que siempre hacía- y respondió.

-Es mi jefa.

Sakuno sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba automáticamente. Le había escuchado decir eso mismo a Tezuka y hasta le habían pedido permiso para algunas cosas. No comprendía por qué. Se inclinó hacia Irina, ignorando el dolor de espalda que comenzó cuando sintió algo de aire helado en esta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Preguntó.

Irina volvió a alzar los hombros.

-Tu padre murió. Tezuka dice que eres nuestro jefe- aclaró- obedezco. Por ahora- añadió entre dientes en una leve muestra de rebeldía.

Escondió su nariz entre sus rodillas.

-Lo siento- se excusó.

Tomoka la abrazó, golpeándole suavemente los hombros.

-No te disculpes, Sakuno. Esto ha sucedido de forma imprevista. Nadie tiene la culpa. Así que levanta la cabeza y vamos a terminar de bañarnos. La noche está cayendo y hace frio.

Para Sakuno aquella deducción se convirtió en un dilema interior. Ellos estaban ahora bajo sus órdenes y a la vez no. Tezuka no le haría caso y solo le pedía permiso en algunos momentos. No era un eslabón necesario nada más que para proteger. Además, sabía y sentía, que todos ellos ocultaban un secreto extra que no estaban dispuestos a contarle. Y probablemente, su Nana desconocía o tampoco quería contarle la verdad.

Todas habían salido ya cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, dejando ver la cara molesta de su protector. Echizen se inclinó hacia la bañera, tirándole de una mejilla y metiendo la mano dentro del agua. Enrojeció hasta las raíces cuando sintió aquella mano reptando por sus piernas y como la que había liberado su mejilla cruzaba bajo sus axilas. Sin el menor de los esfuerzos, la alzó en vilo. El agua cayó por su cuerpo y la sacudió ligeramente para que se le quitara la que quedara en ella.

-¿Qué…?- farfulló.

-Sal- gruñó molesto.

Sus ojos no la miraron ni una sola vez. Su cuerpo seguramente no sería para la visión agradable masculina. El frio golpeó cada parte de su cuerpo, helándola. Una toalla la cubrió por encima, encontrándose con Tomoka mirándola preocupada.

-Lo siento, Sakuno, pero te has quedado tan recta que no puedes moverte. Tuve que pedirle ayuda.

No dijo nada. Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente de lado y la apoyó en el hombro del chico. Un hombro que le resultó extrañamente protector y acogedor. Las manos de Echizen tocaban su piel desnuda, estremeciéndola ligeramente. Una aspereza creada por el uso de las armas, seguramente. Su olor era varonil y atrayente. El roce de su piel fuera de sus manos, agradable.

Entrecerró los ojos y lo miró. Aquellos dorados ojos. No. Esos no habían cambiando. Continuaban teniendo la misma frialdad e indiferencia desde que lo vio a los doce años. Era… un asesino.

Se removió inquieta cuando estaba a punto de dejarla sobre la cama, apretando la toalla contra ella con pudor. Echizen esbozó una sonrisa arrogante, tirando de ella antes de marcharse, dejándola desnuda. Tomoka gruñó, pero se deshizo en su trabajo de vestirla. Sakuno nunca comprendería a ese hombre sin pensar que su vida estaba en peligro.

A las doce de la noche, los demás hombres regresaron. Cansados y llenos de polvo, la miraron por un instante antes de desviarse cada uno a los diferentes baños en busca de un poco de limpieza o de comida. En un rincón, Irina y Ryoma parecían debatir en silencio, mirándose con atención.

-Irina-chan- canturreó Eiji antes de marcharse- siempre pierdes y perderás. Echizen tiene el corazón de hielo.

Como respuesta, la pequeña del grupo frunció el ceño sin apartar la mirada de su contrincante. Kunimitsu bufó, dejándose caer sobre el sofá cercano a ella, frotándose las manos y mirándola con atención.

-Nos quedaremos aquí por un tiempo- explicó- dentro de tres días partiremos.

-¿A dónde?- Preguntó- estoy cansada de huir.

-Mientras no sepa utilizar un arma y solo se defienda mientras duerme, no podemos quedarnos quieto- anunció la voz de Inui tras ella, alertándola.

-Aunque sepa utilizarla- intervino Irina- ¿De qué sirve si no puede matar?- movió ligeramente la boca en una mueca presuntuosa- ¿O puedes?

Rápidamente, negó con la cabeza, rehuyendo la mirada distraída de Echizen hacía ella. Por supuesto que no podía matar a nadie. Ella ya había visto suficientes muertes como para querer tener más y bajo su mano.

-Sería en defensa propia- aclaró Sadaharu apaciguador- no para asesinar. De eso, nos encargamos nosotros. Solo tendría que seguir un buen entrenamiento. Además- añadió, inclinándose hacia ella gentilmente- a veces, saber utilizar un arma puede ayudar de mucho. Podría salvar a alguno de nosotros.

Sakuno se estremeció. Esa idea era la mejor que había escuchado para poder utilizar un arma. Proteger o salvar a alguien. Aunque eso no quitaba que el asesinato estaba mal, por supuesto. No quería convertirse en una asesina. Giró levemente los ojos hacia su guardaespaldas. Echizen había fruncido ligeramente la nariz y cruzado de brazos, esperaba su respuesta. Probablemente ahora no, pero estaba segura de que después se encargaría de torturarla. Mas ya había tomado una decisión.

-Sí- respondió moviendo ligeramente la cabeza afirmativamente- Tomo-chan podría…

-Echizen- interrumpió Tezuka levantándose- comenzáis mañana.

-¿Ah?- Fue la única palabra que escapó de la garganta del aludido antes de que le cruzara una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sakuno sintió que todo el peso del mundo caía sobre su cabeza. Era terrible. Había tenido la vana ilusión de que fuera otro de los hombres quien la enseñara a disparar, pero no, tenía que ser él. Cada vez estaba más convencida que terminaría odiándole más. Pero Echizen no le prestó atención. Volvió sus ojos hacia su compañera de reto y volvieron a pelearse con las miradas.

Enrabiada, aferró uno de los cojines contra sí, ansiando poder tirárselo a la cabeza al chico y que diera de lleno.

Cuando finalmente pudo coger la cama sin el menor de los sucesos, gimió de puro placer. Era demasiado gustoso hacer algo así. Se sentía como si hiciera años que no cogía una cama y tal y como sospechó, el sueño la venció.

--

Cuando entró en la habitación todavía sentía cierto ego de diversión. Ryuzaki empuñando un arma. Se moría de ganas por verla. Tezuka no se lo podría haber puesto más a tiro. Lástima que no pudiera apuntarle a la sien y apretar el gatillo sin más. Comenzaba a sentirse irritado cada vez que tenía que cargarla o algo por el estilo. Ryuzaki era pura necesidad de protección.

Tomoka salió del cuarto tras arropar a la chica, caminando a pasos rápidos para encontrarse cobijada en las paredes de su habitación. El frio del desierto comenzaba. Él se removió, sintiendo agradable aquel cambio de aire. El calor lo estaba matando, tanto, que no pudo evitar tirarse de lleno al estanque nada más llegar.

Ahora, podía estar bien fresco. Se estiró sobre su cama y esperó pacientemente la llegada del día siguiente.

El día siguiente llegó con una terrible inundación de calor que lo puso instantáneamente de mal humor. Desayunaron un par de bocadillos y dos tazones de leche por cortesía de Osakada, la cual también tenía preparada una cesta con comida. Cuando Ryuzaki la vio, casi se puso pálida.

-¿Tantas horas vamos a estar fuera?- Preguntó. Él afirmó simplemente con la cabeza, cargó la bolsa y se dispusieron a salir.

Ryuzaki le siguió de cerca, chocándose alguna que otra vez contra él al no saber qué harían. Casi la escuchó suspirar de alivio cuando vio que se encaminaba hacia uno de los jeeps. Dejó la cesta en la parte trasera del vehículo. Inui le había dado datos sobre el mejor lugar para poder entrenar sin sufrir crisis humanas. Un pequeño oasis no muy lejos de la ciudad y al que no solía ir nadie porque, decían, estaba embrujado o que los dioses se enfadarían por usurparlo.

Metafóricamente, Inui lo había hecho a posta. No le había permitido contarle nada a Ryuzaki. Era imposible describir exactamente qué podría haber hecho la castaña. ¿Morirse de miedo? ¿Gritar hasta que se le reventaran los pulmones? O hasta algo peor. NO quería verlo. No. No era eso lo que se moría de ganas de ver.

Cuando llegaron al oasis- bastante difícil de encontrar sin un mapa creado por un sabelotodo- descargaron la cesta para dejarla bajo una de las muchas rocas que rodeaban el lugar, a la sombra fresca. Por un momento sintió envidia de aquello pudiera estar refrescándose y él enseñando a una temerosa mujer a utilizar un arma. Esperaba llegar entero.

Descendió una especia de muñeco humano que entre Eiji y Fuji se habían encargado de hacer y lo clavó en la arena lo suficientemente lejos que permitiera a Ryuzaki acertar- al menos, una vez- y que no estuviera tan cerca como para fallar también. La chica le observaba con atención tímida en cada uno de sus movimientos. Incluso pareció querer aprender como quitar y poner el seguro al verle hacerlo. Sonrió irónico. Y pensar que a él le había costado simples segundos aprender a utilizar un arma por tal de defenderse.

Desde luego, él esperaba que nunca en la vida Ryuzaki tuviera que salvarle de ser asesinado. Prefería meterse él una bala en la sesera. Suspiró y se apoyó en el coche, esperando no tener que hablar demasiadas veces, aunque tendría que hablar por fuerza: Tenía que explicarle las cosas bien.

-Primera regla:- comenzó-, mantén siempre puesto el seguro. Segunda regla: No levantes el arma hacia una persona por error- acto que él había visto frecuentemente en las típicas películas en la que la chica levanta el arma y apunta sin "querer" a quien le está enseñando-. Tercera regla: Ten siempre el cargador lleno.

Ryuzaki le miró con atención, afirmando en las tres cosas mientras fruncía ligeramente los parpados por el sol, hasta tener que levantar una mano y cubrirse.

-Entonces, ¿por qué apuntaste hacia mí?- preguntó de improviso. Bufó.

-Aprende y después habla- cortó lo más secamente posiblemente. Pero ella no cedió.

-¿me apuntaste por error, sensei?

Se humedeció los labios, llevándose la pistola hasta el hombro, sonriendo malicioso.

-No- contestó.

-Igual que pasó con los demás- reprendió cruzándose de hombros- también me habrías matado si no te hubieras desmayado. Deberías de darle gracias a mi abuela. Si ella no….

-Para colocar el seguro también debes de tener cuidado. Podría dispararse. Mantén siempre el dedo fuera del gatillo a menos que vayas a utilizarla- continuó, ignorándola-. La mínima presión podría hacer que la pistola se disparara y…

Continuó hablando hasta que a la chica le quedó clara la clase teórica. La hora de la práctica iba llegando. Miró el reloj y tras quitarse la capa, se encaminó hacia la cesta, sacando una de las cinco cantimploras entregadas por Irina. Se la ofreció y se estiró en la sombra.

-Tengo hambre- espetó.

Ryuzaki carraspeó en tos mientras bebía, mirándole desconcertada. Una sonrisa burlona se escapó de su boca.

-Yo enseño- recordó malicioso.

-Ah, claro- reprochó ella enrojecida- Y yo cocino, ¿no?

-Bingo.

Ella bufó, arrodillándose ante la cesta y sacando los bocadillos y la fruta, preparándola en pequeños platos. Le sirvió uno de ellos e inclinó la cabeza.

-Si servit- expresó. Él frunció el ceño sin comprenderlo- Significa: "ya servido".

Alzó una ceja y movió la cabeza aturdido. A saber cuantos idiomas extraños conocía esa muchacha. Prefería no saberlo, por supuesto. Bastante tenía yo con comprender lo que sabía Irina.

Después de comer, y tras echarse una ligera cabeceada que durmió con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado, despertó al escuchar el sonido de un chasquido. Una bala. Instintivamente, se puso a cuatro patas, buscando con la mirada a su alrededor, buscando dos cosas: Ryuzaki y el atacante. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando descubrió a Ryuzaki con el arma en las manos y el muñeco que había colocado tirado en el suelo. La chica le sonrió, mirándole con inocencia.

-No es tan difícil. Un niño de doce años pudo hacerlo, así que yo también.

"_Maldito pasado"_

Movió ligeramente la mandíbula y a grandes zanjadas llegó hasta ella, arrancándole el arma de las manos. Su misma presencia la hizo retroceder y continuó presionándola hasta que llegó al filo del charco donde ella cayó irremediablemente. Guardó el arma en sus pantalones y se agachó, esperando verla salir y cuando lo hizo, la empujó hacia debajo de nuevo. Cuando creyó que ya estaría lo suficientemente limpia, la dejó salir. Ryuzaki tosió y escupió agua, empujándole con una mano para impedir que la ayudara a salir.

-¿Por qué…?- Escupió entre tos y tos.

-Olvídalo- recomendó, mostrándole el arma- esta vez, no fallaré.

Ryuzaki hinchó las mejillas, sujetándole de la camisa entreabierta por los bordes.

-¿¡Qué no fallarás!?- Exclamó con los ojos aguados- ¡Diste de lleno en mi brazo! Tengo una cicatriz como prueba.

Entrecerró los ojos, sujetándola de las manos, apretándola entre sus dedos mientras retrocedía. La cabeza parecía estar a punto de estallarle y el corazón batallaba contra sus costillas en busca de una salida.

-¿Es que… no lo recuerdas?- Preguntó azorada- Por culpa de eso… de eso… yo… mi abuela… todo cambio… todo cambio el día que te conocí. Siempre… siempre que estoy contigo mi vida corre peligro… Eres un asesino.

Sonrió irónico.

-Exactamente- logró responder, pegándola contra él al asirla de las caderas y echar su mano hacia atrás. Logró dar con la pistola y apuntó directamente a la cabeza del muñeco- nunca fallo- aclaró.

Ryuzaki no retrocedió. Con la mirada fija en la cabeza del muñeco parecía estar buscando pruebas en el pasado. Hasta que pareció recordar algo, mirándolo fijamente.

-Regresemos- indicó con suavidad- tengo… tengo que hablar con tu jefe.

La soltó, bufando y encogiéndose de hombros. No servía de nada quedarse ahí ya que había aprendido a disparar por si solita.

--

Se le había ocurrido la idea durante la extraña conversación con Echizen. Era una loca idea que esperaba que aceptara el jefe de todos ellos. Y si realmente era su jefa, tendrían que obedecerla sin rechistar.

Así pues y con esa idea, se encaminó hasta el interior de la casa. Tezuka Kunimitsu estaba inclinando sobre un montón de papeles que tenían frases tachadas, seguramente ideas que no habían convencido al hombre, mientras los demás parecían estar rumiando y otros, tensados junto al teléfono.

-¿Cómo ha ido?- Preguntó Inui- ¿visteis algún fantasma?

Dio un respingo, mirando de reojo a su protector. Echizen se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer sobre el sofá más cercano, dispuesto a dormitar. Ella no perdió tiempo. Se arrodilló junto al jefe, intentando mostrar más valentía de la que seguramente jamás podría abarcar.

-Necesito….- rogó porque sus palabras no traicionaran en modo de tartamudeo- hablar con usted. Tengo algo que podría interesarle.

-Dígame- respondió con educación el hombre.

-Preferiría hablar a solas- dudó- con usted.

-¿¡Ehhh!?- Exclamó Eiji arrastrando la exclamación- Jo, no es justo.

Irina acudió al instante, sujetándole del cuello de la camisa y estirando hasta que se perdieron en alguno de los pasillos largos de aquella enorme casa. Tezuka se levantó ayudándola después para guiarla hasta un despacho, el cual al parecer, perteneció a su padre. Un cuadro en especial llamó su atención, encontrándose una fotografía de sus padres, besándose. Sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Qué es?- Cuestionó Kunimitsu carraspeando- una locura, ¿verdad?

Ella medio sonrió.

-Puede ser, señor- aceptó- pero… quiero que esto termine ya. Por ustedes… por mí. Se me ha ocurrido una idea, si realmente son tan buenos como mi padre creía- añadió para tentarlos-. Dentro de unos días se celebrará una convención de kimonos. Siempre he participado en él y sería extraño que la anterior ganadora no asistiera. Mi opinión es…

-Servirte en bandeja- interrumpió con un brusco suspiro el mayor y sentenció – No.

-Quiero terminar con esto- repitió- y confió en ustedes. Mi guardaespaldas… Echizen, no aguantará más tiempo conmigo… Usted lo sabe, ¿verdad?- se interesó- sabe lo que pasó en el pasado entre nosotros.

-Lo sé- reconoció el hombre entrecerrando los ojos- el pasado, pasado es- citó- no- repitió.

Lo que no quería hacer, tuvo que hacerlo. Se sentó en la que antiguamente fuera silla de su progenitor y frunció el ceño mientras unía sus manos. Un gesto que había visto hacer funcionar a su padre.

-Le recuerdo que trabajan para mí.

Kunimitsu se tensó. Frunció los párpados y la miró acusadoramente antes de posar las palmas sobre la mesa y fruncir los labios.

-Podemos torturarla de mil formas para que firme la entrega del dinero.

-Y a mí me han explicado muchas otras formas de morir sin la necesidad de ayuda- correspondió con todo el cuerpo temblando de puro terror.

El hombre retrocedió, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior y alzando los hombros.

-Como quiera entonces- accedió- Salimos esta noche en el primer vuelo.

-Bien, haré las maletas- anunció- necesito los kimonos- aclaró ante una ceja alzada del hombre- son necesarios. ¿Se los han llevado con lo demás por casualidad?

-No- negó el hombre encogiéndose de hombros- Osakada los guardó en un armario.

-Bien- sonrió y se levantó- entonces, solo tendré conseguir los maniquíes.

Tezuka se detuvo ante la puerta que había abierto, mirándola con severidad.

-Necesito maniquíes para vestirles con los quimonos- explicó aturdida- no sirve de nada que no siga como siempre.

Kunimitsu apretó los dientes, esforzándose por no decir una barbaridad, hasta que una idea pareció convencerle.

-Ya tiene maniquíes.

Frunció las cejas, sin comprenderle. Cuando el hombre abrió la puerta, comprendió. No se atrevió a negarse o a protestar. Ya había conseguido suficiente, no quería armar más jaleo, especialmente, porque sus piernas no soportaría mucho más tiempo sostenerla. Se dejó caer sobre el sillón y suspiró.

-Esto te ha quitado un par de días de vida, ¿eh?- se burló Tomoka nada más verla- Mira que eres temeraria algunas veces.

-Tomo-chan…- murmuró- Sería buena idea hacerle una tumba a Horio. Una como se merece- continuó, cubriéndose los ojos con dos de sus dedos sobre la frente- y otra a mi padre. Quiero que descansen… si sus cuerpos no son encontrados, al menos, saber que tienen un lugar donde ir.

Osakada se había quedado estática ante la mesa del escritorio. No habían hablado de Horio y ella estaba haciendo todos los esfuerzos posibles para ignorar la verdad. Sakuno sonrió al ver las lágrimas caer por el rostro de su Nana.

-Tomo… basta de hacerte la fuerte- rogó- yo también tengo ganas de llorar.

--

Irina casi puso el grito en el cielo cuando Tezuka le indicó su nuevo trabajo. Ante la idea de regresar, la chica quería volver a su trabajo habitual y olvidarse de tantas tonterías. Pero cuando el mayor le aclaró su nuevo trabajo, Irina empalideció.

-No- negó rotundamente.

-Sí- contestó también con seriedad el jefe.

-no- repitió menos convencida la chica.

-Irina, déjalo- aconsejó Sadaharu- la experiencia valdrá la pena. Además, tú también eres japonesa por padres, ¿Recuerdas? ¿Qué importancia tiene vestirte según tu naturaleza? Además, Eiji también se vestirá de mujer.

El felino del grupo puso los ojos en blanco antes de gritar.

-¿¡Por qué yo!?- Exigió- Fuji puede hacerlo mejor. Parece una mujer en sus poses.

Tezuka lo fulminó con la mirada antes de volver a centrarse en Irina.

-Hazlo- dijo por último- haced las maletas.

Irina no volvió a contestarle. Cogió del cuello al pelirrojo y se lo llevó con ella, anunciándole de ese modo que no tenía más remedio que vestirse de mujer y olvidarse de ver a Fuji vestido de mujer. Shyusuke había abierto los ojos y mirado por donde se fueron los dos, cruzándose de hombros. Inui se tocó los labios ligeramente divertido.

-Pues ahora que lo dice, a veces pones unas poses demasiado femeninas, sobretodo cuando te cruzas de brazos. Eso debe de deberse a tu constitución delgada y baja. Algunos chicos así son propios del fetiche femenino que los enlaza con hombres más viriles. Cuidado, Fuji: Tezuka podría violarte.

Asqueado de la conversión y no queriendo ver la masacre que crearía Fuji, se encaminó hasta el dormitorio para recoger las cosas. Irina le esperaba sentada sobre la cama, mirando una fotografía que siempre solía llevar con ella.

-Mi madre era japonesa al cien por cien- preguntó más que afirmó. Él movió la cabeza significativamente.

-Tú eres americano- reprochó.

Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y?

-Pensé que cabría la posibilidad- murmuró.

-No- respondió sentándose a su lado- Japonesa.

-Sí… lo he pillado.

Irina suspiró, recargándose contra él y obligándole a pasar un brazo por sus hombros. Guardó la fotografía en un bolsillo y rozó su mejilla contra su pecho.

-Irina- advirtió- tenemos que irnos.

-Lo sé. Solo un momento.

Eran tan escasas las veces en que veía a la ladrona comportarse de ese modo, que no protestó ni le recordó la gravedad del asunto. Al fin y al cabo, solo tenía dieciséis años y tenía que comportarse como un adulto. Por una vez que sintiera melancolía o tristeza, él no iba a señalarla con el dedo acusadoramente. Además: no podía. Quería a esa niña con locura.

-Listo- anunció la joven apartándose- a trabajar.

Se encogió de hombros y medio sonrió, irónico. Movió ligeramente la cabeza cuando vio la puerta del dormitorio abrirse y como la nana y la jefa entraban cargadas con dos maletas más pesadas que ellas mismas juntas. Irina huyó nada más ver uno de los kimonos y él bufó. Las cosas no hacían más que empeorar.

**n/a**

Cortito, pero como he metido todo lo que quería, está muy bien. Así que paso de quejas n.n.

Como siempre, las cosas en el lj n.n.


	9. Octavo día

**Octavo día**

El olor le inundó la nariz. Un agradable y conocido perfume que no logró hacer otra cosa que hacerla sonreír. Sujetó una aguja entre sus dientes y observó el kimono colgado sobre una de las perchas preparadas. Lo cogió con dedos expertos y lo extendió sobre la plancha. Cantaba alguna canción que se le había metido en la cabeza cuando cogió el Obi de dorado con estampas de flores azuladas y verdes. Tomoka dejaba algunos Tabi sobre la otra plancha y preparaba las sandalias y los geta.

Después, se fijó atentamente en el Uchikake nuevo. Era un kimono demasiado típico, desde luego, pero su abuela siempre decía _que lo viejo es lo nuevo_. El shiromoku descansaba pulcramente y Osakada lo miraba con anhelo y tristeza. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente no podía sentirse tan a gusto como estaba. Su pasión por los kimonos debería de verse relevada a la parte inferior de su presente. Su vida corría peligro, especialmente, al haberse puesto de diana.

Las voces del megáfono anunciaron la necesidad de comenzar a vestir a sus modelos- maniquíes- y esperar hasta que fueran llamados para la reunión de los diseñadores. Se frotó las manos nerviosa. Irina refunfuñaba todavía y pese a que se negaba, terminó por acceder a ser vestida, lo único que demandó, era no llevar nada rosa pálido. Le prometió que así sería y por ese mismo motivo le haría ponerse otra clase de kimonos.

Eiji, por su parte, había sufrido una terrible carga. Tuvieron que maquillarlo, afeitarlo y arreglarlo para que parecía lo más posible una mujer. Cuando estuvo vestido con el Uchikake, el silencio fue sepulcral por parte de todos. El felino del grupo los miró atónito, hasta que dio con su reflejo en el espejo y empalideció. Todos temieron lo peor. El chico era simpático, alegre y buena gente, incluso aceptaba algunas bromas brutales. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si alguno de ellos se reía o lo alababa porque estaba totalmente espectacular? Era capaz de sacar la pistola que llevaba en el kimono guardada y dispararles a todos.

El tragar se escuchó de forma general, todos impacientes mientras el pelirrojo daba vueltas ante el espejo y ponía poses cada vez más femeninas. Cuando finalmente su carmesí boca se movió, todos se tensaron, preparados para lo que fuera. Eiji los miró, llevándose una mano hasta le mejilla.

—Chicos… ¿A que os acostaríais conmigo? Porque estoy buenísimo.

De la misma relajación y estupidez, cayó contra el suelo de culo. ¿Es que ninguno de ellos podía estar cuerdo? Oishi rompió en carcajadas, acercándose hasta Eiji y palmeándole el hombro.

—Lo dudo— le dijo el guardián— pero estás muy guapo para ser hombre.

—Claramente, eres un tío y lo de abajo no me compensa— respondió fríamente Sadaharu.

—Jo— lloriqueó el hombre. Miró esperanzado hacia Irina— ¿Irina-chan?

Ésta lo miró de reojo, parpadeó diversas veces sin mover un solo músculo de su rostro serio, hasta que finalmente habló:

—Me niego.

Eiji terminó por deprimirse, pero cuando se volvió a mirar, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Pues yo sí— se dijo.

—Porque tú no tienes abuela— sonrió enigmáticamente Fuji.

—En fin— interrumpió Sadaharu subiéndose las gafas— Usted tiene que ir ahora a reunirse con los demás, ¿no es así?

—Correcto contestó. Pero ahí dentro únicamente pueden entrar personas que lleven kimonos. Tanto hombres como mujeres— explicó.

Un gruñido furioso escapó de la garganta del capitán, quien la asió de los codos mirándola de la misma forma que si delatara su pronta muerte. Tragó.

—Por supuesto… nosotros contamos con varios Hakama…. No se preocupen.

El hombre la liberó, gruñendo el nombre de su guarda espaldas. Echizen parpadeó, encontrando tal acción incoherente. Eiji e Irina estaban ahí para protegerla. ¿Es que acaso él tendría que acompañarla a todos lados? Se tensó automáticamente cuando vio a su nana, a quien le arrebataban el hakama. Unos momentos después, Echizen salía vestido.

Casi se atragantó al tragar. Nunca hubiera pensado que un hombre que no fuera su padre sería tan espectacular así vestido. Adoraba el arte japonés más que nadie y estaba completamente segura que Echizen, era un hombre totalmente apuesto. Al menos, así vestido. Sin embargo, cuando revisó el arma para guardársela, estuvo a punto de gritar. Aquel traje pedía a gritos una espada, no una pistola. Unió las manos y rezó. Rezó porque aquel hombre comprendiera aquella necesidad y decidiera dejar el arma. Pero su ruego jamás fue escuchado. Hasta él parpadeó confuso cuando la vio hacer tal gesto estando ya a su lado.

—Bien, ¿Tenéis todo listo? — Preguntó Oishi encaminándose hacia la salida— Kawamura y yo estaremos en el coche. Aseguraros de que lleváis bien puesto las cámaras y los pinganillos.

—Listo— respondieron al unisonó.

Se inquietó de nuevo. Tezuka mostró una pequeña carpeta y frunció el ceño al acercarse a ella.

—Las personas que asistirán al evento, de asunto de importancia y cercanas a ti son: Irasawa, Takeda, Ichigaya, Oosaki y Tachibana. Procure estar cerca de estas personas, potencialmente cercanas a usted debido a su compañerismo en clase.

Tragó, afirmando, intentando recordarlo. Sabía que era imposible solo relacionarse con esas personas, más teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba en un desfile de ropa sobre kimonos. Era imposible. Su fama del año pasado estaba en el ambiente y todos querían verla, escuchar sobre lo sucedido y probablemente, darle el pésame. Aquello la hizo sentir retorcijones. No deseaba que nadie se dedicara a mirarla con tristeza.

No estaba ahí para dar pena o para divertirse, sino como cebo. Eso era algo que no podía olvidar. De ninguna manera.

Estrujándose las manos, miró la puerta de salida. El crujir de los geta la hizo estremecerse. No podía retrasar más el encuentro y nada más abrir la puerta, una gran cantidad de flashes la cegó. Echizen posó una mano ante su rostro, cubriéndola y pegado a su espalda, le facilitó el paso hasta el gran salón.

Las puertas se abrieron elegantemente ante ellos y con tres pasos, se cerraron. Echizen no se apartó. Permaneció a su lado, mirando a todos lados en busca de una persona agresiva o cualquier cosa, aunque le vio torcer el gesto cuando reconoció a Momoshiro junto a Tachibana. ¿Por qué estaba él ahí cuando Tachibana tenía tan buenos guardaespaldas. A menos, que hubiera sucedido algo.

—Oh, ¡Sakuno!

La voz de Tachibana la hizo sonreír al instante. Ann, ataviada con un kimono azul de flores alegres, corrió hasta ella, abrazándola. La miró aterrorizada.

—Dios, ¡creí que habías muerto! Con las noticias que han salido por televisión y en los periódicos no podía evitar sentirme preocupada por ti. Dime que han cogido a quien ha hecho todo este daño a tu vida. Dímelo.

Sonrió. Tezuka ya la había preparado para tales preguntas y no podía salirse del guión. Le acarició los hombros y se relajó.

—Sí, lo han hecho. Le han detenido. Ya estoy a salvo. No te preocupes.

Ann suspiró de alivio, acariciándole las mejillas y delineando las filas de su kimono. Le sonrió.

—Estás preciosa. Estos kimonos… tienen un tacto diferente a los que estás acostumbrada.

Afirmó. De eso sí podía hablar perfectamente.

—Son nuevos. Un tejido antiguo. Los he traído especialmente para esta ocasión— explicó— espero que no sean peores que el año pasado.

Tachibana frunció las cejas mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Dudo mucho que sean peores. La verdad, los encuentro más preciosos que los que trajiste el año pasado. No te ofendas, pero estoy deseando ver la pasarela.

—Muchas gracias, Ann.

La mujer ante ella sonrió nuevamente, de forma enigmática. Desvió su mirada hasta Echizen, observándolo con gran atención. Parpadeó, perdida.

—Veo que tu primo sigue siguiéndote a todos lados dónde vas. ¿Cuándo regresará a su casa?

Bien. Para eso sí que no había sido preparada. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda y echó mano a lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Si bien tenía que usarlo, no era para un bien maligno. ¿Qué importaba ya?

—Teniendo en cuenta que mi padre ha muerto… es mi familiar más cercano, así que… ahora mismo me sirve de apoyo— explicó— Probablemente, tenga que hacer muchas cosas, como arreglar nuevamente mi casa. Y entre los estudios y las demás cosas, no abarcaré para todo. Así que me ayudará.

Tachibana borró su sonrisa, mirándola preocupada, hasta inclinarse para posar sus labios cerca de su oído. Las manos le temblaban cuando le tocó los brazos cálidamente.

—Sakuno, no quiero mal pensar, pero: ¿Estás segura que es de fiar? Piensa que tu padre ha muerto, ¿quién te cuidará ahora? — Preguntó— En todo caso, recuerda que yo estaré contigo para lo que necesites. No dudes en venir a buscarme. Mi puerta siempre estará abierta.

Correspondió al abrazo con una sonrisa entristecida.

—Lo mismo te digo, Ann.

Cuando se separaron, sintió el sabor agridulce que le había dejado el perfume de Tachibana. Ryoma observaba con detenimiento a su compañero de equipo, quien se aseguró de ayudar a Ann a pasar entre la multitud. Al parecer, mientras ella había prestado atención a la conversación con su compañera de clases, él había estado más pendiente de Momoshiro. Inquieta, al ver que no obtenía su mirada, tiró de su manga, señalándole la mesa de los jueces. Finalmente, Echizen afirmó y la acompañó hasta el lugar para terminar la inscripción.

Cuando finalmente pudieron regresar al salón con los demás, Eiji se había dedicado a intentar pintar a Irina, la cual esquivaba sus dedos con gran facilidad, especialmente, al ser el color rosa pálido.

—Eiji, para— ordenó severamente la menor y el chico accedió, para mirarles con interés.

—Nya, ¿cómo ha ido todo?

—Bien, ya estamos inscritos formalmente y dentro de diez minutos comenzará el desfile… — miró de reojo a Echizen— Tendrás que participar en el desfile… No vestido de mujer, pero sí de hombre si quieres estar a mi lado.

Se cubrió la boca nada más decir lo último. Hasta Echizen abrió los ojos sorprendido y gruñó, llevando la mano hasta el pinganillo, donde pareció recibir órdenes de que así lo hiciera. Por suerte, su frase no se mal interpretó. Suspiró e intentó relajarse. Las cosas no eran sencillas cuando se decían frases posiblemente mal entendidas.

--

—Tendrás que hacerlo— la voz de Kunimitsu le llegó desde el auricular, sintiendo como la sangre le hervía.

No quería tener que hacer más el ridículo. Tampoco quería estar más tiempo con ella. Ryuzaki era…. Era… no tenía palabras correctas para describirla, pero desde la primera vez que la vio supo que no era buena tenerla a su lado, aunque todavía no comprendía por qué.

Lo único que él sentía y quería era meterle un tiro en la sien y deshacerse de ella y de su pasado. La única cosa que lo ataba era ella y no quería tener que dejar cabos sueltos antes de morir. Y maldición, siempre le daba dolor de cabeza estar con ella.

Chasqueó le lengua y se sentó junto a Irina, siendo atendida por Osakada para asegurarle el peinado típico. La chica estaba totalmente tensa y molesta. Nunca le había gustado que la tocaran demasiado y al no haber conocido el cariño maternal, cuando era mujer más lejos quería estar de esos roces. Aunque no fueran para demostrarle cariño, se mostraba confusa y perdida cuando ellos sucedían y su respuesta era siempre huir bruscamente. Así pues, estaba haciendo un terrible esfuerzo por tal de obedecer a Tezuka.

Ryuzaki se acercó a él, con peine en la mano y laca además de gomina. Parecía totalmente dispuesta a comenzar su parte del trabajo. Carraspeó, tocándole la mejilla para colocarle la postura correcta del rostro. Retrocedió al instante y la chica lo miró asustada.

—No muerdo— se defendió con las mejillas hinchadas— saldremos dentro de nada y tienes que estar listo. Tengo más kimonos que debes de ponerte si quieres estar ahí. Solo voy a peinarte. No necesitas demasiado— explicó suavemente.

Gruñó, tensándose y permitiéndole el trabajo. No era nada fácil quedarse quieto mientras le tocaba. Primero acarició cada uno de sus mechones, los estiró y los peinó uno a uno y los embardunó con la gomina, echándolos hacia atrás. Por último, los cubrió con la laca, protegiéndole los ojos con el dorso de la mano. La piel comenzó a quemarle cuando finalmente se apartó.

Se levantó con brusquedad, sintiendo la mirada de Irina encima y como una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro. Acusadoramente ridícula. Si ella podía soportarlo, ¿por qué él no? Se frotó la frente con el pulgar y el índice, recibiendo un cachete en esta por parte de Osakada.

—No te estropees la piel o no se te asentará el maquillaje.

—¿Maquillaje?

El horror pareció dibujarse en su rostro, porque Osakada estalló en carcajadas, seguida por Eiji.

—Venga, venga, O'chibi, no es para tanto, que yo lo llevo.

Lo fulminó con la mirada. Creía que ya era hora de que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta de que sus comportamientos y forma de ser no eran iguales y que compararse entre ellos era una completa estupidez.

Ryuzaki volvió de nuevo con un neceser lleno de maquillaje. Tragó, volviendo a sentarse. Ella sonrió cuando sacó una pequeña almohadilla y un botecito redondo.

—Tomo-chan, ¿el número 4 para su piel?

Osakada pareció observarle con detenimiento.

—Creo que sí. Es bastante blanquito ya de por sí, así que creo que ese tono irá bien. Como los Hakama son negros, irán bien.

Sakuno afirmó de nuevo y extendió sobre la almohadilla un poco del condimento dentro del botecito, expandiéndolo hasta que quedó- probablemente- como ella quería. No tenía ni idea del maquillaje y mucho menos de que se tuviera que tocar tanto unos a otros para extendérselo. Por un momento, hasta pensó en ello como algo erótico. ¿Acaso no se hacía lo mismo con las fresas o juguetes? Al menos, algo así le había escuchado comentar a Fuji.

Por último, le colocó alguna especie de crema pringosa en los labios, que le obligó a lamerlos. Ella rio divertida y se lo volvió a poner.

—No te lo comas. En lápiz de labios. Es para dar un poco de color. Además— añadió— antiguamente, los hombres también se maquillaban. Incluso hoy día también se maquillan.

—Eso es el kabuki, ¿Verdad? — inquirió Eiji.

Ella afirmó.

—Así es. El teatro japonés que no acepta a las mujeres encima de un escenario. Todavía quedan algunos japoneses que siguen la tradición. Pero con el derrumbe de tantas naciones…. Ya no es frecuente.

Ryuzaki suspiró. Si mal no recordaba, la primera vez que la conoció iba vestida en kimono, pasando por el puente japonés. Él mismo se sintió maravillado por tal jardín y la paz que lo recorrió fue irrumpida por la realidad. Ella lo había creado. Le había dado aquella maravillosa sensación que tanto odiaba. Ahora comprendía por qué quería matarla: No necesitaba a nadie que lo calmara.

Apretó los labios con tanta fuerza que los labios rechinaron unos contra otros. El timbre de una de las puertas hizo que la mujer comenzara a ponerse demasiado nerviosa y los mirase con gran atención.

—Ya es la hora— terminó por anunciar—. Por favor, levantad y seguidme.

Todos obedecieron y siguieron la pequeña figura de Ryuzaki. Dentro de aquel kimono rosado parecía todavía más pequeña de lo que ya hora. Frágil. Rompible. Dolorosamente fácil de asesinar. La boca se le hizo agua y tuvo que tragar: Ansiaba hacerle daño como jamás nadie se lo haría.

Humedeciéndose los labios, se detuvo tras ella cuando llegaron ante un enorme telón que los cubría y un gran túnel de luz. Cuerdas por todas partes, modelos y sus respectivos diseñadores juntos. En el exterior, logró ver a Momoshiro inclinado sobre Tachibana, probablemente comentando algo sobre el desfile que estaba por comenzar. El moreno se levantó, mirándole directamente a los ojos con el ceño fruncido. Parpadeó. Ya era la segunda vez que Takeshi se mostraba tan serio. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿Por qué no iba a hablar con Tezuka de una vez?

Pero sus dudas desaparecieron cuando vio a Fuji tras el ojos lilas y como se estrechaban las manos, sonriendo y hablando de algo totalmente trivial. Probablemente, algo que terminó por aburrir a Tachibana, que se giró hacia la mujer a su lado y comenzó otra conversación.

Ryuzaki se volvió hacia él, arreglándole los últimos retoques. Detuvo sus manos en el cuello, mirándole de reojo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente y sus labios se movieron con suavidad cuando dijo finalmente lo que parecía costarle sudor y vergüenza.

—Yo… confiaré en ti.

Agrandó los ojos, clavando su mirada sorprendida en ella. Ryuzaki se alejó torpemente por la pequeña pasarla, esperando a que le anunciara su entrada. Inquieto, se mordió el labio inferior una y otra vez. La música tradicional japonesa comenzó a escucharse de forma lejana y algo rayada. Al parecer, era una de las pocas excelencias que quedaban de la cultura nipona.

Finalmente, las modelos comenzaron a circular por la moqueta roja. Elegantes. Finas y delicadas. De belleza expresada con rasgos que no les pertenecían. Se podría decir que los únicos japoneses reales sobre esa moqueta eran Irina y Eiji. Se humedeció los labios, esperando por su turno y vigilando todo a la vez.

Algunos diseñadores de moda, mujeres adineradas que gustaban de la cultura perdida. Periodistas de moda y demás celebridades se encontraban alrededor de la pasarela. La primera modelo paseó por la alfombra roja, mostrándose graciosamente. Se fijó que desgraciadamente él era el único varón- excusando a Eiji que imitaba a una mujer- que pasaría por la pasarela como si nada.

—Eiji-kun, es tu momento— anunció Sakuno.

Eiji sonrió felinamente y se encaminó hasta las cortinas. Cuando la modelo anterior a él entró, avanzó graciosamente por la pasarela. Todas las mujeres se inclinaron hacia delante, no solo admirando la joya del kimono de boda, sino también por los rasgos del muchacho. Lo habían maquillado de tal forma que no parecía un hombre, lo que realmente era. Escuchó el leve gruñido por parte de Irina. Un gruñido que emitiría y rompería en una carcajada si la chica fuera una chica normal. Pero su rostro no se inmutó. Ni siquiera sus labios se curvaron pese a que su mirada estaba fija en la figura masculina.

Cuando Eiji regresó, se posicionó junto a Ryuzaki mientras era su turno. Los pies se movieron solos. Cruzado de brazos, caminó sin prisa por encima de la pasarela. Tachibana sonrió al verle y entrecerró los ojos, moviendo ligeramente los labios a la vez que se levantaba, formando una simple palabra que hizo estallar sus sentidos cuando la chica le dio la espalda.

Giró sobre sus pies, apretó los dientes y comenzó a correr. El crujido llegó desde las paredes. Un tremendo estruendo que hizo temblar el edificio por completo.

—Joder, ¡Cubridla! — Gruñó.

No llegaba y la explosión inundó cualquier sonido. El sonido sordo de un explosivo. Un explosivo cerca de ellos. Los pedazos cayeron ante él, impidiéndole acercarse. Golpeó con su puño los restos y sintió como de nuevo el suelo se estremecía. Saltó lo más lejos posible, viendo como la pasarela quedaba rota en mil pedazos, cubierta por la densa nube de polvo y escombros.

—¡Ryoma!

La voz de Irina llegó desde la otra pared. Un golpe leve que pareció ser una patada, un gruñido y finalmente, algo derrumbarse contra algo de madera. Apretó los dientes. Sabía reconocer perfectamente el sonido que hacía un hueso al romperse. Y ahí se había roto.

_Hija de puta._

Irina probablemente habría dado de lleno contra algo y se habría roto algún hueso. La furia se acrecentó cuando en la furgoneta no parecían saber qué demonios pasaba. El sonido de un disparo lo hizo tensarse aún más, sacando el arma de debajo de una de las mangas. Algo fue lanzado por encima de las rocas. Un cuerpo. Una capa blanca lo cubrió, roja, cubierta de sangre.

—…… Eiji— Masculló.

El pelirrojo rodó por encima de su cuerpo, chocando contra una de las paredes. Corrió hasta él, tirándole de la ropa para llevarlo hasta su posición. A tientas, asegurando su protección, le buscó el pulso. Gracias a dios, todavía vivía. Pero era débil. ¿Quién demonios? El chico le agarró de la manga, apretando sus dedos contra las telas.

—Ryuzaki… rápido… o la matará…. Ese tío…. Ese tío….

— ¿Quién? — exigió.

Pero Eiji perdió el conocimiento. Volvió a maldecir entre dientes. Arrancó una de las ventas del relleno e improvisó algo que lograra evitar que Kikumaru siguiera sangrando. Mas no sería suficiente. Llevó la mano hasta el pinganillo. Casi se sorprendió con su misma voz le llegó tan roncamente que hasta le dolió la garganta.

—Coged a Eiji. Voy a por Ryuzaki.

—No, ¡Escúchame, Echizen! — explotó la voz del capitán contra su tímpano— no lo hagas solo. Espera que…

—Irina también ha sido herida. Desde aquí no la veo— acalló fríamente al capitán— Tú decides.

El hombre guardó silencio y él decidió cortar toda comunicación, arrancándose el pinganillo y dejándolo sobre el pecho de su compañero de equipo. Preparó su arma y se levantó. Si miraba bien, existía un rincón por donde entrar y cuando su cuerpo pareció acceder a la información y moverse, se preparó para encontrarse con algo que no esperaba. Pero Irina estaba viva. Respiraba y jadeaba dolorida. Cuando se dio cuenta, de por qué, apretó los dientes. Tenía una de las piernas rota en tres partes y una estaca clavada en una de las manos- probablemente por culpa del empuje-.

Se inclinó hasta ella, arrodillándose y tocándole la frente. Había comenzado a sudar y se agitaba con los dientes apretados.

—Se la… ha llevado… Eiji… está….?

Medio sonrió. Ni siquiera eso. Estaba seguro que él no era el mejor para apoyar a alguien y demostrarle que no pasaba nada.

—Está bien— arrastró las palabras, levantándose— Ellos ahora vendrán a buscarte.

Le tocó con los dedos por última vez la frente. Una simple despedida que la hizo estremecerse y cogerle la muñeca con fuerza. Los doloridos ojos cambiaron a unos de terror.

—No dejes… que te mate.

Se soltó con suavidad, quitándose la parte superior de la ropa y echándosela por encima. La parte superior de su cuerpo quedó al descubierto, únicamente cubierta por una venda que le cruzaba la parte del estómago y donde llevaba los cargadores extras. No la tocó. Ni siquiera se atrevió a quitarla del lugar y dejarla sobre el suelo. No era un experto en medicina y mucho menos quería verla gemir de dolor.

Además, no tenía demasiado tiempo que perder y los demás estarían por llegar. Preparó nuevamente el arma y se encaminó hacia la única salida posible que no había sido destruida por la explosión. Ante el recuerdo de Tachibana formando con su boca la simple palabra de advertencia, le hizo correr con fuerza la sangre.

"Boom"

"Boom"

_Hija de puta_— se repitió.

--

Le dolía la mejilla por culpa del puñetazo que recibió. Se sentía frustrada por no haber podido hacer nada por Irina. Aquella niña se había roto algún hueso y había caído contra un palé astillado por culpa de la repentina explosión. Eiji había quedado peor. Lo último que vio fue como era lanzado por encima de las rocas. Después, la habían cogido del cabello bruscamente y la arrastraban por un montón de escombros. Tenía las piernas heridas y probablemente, alguna de ellas debía de tener algún rasguño sangrante que le escocía o algo clavado. No podía estar segura. Se encontraba demasiado aturdida.

Todo lo que había aprendido para defenderse se había volatilizado. Tomoka había logrado esquivar el golpe y los seguía. De ahí que la prisa de su captor. Tenía que aprovechar alguna oportunidad. Cualquiera. Solo esperaba que su cuerpo recordara las cosas que su mente había olvidado.

Un shuriken atrapó la falda de su kimono y otro su manga. El hombre maldijo entre dientes, girándose rápidamente para apoyarse en la rodilla y disparar hacia el lugar donde Tomoka debía de salir. Un disparo de advertencia. Su muñeca era firme. Su postura idónea.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Su mano estaba aferrada con la manga del kimono, pero sus piernas estaban libres. Alzó una de ellas con fuerza, golpeándolo en el rostro y con la otra logró mandar la pistola lo más lejos posible. Otro puñetazo le llegó contra el vientre y una de las rodillas estuvo a punto de crujir bajo los fuertes dedos de su agresor.

—Estate quita, joder. Mira que sois complicadas las mujeres. Te quieren viva o muerta, así que me la suda meterte una bala entre ceja y ceja.

Pero no cedió. Movió su brazo izquierdo, golpeándole en la quijada y de nuevo, la otra pierna. No comprendió como sucedió, pero logró empujarlo contra la pared. Algo estiró de ella. La sujetaron con fuerza del brazo izquierdo y la arrastraron de nuevo. Los shuriken rompieron las telas de su kimono y su culo se aplanó sobre el suelo. Unos fuertes dedos la sujetaron del cuello y un cuerpo impidió que se cayera. Casi tembló de alegría cuando lo reconoció.

El chasquido del arma le hizo daño en los oídos y algo arrastrarse la hizo comprender que había fallado, junto a una maldición por parte del hombre. Los dorados ojos se clavaron en ella, fulminándola con la mirada. Pero cambio radicalmente cuando vio las heridas. Furioso. Se volvió furioso.

—Tsk… ¡Senpai!

—No te enfades, Echizen. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Jamás has protegido a nadie y probablemente no comprenderás por qué he decidido traicionaros.

Parpadeó, gimiendo sorprendida. ¿Ese hombre era…. Momoshiro Takeshi? ¿Les había traicionado? Por el rostro que tenía Echizen, así era.

—Dime, ¿lo comprendes? ¿Comprendes que esté haciendo esto por Tachibana? Imposible— una carcajada llegó desde el otro lado del pasillo— no. No puedes comprenderlo porque a ti solo te dicen lo que tienes que hacer. Hasta te veo capaz de que para enamorarte tenga que ser una orden por parte del capitán. Tú, que lo único que quieres es morir y no conoces lo que realmente una mujer puede darte. Tú, que irónicamente estás protegiendo a una mujer que necesito matar. Joder, no quiero tenerte como enemigo. Dámela y me iré.

El rechinar de los dientes llegó hasta sus oídos. La sangre emanó de uno del labio inferior masculino. Le sujetó de las vendas, queriendo evitar que se hiciera daño. No comprendía por qué, pero repentinamente, le daba miedo que hiciera una locura. Echizen la miró por un instante, cerrando los ojos, inclinando su cabeza hasta su hombro. El aroma de su piel sudada le llegó hasta la nariz. Una mezcla tan masculina que la estremeció por completo.

—No— le escuchó negar finalmente— Irina y… Eiji.

—Ah, ellos. No me dejaron más opción que esa. Quería cargarme a Eiji, pero Irina se entrometió. No quería herirla, te lo juro Echizen. Quiero a esa cría como a mí propia hermana. Pero mierda, se metió en medio. ¿Por qué cojones tenías que llevarla con vosotros? Tezuka siempre la ha tenido fuera de las misiones, ¿por qué ahora está dentro? ¿Es que no le importa ya?

Hubo un largo silencio, roto por un jadeo.

—Has mejorado todavía más en la puntería. Antes nunca lograbas darme. Pero bueno, como ya le dije a ella, la necesito viva o muerta, así que…

El chasquido de algo desprenderse. El rodar y las manos de Echizen en su cintura para echar a correr. El grito de Tomoka la alertó y cuando la vio correr comprendió. Una maldita bomba. Demonios, estaba comenzando a odiarlas con toda su fuerza. Echizen extendió una de las manos, disparando a una de las puertas rotas y pateándola. Justo cuando caían rodando por las escaleras, la bomba explotó tras ellos. Una humareda de fuego rodeó las paredes, calcinándolas. Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, Ryoma volvió a ponerla en marcha. Una carrera por las escaleras que no logró terminar a pie.

Volvió a ponérsela sobre el hombro derecho y continuó corriendo hasta el exterior. Un taxi les serviría como escapatoria y antes de que lograra saber a dónde se dirigirían, logró ver la figura de Momoshiro maldecir y disparar contra una de las luces del taxi, perdiendo finalmente la conciencia, contra el hombro desnudo de su reciente salvador.

Cuando despertó, se sentía desnuda, cansada y dolorida. Algo pesaba sobre su cuerpo y reconoció el suave tacto de una sábana. Entrecerró los ojos al notar las indecorosas cegueras por parte de los rayos de sol. Se humedeció los labios, sintiendo el agrio sabor del hambre.

Recorrió silenciosamente la estancia con los ojos. Una habitación de hotel seguramente. Una única cama de matrimonio que era donde se encontraba. Una pequeña mesa en la que había un arma y varios cargadores junto a algunas vendas llenas de sangre. En la silla se encontraba el resto del Hakama y su kimono destrozado. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, exceptuando el trozo que daba de lleno en su rostro.

El sonido de la ducha le llegó lejano, haciendo que tomara la decisión de levantarse. El dolor en su mandíbula la hizo gemir, junto a algo que parecía tener en la pierna. La rodilla de su pierna izquierda estaba rodeada por cinco moretones pequeños, heridas que caían por el resto y la derecha, vendada. Había un pequeña rastro de sangre y junto a la mesilla, un cuchillo, aguja e hilo más varios trozos de astillas. Probablemente se las habría sacado mientras dormía.

Las puntas de los dedos habían rozado la alfombra cuando él salió. Con una toalla rodeándole las caderas y otra sobre sus cabellos húmedos. La miró por un instante y le dio rápidamente la espalda para encaminarse hasta un pequeño sofá, sentándose y poniendo la televisión.

—Después de la terrible violencia recibida en el edificio de las bellas artes modistas, los dirigentes de grandes empresas están aterrados. Una vez más, la aparición de Sakuno Ryuzaki, hija del famoso millonario Ryuzaki, volvió a desaparecer tras el tremendo shock. Nadie comprende cómo lograron establecer las bombas, que saltaron todos los controles….

Apagó finalmente y gruñó, secándose con más ímpetu los cabellos. Ella se estremeció, cubriéndose con la sábana. Realmente estaba desnuda. Parpadeó, en busca de algo que poder comer y así aliviar la sensación de vacío. Pero no encontró nada.

—… ¿dónde… estamos?

Él la miró irónico, como si aquello no fuera obvio. Tragó.

—Quiero decir… ¿qué… ha pasado? Aparte de lo que ya sé…. — añadió— ¿y los demás?

Ryoma se encogió de hombros, apretando tanto las quijadas que el rostro empalideció. Suspiró, intranquila. Él acababa de descubrir que uno de sus amigos y compañeros, les había traicionado por una mujer. Seguramente, aquello incrementaría la necesidad de odiarla. Se humedeció los labios, llevándose una mano hasta el estómago. Lo escuchó gruñir de nuevo y levantarse para encaminarse hasta una pequeña pared falsa. Abrió una nevera, entregándole un pequeño paquete de hamburguesa. Al girarse, la toalla resbaló por sus caderas, cayendo en el suelo.

Parpadeó. Por alguna razón no lograba apartar la mirada de aquel trozo de carne curvado sobre una gran mata de pelo rizado. Demasiado llamativo al tener una cicatriz cruzándole. Demasiado… vergonzoso. Desvió la mirada rápidamente y se concentró en la punta de sus pies. Le escuchó bufar y volver a cubrirse.

Aceptó temblorosa la hamburguesa y pese a que la vergüenza le recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, mordió con gusto aquel trozo de producto basura. Hasta gimió de gusto cuando el sabor inundó su boca.

—Hum… siento… haber mirado….

—Da igual— respondió indiferente— ni que fuera la primera.

Volvió a sonrojarse. ¿Qué problema había con si era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo? No había tenido demasiadas citas o posibilidades de tenerlas. Y con las cicatrices que estaba acumulando, comenzaba a temer que ningún hombre se atreviera a quererla. Al menos, hasta que viera su cuerpo. Él parpadeó, mirándola irónico de nuevo y hasta sonrió malicioso al darse cuenta de que sí era la primera vez.

Sintió la cama estremecerse cuando se sentó, terminando por tumbarse. Por un instante, pensó en la cicatriz en su miembro: ¿Cuántos hombres tenían esa herida? No lo sabía, pero creía que ninguno que no hubiera tenido una operación. Lo miró de reojo.

Desde luego, no podía negar que cambiaba mucho de ir en traje, en Hakama y en una simple toalla. Su cuerpo era musculoso y poderoso. Su piel blanquecina y probablemente suave donde no se afeitara. Sus manos eran rudas y ásperas, pero aseguraban una buena acogida de protección y eso, la irritaba profundamente.

—… ¿Qué?

Dio un respingo al escucharle, volviendo a girarse para terminar con la hamburguesa y cerrar el paquete.

—Gracias por la comida… y por curarme las heridas….

—Hmf, nada.

Dejó el paquete sobre la mesilla, sin saber qué hacer. No era nada cómodo tener un hombre medio desnudo en tu cama estando tú misma desnuda y sin ser demasiado amigos. Tragó saliva y se acaricio las puntas de los cabellos. El silencio era inquieto. Sus respiraciones era lo único que rompía el silencio y la intranquilidad llegó todavía más en su balance cuando sintió los dedos contrarios rozarle la columna vertebral. Dio un respingo, pero cerró los ojos y se detuvo. Era extraño. Agradable y delicioso el ser acariciada.

Él no detuvo sus dedos, continuó moviéndolos por encima de sus huesos sobresalientes. Le apartó los cabellos y se movió. El aliento le golpeó la piel y los labios, calientes y pasionales se posaron sobre su piel. Un escalofrió la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza, suspirando agradada. Él no se apartó, sin embargo, gruñó cuando escuchó el sonido del teléfono, levantándose y contestando, para mirarla como si hubiera estado haciendo algo malo por su culpa.

Avergonzada, se levantó también, obviando las heridas y se encerró en el servicio. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Por qué le había parecido dulce un hombre que era capaz de matarla? Por otro lado, tampoco podía perdonarle todavía que la disparara.

Porque aquella noche… todavía estaba presente….

**n/a**

Otro capítulo. Sí, sé que tardé, pero me quedé un día sin inspiración y al segundo y tercero logré terminarlo. En fin. Ahí queda. Prestad atención a todo para comprender.

Saludos y gracias por sus rw.


	10. Noveno día

**Noveno día**

El silencio del amanecer comenzaba a ser roto por los mismos basureros y los coches al encenderse, perezosos de la mañana. Él, estaba más que adelantado a ellos. Por no decir que no había logrado dormir. Habían sucedido demasiadas cosas como para pensar en conciliar el sueño si quiera.

Momoshiro les había traicionado.

Su maldito compañero, el amigo que le había hecho pasar- tenía que aceptarlo- algunos buenos momentos entre todos ellos. El que le demostró que realmente podía existir un lugar para él entre tantos hombres. Maldición, habían compartido demasiadas cosas para dejarlas pasar.

Encima, cuando Tezuka le había llamado para informarle de la situación, le había dicho que Eiji continuaba sin despertar y que Irina estaría fuera de combate por mucho tiempo. Lo peor de todo, es que no tenían donde alojarse. Su pequeño piso escondido había sufrido también la visita de Momoshiro.

No comprendía qué demonios había hecho Tachibana con él para embrujarlo hasta el punto de convertirlo en su enemigo. Pero si odiaba a Tachibana por eso, ¿no tendría también que odiar a Ryuzaki, la cual tenía originalmente la culpa de todo?

Si su padre no les hubiera contratado, haciendo que se comportaran de la forma en que no eran, nada de eso habría pasado. Sus compañeros no habrían tenido la necesidad de esparcirse por las familias más ricas y Takeshi no habría conocido a Tachibana. Pero lo peor de todo es que no podía culparla tampoco, porque, ¿cuál era la razón para que Tachibana decidiera atacar a Ryuzaki cuando la trataba con tanta… formalidad?

Seguramente, Ryuzaki tampoco lo estaría pasando bien.

Desvió la mirada hasta ella, clavándola en el pequeño cuerpo cubierto por las sábanas. Había tenido que mudarse de hotel nada más que ella despertó y pudo caminar. Si Momoshiro había memorizado la matricula del taxi no le sería difícil averiguar donde los dejó. Por eso tuvo que moverse y ella no estaba muy para la cooperación sin obtener respuestas.

Bien, nadie se movía sin saber nada. Pero es que parecía que esa pequeña boca rojiza estaba dispuesta a hacer millones de preguntas. Había sentido un poco de lástima por ella en un momento, mientras le sacaba las astillas y le cosía algunas de las heridas. Sin embargo, hubo en un instante que su mente logró evadir su conciencia y todo por el placer de hacerle daño.

Quería haber roto esa maldita barrera virginal que poseía. Pero el teléfono le devolvió la cordura y su sexualidad quedó reducida a cero antes de que fuera demasiado peligroso controlarla. Malditas mujeres que no sabían nada de lo que podían llegar a causar en cualquier hombre.

Pero no era momento para ponerse a pensar si quiera en echar una canita. No. Precisamente, cuando Momoshiro estaba causando tantos estragos entre ellos por culpa de una falda.

Encendió nuevamente la televisión, esperando encontrar alguna noticia que no imaginara demasiado. Parecía que esa época las noticias absurdas aumentaban.

—En referencia a los sucesos pasados y centrándonos nuevamente en el apellido Ryuzaki, hemos encontrado datos argumentales sobre posibles causas de la destrucción de las bellas artes modistas a manos de asesinos contratados por la señorita Sakuno Ryuzaki. Parece ser que la joven ha continuado con la famosa fama de los Yakuzas en su país natal ya desaparecido. ¿Será este el comienzo de una nueva guerra o….?

Apagó la televisión. Realmente no sabían decir más que chorradas, mentiras embardunadas de falsa emoción y notoria falta de información realmente. No se les podía nombrar ni medios de información.

Volvió a mirar a la joven. Había temido que se despertara tras esos comentarios, pero no lo hizo. Se removió en su sueño, gimiendo de dolor cuando el lado dolorido de su boca se posó sobre la almohada. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Es que se había olvidado de cómo defenderse? Vale, sí. Momoshiro era bueno en su trabajo, pero Ryuzaki había sido capaz de matar a un hombre como si nada.

Igual es que había puesto demasiado énfasis en creer que sería capaz de defenderse si alguien la atacaba. Si no hubiera sido por Osakada, seguramente la castaña no lo contaría. La nana también había sido encontrada cerca de la explosión, convaleciente y algo aturdida. Al parecer, se separó antes de la explosión y terminó en otro lado. Justamente, Fuji la encontró.

Se frotó el rostro con ambas manos y se levantó. Tendría que buscar algo para desayunar y ropa nueva. La suya cantaba a mil kilómetros como si fueran simples vagabundos. Esperaba que la chica no necesitara protección por un rato.

El hotel era bastante lujoso y contaba con gran seguridad. Cuando demandó algo de comida y ropa nueva, el encargado le sirvió bastante bien, entregándole todo cuando vio el fajo de billetes. Aquello le resultaba repugnante. Necesitar una tarjeta de oro o billetes para que te trataran con respeto.

—Echizen.

Se giró en redondo, empuñando el puño, dispuesto a atacar a quien fuera. Pero la mirada de Fuji le alertó. Respiró roncamente y asintió, encaminándose hasta la habitación en silencio. Ryuzaki había desaparecido de la cama. Giró en redondo, buscando dónde demonios podría estar, encontrándola finalmente escondida en el armario.

Fuji ocultó el terrible deseo de reírse.

—Ryuzaki, créame cuando le digo que ese sería el primer lugar donde cualquier asesino miraría. Ese y debajo de la cama.

La joven se mostró azorada y agradeciendo las ropas, se escondió en el baño para vestirse y ducharse. Él, se tiró sobre el sofá, esperando que su compañero hablara.

—La traición de Momoshiro ha hecho que Tezuka tenga otros planes en mente. Y no solo eso. Irina ha sido herida, Eiji está gravemente herido. Somos un grupo, una unión y hemos sido traicionados por uno de nosotros por…

—Faldas— interrumpió bruscamente. Fuji negó mientras sonreía enigmático.

—No, Echizen. No por faldas. Si hubiera sido solo un problema de faldas, Momoshiro no habría actuado como está haciéndolo. ¿Por qué no puedes comprender que existe… algo? — El castaño se encogió de hombros— tienes ya una edad. Deberías de ser capaz de comprenderlo.

Joder, lo comprendía. Entendía perfectamente la necesidad de Momoshiro de tener una mujer para hacer ciertas cosas. Pero seguía sin comprender por qué se tenía que volver contra su familia.

—Entonces, ese chico, Momoshiro… ¿os ha fallado porque se ha enamorado de Tachibana?

La voz de Ryuzaki se escuchó desde la puerta del baño. Fuji sonrió con perspicacia y él se sobrecogió. ¿Enamorado? ¿Qué demonios era eso?

—Exactamente, señorita Ryuzaki. Precisamente por eso, Tezuka quiere hablar con usted. Tiene que modificar algunas cosas y explicarle otras tantas si quiere continuar con vida. Por eso estoy aquí. He venido a recogerles y llevarles al nuevo cuartel general. Inui ya se ha encargado de encontraros otro. Así que recoger vuestras cosas, nos vamos.

Asintió, levantándose y recogiendo las armas que había esparcido por la habitación junto a las cosas. Ryuzaki pareció totalmente perdida mientras se encargaba de recogerlas, seguramente, sin recordar cómo o cuándo las había puesto ahí.

Fuji los subió a un coche bastante discreto y cómodo, metiéndose por las calles más ricas de la ciudad. No tardó en darse cuenta que habían cambiado la basura por las joyas y que el nuevo hogar se encontraba entre los barrios de los ricos, pero jamás pensó que se trataría de una cloaca. Una cloaca que terminó demostrando que con un poco de pintura, perfumador y vida se podría convertir en un nuevo hogar. Y teniendo en cuenta el trabajo de Irina, iría de fábula.

Tezuka los esperaba sentado en un sofá de cuero negro, taza de café en mano y el ceño fruncido. Nada más verles entrar les ordenó severamente que se sentaran en el sofá ante él. Ryuzaki casi se sentó sobre sus caderas con la torpeza y los nervios.

—Sakuno— la voz de Irina le hizo rápidamente ponerse en pie, buscándola— tu quimono está hecho polvo.

Ryuzaki parpadeó, sorprendida, pero asintió, sonriendo y levantándose hasta arrodillarse ante la silla de ruedas, besándole las manos a la pequeña.

—No debiste de haber… hecho eso— dijo dulcemente— tus manos… son demasiado valiosas. Porque tú… eres una ladrona excelente.

—Parece que se va dando cuenta qué somos, Ryuzaki— intervino la seria voz de Kunimitsu— haga el favor de sentarse junto a Echizen. Tenemos que hablar seriamente y tal y como veo, no va a ser difícil.

La chica volvió a sentarse, esta vez con más precaución y mirando atentamente al superior y serio Kunimitsu.

—Creo que sé de qué va… todo. Yo… quiero pedirle disculpas… por mi culpa… Eiji e Irina…

—Exactamente— severamente afirmó el hombre— por su alocado descubrimiento.

—Pero tenemos que reconocer que gracias a él, descubrimos quién intenta matarla y… la traición de Momoshiro— se apresuró a apaciguar el presente Fuji.

—Ese es el asunto— incitó Tezuka— nosotros no podemos ser unos traicionados normales. Momoshiro lo comprendía al traicionarnos.

Ryuzaki tragó, apretando las manos sobre las ropas que llevaba puesta. Kunimitsu se rozó el ceño, inclinándose hacia ella ligeramente.

— ¿Sigue sin comprender?

—Creo que comprendo. Desde el principio sospeché… pero no quería pensar que mi padre… fuera capaz de contratarles.

—Diga que somos— invitó el capitán. Ryuzaki tembló.

—Asesinos. Ustedes son asesinos, no guardaespaldas— respondió finalmente.

—Así es— corroboró Tezuka— su padre nos contrató porque fue uno de nosotros. La historia ya se la contó Sadaharu.

—Solo que en ese momento no pude contarle lo que había sido su padre sin desvelarnos a nosotros— explicó Inui sonriendo—. Ryuzaki, el pasado de cada cual es quien menos espera el vecino de uno. ¿Comprende lo que quiero decir?

—Sí— contestó la joven cabeceando—. Sospeché… pero…

—Se aferró a creer que no era cierto.

La intervención de Irina sorprendió a todos. Las miradas recayeron sobre ella como incentivo a que hablara, pero solo se encogió de hombros y continuó en silencio. Probablemente, nadie se pensaría nunca que ella misma era una ladrona o que su madre…

—Echizen y tú también os conocíais de antes. Eso es casualidad— puntuó Tezuka encogiéndose de hombros— totalmente casual. Ni su padre ni yo conocíamos su cercanía.

—Pero cuando la conocimos, encontramos que él sería el mejor para protegerla— acentuó Fuji con una sonrisa maliciosa cruzándole el rostro— Ambos os excitáis el uno al otro y eso, os pone en guardia automáticamente. Como bien hemos dicho, somos asesinos, no protectores. Es normal que no sepamos cómo garantizar la protección de una persona al cien por cien. Al fin y al cabo…

—Quitan vidas— terminó Osakada por él.

Ryuzaki dio un respingo, levantándose y corriéndose hacia la joven. Ambas se estrecharon en un cálido abrazo, respirando aliviadas al ver que se encontraban bien.

—Escúchame, Sakuno. No sé muy bien el por qué Tachibana tiene algo contra ti. Lo que sí sé es que por mucho que me pese, yo sola no puedo hacer frente a ese hombre… los necesitamos. ¿Estás de acuerdo o dejarás que la muerte de tu padre y de… Horio hayan sido en vano?

Probablemente, no sería correcto que una mujer fuera vengativa de un asesino, pero se decía que precisamente, eran las más peligrosas porque amaban con tanta fuerza que no tenían barreras y llegaban a perder la conciencia por lo mismo. ¿Sería Ryuzaki así? ¿Poseía ese don?

—Ryuzaki, permítame advertirla de algo— la voz de Tezuka resaltó sobre el tupido velo de silencio. Estaba siendo una novedad que él hablara tanto, pero cuando lo hacía, era porque realmente había meditado el asunto y tomado una decisión— aquí solo estamos cuestionando si sigue queriendo nuestra protección. Ya tiene dinero suficiente para pagarnos. Una vez lo haga, desapareceremos de sus vidas.

—Sin embargo, irán a por Momoshiro— adivinó la joven— y como Tachibana me quiere muerta, ustedes seguirán estando al lado mío. Veré que mataron a un hombre y seré asesinada por ustedes, ¿no es así?

Se humedeció los labios, esperando una respuesta afirmativa por parte de su superior. Él mismo estaba dispuesto a llevarlo a cabo si era necesario. Pero Tezuka se dignó a mover la cabeza y responder secamente:

—Eso, es asunto de su _guardián_.

--

No sabía si realmente había llegado el momento de darse ella misma un tiro. No solo sus sospechas se hacían ciertas, sino que tenía que enfrentarse a una realidad terrible que probablemente haría que el nombre Ryuzaki fuera borrado de la fama de buena familia japonesa que quedaba al meter a su padre en un grupo de asesinos y que al parecer, Tezuka ya formaba parte de él.

Encima, le preguntaban si deseaba poner su vida en un hilo más fino que el del destino y moverse por sí misma cuando sabía perfectamente que necesitaba de su protección. En el último encuentro con Momoshiro lo había más que comprobado.

Y después, le daban la oportunidad de que su "guardián" decidiera en caso de que necesitaran meterle una bala entre ceja y ceja. Iba de culo. Se notaba a leguas que ese hombre la quería muerta porque le jodía su misma existencia sin saber por qué. Sospechaba que era por el pasado, pero parecía que había dejado de serlo, porque su rostro mostraba el disfrute cuando parecía estar a punto de hacerle daño. Sin embargo, también sabía que existía un punto dulce en él. Y de tan solo recordarlo, su cuerpo entero palpitó.

Enrojeció al sentir las miradas sobre ellas, como si fueran capaces de leer su mente.

—El contrato sigue en marcha, por favor— respondió finalmente.

Tezuka asintió. Desde que había entrado comprendió que no serviría de nada hacerse la inocente con él y fingir que no sabía nada. Era imposible no darse cuenta cuando Echizen había decidido comportarse como un loco por un momento y que Momoshiro dijera "viva o muerta". Pero sabía que iba a estar igualmente incluida en el juego y ellos parecían ir muy en serio en cuanto al tema de su "alma descarriada".

—Bien— dijo por último el jefe antes de desaparecer.

Irina bostezo, mirándola de reojo.

—Empújame— le ordenó secamente.

—Ah, sí, sí. ¿Hacía donde? — cuestionó, poniendo las manos en las manillas.

—Ahí.

Obedeció en silencio, dejando a los demás hombres atrás. Desde que había visto a la chica no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Eiji le había ordenado que fuera con Irina, fuera, pero no le hizo caso por culpa del miedo que había sentido e Irina sufrió las consecuencias.

—Aquí— indicó la muchacha, señalando una puerta de metal cubierta de madera. Parecía una cárcel.

Tomoka empujó la puerta, adentrándose en una transformada y cómoda habitación que comenzaba a recibir el gusto de la chica, al menos, ya contaba con unos cuantos recortes de periódico, seguramente, salidos del que descansaba sobre un escritorio. Pese a que se encontraban en una cloaca, el olor no era situado como pestilente, sino a aroma dulce de comida y las paredes no eran húmedas. El suelo había sido revertido en madera y las paredes igual.

Lo único que parecía necesitar una revisión era la instalación eléctrica.

—Siento que por mi culpa… hayas perdido tantas cosas— se excusó.

—No importa— contestó la joven tocándose la cabeza, indicando que contaba con todas las cosas ahí dentro.

—Pero… las pelucas… los trajes…— murmuró, recibiendo un gruñido por parte de la adolescente, obligándola a callar.

—Ten.

Irina extendió un sobre cerrado, rodeado con el emblema de la familia Ryuzaki. Casi le tembló en las manos y la miró asombrada, en busca de algún motivo para que ella tuviera esa carta.

—Robé en tu casa— explicó— cuando estaban de guardia los chicos. Tu padre no tenía ni un duro en ella. Solo ese sobre a tu nombre.

—Pero igualmente te lo llevaste— acusó Tomoka colocando las manos en jarras— robar a quien te paga…

—Les pagáis a ellos, no a mí— se defendió fríamente Irina— Eso me llamó la atención. Pensé que habría dinero dentro. Pero ahora— hizo un puchero— creo que es algo importante que debes leer.

Probablemente, Irina lo habría estado mirando minuciosamente en algún tipo de mecanismo especial y ultra potente- una lámpara y a trasluz- que le hiciera descubrir que no era dinero.

Con dedos nerviosos, abrió el sobre, sentándose sobre la cama. La uniforme letra de su padre y el leve aroma de su colonia le hicieron estremecerse. Irina no se equivocaba. Era una carta.

_A mí adorada Sakuno._

_Si estás leyendo esta carta seguramente yo ya me habré reunido con tu madre y mi buen amigo Tezuka Kunimitsu te la habrá entregado por mí. Sin embargo, esta carta solo llegará a tus manos si el caos que mucho temo que llegará, realmente ha aparecido en nuestras vidas. En tu vida, porque no es otra la que me importa._

_Si esto se ha hecho realidad, deja que te explique lo que siempre se ha mantenido oculto hacia ti y que mi madre bien intentó detener, alejándote de mí. ¿Recuerdas cuando tu abuela te llevó lejos de mí y regresaste muy cambiada? Esa vez, fue porque mi sangre regresó._

_Pero deja que empiece desde el principio, pequeña. _

_Seguramente a estas alturas, con lo inteligente que eres, te habrás dado cuenta de que el comportamiento de Kunimitsu es muy contrario a todos los guardaespaldas que has tenido hasta ahora. Y hago nota de que espero y confió en que mi viejo amigo cumpla con su palabra de protegerte siempre._

_No sé cuan de grande será ahora la "familia" de Kunimitsu. Desconozco cuántos hombres forman parte de ella, pero sé que te protegerán. Sin embargo, he de decirte que en la realidad ellos no son protectores, sino asesinos contratados. Son los mejores y los más eficientes para proteger a la persona que más atesoro ahora mismo._

_Sé cómo trabajan y sé que aunque sean severos y rudos, seguramente sabrás ganarte su corazón. Porque lo hiciste conmigo nada más nacer. ¿Recuerdas la historia que te conté de tu madre? ¿El por qué sus padres no querían que estuvieran conmigo? La razón real y oculta a todos era… simplemente que yo soy un asesino._

_Olvidé las pistolas y dejé todo lo que aprendí en la cabeza de Tezuka porque me enamoré. Muchos otros asesinos han dejado su destino criminal y han crecido en sus vidas reparadas. Yo hice lo mismo con tu madre. Sin embargo, mi pasado me persiguió ante una venganza y tu madre pereció._

_Desde entonces, intenté todos los medios para protegerte. Pero ahora mucho me temo que tengo que recurrir al último recurso que sé seguro que te protegerán. Sin embargo, la vida de un asesino es dura y te verás implicadas en muchas cosas. Sé que posees el coraje escondido de tu madre y que recuerdas cómo defenderte, tal y como aprendiste con esfuerzo y… obligación._

_Lamento mucho que estas líneas te lleguen con mi muerto. Siento no poder volver a abrazarte y no poder pedirte perdón en persona por tantas mentiras. Por tanto dolor y por tantas injusticias. No me hacía feliz encerrarte ni me hacía feliz ver cómo te alejabas de mí, queriendo, como es lógico a tu edad, la libertad de un adulto. Siento haber sido egoísta y mantenerte con vida, pero no lograría soportar ni después de la muerte que estuvieras muerta._

_Tengo que pedirte y suplicarte que confíes en el hombre que yo confíe. Kunimitsu es un gran chico. Lo sé porque yo mismo lo entrené antes de retirarme, como ya has debido de suponer. Es un líder nato y conseguirá mantenerte con vida. Nunca rompas tus contactos con él y mantente a su lado._

_Ahora, te comentaré sobre quién desea asesinarnos tan suciamente._

_Probablemente, Tezuka ya te haya comentado sobre un "caso" que ambos llevamos años atrás. La muerte de una familia que me cargaron encima. Nunca fue una mentira. Realmente asesiné a esas personas. Realmente merezco el odio de la única superviviente de esa rama familiar. Creo que ahora ha modificado su nombre original y pese a que se esconde de mí, tarde o temprano dará la cara. Y seguramente, me atacará donde más duele: Tú._

_Nunca hubiera querido implicarte en mi pasado. Pero no permitiré que te quedes con la espalda entre la pared._

_Tengo mucho dinero ahorrado. Tanto herencias como… bueno, no quieras saberlo y acéptalo simplemente. Los lugares a los cuales podrás llegar son: La llave de tu corazón. La magia de la torre y el hogar destruido. Sé que tú sabrás donde es._

_Por favor, aunque tengas miedo y te sientas sola, no temas. Siempre habrá alguien para protegerte y salvarte. Estaré contigo tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo y recuerda, hija mía, que te quiero por encima de todo y no me siento orgulloso de lo que fui._

_Lamento haberme convertido en un carcamal insuficiente para protegerte. Haberte dejado sola y que tengas de vivir esta tragedia. Sobrevive, Sakuno. No te reúnas con nosotros hasta que no seas vieja y feliz._

_Tu padre, que tanto de adora._

Estrujó el papel entre sus manos, llevándoselo al rostro mientras lloraba. Sintió deseos de insultarle y de decirle que le quería a la vez. Realmente no estaba enfadada con él. Ni le odiaba. Únicamente que hubiera preferido que los secretos no existieran. Estaba aceptando todo bastante bien y sus presentimientos acerca de las cosas ya le hacían evitarse sorpresas.

Sospechaba de la amistad entre Tezuka y su padre, especialmente porque este le llevaba bastantes años al capitán de ese grupo de asesinos. Ahora entendía todo. Su padre había educado de alguna manera a Tezuka. Y éste, por algún extraño favor, había decidido hacerse cargo de su torpe y delicada hija sin rechistar. En pocas palabras: La respuesta que había dado momentos antes hubiera dado igual. Tezuka hubiera continuado protegiéndola incluso sin que ella hubiera aceptado su protección.

—Él… realmente me contrató para protegerte por esa razón. Mi padre era uno de los maestros ninjas extintos que oculté faltamente a Inui. Él, te enseñó a ti también a pelear. A mí, de otra manera porque era su heredera— su nana la tomó gentilmente de las manos, besándoselas— me vendieron a tu familia, sí. Pero… adoro defenderte. Y aunque mi vida desaparezca por protegerte, me sentiré orgullosa.

Acaricio el rostro de Tomoka con dulzura, sonriéndole. No podía decirle que se marchara, que la olvidara, porque la nana no lo permitiría. No se iría así como así. No se fue cuando se casó con Horio, mucho menos ahora que no tenía a nadie del que depender.

—Pero… tantas muertes…— murmuró ante el recordatorio del difunto marido de su protectora. Tomoka sonrió.

—Muertes que podemos vengar. Y es posible, creo, detener las que llegarán si no hacemos nada. No podemos cruzarnos de brazos y dejar que por lo que luchó tu padre, la confianza que postró en Tezuka, se valla al cuerno. Tenemos que defendernos. Hacer algo, cualquier cosa. Y sí así quieres, yo estaré a tu disposición cuando quieras— prometió.

Asintió, guardando la carta de nuevo en el sobre y buscando un lugar donde poder guardarla, pero los pantalones no tenían bolsillos y todas sus pertenencias habían quedado en el salón de las artes. Era imposible. Irina extendió la mano.

—Hasta que todo termine— indicó, guardándolo en un cajón.

—Irina… ¿qué pasará ahora? Tú… no podrás volver a robar hasta dentro de mucho tiempo y… vuestras armas y todo…

Irina sonrió enigmáticamente, encogiéndose de hombros. Pero fue Tomoka quien respondió.

—Un buen asesino que se precie, siempre tiene armas aseguradas, sea donde sea. Un ladrón, jamás esconde sus secretos en su propia casa porque todo policía puede encontrarlo con facilidad.

Con un gesto rápido e inesperado, Osakada mostró diversos surikens, sonriendo maliciosa.

—Eso, lo sé hasta yo. Ahora, me preocupa algo— acentuó, guardando las armas— Echizen, ¿Qué crees que decidirá con Sakuno? — pregunto a Irina.

—Matarla— respondió impasible la muchacha.

Tembló tanto que los dientes le castañearon. Eso afirmaba por completo su creencia de que Echizen ansiaba hacerle daño. Pero parecía querer ser el único que se lo hiciera. Inconscientemente, llevó la mano hasta la herida, pensativa.

—La tercera puerta— interrumpió Irina, señalándoles amablemente la salida.

Ambas obedecieron. Tomoka le explicó que habían preparado una habitación para cada uno y ellas tenían la suya propia. Sin embargo, Tomoka la de la puerta seis y ella tres. Se despidieron y reconoció que esperaba que hubiera un servicio en esa misma habitación y empujó la puerta sin pensar.

--

Al parecer, que le vieran completamente desnudo estaba siendo una costumbre. Primero Fuji al traerle algo de comer y ahora, de nuevo, la pequeña Ryuzaki. Y volvió a encontrársela con la mirada fija en su pequeño amigo con una cicatriz cubriéndole. Una maldita cicatriz que le costaba la reproducción.

Con calma, posicionó sus bóxers en el lujar justo donde deberían de permanecer. Continuó con los pantalones y la camisa, agradeciendo finalmente poder ponerse ropa cómoda. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, ella ya había desaparecido. Pero la puerta volvió a abrirse. Irina se empujaba con las manos.

—Oí— murmuró— ¿Dónde está?

—Se fue.

—Idiota— insultó la chica rápidamente. Frunció las cejas, observándola con severidad.

—No es mi tipo.

—Ninguna lo es— contestó rápidamente—. Pero esa chica… demonios, ¿por qué tengo que decírtelo yo? A esa chica quieres hacerle un tipo de daño que jamás olvidará.

Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y?

—Sexo igual dolor. Amor igual dolor. Cariño igual dolor.

Desde luego, Irina era experta en ir directamente al asunto, resumiendo las conversaciones a pocas palabras significativas. Esa maldita mocosa terminaba muchas veces pareciéndose más a él de lo que debería. Sin embargo, otras veces podía ser como su madre. Demasiado…

—El dolor que quieres darle, ¿Es por el pasado?

Gruñó, sentándose en la cama y encajando la pistola al cargador.

—Mi madre me lo contó. Ella te vio. Ryuzaki Sakuno. La disparaste. Le causaste dolor.

—Basta— ordenó bruscamente, mirándola en advertencia.

Irina obedeció, chasqueando ligeramente la lengua y girando la silla.

—Solo… no te metas en un pozo del que no puedes salir.

Guiñó los ojos, mirando a la chica con puro asombro. ¿Meterse en un pozo del que no lograra salir? Era ridículo. Ryuzaki era una persona que no demostraba nada en su vida. No cometería el mismo error que Momoshiro por un lio de faldas.

—Por cierto— añadió, mirándole completamente vacía— no llores cuando la mates.

Como un torbellino, sintió las articulaciones tensarse y cómo su cuerpo se movía. Por algún motivo que no comprendió, apretaba los posa brazos de la silla con fuerza, mirando con fijeza a la niña. Irina no se movió. Ni se estremeció si quiera. Continuó mirándole como si realmente no le mirase. Como si no hubiera nada delante de ella. Maldijo entre dientes y la dejó.

—Eso no…

—No puedes decir que no— intervino— no controlas nunca del todo tus emociones. Tu cuerpo te ha obligado a matarme ahora. Hazlo.

—No— respondió tajantemente, señalando la puerta— vete.

Irina cabeceo afirmativamente, marchándose y dejándolo a solas. Lo más problemático de todo es que realmente había estado a punto de matarla ahí mismo. Odiaba esos momentos. Y se odiaba a sí mismo.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, dejando ver a un serio Inui.

—Tenemos una reunión. Date prisa. Oh, y otra cosa— recordó— olvida la pregunta de Tezuka. Nunca decidirás qué hacer con Ryuzaki. Era solo el plan de Tezuka para saber qué decisión tomaría Ryuzaki. No importaba la decisión, desde luego, pero tenía que presionarla y con las ganas que tienes de deshacerte de ella, es normal que decidiera presionarla con ello.

Perfecto. Así no tendría que comerse la cabeza con ello. Aunque para él sería bien sencillo, como apretar el gatillo y apuntar a una zona vital en la que no muriera rápidamente y verla mientras se moría y… se golpeó la frente, moviendo la cabeza negativamente. Era suficiente. No podía continuar con eso.

—Inui— llamó, rozándose las sienes— que otro se encargue de ella.

Sadaharu lo observó atentamente, sonriendo complacido.

—Vaya, ¿ya estás a tu limite? ¿Realmente no puedes cuidar de nadie? ¿O temes que pase lo mismo que cuando tenías doce años? ¿Te has vuelto tan cobarde que no puedes cargar con las consecuencias de las decisiones que tomaste cuando solo eras un crio? — Gruñó, maldiciendo entre dientes, pero Sadaharu continuó— No seas un niño pequeño egoísta. Hasta ahora se te ha permitido actuar como querías. ¿Crees que éste es el momento adecuado para pedir? ¿De verdad tienes tan en poca cuenta cómo se siente Tezuka ahora que quieres quitarte responsabilidades?

_Joder…_

Recogió sus cosas bruscamente y se encaminó a la salida. No era tan corpulento como Sadaharu, pero al menos, contaba con cierto detalle que el moreno tomó como la iniciativa para dejarle salir y no tenerlo preso. Quizás, era que sabía que sería capaz de matarlo sin una razón coherente. Comenzó a sentirse como un animal salvaje al que no era bueno encerrar.

El pequeño salón que habían montado se encontraba ya lleno con la presencia de todos menos de Eiji y Momoshiro. Incluso Irina se encontraba a un lado de la pared, jugando entre sus dedos con un pequeño llavero en forma de ratón que Eiji le había regalado años atrás.

Tezuka se encontraba de pie ante una mesa de caoba reforzada contra la humedad. Su rostro demostraba claramente que la gravedad del asunto era importante y que no aceptaría ningún tipo de broma. Con un movimiento de manos, ordenó fácilmente que todos se sentaran. Se sintió estúpido cuando obedeció.

—Vamos a ponernos de acuerdo. Dado el asunto, tenemos que tomar medidas.

—Y, ¿tus órdenes son? — apresuró Fuji, sabiendo lo poco que gozaba del habla el capitán.

—Echizen y Ryuzaki volverán a salir a la luz. Cebo. Irina quedará clausurada aquí hasta su recuperación…

—Iré con Eiji— interrumpió la muchacha, mirando con recelo al mayor— ahí no pasará nada.

Tezuka bufó, pero afirmó.

—El resto, estar preparados.

— ¿Qué pasará con Momoshiro? — Cuestionó Kawamura— tendremos que…

—Somos asesinos— se escuchó decir, sorprendiendo a los demás.

Kawamura lo miró aterrorizado, pero asintió, descendiendo la mirada.

—Supongo que… tendremos que atarnos al segundo mandamiento de los asesinos— balbuceó— pero… no es sencillo. Momoshiro es… era uno de los nuestros.

—Kawamura— llamó Irina con firmeza— Eiji ES uno de los nuestros.

El hombre se estremeció, acercándose hasta Irina y tomándola de las manos con ternura antes de besarle la frente. El muñeco con forma de ratón se estremeció entre sus manos.

—Entonces, ¿es así como resuelven sus problemas?

La voz de Ryuzaki atravesó la estancia. Pequeña y vulnerable, encaminándose contra ellos sin temor, como si no recordara qué eran.

—Matarán… ¿matarán a su compañero haberse enamorado y seguir a su corazón? ¿Tan horrible es? Si hubiera querido, habría matado a Eiji. Yo le vi… como cerraba los ojos cuando le disparaba y el esfuerzo que hizo para deshacerse de él. Y con Irina… casi lloró cuando se vio en la obligación de empujarla. Hasta le sentí como temblaba mientras la llamaba al ver cómo había quedado— redactó, explicando lo sucedido aquella tarde—. Ese hombre… es incapaz de hacerles algo.

La realidad era, que esa mujer tenía razón. Momoshiro no había acertado ninguno de los disparos que lanzó contra él. Incluso la bomba llegó demasiado tarde y fácil de esquivar. Todavía recordaba el dolor en su voz cuando estuvo hablando de Irina y de él. Takeshi no quería enfrentarse a ellos. Pero, ¿qué demonios significaba estar enamorado de Tachibana si se volvía contra su familia?

— ¡Kaidoh!

Se giró en redondo hasta la figura de su compañero. La apodada serpiente había sujetado con agilidad a Ryuzaki y la levanta por el cuello peligrosamente. Era experto en romper huesos sin necesidad de quitarse los guantes o con una simple mano. ¿Le sería tan sencillo apretar ese cuello?

—Cállate— ordenó bruscamente Kaoru a la castaña— te mataré.

—Oye, Kaidoh… Lo que ella dice tiene cierto sentido— dijo Fuji acercándose ligeramente— Momoshiro y yo estuvimos hablando momentos antes de la explosión y justo cuando esta iba a comenzar, me noqueó, dejándome en una zona donde no pudiera salir herido. Ningún enemigo haría algo así por otro. Yo mismo dejaría que mi presa sufriera.

_Ya, porque todos sabemos lo que disfrutas torturando a tus victimas…._

—Tú, que conoces más que a nadie a Momoshiro, deberías de saberlo— incitó Kawamura, queriendo poner orden.

Ryuzaki se tambaleó ligeramente, gruñendo por asfixia. Automaticamente, se acercó, sujetando del hombro al hombre que la maniataba. Kaidoh se sorprendió, girándose contra él pero demasiado tarde. Fácilmente, logró empujarlo hacia atrás y sujetar a Ryuzaki contra su cuerpo. Osakada saltó ágilmente entre ellos, mirando en advertencia a Kaoru.

—Hasta ahora no me he metido porque ella me pidió que no lo hiciera, pero si la vuelves a tocar, te mataré.

La sorprendida serpiente dio un paso atrás, tocándose las mejillas ruborizadas. Gruñó y siseó, girándose en redondo para marcharse. Lo último que se logró escuchar fue un fuerte portazo de metal.

—Ryuzaki— Llamó Kunimitsu— nosotros tenemos nuestro propio modo de hacer las cosas.

La chica tosió, asintiendo.

—Pero… un familiar… es un familiar. Usted aprendió eso de mi padre, ¿verdad? Mi padre… me enseñó que la familia era siempre lo primero, por mucho daño que nos hicieran. Por ese motivo, aunque mi abuela siempre estuvo peleándose con él por lo que era… jamás la dejó. Nunca. No es más familia la que te une por lazos sanguíneos.

_Ellos… están muertos… ¿Eran tus padres? ¿Quieres… que llame a alguien?_

_Vete. _

_Por favor… tus padres… podrían vivir… si una ambulancia…_

_Largo._

Apretó los dedos contra las caderas femeninas, ansiando que cerrara la boca. Los recuerdos volvían a perseguirle y eran una maldita taladradora en su cabeza, creando un horroroso dolor de cabeza.

Tezuka se cruzó de brazos, mirándola con suma atención.

—Nuestro plan está trazado— aclaró con severidad— prepárese para mañana.

Y sin decir nada más, se giró, caminándose hasta la salida. Irina se empujó tras él, siguiéndole de cerca, con mirada frustrada. Soltó a Ryuzaki y se encaminó tras ellos. Debía de detenerla o…

— ¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir ignorándome? — preguntó la chica, deteniendo las ruedas— Eres un egoísta.

Tezuka se detuvo, estremeciéndose y sin girarse.

—Irina— llamó como si nada, esperando que la chica entrara en razón— ven.

Pero la chica continuó cabezonamente ahí, quieta, mirando la espalda del capitán con firmeza.

—No vienes— respondió rápidamente el hombre, volviendo a caminar apresuradamente.

Irina chasqueó la lengua y llevó las manos de nuevo hasta la silla con intenciones de seguirle, pero la retuvo.

—Es suficiente, Irina— recomendó— ahora no.

— ¿Y cuándo sí? — Espetó.

Se empujó hasta su dormitorio, cerrándolo de un portazo. Irina bien podía ser parecida a él o a su madre. Eso, bien podría no cesar de repetírselo. Aunque ahora, tenía otras cosas en las que pensar, como por ejemplo, ¿cómo demonios iba a sobrevivir otro día más junto a Ryuzaki sin matarla?

--

Bueno, las cosas no están en su mejor momento y la tensión está en boca de todos. ¿Qué pasará al día siguiente? ¿Cómo llamarán la atención de Tachibana y Momoshiro? ¿Momoshiro realmente recibirá el perdón de todos? ¿Qué pasa entre Irina, quien suele parecerse mucho a Ryoma o a su madre, y Tezuka?


	11. Décimo día

**Décimo día.**

La tormenta había sido sentencia con tanta facilidad que comenzó a temer que los Dioses realmente tuvieran más tiempo libre del que parecía. Las reglas estaban zanjadas y las ideas preparadas. No existía la vuelta atrás porque a una muerte no le daban ninguna segunda oportunidad. Esto no era la televisión sino su maldita pesadilla desde hacía unas semanas. Tan pesadas que todavía se preguntaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había puesto su trasero sobre el duro banquillo de las clases de la universidad.

También debía de hacer bastante desde que había caminado por última vez por el puente japonés que tanto le había costado colocar en el jardín. O cuando su padre y ella se dedicaban a sentarse en el sofá, con un tremendo bol de palomitas y miraban viejas películas de video en las que jamás sospecharía que la verdad era tan clara como que era hija de un asesino que en esos momentos, se dedicaba a la honradez pero cargaba con el peso de un pasado que ahora le tocaba a ella.

Ahora finalmente sabía que su vida como la niña de papá que todo el mundo apuntaba con el dedo no era casual. Que su padre realmente no tenía dinero por tenerlo o que su madre había muerto por otras causas que no fuera un disparo a traición. Comprendía que la vigilancia que siempre había llevado era necesaria y que su nana no era como las típicas niñeras que cuidaban de sus trabajos por dinero.

La cruda realidad era tan simple como un estornudo al cual se le encontraba la causa fácil. Estaban todos con los cuernos revelados, literalmente. Ninguno de los hombres con los que había tenido que cenar y compartir desayuno tenían ganas de encontrarse una sonrisa en el rostro del contrario. Aceptaban lo que estaba sucediendo porque, como diría Tomoka hablando malamente, no les quedaban más huevos.

Ser traicionado por alguien a quien amabas y considerabas como un familiar no era cosa fácil. Se debatían los sentimientos más difusos y las corazonadas más esperanzadoras en algo que solo el destino podría llegar a reconocer como "así es. Así tiene que suceder". Y si eso te daba una patada en toda la moral, tenias que aguantarte. No servía de nada patalear y lloriquear. Y sabía perfectamente que esos hombres no llorarían por más que tuvieran que pelear contra el mismo diablo si era necesario.

Las pequeñas reuniones con el jefe del grupo habían sido espasmódicas y claras. Nadie salía con buena cara tras hablar con el capitán. Y cuando llegó su turno, temió encontrarse con una notica poco grata, sin embargo, el capitán colocó un arma sobre la mesa, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—Esta vez, irás armada.

—Pero…— balbuceó. Kunimitsu frunció el ceño.

—Echizen te enseñó a utilizar un arma. ¿Por qué crees? Nosotros no somos indestructibles— le recordó, haciendo apego al ingresado Eiji y a Echizen.

—Echizen…

—Echizen puede morir— recalcó.

Una mirada furtiva y a la vez seria le indicó que no deseaba tener que discutir ese tema. Porque era la verdad. Echizen no era indestructible y los deseos de querer asesinarla eran más fuertes ahora que sabía la verdad de su trabajo. Sin embargo, ella era consciente de que continuaría protegiéndola porque era él y solo él quien tenía que meterle una bala entre ceja y ceja.

Miró el arma como si fuera el mismo fuego del infierno. Aquel día había sido por pura rutina y para demostrarle a Echizen que no necesitaba protección. Pero no era lo mismo dispararle a un espantapájaros que a un hombre, desde luego. Como tampoco había conseguido defenderse de Momoshiro. Su cuerpo se había congelado de terror y parecía mentira que hubiera matado a un hombre mientras dormía.

—Cógela— invitó Tezuka con una severa mirada.

Asintió. Él se la ofreció con un suave empuje por encima de la mesa. El metal arañó ligeramente la mesa en un sonido sordo y seco. El metal recibió el calor de sus dedos como un aviso de alerta y tuvo que contenerse, soportar y aguantar el tipo. La cogió con sumo cuidado, asegurándose de que el seguro estaba puesto. Cuando levantó la mirada hasta él, le extendió varios cargadores que también tuvo que recoger.

—No vestirá un kimono, ¿Verdad?

Miró atentamente al hombre mientras recordaba lo que Tomoka le había explicado. La situación iba a ser bien simple. Una reunión era lo que tenían pensado. Primero hablar y después… a saber. Y todo por culpa de sus palabras. Querían darle una nueva oportunidad y se habían tomado las molestias de enviarle un mensaje a Momoshiro, quedándose encontrarse con Tachibana y él en una de las plazas más concurridas de la ciudad. Un lugar en que ninguno de los dos bandos abriría fuego. Tenía que fingir junto a Echizen, que eran pareja.

—No, no lo llevaré. Además, los quimonos que llevé al concurso, están… bueno, dios sabrá dónde y cómo están— suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros— Irina me dijo que tenía ropa para prestarme.

Ante el nombramiento de la pequeña del grupo, los hombros del hombre se tensaron. Asintiendo, unió sus manos bajo su barbilla, sin perder detalle de ella.

—Mi padre, fue su mentor. Lo sé todo ya. Irina me entregó una carta que él había dejado para mí.

Kunimitsu asintió al estar al corriente de todo. Sonrió ligeramente y se inclinó ante él.

—Muchas gracias por… todo. Mi padre seguramente, estará eternamente agradecido. Yo también.

—Ryuzaki, debería de mirar esto— Interrumpió Sadaharu, adentrándose en la habitación repentinamente— Debemos de hacer esto rápidamente. Mirad los titulares del periódico. Si un periódico comienza a decir cosas así, poco tardará la policía en acusarla totalmente.

Sin comprender lo qué sucedía, ambos dirigieron la mirada hasta los titulares principales del periódico que sujetaba el inteligente hombre. A grandes letras y subrayadas, la frase dolía hasta para los ojos.

"**¿Es Ryuzaki Sakuno una hija de derechos de nacimiento como asesina? ¿Estará fingiendo su desaparición para no culparlas de las tres muertes que sucedieron en la ADA?"**

—Eso… ¿qué quiere decir exactamente? — Cuestionó, aturdida.

—Que pronto va a formar parte de nuestra rama— respondió Kunimitsu, levantándose.

Agarró el periódico con una sola mano y lo estrujó hasta tirarlo a una papelera vacía y detenerse ante ella. Con un gesto simple, posó aquella misma mano sobre su cabeza y la miró con seriedad.

—Nunca baje la guardia.

Enrojeció sin saber exactamente por qué. Probablemente, porque repentinamente le recordó a su padre. Quizás porque era un hombre o tal vez, porque nadie le había dado ese consejo nunca.

En silencio, ambos hombres abandonaron la habitación junto con ella, separándose en el camino cuando se detuvo ante la habitación de Irina. Nada más llamar y escuchar un siseo de afirmación, entró. La chica se encontraba mirando fijamente un periódico, intentando recortar una de las columnas. Al parecer, su afición por estas había regresado.

Sujetando en la boca un trozo de papel, la miró.

— ¿Puedes… prestarme ropa para lo de hoy?

La chica asintió, dejando las tijeras y el periódico para quitarse a continuación el papel de la boca y señalar la pequeña cajonera a un lado de la cama. Logró rescatar del desorden de la ropa unos pantalones vaqueros y un jersey color perla que seguramente resultaría abrigado y lo suficientemente largo como para cubrir la espalda donde pensaba debería llevar la pistola.

Recogió las cosas y miró a la chica. Una maleta de ropa preparada descansaba a los pies de la cama y la culata de un arma se dejaba entre ver. Se preguntó a qué edad debió de aprender a disparar y a robar. Pero tampoco pensaba preguntar. Irina no era de las que contaban su vida a la primera de cambio y como ladrona que era, no contaría absolutamente la verdad.

Optó por no preguntar y desapareció de la habitación. De camino a la suya, encontró la puerta del dormitorio de Echizen entre abierta. No es que fuera a cotillear ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente, le dio curiosidad. El crio que años atrás había conocido, ahora era todo un hombre realmente más aterrador que la figura que era aquella noche de lluvia.

La sombra de Ryoma al acercarse al espejo cercano a la puerta, la hizo retroceder y asegurarse de que ni su respiración se escuchara. Colocándose una chaqueta de traje, estrecha en sus hombros y amplia para la cintura, con armas bajo ella. Mientras se la colocaba y recolocaba, casi sonrió. Seguramente, aquel hombre sería realmente un buen tipo para una cita. El chico que muchas chicas miraban recelosas cuando vieran que iba acompañado de alguien. Claro que no conocían ni su trabajo ni su sed de sangre hacia ella.

—Puedes entrar si quieres.

Se giró, emitiendo un grito de sorpresa y deseando meterse bajo la tierra. Shyusuke Fuji la miraba atentamente, con una sonrisa cómplice cruzándole el rostro. Echizen se giró hacia ellos, parpadeando confuso para mirarles de forma ofendida y cerrarles la puerta en las narices. Una ligera risita escapó de la boca del otro.

—Echizen hace bromas bastante infantiles muchas veces— murmuró, cubriéndose los labios con el índice— ten mucha paciencia con él. Y ahora llevas un arma. Si crees que podrás, ¿por qué no le disparas tú antes que lo haga él?

Con sorpresa, abrió los ojos como platos.

—Usted… también… Entonces no es cosa mía.

—Oh, ¿Qué Echizen quiere matarte desde que te vio por primera vez? No, no es ningún secreto entre nosotros. Lo sabemos desde el primer día. Pero es un tema que a nosotros, principalmente, no nos importa. Echizen es adulto desde que cogió por primera vez un arma.

Y ella había estado presente. Solo que en aquel momento no le parecía para nada un adulto. Solo un chiquillo totalmente asustado, dolorido y aterrado hasta el punto de no diferenciar entre amigos o enemigos. Pero sí, era cierto: Si era adulto para coger un arma y disparar, también lo era para tomar decisiones aunque estas tuvieran como represalias.

—No lo haré— y era cierto. No iba a quitar ninguna vida por mucho que el pasado estuviera encima de ella. Por mucho que la cicatriz continuara ahí— no tengo por qué hacerlo. No… no tengo que… matar a nadie… En serio —aseguró nerviosa.

La puerta se abrió tras ella. Ryoma la empujó con las rodillas, haciendo que bajara de un salto las escaleras y chocara contra Fuji. Infló las mejillas y se revolvió. Pero solo logró ver la espalda de Echizen mientras se alejaba.

—Ah, que mono. Es como los chicos pequeños que molestan a las niñas que le gustan.

—No le gusto. Me odio— reiteró, echando a correr.

Se sentía furiosa de no poder hacer nada para defenderse. De tener que continuar dependiendo de la protección de los demás porque era cercana al despiste y siendo una presa fácil, no iba a ir por buen camino a ningún lado. Pero lo peor de todo era tener que estar con él, haciéndose pasar por su pareja cuando se odiaban mutuamente.

Mucho temía que no iba a terminar con una bala por culpa de Momoshiro, sino de su guardaespaldas.

Nada más entrar en el dormitorio y ducharse, comenzó a vestirse. La ropa era cómoda y tal y como sospechó, iba perfecta para esconder el arma y los cargadores sin que resultaran sospechosos. Tomoka se encargó de entregarle unos zapatos de su número y le aseguró estar ahí cuando fuera necesario, porque le debía unos cuantos golpes a Momoshiro. Además de que seguramente, querría asegurarse de que Kaidoh no volviera a tener la tentativa de estrangularla.

Todavía podía sentir aquellos dedos rozarse en su piel y podía asegurar que no habían sido para nada gentiles y el miedo de sentir que el aire se le escapaba suprimía por completo la decisión de intervenir y ansiar quitar muertes al currículum de tanta gente por su culpa.

El reloj de carrillón dio las doce y media. Con completa actitud decidida, se encaminó hasta la nueva y esperaba, última, batalla.

--

Tezuka había sido claro cuando se habían reunido. Debía de fingir alguna mierda de "cuanto te quiero y te respeto, achucha que nos achuchemos" con Ryuzaki. En pocas palabras: Fingir ser pareja. El tratado era justo y sabía que Momoshiro continuaba siendo honorable. Conociéndoles, también querría hacer las cosas bien.

El trato era simple: Ir a la plaza con la cadera pegada a la de Ryuzaki, la mano sobre la pipa y reunirse con ellos. Momoshiro y Tachibana irían juntos a la reunión, para ver si "algo bueno se podía hacer sin derramar más sangre" como "la señorita Ryuzaki" quería. Ella pagaba. Ellos obedecían. Por ahora las cosas iban a su modo, pero sabía perfectamente que Tezuka estaba hasta- hablando en plata- los cojones de todo ese maldito asunto. No solo le habían traicionado, habían matado a su maestro- cosa que nadie parecía tener en cuenta- y habían atacado a dos de sus hombres. Y a esas alturas, no hacía falta que nadie preguntara que sentían todos y cada uno de ellos por Irina.

Y Eiji… vale, era un toca pelotas, pero un buen tío al final. Alguien eficaz desde lejos y sorprendentes desde cerca porque no te lo esperabas.

Pero él mismo estaba arto de que las cosas siguieran haciendo como Ryuzaki quería. No creía que fuera correcto de que llevara a la "protegida" metida bajo parte de su cuerpo sin poder responder a lo que hiciera Momoshiro. La cosa no era tan sencilla. Momoshiro era tan bueno como él. Puede que si se ponía a pensar en esa mierda de sentimiento hasta lo superara. Pero… maldición, no, la cosa no iba bien.

El reloj marcó la hora clave y la reja que daba al pasillo se abrió. Ryuzaki y su Nana se adentraron en la sala. Era sorprendente que la ropa de Irina le quedara tan ajustable a esa chica. Parpadeó, al darse cuenta de que era la tercera vez que la miraba de arriba abajo. Desvió la mirada hasta el capitán.

—Nos vamos. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Todos negaron con la cabeza. No había preguntas que hacer. Cada quien sabía su plan. Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hasta la salida. Ryuzaki le siguió de cerca, subiéndose al coche junto a él. Ni una palabra cruzaron. No hacía falta tampoco.

Aparcó el coche en la calle, transitada de personas. Un francotirador tendría difícil y a la vez fácil el tiro. Pero ellos también tenían dos. Si por una casualidad mataban a Ryuzaki o a él, Tachibana caería. Fuera como fuera.

No había micros por ninguna de las dos partes pero ambos sabían que el otro llevaría armas encima. Eso estaba claro.

Nada más descender, giró rápidamente el coche para encontrarse con Ryuzaki. La castaña alzó la mirada hasta él, preguntándose exactamente cómo debería de colocarse. Gruñó al comprenderlo. Su mano izquierda descendió hasta sus caderas, pegándola contra sí mismo. Agarró la mano contraria y la obligó a que le rodeara la cintura por debajo de la chaqueta y finalmente, metió su mano indagadora en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón vaquero.

Entre el tumulto de gente nadie parecía darse cuenta de que realmente, no eran pareja. Que aquel acercamiento era de todo menos amable. Una bomba de explosión. Notó contra su brazo algo helado y duro. Lo reconoció al instante y casi sonrió. Así que la pequeña chica iba armada hasta los dientes. Solo que no sabía si sería eficiente.

El lugar la cita era bajo un techo, para imposibilitar los disparos de los francotiradores. Ambas partes estaban de acuerdo para evitar disparos imprevistos y a traición. Era una cafetería acogedora y en la que todo el mundo estaba más concentrado en el periódico o la televisión a lo que hablaban los demás. Sin embargo, agradeció que hubieran tomado precauciones y pedido un reservado.

Tras pedir un café y chocolate, esperaron. Uno sentado junto al otro, con las tazas únicamente como adorno y sin ganas de comer. Atentos a cada vez que la puerta se abría y tensándose cuando veían aparecer una pareja. Hasta que finalmente aparecieron.

Tomados de la mano, mirando a su alrededor y frunciendo el ceño al verles, caminando hasta su puesto. En silencio, ocuparon sus lugares en la mesa. El silencio fue roto cuando el camarero llegó para preguntarles que querían tomar y tras pedir un zumo y un café con leche.

Ryuzaki mantenía la mirada baja, mirando fijamente su propia taza de chocolate, mientras que Tachibana se tomó su tiempo en echarse azúcar y preparar su café. Momoshiro tambaleara los dedos sobre la mesa, estirándose cuan largo era hacia atrás. No tardó absolutamente nada en ver la culata de la pistola que hacía bulto bajo el bolsillo izquierdo.

—Gracias por venir— la sonrisa que cruzó el rostro de Tachibana le dieron ganas de borrársela de la cara— ¿Se encuentran bien vuestros hombres? Siento que se vieran inmiscuidos en una reyerta que no tiene nada que ver con ellos. Al fin y al cabo…— se detuvo, sorbiendo un poco de café— mí problema es Ryuzaki. Si vosotros la estabais protegiendo, siendo tan buenos como sois necesitaba protección. Fue inteligente de vuestra parte adentrar uno de los vuestros en mi mundo. La lástima es que nos hayamos terminando enamorando, ¿no crees, Ryoma Echizen?

Desvió la mirada hasta ella de nuevo, frunciendo los parpados. Si el asunto fuera mucho más sencillo, ya estaría todo solucionado.

—Ann. No importa cuánto te empeñes en querer hacerle comprender a Él. Ryoma Echizen no comprende este sentimiento. Para él, Ryuzaki simplemente es alguien a quien debe de proteger por huevos. Nada más. Las mujeres con la que ha estado siempre han terminado muertas, ¿no es así?

Ryuzaki tembló a su lado, alzando la cabeza para mirarle con los ojos de un cordero que acababa de saber que el lobo estaba a punto de morderle y no comprendía la razón. Ahí estaba la mierda de nuevo. ¿Por qué tenía que darle explicaciones de lo que había hecho en su pasado? Y sí, todas las mujeres con las que tuvo sexo estaban muertas. Sencillamente porque ellas habían hecho algo que jamás pensaba perdonarles. Maldición, que no era un angelito. Y Momoshiro, por supuesto, tampoco lo era como para estar insultando.

—Bueno, eso no importa— interrumpió Tachibana— solo he aceptado reunirme aquí con vosotros porque sé que tenéis cabeza y que probablemente, tu jefe te tenga que responder tarde o temprano. Mi trato es este: Dadme a Ryuzaki y… vuestro compañero Eiji e Irina, sobrevivirán.

Un ramalazo de rabia le recorrió la espalda. Tensándose de tal manera que la silla crujió bajo su cuerpo. Giró la cabeza hacia Momoshiro, sin creerse que aceptara tales consecuencias. Joder, era Irina…

—Sé perfectamente cómo y dónde se encuentra. Un hombre tan descuidadamente dejado a la mano de Dios y a la mía. Con una niña mal criada que decidisteis educarla en la maldad en lugar de aprovechar su alto cociente intelectual para llevarla a que hiciera una carrera universitaria. Es una lástima que tenga que morir tan joven. Pero como ya te he comentado; quiero a Ryuzaki. Muerta.

Ryuzaki se estremeció, levantando la mirada hasta la que una vez fue su amiga, inclinándose hacia delante.

—No soy un objeto intercambiable. Ann, estás jugando con vidas humanas. Déjalo ya.

Tachibana no se inmutó, bebiendo con tranquilidad el café y dejándolo nuevamente sobre el platillo, mirándola finalmente.

—Mis padres y mi hermano también eran vidas humanas. A tu padre no le importó quitármelas.

—Mi padre ha vivido toda la vida afligido por eso.

—No, Sakuno. Tu padre vivió afligido desde que tu madre murió con un tiro en la cabeza y dado por una cría que tenía la misma edad que su hija pequeña.

Ryuzaki se convulsionó, poniéndose en pie mientras golpeaba la mesa.

—Tú… mataste a mi madre…— balbuceó. Tachibana asintió con la cabeza y contestó:

— fue la primera vez que cogí un arma. No me fue tan mal. Directamente a la cabeza. No sufrió. No como mi padre al que tu gentil padre….

Tachibana no logró terminar. Ryuzaki le había cruzado la cara con una de sus pequeñas manos, furiosa y con lágrimas en los ojos. Respirando agitada ante una sorprendida e inteligente mujer. Momoshiro se inclinó hacia delante, con la mirada fija en él, esperando una respuesta.

—Vaya— continuó Tachibana, tocándose la cara con sus dedos— tú te enfadas porque tu madre muriera de esa forma, de que tu padre te estuviera engañando toda la vida y encima, esperas que yo sea una buena niña que no quiera hacer otra cosa que llorar. No, gracias. Mira, mi madre murió con un disparo en el vientre, embarazada de nuestro tercer hermano que jamás vería la luz: agonizó. A mi padre le disparó por la espalda… cuatro veces. Y a mi hermano lo ahorcó. Dime: ¿quién es más cruel, Sakuno Ryuzaki?

Sakuno tembló, dejándose caer en sobre la silla. Suspirando en medio del llanto, clavó las uñas en la tela vaquera.

—Desde luego, tú padre no.

—Pero tú estás siguiendo sus pasos— se defendió— ni Irina ni Eiji tienen nada que ver conmigo…

—Te equivocas— interrumpió Momoshiro— tanto ella como Eiji están involucrados en esto. Mientras tengas contratado al equipo. Yo mismo me he encargado de su… asesinato. Si dentro de media hora no llamo para evitar que los asesinen, morirán. Así que nada de juegos, Echizen.

Se encogió de hombros dándole importancia a que le daba absolutamente igual todo. Lo que estaba sucediendo era claramente una pelea entre dos gatas que habían perdido lo mismo sin darse cuenta. Ambas inocentes y a la vez culpables. Casi daban ganas de dejar lo que estaba haciendo porque era la mayor estupidez mundialmente conseguida entre esas dos chicas.

Si bien el tumulto de sensaciones entre ambas, las ganas de pelarse y de insultarse estaban aflorando por cada poro de su piel, tuvo que tirar del brazo de Ryuzaki y sentarla en su silla. La gente comenzaba a mirarles como si fueran una caseta de feria que repartiera el más barato y fácil regalo de toda la fiesta.

—Entonces, si me entrego yo, dejarás a los demás tranquilos, ¿Verdad? — cuestionó algo aturdida. Tachibana asintió.

—Solo te quiero a ti. Los demás, realmente, me dan igual. Así como si después me dan un tiro entre ceja y ceja. Pero tú caerás antes, Ryuzaki.

Con remilgada educación, Tachibana dobló la servilleta ante ella, para dejarla debajo del plato con la taza. Probablemente, una de las mejores educaciones habría sido la que recibiera durante ese tiempo que fue adoptada.

—Entonces, iré.

Ryuzaki se levó, forzando su agarre para librarse de él. Con una ligera inclinación ante él, sonrió.

—Por favor, dele mis más sinceras disculpas a Tezuka. Pero seguramente comprenderá que no quiero más muerte. Que… no se preocupe y muchas gracias. Mi padre no le odiará.

Tachibana se levantó a su lado, uniendo su brazo izquierdo con el de Ryuzaki y tirando de ella hacia la salida, pagando la cuenta. Momoshiro se mantuvo en su sitio a la par de él. Cuando la chica se dio cuenta de que Takeshi no le seguía, se detuvo, mirándole de forma acusadora.

—Takeshi— llamó autoritaria. Momoshiro no se inmutó.

—Vete— retó, sonriendo con orgullo. Takeshi chasqueó la lengua.

—Si sales por esa puerta con Ryuzaki, morirás, Ann— y ambos sabían que eran verdad. Tachibana enrojeció.

—Vosotros, ¿habéis roto el trato? — Exclamó, tirando de Sakuno con brusquedad— Me las tenéis que pagar. Pero da igual.

En un violento arrebato, Tachibana llevó una de sus manos hacia el rostro de Ryuzaki. Sujetándola con firmeza del rostro, intentó tirar. Como si aquello hubiera sido una simple señal, ambos saltaron. Cuando sus cuerpos impactaron el sonido le ensordeció los oídos. Rodando por el suelo, ambos intentaron encontrar el arma del contrario y en una apuesta de vida o muerte, la atraparon, apuntándose a la vez.

—Joder, Echizen… Detén esto— exigió Momoshiro, empujando su el cañón de la pistola contra su garganta— Nos mataremos mutuamente. A ti siempre te ha dado igual morir o no, pero a mí ahora no…

Los gritos de un par de mujeres se vieron ofuscados por el golpe pesado de algo caer contra una de las mesas de cristal del bar. Cuando miró de reojo, encontró a Ryuzaki jadeando, tocándose la barbilla con dos de sus dedos mientras mantenía el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante y un brazo estirado en línea recta. Justo donde Ann Tachibana había caído sobre la mesa de cristales.

—Mierda— maldijo su ex compañero— Comprendo que sea una pelea entre ellas, pero joder, sé también que si te dejo dispararas. No puedo dejarte hacerlo. Es imposible que lo consienta, maldición.

—No lo haré— aseguró, apartando el arma de las sienes contrarias. Momoshiro, hizo el mismo gesto, sorprendido.

Ambos eran hombres de palabra. Sin lugar a dudas. Sin moverse del suelo, sentados, se giraron para observar el panorama, esperando que ambas mujeres decidieran qué sucedería después. Las apuestas estaban echadas. Si Tachibana moría, Ryuzaki caería fulminada y Momoshiro también. Si era al contrario, solo Tachibana quedaría en pie.

--

Le dolía la quijada. Realmente había estado a punto de partirle el cuello y dejarla en el sitio. Pero no sabía cómo demonios, había logrado quitársela de encima.

La situación era que repentinamente se veía inmiscuida en una pelea entre chicas, mientras los dos tipos parecían estar ansiosos porque terminara de una maldita vez todo, con las manos firmes sobre sus pistolas, las cuales mostraron cuando dos camareros intentaron detenerlas.

Tachibana se puso en pie costosamente, quejándose por clavarse algunos de los cristales rotos de la mesa y seguramente, dolorida por el golpe. No pensaba tenerle consideración. No, después de haber sabido la verdad sobre su madre. No podía perdonarla pese a que comprendía perfectamente los sentimientos. Y si había decidido entregarse era únicamente porque, por meros momentos, había sentido deseos de que todo se calmara. De que nadie saliera herido, pero también sabía que Echizen estaba ahí porque Tezuka se negaba a entregarla como si nada. Que no dejarían que se marchara y que no tenía culpa del pasado de su padre. Ni ella, ni su difunta madre.

Era eso lo que no le pensaba perdonar. Nunca. En la vida.

Se incorporó, esperando qué era lo que Tachibana pensaba hacer. Si llevaba un arma, esperaba ser lo suficientemente rápida como para poder coger la suya y al menos, defenderse a tiempo .Si no… bueno, eso sería otra historia. Pero Ann simplemente se quitó un trozo de cristal del brazo, lanzándolo a lo lejos y mirándola furtivamente.

—Sabía que eras buena peleando porque tu nana te había enseñado. Pero creí que esto solo sucedía cuando estabas durmiendo.

Y así era cierto. Pero por algún motivo que agradecía, su cuerpo había respondido y estaba segura de que podía contar con él. En algún lugar de su mente se había abierto una caja. Una caja que siempre había mantenido en un rinconcito, oculta y sin hacerle caso porque simplemente no pensaba necesitarla y cuando no piensas en una cosa mucho tiempo, tiendes a olvidarla aunque tu cuerpo no. Y solo necesitaba un poco de impulso para recordarlo.

Sin saber cómo, cuando la silla rodó hacia ella la esquivó fácilmente, dio un paso atrás y giró. Su pierna se movió sola y el empeine golpeó contra el costado de Tachibana. Una de las costillas debió de romperse. Y tampoco sabía por qué sabía en qué lugar exacto debía de dar o por qué sabía que se había roto. Cuando regresó su postura, Tachibana se encontraba contra la pared, sujetándose el costado. Una sonrisa maliciosa le cruzaba la cara.

Vale, eso no era buena señal. Una de dos o era masoquista o la estaba poniendo a prueba. Y supo en seguida que era la segunda opción. Porque Tachibana se cuadró, de la misma forma que cualquier aprendiz de artes marciales en su rama, haría. Por supuesto, las cosas no iban a ser tan sencillas. Tachibana no había preparado una venganza sin estar preparada para estas consecuencias.

Automaticamente, ella misma se cuadró. Los golpes no tardaron en llegar. Un puñetazo que iba directamente a su rostro, el cual esquivo, sin embargo, el revés del otro brazo, no y mucho menos, la patada a su pobre estómago que amenazaba con echar el desayuno. Una de las sillas entorpeció su retroceso, cayendo de espaldas y evitando así la patada que iba directamente a su rostro. Antes de que Tachibana lograra tener un equilibrio lo suficientemente fuerte como para arremeter, le dio una patada en el trasero, tirándola hacia delante.

Distrayéndola el tiempo suficiente como para ponerse en pie y esquivar su respuesta.

—Para ser una pelea entre chicas, no está nada mal— farfulló Momoshiro.

Ambas le lanzaron una mirada asesina sin quererlo y el ojos arilados tragó saliva, retrocediendo y acusándolas de ser más peligrosas que Echizen juntas. Sin embargo, ninguna estaba para la labor de prestarle demasiada atención. Volvieron a cuadrarse una frente a la otra, esperando impacientemente.

Cuando finalmente el golpe llegó, fue por ambas partes. Contra brazo contra el otro. Rodilla contra rodilla y empuje contra empuje. Un buen equilibrio por parte de ambas y nuevamente, una embestida. Una patada en las caderas que a cada una envió hacia atrás y de costado.

El golpe contra la barra del bar fue más doloroso que la patada en sí. La madera crujió cuando su peso y presión cayeron sobre ella y los vasos que había encima fueron rompiéndose en pedazos sobre ella. Uno de los cristales se clavó en su mano izquierda.

—Vaya, parece que tú no vas a tener mejor suerte que tu madre.

Levantó los ojos hacia ella. Tachibana empujaba una de las sillas con la pierna hacia un costado, limpiándose la sangre que salía de su labio inferior. Probablemente, habría dado de boca contra algo. Se levantó costosamente, mirándola con arrogancia y a la vez, con el sentimiento que siempre dejaban destilar sus ojos- dulzura escondida bajo un telón de angustia-.

—Querría haberlo hecho rápido, pero chica, eres más cabezona de lo que pareces. Eso de que las tímidas las matan callando, tiene su razón— cogió una servilleta de uno de los servilleteros del suelo, limpiándose la sangre con sumo cuidado y tirando el papel en una papelera tirada—. Ya que te empeñas, igual estamos todo el día. De todas maneras, si yo muero, es muy probable que Momoshiro te dispare y Echizen a él. Entonces, si Takeshi muere, Irina y Eiji también. Esto es una cadena. Una cadena que vosotros habéis comenzado.

Se sacudió la ropa, esperando que ella se levantara también. Una vez que lo hizo, volvió a caminar hasta ella. Su pierna izquierda le golpeó en el hombro izquierdo y logró evitar a tiempo el puñetazo en la cabeza, uniendo ambas piernas en las contrarias y tirándola al suelo.

Quizás es que fue por el mero impulso, pero sucedió. Usando la llave como punto de apoyo, estiró el brazo y empuñó la mano, golpeando el rostro de la chica. Un gemido de dolor escapó de Tachibana, sujetando con ambos brazos el suyo. Pero el momento había sido decidido sin que se lo esperasen.

El mismo cristal que ella llevaba clavado en la mano atravesó una de las cuencas de los ojos de Tachibana. El grito y el dolor dieron rienda suelta a un tremendo shock. Defendiéndose con uñas y dientes, haciendo que cayera hacia atrás. Justo cuando esquivaba, la bala se clavó en la pared y una voz masculina maldijo. Un gruñido de lucha y el gorgoteo de la muerte. Levantó el pie y sin piedad, clavó el tacón sobre la garganta de Tachibana.

Giró la cabeza hacia el lugar proveniente del disparo. Echizen se había tirado sobre su compañero de Equipo, luchando por ambas armas. En algún momento, Takeshi pareció encontrarse con ventaja, sujetando a Echizen y embistiéndolo contra el suelo. Levantó la pistola con intenciones de apuntarle y… disparar.

Pero no llegaría a hacerlo. Estaba en su sangre al parecer. Sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer y aunque su carácter no quedara especialmente bien en su grupo sanguíneo, no podía remediarlo. No pensaba tener más muertes. Llevó la mano hasta su espalda, levantándose y caminando hasta ellos. Utilizando la excitación del momento entre ellos, clavó el cañón en la sien del moreno.

—Basta— ordenó, dándose cuenta de que estaba llorando— Basta.

Momoshiro tembló.

—No tienes ni idea… de lo que acabas de quitarme.

—Te equivocas— negó, mirando completamente aliviada a su guardaespaldas— lo sé. Mucho más de lo que crees. Tan bien como comprendí lo que sentía Tachibana. Por favor… si es cierto lo que he visto en esa guarida… tú amas tanto a Irina como los demás. Haz que anulen esa…

—No hay nada— una carcajada escapó de la garganta masculina— Nunca pensé matar a Irina. Joder, no entiendo por qué estaba en medio. Ni siquiera sé en qué hospital están. Le dije a Ann que lo había preparado todo porque no quería que cometiera un asesinato. Pensaba llevarte con ella y hacer que hablarais. No le hubiera dejado matarte. Porque ella no se merecía esta vida. Y no ha servido nada. Está muerta. ¿Qué cojones quieres que haga?

Suspiró, aliviada, cerca de quitar el cañón. Echizen gritó. Estaba segura. Debió de hacerlo antes de que recibiera el golpe. Un puñetazo poderoso que la dejo sin sentido, o eso creía. Se figuró que en algún momento dado había apretado el gatillo. Dos veces. Dos sonidos. Su espalda golpeó contra el suelo y el mundo oscuro de una pesadilla la recogió.

Sonidos que no llevaban a ninguna parte. Un grito y chillido varonil seguido de pasos pesados. Dos delicadas manos que la levantaban y movían. Lágrimas desparramadas sobre su rostro y alguien que sonreía. El motor de un coche y el sonido de voces que no llegaban correctamente a su mente. Logró distinguir escasamente la voz de Tezuka ordenando que se marcharan y deseó gritar que no.

Debía de saber qué había pasado. Ver con sus propios ojos cuál había sido el resultado de todo aquello. Si realmente Tachibana estaba muerta darle un entierro como se debía. Y Echizen y Momoshiro… ¿qué pasaba con ellos?

Se removió sobre sí misma y debatió en su lucha sin lograr ningún beneficio. Quien fuera la que le sujetaba era bastante fuerte y no daba tregua a su ansias de despertar. Era como estar siendo engullida cada vez más por un pozo en el que no había fondo y nunca sabrías si podrías salir de él hasta que despertabas.

Y cuando lo hacías, estabas completamente empapada en sudor, desorientada y perdida en un lugar al que no recordabas haber ido. Sin embargo, cuando logró estabilizarse sí recordaba el lugar, el olor del mismo, pero también estaba sudada.

—La cenicienta se despertó.

Irina se encontraba inclinada hacia ella, con un periódico sobre sus rodillas. Unas muletas a su costado y una bandeja con comida. Frunció los parpados al verla sentada sobre un viejo sillón verde de orejas.

—Es bella durmiente— corrigió Tomoka con ímpetu, acercándose hasta la cama— ¿Cómo te encuentras Sakuno? ¿Tienes sed? Voy a llamar a los demás.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, Tomoka se marchó. Irina bufó con cansancio y buscó algo en el periódico, entregándole una hoja en concreto.

—Estas son las últimas noticias que salen sobre lo sucedido. Las demás están empaquetadas.

Cogió el recorte de papel, frunciendo el ceño mientras intentaba ver. Su ojo derecho parecía estar entumecido, tener una cortina que la impedía leer. Irina siseó, quitándole el recorte.

—Tu ojo todavía no se ha curado. Es la primera vez que sé de alguien que se golpea con su propia pistola al disparar. A ver, dice: "Sigue sin resolverse el caso de la muerte de la adinerada Tachibana Ann y de los presuntos asesinos que no fueron reconocidos por nadie en la cafetería. Ninguna huella ni otro grupo sanguíneo que no tuviera que ver con la difunta joven ". Etc.

Irina dejó el papel sin ganas sobre sus piernas. Claramente poco agradada con las ganas de que siguiera leyendo la revista. No la culpaba. Simplemente con eso podía hacerse una idea de lo que había pasado.

Los hombres, expertos en hacerse desaparecer, seguramente habrían infiltrado a alguien en el interior de la policía para evitar que la sangre fuera analizada. Si por un casual los cuerpos de Echizen y Momoshiro estuvieran en la escena, también se habrían encargado. Era posible que todos ellos tuvieran más fichas que cualquiera.

—Ah, cierto— exclamó con desanimo la pequeña— te llamas Kika Ritsukawa.

Parpadeó, girándose hacia ella. El cuello le dolió de sobremanera.

—Sakuno Ryuzaki está muerta. Toda su fortuna y sus bienes han ido a heredarse por la única familiar que le quedaba, una prima bastante lejana que nació en América y se llama Kika Ritsukawa.

Giró la cabeza esta vez hacia la puerta. Inui Sadaharu, seguido por Tezuka Kunimitsu y Nanako, se encontraban entrando en el dormitorio.

—Has muerto atropellada en el ande 28 de cierta calle— continuó Sadaharu— nunca estuviste con Tachibana. Encima de la peinadora tienes tu nuevo DNI, pasaporte y demás fichas. Todas las fotos y grabaciones de sitios en los que hayas estados están extinguidas. Tienes la carrera de Arte que querías. ¿Alguna pregunta en especial?

Demasiadas, se dijo.

—Yo… ¿por qué he muerto? — Cuestionó.

—Has asesinado a Tachibana, ¿te parece poco? — espetó Irina encogiéndose de hombros.

El recuerdo le llegó como una tormenta en agosto. Recordó perfectamente todo lo que había hecho. Como su cuerpo se había movido caprichosamente, sin hacerle caso y clavó el cristal sobre la cabeza de Tachibana. Y como si no tuviera suficiente, le rompió el cuello. Después había apuntado deliberadamente a Momoshiro a la cabeza. Después… después todo era confuso.

—Una vez que ha asesinado, aunque sea en defensa propia, esa señal queda con usted para toda la vida. ¿Quiere seguir viva con su nombre y apellido y sufrir las consecuencias de ser un asesino? — Cuestionó Sadaharu— entre nosotros siempre será Ryuzaki Sakuno. En el exterior, su nuevo nombre. Nosotros tampoco nos llamamos igual fuera.

Recordó, vanamente cuando habían ido a firmar los papeles del hotel. Ryoma Echizen había dicho otro nombre cuando demandó la factura y ni Fuji ni el dependiente dijeron nada extraño. Por supuesto, eso debía de estar montado siempre que fueras lo que eras. Algo en lo que ella se había convertido y en lo que no había sido.

—Ha estado una semana entera convaleciente. Tiene tres costillas rotas, el ojo morado y algo falto de visión, han tenido que colocarle un molar nuevo y por último, su pie izquierdo está algo lesionado y el cuello ligeramente lesionado, pero nada grave. Como Irina ya puede caminar, usted utilizará su silla de ruedas para moverse. Cualquier cosa que necesite, no dude en pedírmelo.

Asintió costosamente. Suspiró dolorida y miró a su alrededor. Por primera en ese tiempo, la mirada de Tezuka se cruzó con la de ella. No comprendía exactamente por qué, pero presintió que iba a regañarla como un severo padre. Sin embargo, Tezuka simplemente se acercó hasta ella, sentándose en la cama. En un momento, Irina y los demás abandonaron la habitación, dejándolos a solas.

—Lo siento— Se disculpó— seguramente, no entraba en sus planes que yo…—Balbuceó— de todas maneras… yo no… no entiendo por qué fui capaz de hacer algo así…

Se llevó las manos a la cara, cubriéndosela. Tezuka carraspeó, como solía hacer cuando le costaba hablar de más.

—No bajo la guardia— comenzó— y su sangre se despertó.

—Ah… ¿Mi sangre? — apartó las manos, mirándole como si acaba de decirle el secreto más importante del mundo— ¿La sangre de mi padre?

Kunimitsu asintió.

—Sabía que sucedería. Desde el comienzo. Para ser más exactos, desde que mató a ese sujeto en su casa. Solo necesitaba despertar.

—Eso significa…

—Que su camino como asesina solo estaba esperando despertar. Todo asesino tiene sus momentos de libertades y puede decidir cuándo dejarlo. Sin embargo… es bastante difícil. Tu padre encontró la libertad en tu madre y saliste tú. Pero dudo que quisiera esto. Ningún padre quiere estas cosas para su hija. Pero era consciente de que su sangre corría dentro ti.

Le vio rebuscar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y mostrarle una carta. Negó con la cabeza, señalándose el ojo. Tezuka chasqueó la lengua y miró el papel sulfurado. Si ya le costaba hablar, peor iba a ser leerle una carta privada. Pero la abrió y comenzó a leer con voz clara y neutra.

—"_Mi buen amigo e hijo Tezuka: A estas alturas seguramente, con tu buen ojo, te habrás dado cuenta de que Sakuno, mi hija, no es una simple mujer que ha crecido con demasiadas mentiras, que no ha comprendido por qué yo, su padre, decidí enseñarle cómo defenderse sin que se diera cuenta y muchas demás cosas que tú mismo aprendiste de mí. Sin embargo, su cuerpo está dormido. No he querido que se convirtiera en lo que nosotros somos. Su carácter dulce y pacífico la ayudado mucho. _

_Hace unos años, mi madre se llevó a Sakuno de mí lado cuando descubrió que mi pobre hija había heredado cierta maña de mí. A su corta edad había conseguido arrebatar fácilmente una pistola a uno de sus guardaespaldas y dejarle sin munición sin que este se diera cuenta. Cuando mi madre se la llevó, no sé exactamente qué presencio Sakuno en su viaje que volvió todavía más agresiva que antes, como si la experiencia le hubiera torturado el alma. Investigué a mi pobre pequeña y descubrí que había recibido un tiró. No sé quien fue aquel maldito bastardo, pero despertó en Sakuno lo que más miedo me daba. Tuve que subvertir ese deseo._

_No recuerda demasiado de su pasado, o eso creo. Sufre pesadillas cuando duerme a oscuras y ahora que vive sola me preocupa todavía más. Va a rehabilitación creyendo que no sé nada. Tampoco pienso decírselo. Sabes perfectamente que nosotros no nos inmiscuimos de más y creo que mi capacidad de raciocinio sigue siendo el mismo de toda la vida. _

_Te mando llamar a costa de que me digas que no. Lo sé. Sé que nunca debí de dejaros y de vivir mi vida aparte. Pero un viejo como yo poco puedo hacer ya y mucho me temo que mi desamparada hija esté en peligro. Solo tú mi buen amigo, puedes protegerla. Mucho me temo que mis fantasmas del pasado han regresado y vienen a darme donde más me duele. Por favor, te lo ruego._

_Espero que atiendas las suplicas de este viejo hombre que una vez fue tu padre."_

Sakuno se tambaleó sobre sí misma, mirando con un súbito asombro al hombre mientras doblaba con cuidado la misiva y la escondía nuevamente en su chaqueta. Esa carta respondía muchas cosas y a la vez afirmaba sus corazonadas. Su padre siempre había sabido del disparo pero parecía no saber quién había sido, sino, estaba segura de que Ryoma Echizen jamás hubiera sido su guardaespaldas a primera de cambio.

—Mi padre… fue su mentor, ¿verdad?

—Así es. Como un padre— reconoció ligeramente y accionando el botón de tranquilidad— ¿Algo más?

Negó con la cabeza. No necesitaba nada más porque todo estaba claro. El destino siempre es un mamón que dirige las cartas hacia donde menos esperas. Que define si un día el que crea a otro decidirá pasarle su destino y el segundo, debe de decidir qué hacer con su vida, seguir los pasos de su padre o fingir que nada había pasado. Pero era difícil cuando este camino estaba marcado con la sangre de vidas humanas.

—Sí— dijo al ver que se levantaba. Tezuka detuvo su levantar, mirándola atentamente— yo… ¿puedo quedarme aquí?

La comisura izquierda de Tezuka tembló, como si fuera a sonreír.

—Después de todo… yo… he asesinado a Momoshiro y creo a Ryoma… también— dudó. Tezuka arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Perdón? — Inquirió— Momoshiro está muerto, sí señora. Pero usted no le disparó. Fue Echizen. Usted solo mató a Tachibana.

—Pero… yo disparé— aseguró, inclinándose hacia delante— y nadie a nombrado a Echizen. Creo que… que está…

—No estoy muerto.

Ambos giraron la cabeza hasta la puerta. Tezuka se levantó enseguida, ocupando su visión hasta que salió, tocando ligeramente el brazo de Echizen. Entonces, fue cuando pudo verlo claramente. Llevaba el brazo en cabestrillo y caminaba hacia ella empujando a patadas la silla de ruedas que parecían haberle dejado al cargo. Con una mirada claramente gruñona y acusadora, se sentó en la butaca que Irina había ocupado momentos antes.

—Momoshiro… ¿te disparó? — cuestionó. Echizen arqueó una ceja, extendiendo la mano y señalándola con el dedo. Acusándola— ¿Yo?... ni de coña— espetó aturdida.

—Levantaste el arma y disparaste— acusó nuevamente.

—Tú me gritaste— se defendió coloreándose de vergüenza y culpabilidad.

—¿Ah? — exclamó Ryoma.

Intercambiaron miradas de acusación hasta que sintió que las comisuras de los labios dejaban de obedecerle, sonriendo.

—Bueno, estamos en paz. Al fin y al cabo, tú también me disparaste a mí.

El silencio recayó sobre ellos durante un minuto, mientras su miradas se ponían duras.

—No pienso disculparme— Aclaró con severidad. Ella asintió

—Comprendo perfectamente por qué. Me inmiscuí donde no debía… pero… cualquier persona actuaría así. Aunque dudo que yo te dispararía.

Ryoma parpadeó y se señaló el hombro con acusación. Chasqueó la lengua y con voz irritada, contestó a eso.

—Ey, te pusiste entre la bala y la pared, no es culpa mía— vaciló, sonriendo hasta terminar riendo — Lo siento, Ryoma, en serio. Lo siento.

Sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, interminables y con un rugido de su garganta. Un alivio terrible comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo. Había temido que realmente estuviera muerto. Le había disparado ella y era pura mentira que le alegrara estar en paz. Ella no había disparado por la misma razón que él y era puramente egoísta fingir que estaba bien. Que todo iba a ir de perlas porque estaba vivo. El odio de él continuaba ahí y ella le tendría miedo. Porque inconscientemente, vuelvan a llamarlo instinto si quieren, ella sabía que algún día, le iba a hacer daño.

--

Cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de los ojos castaños se sintió el tío más miserable de toda la tierra. Eso, repentinamente, le estaba doliendo más incluso que haber tenido que disparar a su mejor amigo para asegurarse la supervivencia. Maldita sea, todo había ido tan deprisa que casi ni recordaba exactamente qué había pasado. Solo que ella le había salvado la vida y dado la oportunidad de defenderse.

No había sido nada agradable, especialmente, cuando Momoshiro no se había terminado de defender. Cuando únicamente había sido una trampa para acompañar a Tachibana en la muerte y cuando se vio reflejado en los deseos del "morir no me importa". Momoshiro tenía razón, pero él… joder, también había tenido una estúpida razón sin que se diera cuenta. Durante todo ese tiempo y esa maldita razón estaba justo en frente de él, llorando a lágrima viva porque había estado a punto de matarle- según ella, porque bala le había dado directamente en el brazo derecho, nada del otro mundo-.

Y todo había comenzado aquella maldita noche…

—_Nanjiro, igual deberíamos de olvidarlo. No es bueno que salgamos a cenar después de este aviso. Somos una de las tres familias adineradas que queda de Japón. Cariño, piénsalo._

—_No. Es nuestro aniversario y no pienso dejaros aquí encerrados como si fuéramos presos._

_Aquellas palabras habían retumbado hasta el salón, donde ojeaba una vieja revista de deporte. Seguramente, tras esto, su madre se habría echado a llorar y su padre la había cogido con todo el cariño del talle, besándola lánguidamente antes de que ambos adultos recordaran que su hijo se encontraba esperándoles en el salón y que el chofer se estaba congelando en la calle._

_No comprendía por qué tenía que acompañar a sus padres el día de su celebración de aniversario tras doce años juntos. Sí, porque bien parecía que su padre había decidido casarse con su madre cuando él había sido creado, pero cada vez que los veía juntos comprendía que lo de doce años en realidad eran más, quizás tres… quién sabía. _

_El caso es que se había negado. No quería ser el palo aguanta velas de sus padres y esa noche daban un partido de tenis que le gustaría ver. Sin embargo, su madre había entrado con un esmoquin de clase y le había sonreído de esa maldita forma que solo las madres saben para que sus hijos no digan que no._

_Era algo ridículo que su madre le convenciera a él con una sonrisa y a saber cómo la había convencido su padre tras recibir aquella maldita misiva de aviso de asesinato si salían de su casa. Pero Nanjiro no era un hombre que se almendraba. Daba siempre la cara excepto cuando de mujeres se trataba porque alegaba que a las mujeres no se les pegaba ni se les hacía nada maligno, porque todo quedaba en la cama. Él sabía que todavía era un niño como para comprender esa… cursilería._

_Una hora después, se encontraba sentado en la parte trasera del coche, con la cadera su madre clavándosele y a su padre tan ancho sentado como si fuera el Rey. Su madre se removió contra él, rodeándole el cuello con su brazo y acercándole para besarle. Sintió ganas de removerse, no siendo un gran fenómeno de las caricias. Pero bueno, ahí estaba, soportándolo. Al menos, hasta que vio de reojo el cartel del restaurante. Un restaurante al que solo los niños pijos solían asistir y en general, era seguro. Excepto cuando te embestían con un coche contra el tuyo._

_La violencia del asunto no era nada agradable. Sus cuerpos se movían al compás del furioso giro. Su cabeza chocaba un lado y otro porque el cuello no le hacía caso a su orden de detenerse. Si los brazos de su madre no hubieran continuado ahí, sujetándole, seguramente abría tenido peor suerte. En algún momento, cuando todo aquel maldito mareo de golpes, dolor y ansias de vomitar se detuvo, descubrió que su padre iba armado. Sujetándose el brazo izquierdo salió al exterior. Un disparo, quizás más, pero no fue su padre quien vino a recoger a su madre y tampoco, quien pensó que él no estaría ahí porque su madre únicamente gritó el nombre de su padre._

_Desde su puesto, buscó qué hacer. Algo. _

—_Señorito…_

_La voz del conductor le distrajo. Con las sienes latiéndole con fuerza. El terrible dolor de sus costados, estiró la mano hasta coger la nueve milímetros que el conductor le entregaba. Sus manos cuadraron exactamente sobre el frio metal. A sus doce años, su cuerpo estaba más que preparado para ello y sin saber por qué. Quizás, por el mismo impulso que hizo a su padre coger la suya propia._

_Quitó el seguro y nada más asomarse y ver la figura de un hombre inclinado sobre su madre, disparándole a quema ropa. No esperó. Apunto, directamente a la cabeza. Disparar en el pecho sugería un riesgo que un niño de doce años no podía permitirse. El hombre cayó como plomo sobre su madre. Un segundo salió del coche que los había embestido y no tuvo mejor suerte por valiente. Esperó._

_La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre los cadáveres y ningún ruido más proveniente del vehículo. Ninguna sombra. Nada. Ordenó severamente a su cuerpo a obedecerle y se empujó hacia fuera. Caminó sin ver nada. Sabía que los cuerpos estaban ahí. Que realmente entre ese amasijo de carne y sangre estaban sus padres. Pateó a uno de los abatidos, arrodillándose ante su madre. La sangre había calado por su cuerpo. Tenía el cuello roto, la cabeza hacia atrás y sus cabellos se encontraban ensangrentados completamente. Su padre no estaba en mejores condiciones._

_Sin comprender exactamente por qué el mundo comenzó a ofuscarse. Seguramente sería por la maldita mierda del golpe, pero qué cojones era eso comparado a la situación de sus padres. Estaban muertos._

_Hasta sus oídos llegó el sonido de unos pasos. ¿Zapatos de madera? Se giró y lo único que lograba ver era un quimono. Quien fuera, se acercó hasta inclinarse sobre sus padres, tocar ligeramente a su padre. Como un animal enjaulado, la empujó con la pierna y apuntó. _

_La lluvia caía a su alrededor y mientras parecía que conversaba algo con ella… disparó._

Y esa maldita metomentodo era ella. La misma que había vivido con su recuerdo tan fuerte como él mismo. La que había tenido colgado el mismo quimono que había llevado esa noche en su pared, con alguna que otra mancha de sangre. La que había tenido que ir a rehabilitación y la misma que había tenido que proteger. Cuando Tachibana había muerto, el trabajo había terminado. Sin embargo, él impidió que Momoshiro la matara. Mató a su mejor amigo por protegerla.

Y… mierda, odiaba cuando las mujeres lloraban porque no sabía qué hacer.

Se levantó a regañadientes y caminó por la habitación, intentando saber qué debería de hacer en estos casos. ¿Traerle una manzanilla o a su Nana para que llorara sobre su hombro? Desde luego, ahora no podía tocarla. Se había jodido a la hora de querer matarla.

Hacía tres días, cuando despertó, Tezuka le había dejado en claro que Ryuzaki formaba parte de ellos y a menos que traicionara como hizo Momoshiro no podía matarla porque era de la familia. Sería como dispararle a Irina y a los huevos que los iba a hacer. Irina era sagrada.

Se detuvo cerca de los pies de la cama. Ella intentó mirarle, pero las lagrimas apenas dejaban el intento, obligándola a pestañear y volver a frotarse los ojos. El recuerdo de su madre, haciendo lo mismo y a su padre a su lado, cubriéndola con su brazo, le dio una simple y… ¿gentil? Idea.

Se sentó a su lado tras girar la cama y tiró bruscamente contra sí. Ella se debatió, quejándose y mordiéndole el brazo. Maldiciéndola, se alejó. Que la reconfortara su padre.

Cerró la puerta con brusquedad y abandonó el lugar para salir a lo que era ahora un comedor perfectamente amueblado. Nada como tener una madre masculina para que se encargara de toda la decoración. Y suponía que ahora con Ryuzaki, Tomoka y Irina, las cosas se volverían todavía más femeninas.

—No.

La voz de Irina hizo que se detuviera. Provenía del despacho de Tezuka y su tono era claramente irritado. Probablemente, volvía a las andadas. Pero también estaba cansado de tener que ir sacándole las castañas del fuego cuando se trataba de Tezuka. Ella continuaba y Tezuka tenía un límite.

—Irás— espetó Tezuka.

—No. No soy ningún perro. Me tratáis como si lo fuera. Ir sería meterme en la cárcel. Estoy bajo la custodia de mi tío.

Tezuka guardó silencio. Suspirando, empujó la puerta y se dejó ver. Irina giró la cabeza hasta verle y le tiró un panfleto sobre colegios y casas de acogida.

—Todavía está a tiempo Echizen— aconsejó Kunimitsu.

Ojeó deliberadamente el panfleto, levantando la mirada hasta Irina. Sus ojos estaban escrutándolo en silencio, demandando un poco de ayuda. Bufó y dejó el panfleto en la mesa.

—Es una tontería. Escaparía igualmente.

Y eso era tan verdad que hasta Tezuka tuvo que maldecir y chasquear la lengua. Si Irina se negaba a algo, escaparía de ahí como fuera. Comprendía perfectamente la necesidad de Tezuka de ponerla en vereda, hacer que sacara fruto a su inteligencia como bien había dicho en su momento Tachibana. Pero Irina no era una cría normal y decidía perfectamente el rumbo que debía de seguir.

—Tú eres el tutor, Echizen— recordó Kunimitsu, como si quisiera quitarse el lio de encima— Tú decides— vale, sí, quería quitárselo.

—Solo es mi tutor porque mi madre lo decidió— reprendió seriamente la ojos grises— porque ni siquiera sabía quién era mi padre.

Desvió la mirada al ver como la mandíbula de Tezuka se tensaba. Si le daba una bofetada en ese momento, desde luego, estaba en su derecho. Aunque también tuviera la culpa en parte. Agarró la muleta y gruñendo al caminar, caminó hasta la puerta, deteniéndose altivamente.

—No es no, _papá._

Tezuka se convulsionó ligeramente, agarrándose al escritorio como si le fuera la vida en ello. Irina cerró la puerta tras su espalda, desapareciendo. Casi hasta sonrió cuando vio en el estado en que había dejado al capitán. Sí, desde luego, esa niña era capaz de mover a todos hasta del odio al amor. Pero solo ellos tenían permiso de hacer cualquier cosa y por encima de los demás.

—Jamás debí de aceptar el trato de tu prima, Echizen— lo acusó.

Y entonces fue él quien hizo retirada. No pensaba cargar con las culpas de lo que los demás hicieran. Los líos entre su prima y los hombres de su vida, eran sus líos. No quería saber nada más. Irina era su sobrina- aunque en realidad no- y punto. Estaba bajo su tutela porque era la última y única persona que había estado con su prima antes de que muriera en el parto. Nada más. Después había tomado a Irina en brazos y la había llevado a la guarida. Oishi se había encargado de casi todo, excepto de las noches de pesadilla que iba a su cama o de cuando tenía alguna enfermedad que siempre terminaba con él.

—Yo puedo encargarme de la educación de Irina.

La voz llegó desde la puerta del dormitorio de Ryuzaki. La misma se sujetaba a las costillas con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba un pañuelo, seguramente entregado por Osakada cuando él se había ido. Deslizó la mirada hasta el lugar que se agarraba con tanto ímpetu y sintió a Osakada chasquear diversas veces la lengua, prendiéndolo y acusándolo del dolor. Aunque era verdad, había sido culpa suya al ser tan brusco.

—Puedo hacerlo— aseguró Ryuzaki emitiendo un leve gemido de dolor— si no quieres que se vaya.

—Es ella, no yo— rectifico, encaminándose hasta su altura. Con la única mano libre, arrebató las agarraderas de la silla y empezó a empujarla hasta el dormitorio de Irina. En el trayecto, Osakada se detuvo ante la habitación de Kaidoh, llamando y entrando como perico por su casa— ¿Eh?...

No le dio importancia y continuó. Tras llamar y escuchar la voz de Irina, entraron. Cuando la castaña le explicó su oferta a la pequeña, Irina asintió, mirándole con la esperanza de que diera su consentimiento.

—No necesito que me pague nada. Solo que compre libros.

Asintió porque se vio acorralado por ambas. Sacó la billetera y le entregó dinero a Irina. Esta parpadeó con sorpresa y casi sonrió.

—No pagues con dinero robado— intervino Ryuzaki, devolviéndole el dinero— lo pagaré yo.

Frunció el ceño, sintiéndose claramente insultado. Como si su trabajo no sirviera para nada y no pudiera comprar unos malditos libros a su hija adoptiva. Volvió a entregarle el dinero a Irina y se marchó.

Estaba hasta los huevos de esa maldita mujer.

--

Realmente no lo comprendía. Por más vueltas que le diera. Primero la obligaba a pegarse contra él sin tener en cuenta sus costillas rotas y se marchaba ofendido. Y ahora otra vez porque le recomendaba no meter en líos a un pobre dependiente de librería. Si bien se veía incapaz de ser una asesina, también se estaba viendo incapaz de comprender a Ryoma Echizen.

--

Continuará…


	12. Decimoctavo día

**Decimoctavo día.**

Las clases comenzaron. Cuatro veces por semana. Irina demostraba tener la inteligencia de la que se hablaba y acaparaba palabras y números mejor que nadie. Sadaharu se ofreció a ayudarlas y gracias a ese rendimiento, Irina comenzó a superar el nivel de una universitaria. Su recuperación también había mejorado y ya no necesitaba muletas y se estaba preparando para dar un nuevo golpe o mejor dicho, un nuevo robo. Sakuno desconocía de dónde sacaba los datos de los lugares a los que iba a robar, pero sospechaba que cuando Irina estaba en casa, aburrida, sabía distraerse con sus tareas y no estudiantiles precisamente.

Sin embargo, un aura de tristeza comenzaba a rodearla cada vez que llegaba del hospital. Eiji continuaba sin despertar, adormecido en un sueño que nadie podía llegar. Ni siquiera Irina, la cual era los ojitos de todos aquellos muchachotes de profesión asesinos. Todos perdían el sentido cuando algo le pasaba a la muchacha y se centraban en ella con sumo interés.

Aquellos inteligentes asesinos se encontraban batallando contra sus emociones y no solo por Irina. A cada uno de ellos le había afectado en profundidad la traición de Momoshiro y el no despertar de Eiji. Encima, repentinamente, tenían otras dos nuevas mujeres circulando por su nuevo hogar. Eran unas cloacas, pero al menos, eran mejor que cualquier otra pocilga y con un poco de maña, lograron que aquello tomara otro aire. Especialmente, porque cubrieron las partes sensibles de llegadas de agua, arreglaron la decoración y se encargaron de la nevera. La buena alimentación estaba haciendo mucho en ellos.

Tomoka se había volcado por completo en ello, asegurando que no podía ser que tíos tan grandes como eran ellos, siempre haciendo ejercicio, se cuidaran tan poco con la alimentación. Y desde entonces, comenzaron a coger peso muscular y no grasiento. El gimnasio solía ser el lugar de batalla durante todos los días. Incluso Irina se solía encerrar unas horas ahí con su MP3. Ella había ido alguna que otra vez, pero resultaba algo que terminaba hacerla pensar demasiado y decidió que no sería necesario. Su cuerpo había demostrado ser capaz de reaccionar cuando nadie lo esperaba y aunque prometió cuidarlo, esperaba no tener que recurrir a levantar más de cien kilos en pesas como ocurría con Kawamura.

Su relación con los chicos comenzaba a ser extraña. Tezuka solía pasar la mayoría del tiempo o encerrado en su despacho o bien fuera, recogiendo solicitudes que solían revisar todos juntos sentados en el salón. Las más incoherentes o simplemente que no les atraían, se dejaban descartadas rápidamente y enviaban un sobre negro con las palabra "NO" escrita en blanco por cortesía de Sadaharu. Cuando le aconsejó que eso dejaría huellas él se rió y la llamó inocente. El hombre era simpático y buen profesor, pero muchas veces demasiado pedante.

Oishi, por su parte, era amable y siempre escuchaba además de ayudar en la casa. Solía ser el más limpio junto a Tezuka y Kaidoh. Se encargaba de regañar a los demás hombres con una severidad que solía hacerles agachar la cabeza y aceptar sus órdenes. Kawamura ayudaba en las tareas culinarias y era un experto en Sushi. Nadie se lo podía negar, aunque daba mucho miedo cuando alguien le entregaba un arma.

Por otro lado, Kaidoh. Tomoka lo catalogaba como un buen hombre al que se tardaba en comprender, pero Sakuno sospechaba que es que su nana tenía ya experiencia con hombres de caracteres poco atrayentes. Y sospechaba que Tomoka había descubierto la capacidad de soltar todo lo que sentía con ese hombre. Ella por su parte, prefería tenerlo cuanto más lejos mejor. La última vez que tuvieron una conversación, casi terminó muerta. Sin embargo, sabía que algo dolía en ese hombre y es que según Irina, Kaidoh era uno de los más unidos a Momoshiro.

Y por último, la única persona en toda la "familia" capaz de volverla loca, histérica y de revolver su tranquilidad: Echizen. Cada vez era peor su relación. Especialmente, desde que Irina comenzara a estudiar con ella y Sadaharu. Se había ofendido por la necesidad de comprar con dinero limpio libros y demás cosas. Así como por tener su cuenta falsa para limpiar el dinero y tener que comprar así las cosas de la casa exceptuando el armamento y las obras. El mal humor del dinero comenzó a verse aplacado cuando Irina informó sobre el nuevo trabajo que haría.

Sin embargo, era irremediable que al parecer las cosas no fueran bien entre ellos. Mediante fue mejorando de salud y él a la par, una tarde que se la encontró practicando el tiro, se burló de ella por la posición y alegó que tenía el cabello demasiado largo. Cuando ella se burló que era una mujer y debía de llevarlo así mientras que él lo llevaba más largo de lo recomendable para un varón, se enfureció y lanzándole un improperio, se marchó.

Nadie en el hogar se atrevía a decir nada, solo los miraban y movían la cabeza negativamente, excepto el excéntrico Fuji, que adoraba verles así al parecer. Tomoka a veces le demandaba un poco de tranquilidad y ella tan solo podía encogerse de hombros y decir que era culpa de él. Pero no podía negar que alguna que otra vez se había señalado como una loca adolescente, porque así era como llegaba a sentirse cada vez que peleaba con él. Y eso realmente la agotaba. A veces, no podía ni sacárselo de la cabeza.

—Sakuno, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Levantó los ojos del libro de arte que se encontraba leyendo, frunciendo el ceño al reconocer la mirada en los ojos de Irina. Le palmeó la cama como invitación. Eran las doce de la noche y siempre solía leer algo antes de dormir. Mas no solía recibir visitas inesperadas. Cerró el libro y le hizo un hueco. Irina dudó, pero finalmente acudió.

Llevaba un jersey negro de cuello alto y mangas largas. Le llegaba hasta la cintura y los oscuros vaqueros no empalidecían contra él. Las botas negras militares y una braga en el cuello. El cabello se lo había recogido en un moño alto y excepto una horquilla manipulada que decoraba su oído izquierdo, ninguna otra joya decoraba sus facciones femeninas.

— ¿Vas a ir…?

—A trabajar, sí. Creo que a estas alturas, que me regañaras no me serviría de nada. Es mi oficio, le guste a Tezuka o no.

—Hace días, que me hubieras dicho que ser ladrona era un oficio, me hubiera resultado escandaloso, Irina— le sonrió amablemente—, pero ahora, no es menos agresivo que ser lo que yo soy.

—El destino es algo que nos buscamos todos pero cuando nos despistamos un poco, cambia drásticamente. Exactamente, hasta que no llevas una época vivida, no llegas a saber lo que realmente quieres ser. Incluso puede que tengas que trabajar de algo que no te guste para sobrevivir. En nuestro mundo las cosas son así.

Irina había madurado. A sus diecisiete años ya hablaba como una adulta demasiado vieja. Sospechaba que sus horas en el hospital habían creado una especie de necesidad de crecimiento en ella. Antes solo era una fachada para sobrevivir en su trabajo, ahora, era puro carácter heredado.

—¿De qué querías hablarme? — Cuestionó. Irina asintió.

—Es sobre mi tío.

Un gruñido escapó de su garganta e Irina sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Sé que no os lleváis bien, pero quiero contarte una cosa que creo que nadie te ha contado. Bueno, no soy mucho de hablar y esta noche lo estoy haciendo, así que espero que no se lo digas a nadie, porque a mí no me han dado orden de no matarte, ¿Estamos?

Tragó, aterrorizada y asintiendo repetidas veces. Irina sonrió, borrando de su rostro cualquier amenaza.

—Bien, entonces, escucha. Es algo que nada más que Tezuka, él y yo conocemos. Es sobre mi pasado. El por qué él es mi tío y mi padre a la vez.

—Tu madre debía de ser su hermana— dedujo, Irina negó.

—Eran primos. MI madre y él. Ella era mayor que él, pero solían llevarse muy bien. Según Tezuka, mi madre conseguía calmar a Ryoma. Fue la única mujer que consiguió estar cerca de él sin terminar muerta. Mi tío no ha tenido buena suerte en el género femenino. Nunca le he llegado a ver con una, sinceramente y… Momoshiro era el único que sabía realmente qué pasaba entre Ryoma y las mujeres— el aura de tristeza llegó, cubriéndola hasta que suspiró—. Pero ese no es el tema. El caso es que mi madre quedó embarazada de mí y… nunca supo quién era realmente el padre. Cuando Ryoma entró en la sede de estos hombretones, Nanako le siguió, ya embarazada. Al parecer, conocía a Tezuka y, aunque suena a prostituta, se había acostado con él según las fechas de mi creación, al igual que con otro hombre.

—Entonces, no se sabe quién es tu padre…

—No exactamente. Me hice pruebas sin que nadie lo supiera.

Una amarga sonrisa cruzó el rostro de la joven ladrona.

—Mi verdadero padre está muerto. Pero mi madre se las arregló para que Tezuka aceptara el criarme. Al parecer, estaba totalmente enamorado de ella. Sin embargo, Tezuka nunca fue al parto, se encontraba haciendo su trabajo. Mi tío fue quien estuvo ahí y ella le pidió que se encargara de mí antes de morir. Tezuka nunca sería mi padre adoptivo como le prometió a Nanako. Mi tío se ha estado encargando de mí desde que era un crio.

Irina movió los pies, mirándoselos con diversión mientras guardaba silencio antes de levantar sus ojos hacia ella.

—Lo que intento explicarte, es que él no es tan malo como parece. Solo un poco gruñón. Solo hay que buscarle las formas correctas.

—No sé por qué me dices eso— protesto, haciendo un puchero. Irina esbozó pícaramente una sonrisa.

—Los que se pelean se desean— canturreó.

Hizo caso omiso. Tomándola de las manos, buscó sus ojos.

—Sabes quién es tu padre y dices que murió, ¿Estás segura?

—Sí, lo estoy. Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie porque no creo que les guste recibir cierta información. Especialmente, a mi tío.

—Insinúas, que la persona que es tu padre, ¿puede herir los sentimientos de tu tío?

Irina guardó silencio un instante, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo te sentaría a ti descubrir que tu hermano y tu prima estaban siempre juntos hasta el punto de crearme a mí?

La mandíbula cedió al peso de la sorpresa.

—¿El hermano de Ryoma es… tu padre?

—Sí.

Hubo un silencio amargo entre ellas. Irina se mostraba agitada, nerviosa e incapaz de mirarla. Aquello era una bomba. Bueno, quizás no tanto, pero a Sakuno le parecía que sí.

—La suerte de todo esto es que no me parezco demasiado a los Echizen sino a mi madre. Excepto por el cabello, desde luego, que no sé bien qué parte de mi familia debería de tenerlo así.

—Probablemente, el padre o la madre de tu madre— se encogió de hombros—. No siempre heredamos las cosas de nuestros padres. La genética es demasiado caprichosa a veces.

—Supongo que sí. Además, las mujeres somos demasiado complicadas— alegó, estirándose antes de ponerse en pie—. A veces, tenemos algo que queremos ante nuestros ojos y no nos damos cuenta hasta que lo perdemos. Somos caprichosas porque nos gusta llamar la atención de los varones para nos mimen y nos protejan. Aunque— añadió, encogiéndose de hombros—, no todas las mujeres necesitamos que nos protejan.

—Irina es una de ellas, ¿no es así? — sonrió, dándole ánimos—. Aunque preferirías tener a Eiji rondando por aquí, queriendo defenderte en vez de tenerlo en una cama, ¿verdad?

Por un momento, Sakuno pareció ver lágrimas en los ojos de la joven. Sin embargo, Irina simplemente se encogió de hombros, cuadrándose ante ella.

—Me han enseñado que en este mundo lo más sencillo de arrebatar es una vida, hacerlo no tanto, pero morir, ¡Ja! Es facilísimo. Te haces a la idea. Sin embargo, sé que tras perder a Momoshiro, la muerte de Eiji sería una patada en los cataplines para todos.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, acariciándose con las uñas las raíces. Sakuno se inclinó ligeramente contra ella.

—Irina, quería saber tus sentimientos, no el de los demás.

La ladrona se tensó, girándose de espaldas a ella.

—Mis sentimientos no importan— respondió, encaminándose hacia la salida—. Buenas noches.

--

Ryoma se encontró con su sobrina justo saliendo del dormitorio de Ryuzaki. Cuando se vieron, Irina levantó un hombro como saludo, girándose hacia la salida. Iba vestida para el trabajo. Su rostro estaba preparado para el robo. Y su concentración era tan fuerte que hasta parecía ser un robot andante. Solo tenía en mente lo que tenía que tener.

No le hacía demasiada gracia tener que llamar a esa puerta y encontrarse con la causante de sus últimos dolores de cabeza. Cada vez que estaba cerca de ella se irritaba, se molestaba o sentía la necesidad de hacer algo para herirla. Desde que Tezuka le prohibiera la libertad de vengarse de ella, era la única forma que tenía de destruirla poco a poco. Almacenaba la esperanza de que cualquier día se despertaran descubriendo que se había volado la cabeza con una pistola con silenciador. Sin embargo, esas torturas imaginativas habían terminado marchándose hasta el único lugar que ocupaba solo por las noches: La cama.

Y aquello no era nada bueno, porque tenía muchas posibilidades de hacerse con ella. Podía llegar a ser tan sencillo colarse dentro de su dormitorio y violarla sin que nadie se enterase hasta unas horas después. Era capaz de romperse los cuernos pensando una buena idea para chantajearla y evitar que soltara prenda.

Pero ninguna de esas opciones eran buenas. La del suicidio, porque era él el único que tenía derecho a matarla. Y lo último… lo último porque de tan solo imaginarse enterrándose entre sus piernas se le formaba una erección más hinchada que su muñeca.

Justo cuando Irina se perdía tras la puerta de salida, Ryuzaki apareció. Los cabellos revueltos, con un Yukata de noche y la palabra en la boca. No dijo nada al ver la puerta cerrarse ante sus ojos pero se volvió hacia él. La mirada curiosamente culpable, como si escondiera algún asunto importante que no parecía querer contar a nadie. Pero no le dio importancia, le extendió una nota, esperando que la leyera.

—¿Qué es…?

—Trabajo— respondió.

Y vaya mierda de trabajo, se dijo para sí mismo. Parece que con la llegada de Ryuzaki los trabajos más asquerosos comenzaban a caer sobre su desgracia. Tezuka alegaba que era bueno para el negocio y que debían de encargarse sin rechistar.

Ryuzaki ojeó la hojita, frunciendo el ceño y suspirando cansada mientras asentía.

—Dame un momento— demandó, cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

Se quedó un momento congelado, pensando en si tirar la puerta y darle un par de bofetadas, pero rechazó la idea y encontró más interesante revisar las armas que llevaba encima. Dos pistolas pequeñas en sus tobillos, dos dagas en cada lado de sus caderas, cargadores en los bolsillos para parar un tren y armas donde casi nadie podía ni imaginarse.

Iba vestido de traje oscuro y camisa blanca. La molesta corbata cayéndole sobre el pecho. Había deseado poder quitársela, pero eran gafes del trabajo y tenía que aguantarse.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo para dejarla aparecer. Un vestido elástico que se pegaba a las curvas de su cuerpo de color negro, sujeto con un cinturón gris en la cintura. Se había colocado un chal blanco por encima, seguramente para cubrir alguna que otra arma que llevara oculta por precaución. No era muy buena con las armas de corto alcance, pero parecía que gracias al entrenamiento iba aprendiendo. Especialmente, cuando notó que el recogido de cabello eran en realidad dos dagas livianas pero afiladas como decoración.

Los tacones hicieron ruido cuando comenzó a caminar delante de él.

Suspiró, siguiéndola, mirando al frente. Temía que lo que sucedía esos últimos días volviera a suceder. No quería descubrirse mirándole el trasero que tan bien se le formaba con aquel vestido, las largas piernas o la cintura que tendría que agarrar para fingir ser la pareja del año y asesinar y a un mal nacido. Estos eran los nuevos trabajos: fingir ser pareja.

Más bien, como una patada en sus partes íntimas.

El trabajo a hacer era fingir ser un matrimonio adinerado que recientemente habían heredado una gran fortuna. Como buenos amantes se reunirían en un restaurante de lujo de la ciudad para cenar a horas tardías, teniendo una reserva y asesinarían a la mujer de un empresario de gran poder que tenía una aventura con su secretario. Si el dinero no fuera lo que realmente querían, no haría esas gilipolleces.

El coche los esperaba en un garaje superior a la vivienda improvisada. De fácil acceso y escondido para las demás personas. Un detonante esperaba a punto de estallar si alguien que no era de la banda decidía entrar por las buenas o por curiosidad. Tecleó el código secreto y subieron. EL mercedes negro esperaba y en completo silencio se adentraron.

No solían hablarse demasiado, excepto cuando tenían que trabajar. Y esperaba que en el restaurante no hicieran lo mismo que la última vez. Fue en una reunión familiar en la que nadie parecía reconocer a la prima que se había casado que quería asesinar a su tío. Cuando estaban a punto de hacerlo se pelearon por quién dispararía y quién no. Al final, el hombre terminó con dos tiros en la cabeza y el resto de la familia con amnesia. Odiaba cuando las misiones fáciles se le complicaban hasta llegar al desastre. Y todo por culpa de ella.

La miró de reojo, encontrándose con que ella hacia otro tanto. Giró la cabeza hasta su altura, arqueando una ceja mientras encendía el motor. Ryuzaki humedeció sus labios, mirándole las manos.

—Tú…— farfulló—. No es nada.

Sí, esa mujer era verdadera irritante. Especialmente, porque no podía controlarla. Apretó los dedos en el volante y decidió concentrarse mejor en conducir. Pero era delirante que ella estuviera tan inquieta, moviéndose sin cesar en el asiento, empujando el cinturón para alejárselo del cuerpo o volver a pegárselo. Joder, era frenético. Especialmente, porque el maldito cinturón aumentaba las formas de sus senos, separándolos en dos pequeñas bolitas redondas y seguramente, blandas. Cuando su sexo palpitó, estiró el brazo hacia ella, frenando el coche y estirando el cinturón contra sí. Sus miradas se encontraron. Ella se encogió en su asiento.

—¿Qué? — masculló, aunque hubiera deseado gritárselo.

Ryuzaki enrojeció.

—Solo estoy preocupada— balbuceó—. Irina… me contó cosas preocupantes, como si no fuera a regresar a casa. Me contó cosas… que no debería de haberme contado a mí, sino a ti. Creo que… le hubiera gustado darte las gracias por cuidarla y otras muchas cosas. Pero como tú nunca escuchas a nadie.

Siseó, maldiciendo al aire y girándose al frente. La oscuridad de una carretera oculta los cubría. La loca idea de asustarla, hacer que saltara del coche y apuntar, le hizo estremecerse. Pero, ¿Qué se podía esperar de él? Era un asesino. Y esa maldita mujer lo perturbaba.

—Me explicó cosas de su madre— continuó—, cosas de su padre.

Furioso, se revolvió hasta asirle del mentón, empujando con fuerza.

—No sabes nada— recalcó.

—Sé quién era— exclamó— y estoy segura de que tú también. Pero no puedes aceptarlo por tu superior. Tezuka vive engañado cada día porque está torturándose buscando quien es el padre de Irina y tú no soportas estar en medio de sus peleas porque sabes la verdad. No es que quieras desentenderte, es que no quieres perder a ninguno de ellos.

—Cállate— siseó.

Pero ella continuó.

—Tampoco aceptas que tu prima haya tenido una hija de quien era, desconozco por qué exactamente, pero odias que ese hombre estuviera metido entre esas dos personas, porque Nanako era una como una estrella para ti, la única persona que tenías a tu lado y odias que cuando nació Irina ella mu….

Ejerció la única manera que se le ocurría para acallarla: Presionar sus labios contra los suyos. No era un beso, era un simple contacto furioso y duro. Pero fuera lo que fuera, se apartó violentamente cuando la escuchó gemir. Un hilo de sangre resbalaba por el labio inferior. Azorada, llevó las manos hasta el lugar, limpiándoselo con sumo cuidado y en la oscuridad, comenzó a retocarse el maquillaje.

Aturdido, puso de nuevo el motor en marcha y el rumbo al restaurante.

Odiaba que acertara en todo. Odiaba que Irina se lo hubiera contado. Y odiaba haberse quedado con la incertidumbre de por qué esa mocosa iría a contarle sus penas a Ryuzaki. No era normal en Irina hablar sobre sus problemas con alguien que no fuera él. Claro que jamás había tenido compañía femenina y quizás por eso él mismo se sintiera confundido de que la chica necesitara ciertos consejos. Creía que Irina había nacido aprendiendo lo suficientemente rápido como no necesitar ayuda de nadie. Pero las había visto salir más de una que otra vez juntas del baño, regresar de hacer compras mientras compartían secretos que se guardaban cuando alguien estaba cerca e intercambiar miradas antes que sonrisas cómplices.

Odiaba no servirle de nada a su sobrina.

Que Ryuzaki supiera la verdad de todo, también lo cabreaba. No quería a nadie inferior que él acusándole con el dedo.

El restaurante se encontraba en una zona de la carretera, iluminado discretamente gracias a los paneles luminosos que hacían su debida propaganda. Los cristales enrojecían las luces que llegaban al exterior, dándole un aspecto caro y tranquilo. Solo un vehículo se encontraba además del suyo en el parquin para clientes. Señal de que Sadaharu había vuelto a hacer su trabajo correctamente y tenían vía libre.

Cuando descendieron del coche, corrió hasta el lugar donde ella esperaba. Un camarero se había acercado hasta ellos en busca de su nombre e informarles de que estaba reservado, aunque cambio su comportamiento cuando dedujo que ellos eran el matrimonio.

—Me estás clavando el arma— protestó ella por lo bajo, empujándole de la cintura.

—Delicada— espetó, alejándose un poco.

El camarero se volvió hacia ellos, arqueando una ceja. Ambos esbozaron sonrisas falsas y se volvieron a achuchar. El hombre suspiró, pero no caminó.

—Lamento comunicarles de que su sala también ha estado reservada en conjunto y otra pareja está haciendo uso. Lamentaremos mucho las molestias pero son algo… ociosos.

Genial. Lo que necesitaba para endulzar la noche. Una pareja dándose el lote sin importarle quién podría verles o no. Ryuzaki sonrió, restándole importancia y puntuando que querían esa sala, no les importaba si había alguien ahí o no, lo cual tenía lógica: Tenían que asesinarlos.

—Es un lugar especial para nosotros— continuó ella, inclinándose más contra él, atreviéndose a acariciarle el torso—. Ahí fue donde me pidió en matrimonio— y mostró un falso anillo que acalló las preguntas del hombre.

Emitió un gruñido de molestia, enterrando su rostro entre sus cabellos, cerca de su oído.

—¿Desde cuándo? — exigió. Ella rió, como si le hubiera hecho una promesa a amor.

—Desde que he aprendido de mi profesión.

Soltó un suspiro agradable y siguieron al enrojecido camarero, que al parecer había interpretado a su manera aquello. Nada más llegar, escucharon unas risas eróticas y aunque por lo visto lucharon contra ello, no lograron evitar hacer su trabajo: asegurarse de que esos amantes eran los que buscaban.

La mujer de cabellos rojos se encontraba sentada a horcajadas casi sobre él, moviendo su mano izquierda dentro del pantalón del hombre. Él, parecía más entretenido mirando el escote de la mujer que de los besos que le proporcionaba. También tena una mano perdida bajo la larga falda por las nalgas de la mujer, resultando demasiado corta como para cubrir qué hacia exactamente. Ninguno de los dos les prestó atención, simplemente siguieron a lo suyo.

El camarero fingió otro tanto, mostrándole la carta.

—Cuando decidan que van a tomar, regresaré. Si me disculpan…

—No hace falta— retuvo, entregándole nuevamente las cartas. Un buen plan siempre estaba preparado al cien por cien— Menestra de verduras y pescado con alioli. Dos Fantas de naranja.

El hombre pareció sorprendido pero tomó lista y se marchó, ansioso por perder de vista a ambos amantes. Ryuzaki se removió de su sitio casi a la par que ella, cargando el arma bajo el mantel de la mesa, colocando el silenciador. Cuando se levantaron de la mesa, la mujer pareció tener un orgasmo, porque gritó y se arqueó contra él. Moviendo la cabeza, se encaminó hasta ellos, seguido de Ryuzaki.

—Oí, pervertidos— llamó.

La mujer se volvió hacia ellos, soltando un ligero gritito y llevándose la mano que había mantenido dentro de los pantalones del hombre hasta los labios, cubriéndose con torpeza. Ryuzaki soltó una arcada, tan asqueada como podría estarlo él.

—Señora Harius, ¿verdad? — cuestionó. La mujer asintió, comenzando con un largo discurso de disculpas y molestias. Él siseó, girándose hacia Ryuzaki— solo hazlo.

—Ya lo sé— protestó ella.

Quitaron el seguro del gatillo y apretaron. Las balas atravesaron con facilidad las frentes de ambos. Ryuzaki se giró a tiempo de esconder el arma dentro de sus ropas, saltando hacia atrás y dando la espalda a los cadáveres. No había huellas porque no habían tocado nada. Las balas serian imposibles de identificar. Listo.

Tiró de ella hacia la salida, buscando al camarero con la mirada. Era una desgracia, pero debía de suceder. Ryuzaki tiró de él, negando con la cabeza.

—No jodas— espetó, molesto—. Se debe hacer.

—Es inocente.

—Y tu una asesina— le recordó.

Su recordatorio no había sido en plan de acusación, sino más bien de un recordatorio. Lo único que logró correctamente fue deprimirla y que se marchara al coche para esperarle. Él tuvo que liquidar al camarero y cuando regresó al coche, se la encontró gimoteando como una niña pequeña. Se sentó en el asiento del conductor y sin inmutarse por ella, puso rumbo lo más lejos posible del restaurante.

—No debiste de hacerlo— farfulló, frotándose los ojos—. Ese chico fue amable.

—Nos vio las caras— recordó. Ella gimió.

—Igual tenía familia que dependía de él.

Sintió deseos de reírse. ¿Qué cojones le importaba a él si tenía familia o no? Nadie le había preguntado a sus padres si querían vivir para cuidar de él. Era todo una mierda revuelta en un caos sin final que se revolvía cada vez que asesinaba a nadie. Pero, ¡ey! Era su trabajo. Un asesino.

Y ella debería de empezar a comprender esas cosas. Habían asesinado a su padre, al marido de su nana y a su madre. Había perdido todas esas cosas y continuaba siendo amable. ¿Qué demonios había mal en su cabeza? Tenía que ser algo, cualquier cosa.

Detuvo el coche en un escampado, esperando que su acompañante decidiera que era mejor dejar de llorar y acusarle de asesino como si fuera lo más cruel del mundo o ella jamás hubiera apretado el gatillo y arrebatado vidas.

—¿Por qué te detienes? — Exclamó— ¿Acaso nos sigue la policía?

—No— respondió—. Detén esto.

Ryuzaki enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que detener? — interrogó. Él siseó.

—Toda esta mierda— espetó—. Tu maldita afición de acusarme de asesino.

—Es que lo eres. Eres un asesino. Asesinas a gente que no tiene nada que ver con lo que haces simplemente para limpiarte las espaldas. Lo haces desde que eras un crio— un tumulto de palabras llenas de terror, tirándose de la capa para mostrar los restos que quedaban de la cicatriz del disparo—: conmigo misma lo hiciste. Intentaste matarme. Y hoy en día te ves con el deber de hacerlo porque conozco tu pasado, porque te hago daño. Eres un cobarde, Echizen.

Siseó, girándose una vez más contra ella. Pero la determinación en sus ojos le hizo retroceder.

—Sal del coche— ordenó—: Ahora.

Peleó con el cinturón, abriendo la puerta para cerrarla tras él de un portazo. La chica parecía tener una regañina con el suyo, porque tardó en salir y cuando lo hizo, se quedó junto a la puerta, esperando. No le costó demasiado llegar a su altura. Justo antes de pudiera poner una mano sobre ella, le golpeó. El dolor en su rostro indicó que no se había comportado como las típicas niñitas de papá y que realmente había sido su puño lo que impactó contra su mandíbula.

Sonrió divertido, sujetándola de la mandíbula, levantándola de forma que sus pies no tocaran el suelo. Sería tan jodidamente sencillo romperle el cuello. O quizás no tanto. Porque Ryuzaki sabía defenderse y era algo que estaba pasando por alto. ¿Acaso no recordaba el ninja muerto entre sus piernas? No, no lo recordó hasta que el golpe le dio de lleno en el abdomen, haciéndole retroceder. Pero no soltó el agarre, se la llevó con él, empujándola con brusquedad contra el frio suelo, girando para aplastarla con su cuerpo.

Ella gimió, escupiendo un poco de hierba, soplando para sacársela de la boca cuando lanzó una maldición. La suerte de todo esto era claramente su tamaño y su peso.

Presionó sus piernas contra las de ella, dejándolas presionadas contra sí mismas. Las medias probablemente estarían rotas y el vestido comenzando a humedecerse. Empujó con su antebrazo sobre los hombros, sosteniendo las manos por encima de la cabeza de ella con la otra. Joder, esa mujer era peligrosa. Demasiado. Incluso intentó forcejear debajo de él.

—Cobarde— escupió.

Suspiró, relajándose poco a poco, dejando que su trasero descansara sobre sus riñones, moviéndose un poco. Ella se tensó, dando un grito.

—¡Quita el arma por lo menos! — exigió.

--

En ningún momento había pensado que por ser sincera, hablar más de la cuenta y dejar que sus sentimientos afloraran, se encontraría tirada en el suelo, con él encima de ella y en la postura más vergonzosa posible. Aunque sabía que había más. Por lo menos lo tenía entre sus piernas.

La pelea había acabado malamente para ella. Aunque sabía que era capaz de matar a cualquier persona peleando, por alguna razón le era imposible con él. La dominaba como si fuera una pluma. Y lo peor de todo, es que se sentía más inquieta. Por alguna extraña razón, aquello le gustaba. Le gustaba sentirlo sobre ella, como los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban para retenerla. La forma en que su aroma llegaba hasta sus fosas nasales, invadiéndola, estremeciéndola. El aliento contra su nuca.

—No es el arma.

Aquello la congeló. Si no era el arma lo que se le estaba clavando en las nalgas… joder, era imposible. No podía tener una erección encañonándose contra su cuerpo. Pero cuando él se movió sobre ella y jadeó, agradado, supo que era cierto. Oh, por los dioses. Aquello no debería de estar sucediendo.

—Guarda eso en algún lugar— ordenó, incrédula. Él gruñó.

—No es "eso" — reprendió— y ahí se queda.

Gruñó, moviéndose sobre su espalda, como si se acomodara aquella cosa dentro de los pantalones. Fuera lo que fuera, le dio una ligera oportunidad. Movió su pierna izquierda, levantándola y golpeándole en la espalda. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se arqueara y le diera la oportunidad de moverse. Giró la cadera a tiempo y empujó con el muslo hacia atrás. Él rodo por el suelo, pero la asió de la cintura contra él. La postura empeoró.

Ahora era ella la que tenía el control de cierta forma. Sentada a horcajadas sobre él, con la dureza justo donde debía de estar. Con una de las manos de él clavándole una daga en la cintura, la otra impidiendo que ella clavara la suya en cuello. El cabello se había soltado al liberar la daga, cayéndole pesado y ondulado sobre su hombro izquierdo.

—Joder— masculló ronco— no lo has mejorado.

—No era mi intención— gruñó, intentando acomodarse.

Pero fuera como fuera, aquella maldita cosa siempre terminaba presionando justo en el lugar idóneo, hasta que moverse comenzó a resultar algo peligroso y placentero. Para ambos. El rechinar de dientes del hombre llegó hasta sus oídos cuando volvió a enderezarse.

—Estate quieta, maldición— ordenó.

—Esa cosa tuya me molesta— protestó, sintiendo las mejillas arderle. Porque no era una cosa, sabía exactamente qué era y su cuerpo parecía quererla en el lugar justo. Enterrada entre sus piernas.

Un ruido parecido a una risa llegó desde abajo. Cuando se encontró con su mirada, casi se estremeció. Los ojos brillantes y la boca ligeramente torcida en una mueca de superioridad.

—Si realmente fuera así, habrías saltado.

Y eso era totalmente cierto. No se apartaba porque le gustaban las sensaciones. Porque disfrutaba sabiéndolo debajo de ella, pudiendo moverse a placer. Solo un gesto de sus caderas bastaría para hacerle enloquecer, para dominarlo y así, desarmarlo y poder asesinarlo. Todo estaba cuadrado en su mente, sin embargo, no lo hizo.

Se inclinó hacia delante, temblando, buscando el rostro contrario, aquella boca torcida que se tensó a medida que se acercaba. Cuando la suavidad de sus labios se acopló a su boca, experimento. Presionando, acariciando. Algo empujó contra su sexo y una maldición escapó de la boca contraria. La daga había resbalado de su mano, cayendo en el costado de él. El tintineo hizo que el juego terminara.

La empujó con facilidad de los hombros, sentándola ante él. Frotándose el rostro con una mano a medida que se levantaba y guardaba su daga. Continuó soltando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro hasta que finalmente, se detuvo ante ella, entregándole su arma recogida del suelo.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo.

Asintió con torpeza, levantándose a gatas, ignorando el dolor punzón entre sus piernas y le siguió hasta el coche. En completo silencio, el vehículo llegó hasta el garaje y ninguno de los dos habló absolutamente nada cuando entraron. Oishi los esperaba con una sonrisa que fue borrándose a medida que lo ignoraron, encerrándose cada uno en su dormitorio.

Por algún motivo necesitó una ducha más que nunca.

Cuando salió de ella, refrescada, se encontró con Tomoka sentada a los pies de su cama. Mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una pierna sobre otra. El corto cabello le caía sobre los hombros, dándole un aspecto más femenino. Tomoka era atractiva, ágil y su mejor amiga.

—Oishi creyó que necesitabas hablar con alguien— dijo tras saludarla con la cabeza.

Dejó caer la toalla de espaldas a ella, abriendo el armario en busca de un nuevo yukata de noche.

—Realmente no— dijo, cubriéndose— únicamente hemos tenido una mala noche. No me gusta tener que trabajar con él fingiendo ser su mujer. Es algo… molesto.

—Sakuno, ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan adulta? — inquirió su fiel nana— desde que estamos con estos hombres, has cambiado, ¿Te has dado cuenta de ello?

—No— reconoció—. Supongo que cuando vives con asesinos y eres uno de ellos, o maduras o te caes en un abismo sin salida.

—Oye, oye, frena— Osakada rió—. Tampoco tienes que hacer lo que hacen los sujetos con los que vives. Es cierto que has tenido la desgracia de verte inmiscuida en ciertos problemas que ya has superado, pero de ahí a tener que trabajar como asesina…

—Lo llevo en la sangre— interrumpió.

Aquello bastó para acallar a la mujer. Se adentro dentro de la cama y se estiró. Todavía sentía los músculos rígidos, especialmente entre las piernas y los senos. Odiaba sentirse así. De verdad.

—Bueno, sea lo que sea, parece que tu y Echizen están teniendo ciertos problemas de relación, más que al principio. Desde que Tezuka le negó el poder de matarte. Mira, ese chico es peligroso.

Que se lo dijeran a ella. Era peligroso y terriblemente excitante. No era la primera vez que algo sexual ocurría entre ellos pero nunca de ese calibre. Y eso la incomodaba. El hecho de haberle deseado, de continuar deseándole, con tanto ímpetu, la enloquecía. Porque debería de odiarle. AL menos, eso había hecho durante tantos años, sufriendo por culpa de su herida. Pero ahora… la herida había sanado. Solo una pequeña cicatriz quedaba como marca y ella seguía restregándosela con acusación. Era como si de aquel modo, se sintiera segura de recibir una respuesta de él, una mirada o cualquier cosa. Sin darse cuenta, parecía haberse convertido en algo vital tener su interés.

—¿Cómo te van a ti las cosas?

Tomoka suspiró, quedándose cortada.

—Bien, me van bien. Creo que me apoyo demasiado en Kaidoh— reconoció—. Pero es un buen hombre. Y poco a poco… puede que llegue a entrar en su corazón. El otro día fuimos al cementerio— continuó—. A una tumba que no posee los restos de Horio, pero que igualmente tiene su nombre. Él se quedó a mi lado las horas que pasé llorando su muerte. Todavía lloro— reconoció—, pero no tanto como antes. Él me está ayudando, aunque tiene el corazón lleno de heridas. Heridas de las cuales no puedo culparle. El pasado solo le pertenece a él.

Oh, bien. Eso parecía perfecto. La idea de un amor perfecto. Pero ninguno de ellos dos parecían estar de acuerdo con dejar que uno u otro se fuera de rositas. Él la culpaba a ella de hacerle recordar todo y la odiaba cuando le recordaba cada segundo de su pasado. Mientras que él le recordaba a ella su maldito carácter de fiabilidad.

—Eso me lleva a pensar en vosotros. Tratas a Echizen como si fuera la persona que debiera de cargar con tu pasado o como si el pasado de él fuera una carga insoportable para ti. Comprendo lo que pasó, pero, ¿no crees que después de diez años es suficiente?

Frunció los labios, sintiéndose una chiquilla con necesidad de acusarlo a él. Pero realmente no podía. Era verdad. El peso que él deseaba poner sobre ella la molestaba y a la vez, no quería perderlo.

—¿Sabes si Irina ha regresado? — cuestionó, cambiando de tema. Tomoka suspiró.

—No, todavía no. Según me explicó Kaidoh, suele llegar al amanecer. ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por ella?

—No, por nada. Tomoka, estoy cansada, ¿Te importaría…?

Su nana asintió. No era una mujer que necesitara demasiados empujones cuando la cosa no le interesaba. Si era al contrario, Tomoka podía convertirse en un tren e ignorar las advertencias y hasta los deseos de los demás: Simplemente iba a por lo que quería. Y eso, lo adoraba de ella.

Cuando su nana desapareció, la oscuridad le pareció más intima todavía. Sentía unas terribles ganas de acariciar todo su cuerpo. Ardía sin tener que hacerlo. Lo peor de todo, es que lo sabía, le ansiaba a él.

Decidió, que al día siguiente, se encargaría de darle una disculpa, de evitar mostrarse tensa y contradecirle. Ryoma era un asesino más antiguo que ella. Para él no debía de ser nada asesinar a una persona más para que no les reconocieran. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él lo debía de acusar. Si en su momento necesitó a Nanako, debió de ser porque no es tan fácil quitarle la vida a nadie y se había aferrado a los recuerdos de su padres cuando perdió a su prima. Por eso, estaba siendo engullido en la necesidad del dolor, saliendo de su personalidad y estancándose en el daño hacia los demás. Lo había visto asesinar y su rostro jamás se inmutaba.

Pero al día siguiente, Ryoma Echizen no la miró ni una sola vez. Fue, el comienzo de su ignorancia. Ella, había desaparecido para él.

--

Esa había sido su decisión: ignorarla. Fingiría que no existía, que nada había pasado. Ocultaría el deseo que lo había mantenido durante toda la noche despierto, queriendo enterrarse entre sus piernas, sentirla, hacerla suya. Oh, joder, esos sentimientos de posesión no eran nada buenos mezclados con el deseo que tenía de hacerle daño. Solo él. Nadie más.

Era mejor tirar todo eso a la basura, comenzar desde cero y fingir que no existía.

Por ese motivo, cuando entró en la cocina y le saludó, no contestó. Simplemente se encargó de su chocolate caliente, de su leche y de salir tras hacerse una tostada en busca de alguna misión en solitario.

Tezuka no se encontraba en su despacho, al contrario, estaba detenido delante del dormitorio de Irina, con la mano levantada y el rostro ofuscado. Cuando el ruido del golpe llegó, reaccionó. En dos zancadas llegó hasta a la altura, sujetando a su superior del brazo, echándolo hacia atrás y buscando con la mirada a Irina.

Cruzado de brazos, Eiji se encontraba tras ella.

—Era mentira que Eiji continuara en coma— reprendió el mayor— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Ver a Tezuka tan alterado era cosa nueva, aunque peor todavía podía ser que hubieran pillado a esos dos haciendo alguna de las suyas. En un instante, todos los personajes del hogar se encontraban reunidos alrededor de la puerta. Irina se frotaba la mejilla golpeada y Eiji volvía a relajarse ligeramente.

—Echizen y vosotros dos, a mi despacho— ordenó severamente.

Con una facilidad asombrosa, el jefe se soltó de él, girándose sobre sus pies en busca de su lugar de trabajo. Irina le siguió cabizbaja, mientras que Eiji se detuvo un instante, suspiro rascándose tras la cabeza y continuó. Él los siguió tras poner en las manos de Oishi sin terminar su desayuno. Cerrando la puerta tras él, esperó sobre ella. Tezuka se postró sobre su vieja butaca negra, mirando a la hija de una mujer que una vez amo y a uno de sus mejores hombres. Pareció alegrarse porque el pelirrojo estuviera bien, pero sacudió la cabeza negativamente al volver a mirar a la ladrona.

—Hice mi trabajo— susurró la joven.

—No es por tu trabajo— recalcó Kunimitsu dando golpes sobre la mesa con sus nudillos—. Es por tu osadía.

—Soy libre de marcharme cuando me de la gana— respondió enérgicamente. Eiji chasqueó la lengua—. Y tú… ¿por qué me has traicionado?

—Irina, eres una ladrona, vivir fuera no es lo mejor para ti— contestó Eiji, inquieto—. Mira, te amo, pero de ahí a ser tan alocada, no gracias. Paso de verte así. Y no te iba a dejar ir sola. Nuestra vida no es tan sencilla como todos creen. No puedes dejarlo de la noche a la mañana. Yo soy un asesino— le recordó.

La ladrona hizo un puchero. Caminó alrededor de la mesa en busca de un lugar donde poder esconderse. Tezuka la ignoró, volviéndose hacia él.

—Es tu sobrina— le recordó—. Haz algo.

Pestañeó, incrédulo. ¿Qué demonios podía hacer él por ella? Parecía que ella solita se había metido dentro del lio y ahora, ¿quería que él la salvara? ¿Cómo iba a ser eso posible? No tenía pies ni lógica. De todas maneras, no conocía exactamente la causa. Un momento….

Se volvió contra Eiji, empotrándolo contra la pared, superándolo en altura y agradeciendo que la leche hubiera hecho el suficiente efecto como para ser capaz de hacer algo así. Eiji se tensó, cuadrándose.

¿Había dicho… "te amo"?

—Oh, por el amor de Dios— gruñó Irina tirándole de la ropa—: suéltale.

Fijo la mirada en ella, observándola de los pies a la cabeza. La joven se sonrojó, comenzando a tirarle de las orejas hacia ella para que liberara a Eiji.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? — cuestionó al darse cuenta de que se había percatado de todo—. No soy tu.

Oh, desde luego que no lo era. Él no creía en esos lazos llamados sentimientos y tampoco podía involucrarse tan a fondo con algo como eso. Menos estaría dispuesto a decirlo delante de otras personas. Aunque sospechaba que Eiji lo había hecho aposta, especialmente, cuando esbozó una sonrisa triunfal y silbó pese a estar soportando la mayor parte de su peso. Además, ¿Desde cuándo Irina hablaba tanto?

—Por esto me gusta más Sakuno— reprochó—. Todos sois estúpidos.

Tezuka se aclaró la garganta. Él libero a Eiji y Eiji se arregló la ropa. Todos los machos de la habitación pateados y superados por una mocosa recién llegada.

—Echizen, trae a Ryuzaki.

Joder….

Abrió la puerta al tiempo que el resto de la familia caía de culo sobre el cemento. Siseó, tirando de Ryuzaki al interior, lanzándoles una mirada de desaprobación a los demás, volvió a cerrar. Irina se acercó hasta ella, tocándole del brazo en busca de consuelo.

—Habla— demandó severamente el jefe. Irina chasqueó la lengua.

—No lo haré. Así no— y todos supieran que era definitivo cuando empezó a arrastrar a Ryuzaki hacia el exterior.

Eiji suspiró, frotándose los cabellos con ambas manos. El mejor tirador del grupo se acomodó en una de las sillas frente a Tezuka, suspirando.

—Mire, capitán. Es cierto que estuve en el hospital hasta ayer por la noche. Cuando Irina fue a verme me contó los planes de mudarnos a vivir juntos, fuera de la ciudad y dejar el robo. Para ella es sencillo, ¿Sabe? Pero yo… joder, no he podido dormir estos días en el hospital sin sedantes. Odio no dormir con un arma bajo el brazo. Desde que Momoshiro murió, Irina está… revolucionada. Creí que si le seguía el juego se cansaría a las pocas horas, pero iba muy en serio y yo… retrocedí. No puedo llevármela y arriesgarme a matarla cualquier día porque me despierte con ella sobre mis caderas.

Kunimitsu volvió a aclararse la garganta, demostrando que estaba poco interesado en las imaginativas palabras sexuales de ellos.

—Ya no es una cría, Echizen— continuó, volviéndose hacia él. Un brazo cayendo distraídamente por la parte trasera de la silla—. Irina ha esperado hasta ahora, hasta ser más mujer para decidir vivir conmigo y marcharse. Hemos estado… joder, tres años escondiéndonos de todo, poniendo trabas para que creyerais que tenía algo con Kaidoh y nos dejarais en paz. Pero… mierda, no puedo más. Me la voy a quedar.

Kunimitsu frunció las cejas.

—Eiji, ¿eres consciente de lo que estás diciendo? El padre de Ryuzaki…

—Precisamente por esa mierda no quiero sacarla de aquí. Soy un asesino— repitió, una y otra vez—. No quiero que muera por mi culpa. Nunca estará segura pero no puedo deshacerme de esto— se señaló el pecho. _Sus sentimientos_.

Hubo un largo silencio incuestionable. Cada uno con sus esperanzas y pensamientos. Eiji comenzó a mover las piernas, inquieto, fijando la vista en el gato de grupo.

—Las bodas no existen dentro de estas paredes— dijo. Eiji asintió.

—Soy consciente.

—Tendrás que hacerlo a la manera de aquí— y eso estranguló la voz del hombre. Eiji se tensó, pero asintió— dentro de tres días.

Y movió la mano para que ambos salieran, quedándose con la cabeza gacha, enfrascado en sus sentimientos. Aunque Irina no fuera suya, la quería con todo el alma. Adoraba a esa niña y lo comprendió cuando se miró la mano con la que la había golpeado, sacudiendo con ella la mesa del escritorio.

—Echizen— llamó—. Haz que esa cría tenga lo que no tuvo su madre.

Arqueó una ceja, asintiendo.

En pocas palabras: Tenía que ser el padrino de bodas.

--

Cuando Eiji entró en el dormitorio, Irina ya le había contado todo. El pelirrojo actuó como si ella no estuviera presente, arrodillándose delante de la muchacha. Aquella escena podría haberle parecido extraña, pero no era así. Los ojos de la joven anunciaban sus sentimientos sin poder reprimirlos y Eiji parecía un corderito a su lado, un hombre apuesto y extremadamente sexual también.

—Eiji, no, ahora no— objetó la joven, intentando apartar las manos que él asió. Pero Eiji continuó sosteniéndola.

—He hablado con Tezuka. No necesitamos marcharnos.

—Aquí nunca podremos…

Eiji cubrió su boca con la de ella. Reteniendo sus palabras. Irina tembló, inclinándose contra él, como si hubiera un imán en cada uno de los cuerpos. Cuando se separaron, ambos suspiraron dolorosamente. Eiji enterró sus largos dedos en los cabellos femeninos.

—Te vas a casar conmigo.

Un grito ahogado escapó de la joven antes de lanzarse sobre él, besándole repetidas hasta que comenzó a volver profundo.

—¿Cuándo? — gimió. Eiji suspiró, acariciando su nariz contra su mejilla.

—Dentro de tres días. Ryoma será tu padrino.

—Oh, dios… él te…— masculló. Eiji asintió, volviéndose hacia ella.

—Sakuno, ¿Te importaría dejarnos a solas?

Asintió con torpeza, tropezando al salir. Cuando cerró la puerta, solo consiguió ver a Eiji tirándose sobre Irina, aplacándola con firmeza contra su cama, lamiéndole las mejillas húmedas. Aquello parecía correcto. Debía de ser así porque ellos se amaban. Eiji había renunciado a su libertad por protegerla. Irina quería renunciar al robo creyendo que eso daría facilidad a Eiji para desintoxicarse de su trabajo.

Eso, ¿no era amor?

Su padre había dejado atrás su pasado para estar con su madre y con ella, pero el peligro le persiguió y ambos terminaron pereciendo. Aun así, su progenitor le había demostrado que realmente la amaba. Ahora comprendía por qué la familia de su madre nunca había aceptado a su padre, ni a ella.

Eso, la hizo pensar en su futuro. Ella no tenía a alguien como Irina tenía a Eiji. Y a todo aquel que conocía ahora era para matarlo. No servía de nada enfocarse en eso, aunque sentía curiosidad por saber cómo sería una boda para ellos. Echizen era el padrino y tendría una idea de cómo, pero la había ignorado terriblemente, dudaba que le dijera nada.

—Las mujeres no hacen nada— dijo tajantemente Sadaharu.

—Pero es una boda… todos deberían de ayudar— objetó. Inui negó con la cabeza.

—Las mujeres no hacen nada— repitió—. Quédese al margen y déjenos trabajar.

Ofendida, regresó al salón. Kaidoh interrumpió su entrada, obligándola a retroceder de un salto. Su cuerpo era una masa de fuerza imposible de aplacar y su propio cuerpo parecía decidir que era mejor mantenerse alejada de él. Tomoka asomó la cabeza tras el hombre.

—Ah, Sakuno, ¿Te has enterado ya de lo de Irina? — exclamó, pasando por delante del asesino. Cuando ella asintió, Osakada continuó—. Parece que no podemos hacer nada. Los chicos se encargaran de todo, pero tenemos que ayudar a Irina un poco.

Oh, aquello era maravilloso: Ocio.

—Pues, adelante— animó— ¿de qué se trata?

—Elegir ropa interior sexy. Al parecer, como Echizen es el padrino, es quien se la regalará. Y necesita consejo femenino para esto, ya que estamos nosotras aquí, es nuestro deber aportar nuestro granito de arena. Oh, espera.

Sakuno asintió, quedándose en su puesto, sin embargo, hubiera deseado haber tenido la decencia de apartarse y alejarse, pues Osakada se echó a los brazos del apodado serpiente, besándole profundamente. Giró sobre sus talones para darle la espalda hasta que sintió las manos de Tomoka sobre sus hombros, empujándola al exterior.

—Vamos, vamos— exclamó—, Irina nos debe de estar esperando.

Tal y como dijo Tomoka, Irina las esperaba en la entrada, acomodándose los cabellos fuera de la chaqueta que llevaba para resguardarse del frio. Las miró sin interés, frunciendo el labio ligeramente, levantando la mirada por encima de ellas cuando Echizen apareció, superándolas en estatura.

Las pasó de largo, llevándose a la boca un trozo de pan tostado. Irina se colocó a su lado. Tomoka esbozó una picara sonrisa, acercándose a ella lo suficiente para que pudiera escucharla susurrar.

—Harían buena pareja, ¿no crees?

—No, es imposible— negó—. Ellos no podrían estar juntos.

Porque eran tío y sobrina. Aunque eso originalmente no fuera un problema, para Ryoma e Irina sí que lo era. Echizen parecía incapaz de amar nuevamente a nadie y ella… ella ya había entregado su corazón a uno de los que había sido por un tiempo como un padre.

Era una clase de amor difícil pero que parecía tomar cierto rumbo inquietante. Todos los varones de aquella unidad estaban siempre siendo demasiado protectores con Irina y temía que la boda no terminara siendo un funeral en vez de la felicidad que se esperaba que hubiera.

Ir de compras por la ciudad era angustioso y a la vez, una nueva idea fresca. Desde que compraron el escritorio de Irina hacia tres meses no volvieron a salir si no era para trabajar y por suerte o desgracia, todos los que habían visto sus rostros, estaban muertos. Tezuka podría ser el que estuviera más en peligro porque siempre pactaba con los necesitados. Quizás por eso apenas salía de casa.

Las tiendas de ropa interior comenzaron a resultarle repetitivas a medida que avanzaban. Ryoma se quedaba en el exterior mientras ellas rebuscaban entre perchas y perchas de colores. Rojo, negro, rosa, azul… nada blanco. Irina se había negado a llevarlo alegando que traía mala suerte para la primera noche tras su casamiento. Fue ahí cuando se comenzó a dar cuenta de que realmente, esa boda no era tan normal.

Finalmente, en la quinta tienda, encontraron un conjunto gótico de marca Pelum que pareció convencerla. Nada más salir, se lo entregó a Echizen, el cual asintió y puso rumbo al hogar.

Al instante en que pusieron un pie en la casa, las tres fueron enviadas a una habitación. Encerradas para evitar que pudieran ver algo. Se distraían con libros, revistas, radio o hasta la televisión. Oishi se encargaba de traerles la comida y la cena. Así, durante tres largos días en los que tan solo abandonaban ese lugar para dormir o ir al baño, siempre acompañadas por alguno de ellos.

Irina sonreía, restándole importancia, diciendo que las cosas realmente eran distintas en muchas partes del mundo y que en su caso, estaba encantada de casarse de esa forma. Claro que para que lo dijera, tuvo que sonsacarle muchas horas de intentos frustrados.

Finalmente, Ryoma vino a llevarse a Irina. Cuando las dejaron salir fue dos horas más tarde. Eiji las recibió con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, vestido con un esmoquin oscuro y camisa blanca. El cabello recogido en una coleta y dos marcas en sus mejillas en forma de triangulo ladeado o colmillos. Entre sus manos sostenía un vestido rosado, el cual extendió hacia ella.

—Es la primera vez que tenemos una hembra en una celebración de boda, así que me gustaría que tú fueras mi madrina, Sakuno.

Tomoka chilló. Ella dudó.

—Eiji, ¿Estás seguro? —Cuestionó. Él asintió—. Recién acabo de llegar y… sinceramente, por mi culpa terminaste…

—Eso son gafes del oficio. Un asesino está listo para morir en cualquier momento, así que no importa lo que pasará. Además, eras mi jefa. En mi trabajo has de morir si quieres sobrevivir. Es un dicho bastante difícil de comprender— reconoció, rascándose la mejilla—. De todas maneras, sí, quiero que seas mi madre. Por favor. Me harías un tremendo favor.

Aceptó la oferta, recogiendo el vestido y saliendo disparada hacia su dormitorio, lista para vestirse tras ducharse. Eiji la siguió. Se lo encontró apoyado en el quicio de la puerta del baño, mirándola con atención. Se cubrió con la toalla, arqueando una ceja.

—Esto…

El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua.

—Mierda, ¿nadie te ha dicho lo que significa ser la madrina y el padrino en nuestras costumbres? — Cuando ella negó con la cabeza, volvió a maldecir—. Joder. Esto es chungo. Si te lo explico, seguramente pensarás que me estoy aprovechando de ti.

—Y… y ¿por qué no pruebas a hacerlo tras la puerta del baño? — demandó, coloreándose. Eiji negó con la cabeza.

—Ser el padrino o la madrina son cosas demasiado distintas de las que crees para nosotros. Y no estoy hablando de nada mafioso. Los padrinos son las últimas personas que tendrán derecho a ver a la pareja en ciertas circunstancias. Es decir: Ryoma verá a Irina desnuda como el último hombre que la verá siendo libre, y yo, veré a una mujer desnuda como último recuerdo de libertad masculina. Hasta ahora no hemos tenido mujeres y ninguna boda, así que… esta es la primera vez.

Ahogó un gemido, sintiéndose inquieta.

—Mira, si no quieres hacerlo, haré como que realmente sucedió la ceremonia y listo.

—Solo… ¿Solo tienes que mirar?

El asesino asintió, cruzándose de brazos, asegurando que no iba a tocarla. Ella, dejó caer la toalla.

--

Estaba de mala leche y no sabía exactamente por qué. No sentiría nada y ni siquiera lo iba a hacer por algo sucio y asqueroso. Pero algo le decía interiormente que no era por tener que ver a Irina desnuda, vestirla con la ropa interior y después, besarla como una bendición. Lo que le irritaba era el pensamiento de qué estaría sucediendo cuatro habitaciones más arriba.

Eiji había sorprendido a todo el mundo, anunciando que quería que Ryuzaki fuera su madrina en la boda. Aunque el alivio que expresó Kaidoh fue la gran sorpresa bajo las miradas desviadas que nadie quería aceptar. Kaidoh estaba liado con una mujer casada. Eiji quería una mujer virgen como madrina. Aunque creía que él hubiera escogido también a Sakuno en vez de a Osakada.

—Torpe.

Parpadeó, mirándose las manos y recobrando el sentido del momento. Irina se cerraba la cremallera delante del pecho del vestido blanco. Un mono con volantes y una pequeña cola cayendo por el suelo pese a los tacones. Bajo aquel vestido se escondía la ropa interior que él mismo había tenido que colocarle como parte del ritual. Seguramente, Tezuka no hubiera podido hacerlo.

—Deberías ir y tirar la puerta abajo. No joderás la boda si lo haces.

—No sé de qué…

—Lo sabes— interrumpió, levantando una mano

Gruñó. ¿Tan obvio era? Eso era ridículo y a la vez una putada. Odiaba esa clase de sentimiento angustioso que anidaba en su pecho, estrangulándolo hasta que sentía deseos de gritar. Aunque era más fuerte el deseo de ir y tirar la puerta abajo. Apretó los puños y sacudió la cabeza, desechando la idea.

Era la boda de su sobrina. La hija de su prima y suya por adopción. No podía romper las costumbres. Además, Irina confiaba en Ryuzaki, ¿o no? ¿Por qué debía de entrar ahí y entrometerse?

—Repito: No joderás la boda, tío.

La voz de Irina estranguló sus últimas neuronas de conciencia. Giró sobre sus pies y salió. La habitación estaba cerrada con llave por lo cual pateó la puerta, estrangulando con los puños sus uñas. Eiji se asomó desde el quicio del baño. No había entrado dentro, pero podía escuchar la ducha sonar. El pelirrojo parpadeó incrédulo, retrocediendo hasta que espalda tocó la pared lejana del baño. Sus azulados ojos sorprendidos y su cuerpo relajado, demostrando incapacidad de pelear con él.

—Oí, oí, sabes que es un ritual y ella lo aceptó, Echizen. Detente.

No se detuvo hasta que sus pechos se tocaron, sus miradas unidas hasta que él descendió la suya. Eiji se agazapó, saltó a su derecha y corrió hasta los pies de la cama. Ryuzaki apareció entre medias, interponiéndose entre ambos. El delgado cuerpo listo para recibir a cualquiera de los dos, la toalla enrollándola sobre sus senos, las piernas separadas, los cabellos humedecidos sobre su espalda y rostro.

—Basta— ordenó. Él sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo que la furia crecía en su interior. Ryuzaki tembló y Eiji osó acercar las manos hacia ella sujetando un yukata de noche. Gruñó, dando un paso adelante—. ¡Basta! — repitió la mujer. Él se detuvo.

Oh, maldición: ¿Estaba obedeciéndola? Aunque qué importaba eso cuando ya estaba haciendo algo imposible de entender. Era como un maldito animal que quería marcar su territorio. Lo malo; es que no le pertenecía. Se sentía como un macho repentinamente posesivo.

Eiji la cubrió con la bata, inclinándose contra su mejilla, agradeciéndole su ayuda. Enviando una última mirada hacia él, se marchó. Cuando el pelirrojo desapareció, se relajó automáticamente. Sin embargo, Ryuzaki no. Caminó hasta su altura, manteniendo el mentón en alto.

—¿De qué va esto? Primero me ignoras y ahora interrumpes la ceremonia de tu sobrina únicamente por un subidón de masculinidad de algo que no te pertenece. Pero, ¡oh! Espera, llevas haciendo esto desde que nos conocimos porque te crees con derecho de matarme. Si no sientes nada de interés para mí, ¿por qué tendría que consentirte que me hagas esto? ¿Vas a comportarte así con cada hombre que se me acerque?

Ahogó un "sí" en su garganta. Gruñó y retrocedió hasta el frescor de la pared llegó a su espalda. Ryuzaki no se movió más que para poner sus manos en jarras. Se palmeó las mejillas, queriendo refrescarse.

¿Qué demonios pasaba?

No, ¿Qué había de malo en él?

—Vale, ya que no contestas.

Ryuzaki se encogió de hombros, girándose sobre sus talones para poner rumbo al cuarto de baño. Algo. Una chispa en su interior quizás. La sujetó del brazo con firmeza, tirando de ella. La pared crujió y ella gimió cuando la aplacó. Su pesado cuerpo presionando. No tocaba el suelo porque sus piernas le habían rodeado instintivamente las caderas y Oh, eso era agradable. Muy agradable. Sentir el pliegue entre sus piernas contra su presión original de varón, era terriblemente placentero.

De algún modo, las manos de ellas llegaron hasta sus cabellos, enredándose, tirando, acercándolo. Ofreció su boca, arqueándose contra él. Algo lo atrajo. Una fuerza imposible de detener. La frescura de su boca le endulzó, tiró de él, lo persuadió para engullirla.

Tiró de la ropa del Yukata, alejándolo de en medio. Descendió la cremallera de sus pantalones, rompió el botón, mordió el cuello de la mujer y gimió, cuando se enterró entre sus piernas. Cuando la penetró con fuerza. Ella gritó, ondulando su cuerpo contra él, clavándole las uñas, golpeando con la cabeza la pared, escurriéndose contra ella en cada uno de sus movimientos, cadera contra cadera, pelvis contra pelvis y la comunión de sus cuerpos. Bombeando, retorciéndose contra ella, ahogando un grito de placer cuando sucumbió a las fricciones de su interior cuando alcanzó el orgasmo. Algo estiró de él con fuerza, vaciándolo, enterrándose por completo en su interior.

Y todo terminó. La felicidad y el placer del sexo terminó para dejarles en un terreno frio y solitario, de dos personas distintas, nada más unidos que por sus sexos.

No soportó la mirada de ella sobre él, confusa, cansada y… dolorida. Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda.

Descendió su mirada hacia abajo. Entre sus propios fluidos había sangre. Realmente, había terminado haciéndole daño. Y no había tenido cuidado con ella, simplemente se había centrado en el sexo. Rabia testificada con sexualidad.

—Solo… sé hacer daño.

La dejó cuidadosamente en el suelo, alejándose de ella, subiéndose los pantalones en el camino, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda. Soltando una maldición, pasó a la sala de armas.

Regresó para la ceremonia. Eiji e Irina tomados de las manos, miraban pacientemente a Tezuka mientras murmuraba palabras que no escuchaba. Ryuzaki se mantenía junto a Eiji y él, al otro lado, junto a Irina. No intercambiaron miradas. Únicamente se centraron en la boda.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron acondicionados al matrimonio, Eiji y Irina alquilaron la mitad de la casa. Nadie podría molestarlos. Nadie les hablaría si los veía en la casa por error. Quizás en la cocina. Pero él no lo haría.

Cuando la fiesta comenzaba para celebrar el enlace, él se marchó.

--

**Bueno, hasta aquí. Nos vemos cuando pueda : D **


	13. Tempo después

**Nuevo capítulo.**

**Leer notas abajo.**

_**Tiempo después…**_

Cuando abrió los ojos era todavía de noche. Su cuerpo dolía y palpitaba frenéticamente y era señal que nuevamente había estado a punto de sucumbir a una pesadilla que frecuentemente sucedía. Siendo perseguida en medio de la nada. Solo oscuridad y cuando finalmente encontraba algo, era una mano extendida que pertenecía a alguien que jamás conseguiría identificar. Se aferraba a ella cálidamente hasta que entonces, la oscuridad la engullía y únicamente era la frialdad de la soledad la que la rodeaba. Asfixiaba.

Empujó con los pies las ropas y saltó de la cama. Se colocó el Yukata correctamente y recogió el cabello lo más adecuadamente posible. Salir al exterior te obligaba a sentirte helado. La mitad de ellos estaban de caza, trabajando. Únicamente Eiji e Irina se encontraban en casa. Hasta Tezuka había desaparecido, desconcertado de la misma forma que todos.

Y todo, por culpa de la desaparición de Echizen Ryoma.

La misma noche del enlace entre Eiji e Irina se marchó. No dijo nada a nadie y había sido tan silencioso como el gato que caza al temeroso y precavido ratón. Los ánimos entre todos habían disminuido y parecían estar más al salto que tras la muerte de Momoshiro.

Encendió la luz del salón y caminó sobre la alfombra que le cosquilleó las plantas de los pies. La cocina tenía el microondas encendido y una figura inclinada sobre éste, esperando. Dio un respingo y encendió la luz.

Sadaharu se incorporó y la observó por encima de las gafas.

—He llegado antes de tiempo— Explicó.

—¿No ha ido bien? — Cuestionó, acercándose hasta la nevera y sacando la botella de leche. El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Simplemente, fue sencillo. ¿Por qué estás despierta? — Interrogó, abriendo la puerta del microondas cuando éste saltó—. Parece que últimamente estamos todos con insomnio. Me pregunto si será una plaga.

—Creo que… un poco— bromeó, sirviéndose leche en una taza que tenía dibujado una pelota de tenis. Suspiró, frustrada.

—Esa es la de Echizen— señaló Sadaharu tranquilamente—. Parece que sigue rondando por aquí.

—Irina suele utilizarla— recordó, encogiéndose de hombros y metiendo la taza en el microondas—. ¿Cuánto tiempo… hace ya?

—Tres meses— respondió el hombre arqueando las cejas por encima de sus gafas. La espalda cargada contra la pared libre de la cocina, ocupándola en su gran mayoría—. Y nadie parece poder contactar con él. No hemos tenido noticias de algún asesinato ejercido a sus costumbres. Nada de nada. Simplemente cogió sus armas, dinero y se marchó. Me pregunto en qué estaría pensado.

Sakuno observó como la taza giraba sobre el platillo de cristal. La luz anaranjada iluminaba el contraste de la taza y la leche tomaba un tono café. En uno de los giros, la leche saltó y creó ondulaciones en el líquido y una mancha le hizo recordar.

La misma noche que él se marchara le había robado su virginidad y lo que más la atormentaba, era la idea de que… no se arrepentía. Había sido violento con ella, pero tierno al final, como si se hubiera dado cuenta que acabara de lastimarla. Y aunque estaba confusa, dolorida y asustada, no era por lo ocurrido. Si no, el rechazo. Y Echizen Ryoma la había despreciado. La utilizó sexualmente para alejarse, hasta el punto de marcharse.

—Ryuzaki, ¿ocurre algo? — Cuestionó Sadaharu empujando sus dedos sobre la frente— ¿y esas lágrimas? Si es por Echizen…

—No— negó rápidamente—. Solo… estaba pensando en cosas pasadas. Nada más. Yo… realmente nunca entendí a Ryoma como para pensar en que puedo llorar por él…

Y era verdad. Pero aun así, era consciente de que no estaba. Que no se lo encontraría sin querer en la cocina, que compartirían una misión, que pelearían por cualquier tontería. Tonterías frecuentes que le habían hecho sentirse furiosa en esos momentos.

El microondas saltó al mismo tiempo que Sadaharu apartaba la mano. Tomó el vaso entre sus dedos y agradeció el calor que desprendió. La leche endulzó sus labios y calentó su estómago.

—Ryuzaki, ¿quieres que te cuente algo? — Antes de que contestara, el hombre se giró hacia el salón y ella la siguió cuando comenzó a hablar de nuevo: — "nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes".

Detuvo la taza antes de llevarla a sus labios, levantó los ojos hacia el hombre y negó.

—No es lo que…

—Ese refrán es realmente cierto. El cien por cien de la humanidad se ha dado cuenta de ese dicho y recordado cada vez que ha perdido algo importante para ellos. Cuando perdiste a tu padre, fuiste consciente de ello. Cuando Osakada perdió a su marido, también. Y yo también— reconoció, bajando el tono de su voz—. Nunca te enamores de una periodista— citó—. Esas fueron las palabras que me dio como consejo Tezuka una vez.

"Cuando eres joven nunca te das cuenta de que seguir los consejos de otros pueden resultar lo correcto. Que los adultos realmente tienen razones para aconsejarte no meterte en líos de los que después no consigues salir, aunque también te destrozan interiormente cuando cometen errores con los que arrastran a los menores.

Yo era uno de esos y en aquel momento, mi curiosidad implicaba querer saber cada vez más, y los medios de información era una buena fuente de información. Nunca esperé que terminaría sintiéndome… ¿Afectivo? Bueno, cerca de una mujer— el hombre estranguló entre sus dedos la taza de café humeante—. Y así sucedió.

Se llamaba Shiba y era experta en fotografía. Al principio, estaba dentro de la sección de deportes, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, comenzó a subir eslabones hasta adentrarse en las fases criminales. Fue entonces cuando Tezuka me aconsejó. Le conozco desde pequeños y ahora sé más de él de lo que parece— señaló con orgullo.

Ella investigaba profundamente, metiéndose en cosas que no debería. Fue así como todo terminó"

—La… la mataron— susurró ahogadamente. Sadaharu negó.

—La maté— corrigió.

Despacio, el hombre dejó la taza sobre la mesa. Sus ojos eran fríos, cristalinos. El pulso firme. Su voz no temblaba y algo le indicó que el luto iba por dentro.

—Perdí lo único que me importaba. Ahora, la vida es monótona y simple. Muy pocos de nosotros conseguimos tener algo por mucho tiempo. Lo que no entendemos es que nos abandonemos entre nosotros, que nos traiciones. Nadie logra explicarse por qué Momoshiro olvidó quien era.

Sakuno frunció las cejas, recordando los primeros días de Irina y el cambio que dio tras que pudo respirar aliviadamente tras que se descubrió su romance con Eiji. El cambio había sido tan drástico que sorprendió a todo el mundo.

—Es un error pensar así— susurró y miró fijamente la leche que quedaba en el fondo de la taza—. El amor os puede cambiar. La mataste porque… eras consciente de eso…

—Cierto.

Sorprendida, levantó los ojos hacia el hombre. Sadaharu había llevado una mano hasta el entrecejo, apretando con el pulgar y el índice con deseos de calmar un leve dolor de cabeza o, quizás, evitar que ella fuera consciente del tremendo esfuerzo que hacía el hombre por no llorar delante de ella.

El corazón se le partió.

—Inui usted…— susurró, dejando la taza sobre la mesita, acercándose. Pero se detuvo.

—Nunca sientas piedad por lo que hago. Cuando trabajas en esto, debes de sucumbir a tus pesadillas, sopesar todo lo que sientes y pasarlo en soledad. Es demasiado tarde para enmendar un error del pasado. El niño asustado que era entonces está encerrado en lo más hondo de mi mente, Ryuzaki. Castigado. El adulto, sigue adelante y no me detendré hasta que me muera.

Y, con una enigmática sonrisa, terminó la conversación. Fuji entró en el salón bostezando y quitándose el pesado abrigo de cuero negro antes de mirarles con sorpresa.

—Vaya, huele a café— saludó—. Me vendría bien una taza.

Sakuno sonrió y girando sobre sus talones, se marchó a la cocina, dispuesto a preparárselo. Un golpe sordo llegó desde el salón y a continuación, un "buenas noches" por parte de Sadaharu. Fuji entró en la cocina, apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta.

—Parece que has trastocado a Inui— murmuró, mirándose las puntas de los dedos—. Interesante.

Metió la nueva taza en el microondas y se recargó en el quicio del mueble de cocina.

—No exactamente— suspiró y metió las manos dentro de los grandes bolsillos del Yukata—. Me contó ciertas cosas que probablemente no habría deseado recordar y… lo siento.

Fuji suspiró y se acercó hasta su altura. Tomándola ligeramente de la cintura la apartó. El microondas saltó y él mismo abrió la puerta para hacerse con el café.

—No es que no deba de recordar— explicó el hombre. Sus ojos azules cerrados y la sonrisa característica en él oculta—, es algo que se debe de recordar cuando puedes permitirte que tus sentimientos salgan a la luz. Mi pasado es bastante parecido, únicamente que yo no he matado a esa mujer. Pero, sí mataré siempre a aquel que se acerque a ella con intenciones de ocultar mi puesto.

Esta vez, sus ojos se abrieron peligrosamente, clavándose sobre ella. La sonrisa curvada en deseos de sangre y los hombros tensos.

—Eso… ¿no provocará que ella se suicide? — Cuestionó, atemorizada. Ella misma lo haría.

Él negó con la cabeza y sorbió algo del café.

—Si lo hace, entonces, haré lo mismo con la mía.

Sakuno puso los ojos en blanco, golpeando con las manos la encimera.

—¿Por qué todos tenéis metido en la cabeza que es mejor morir? ¿Por qué creéis que la muerte es la solución? ¡Es como si desearas quitarte de encima el peso de su muerte! La muerte no soluciona nada… Nada.

Jadeó, angustiada. No quería decir eso, pero las palabras habían escapado a su control. Fuji sonreía, no obstante. Tomando la taza en su mano derecha presionó con la izquierda su hombro.

—Algún día, probablemente querrás morir por alguien que ames. Entonces, lo comprenderás. El peso de todo lo que has estado haciendo con Ryoma, te pesará y querrás escapar de esta vida. Solo tómate tu tiempo.

A continuación, desapareció.

Sakuno se quedó ahí de pie, esperando que las ideas se organizaran.

Ella no tenía a nadie que deseara proteger. Y su única experiencia había sido con un bruto asesino. Tampoco, podía comprender los deseos de muerte de esos asesinos y, si realmente la muerte era una liberación, ¿por qué Ryoma se había marchado y no prefirió utilizar una pistola con la que quitarse la vida?

Meneó la cabeza negativamente y se observó en el gran espejo del salón. Su cuerpo no había cambiado en nada. Eso de que decían que el sexo cambiaba el cuerpo de la mujer era incierto. Ella continuaba siendo tan escuálida como siempre, tan pequeña y delgada. Parecía que le costaba sangre mover una sola mano y cuando lo hizo hasta su pecho, dio un salto para echar a correr.

Odiaba sentirse así.

Cuando entró dentro de su dormitorio, el teléfono móvil que había mantenido desde sus primeros comienzos, sonaba. Incrédula, se acercó hasta él. Un número desconocido brillaba en la pantalla y la música de Titánic llenaba la estancia.

Simplemente, por añoranza, contestó.

-.-

La pantalla volvió a temblar y el mismo anuncio volvió a repetirse por décima vez en toda la noche. Apagó finalmente la maldita televisión, maldiciéndola entre dientes y se tumbó más cómodamente en el sillón junto a la ventana. Unas finas cortinas beige le permitían ocultarse y las persianas levemente encajadas le mostraban la visión nocturna de una calle ajetreada. Las personas jóvenes caminaban como estúpidos por ellas. Tambaleantes, sosteniendo botellas medio vacías, riéndose porque alguno de ellos tropezaba, besándose, compartiendo droga, amenazándose…

Suspiró y posó la mano izquierda sobre su vientre. El metal de la pistola acaricio sus músculos, tensándolos, cuando lo hizo. Miró el arma con el entrecejo fruncido. Sería tan sencillo ponerle el silenciador y apuntar, matar a cualquiera de esos mocosos y marcharse antes de ser descubierto…

Mierda, estaba carcomido. No había vuelto a trabajar adecuadamente desde el último trabajo y no había resultado ser lo más satisfactorio de la vida. Más bien, una putada que siguió a otra peor.

Los recuerdos de esa maldita noche regresaron a su mente. Ella, desnuda contra la pared y él, penetrándola sin tener el menor de los cuidados. La sangre corriendo por sus muslos, enlazándose con sus fluidos. Y el grito que soportó en su garganta cuando se encontró con la confusión en sus ojos.

Y sí, se podría decir que había huido. Pero lo único que sucedía es que estaba cumpliendo sus deseos de herirla, de hacerle daño y cuando comenzaba con ello, se sentía horrible. Había atravesado cráneos fácilmente con las balas de su pistola. En esos momentos deseaba poder cargarse a alguno de aquellos chiquillos. Pero… eso era diferente.

No había pensado en tener sexo con ella. Aunque sus deseos carnales habían estado demasiado excitados no era su idea sucumbir a ellos. Pero no únicamente no se había ocupado de meterse dentro de ella, sino que, además, se había mostrado como un maldito macho dominante delante de otro tío y, peor todavía, se había hablando hasta el punto de obedecerla cuando fue necesario.

Y desde eso, hacía tres meses exactamente. Irina debería de estar felizmente casada con un asesino y ahora, la vida de esa gente sería más tranquila. Él ya no estaba ahí para hincar pie y demostrarse el mejor de todos ellos, de gruñir por las esquinas cada vez que tenía que trabajar con uno de ellos.

Suspiró y puso los pies sobre la tarima frente a él. Las voces de los adolescentes fueron amortiguadas cuando el semáforo se abrió. Los coches iban sin cesar de un lado a otro. Los colores inundaban la ciudad. El silencio más importante quedaba usurpado: sus pensamientos.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó adormecerse.

El timbre del teléfono lo interrumpió. Gruñó y estiró la mano en busca de él.

—¿Qué? — ladró.

—Señor Kurataka— la voz del encargado sonó a través de la linea— tiene una llamada para usted.

Antes de que pudiera indicarle que era imposible que eso fuera así o colgar, la llamada fue traspasada. O al menos, la línea tembló. Una respiración llegó agitadamente seguida de un sollozo. Un disparo y un grito estridente.

Ryoma parpadeó, sentándose sobre la silla y apretando el aparato entre sus dedos.

—¿Ryuzaki? — Exclamó.

Un nuevo sollozo llegó a través de la línea y después, un susurro.

—La próxima vez, asegúrate de hacerlo bien, Echizen.

La línea se cortó y únicamente el tintineo quedó hasta que colgó el auricular. Maldiciendo, recogió la chaqueta y se la echó por encima. Guardó las armas y recogió la cartera. El dinero preparado para pagar en la recepción. El siguiente punto sería el vehículo.

Pero no sería el suyo. Activo el seguro del coche y tal y como pensó, estalló. Maldijo entre dientes y caminó por el garaje hasta salir al exterior. La puerta de salida y la rampa contendrían cámaras de videos. Prefirió las cloacas.

Arma en mano, caminó tan silenciosamente como había aprendido. Ser un gato era la mejor opción. Vigilar más que un camaleón y estar a punto para saltar en cualquier momento como, de nuevo, un gato.

En su mente martilleaba el grito de Ryuzaki. Una y otra vez. Sin cesar. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Él había dejado a la muchacha en la guarida, con los demás, segura. ¿Por qué demonios la tenía alguien?

Se detuvo de golpe. ¿Aquello era realmente cierto? ¿Realmente era tan sencillo secuestrar a Ryuzaki con los demás?

Abrió la primera alcantarilla y tras asegurarse de que era una zona lo suficientemente oscura y privada de sombras, salió. La primera pared sirvió como reposo y sus sentidos le aseguraron que nada a su alrededor era peligroso.

El móvil brilló entre sus manos y el número de teléfono que marcó tintineó lo suficiente hasta que la voz adormilada respondió.

—¿Echizen?

—¿Y Ryuzaki? — Exigió más que preguntó.

Una maldición escapó a través de la línea y algo explosionó. El sonido de una máscara retumbó contra el aparato. Después, el cierre de una puerta, otra más y finalmente, la pesada cerradura de la alcantarilla. Un jadeo estalló contra su oído conjunto de una maldición nuevamente.

—No sé quién coño lo ha hecho, pero nos han atacado. Escúchame, Echizen: Ven.

Y a continuación, se cortó. Maldijo entre dientes a la par que, ágilmente, buscó dentro del bolsillo nuevamente. Abrir coches sin pruebas era la especialidad de Fuji pero aprender siempre era bueno. Por ello, se sonrió cuando la puerta del vehículo se abrió fácilmente. Ponerlo en marcha y marcharse, fue pan comido. Con un poco de suerte, mañana aparecería el coche sin huella alguna y sin posible señalización de culpable. Él nunca habría robado ese coche.

No aparcó cerca del "hogar", sintiendo presión en el estómago. Odiaba tener el sentimiento de que su oído era perfecto y que realmente había escuchado todo lo que había acontecido. Y no logró evitar una maldición cuando se encontró a Tezuka inclinado contra una pared. Un cigarro se quemaba entre sus dedos y sus ojos permanecían cerrados. No muy lejos, divisó la figura de Kaidoh que rebuscaba algo entre la maleza y como Irina y Eiji salían por la puerta de la alcantarilla, tosiendo y mareados.

—Maldición, odio cuando me duermen— maldijo Eiji, tirando de la que era ahora su esposa para sacarla—. Me duele todo el cuerpo.

—¿Quién demonios ha sido? — Exigió Irina buscando con la mirada a su alrededor—. Le espera una zurra.

Eiji, pese a lo adormecido que tenía el cuerpo, no era inválido de boca y no tardó en sonreír y, probablemente, ambos se imaginaron a Irina pateándole el trasero al H.D.P que hubiera preferido meter su mano en un avispero antes que joderlos a ellos. Y, si no estaba pensado en ello, pronto lo pensaría.

—Ni rastro de Ryuzaki— anunció Inui saliendo tras la pareja. Echizen maldijo.

Si había algo bueno en un estúpido teléfono, es que era sencillo de localizar las llamadas. Telefónica disfrutaba gravando las conversaciones de las personas y para Sadaharu no sería difícil encontrar la susodicha y poner al corriente a los demás.

Tras darle las señas, vio como el hombre sacaba un diminuto ordenador que sufrió el estrés de los rápidos dedos del asesino. Pocos minutos después, su conversación era escuchada por todos. Asintieron a la par.

—Ryuzaki— señalaron.

Kaidoh llegó remugando, mandando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro mientras cargaba con él un cuerpo. Osakada, desmayada y con rasguños graves en su cuerpo. Sus cabellos húmedos delataban sangre y en una de sus piernas mostraba como uno de sus kunais estaba clavado.

—Vete al hospital con ella— ordenó Tezuka. Kaidoh asintió y subió en el mismo coche en el que él había llegado—. Creo que todos tenemos un problema.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y encontró la dureza del reproche y el regaño en su superior. Cuando el puño rozó su mejilla izquierda no lo devolvió. No se atrevería a hacero y mucho menos, tenía pensamiento de hacerlo. Se lo merecía.

Y ese sería todo su castigo antes de que se reunieran todos menos Kaidoh y, por supuesto, Ryuzaki. Sentados cada uno en una punta de la habitación de Ryuzaki. Ninguna señal de haber sido forzaba declaraba el rapto. Las ropas en el suelo y los cajones abiertos demostraban la rapidez de salir de Ryuzaki.

—¿Por qué habrá salido ella sola? Y, ¿por qué atacar a Osakada? — Cuestionó Fuji cruzándose de brazos—. Es… curioso.

—Dudo mucho que Ryuzaki atacara a Osakada. Por más que no estuvieran de acuerdo en que ella saliera de noche fuera a donde fuera, Osakada preferiría seguirla antes que luchar contra su ama— presentó Sadaharu a la par que subía sus gafas—. Lo más exacto es: ¿Quién es capaz de plantar cara a Osakada y llevarse a Ryuzaki? Solo alguien que fuera capaz de lucha contra dos asesinas. Ryuzaki es de temer cuando se vuelve agresiva. Tú mejor que nadie lo sabes, Echizen.

Gruñó una afirmación y maldijo entre dientes la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos. Si hubiera estado donde debería… Pero ya no servía de nada. El hecho era que nadie podía volver atrás en el pasado, aunque ese fuera todo el deseo histórico del ser humano.

—Esto nos lleva a pensar en dos cosas: Alguien nos ha estado vigilando y es tremendamente bueno. Sabe cómo y dónde actuamos.

Todos guardaron silencio. Sus mentes rebuscaban impacientes quién podría ser capaz. Qué hombre o mujer era capaz de hacerles frente, de planear tan perfectamente un plan que obligaría a Ryuzaki a salir. Y, por encima de todo, ¿con qué había chantajeado a Ryuzaki?

Desde luego, ese hombre sabía dónde había estado él en todo momento y hasta que no estuvo lo bastante alejado de ellos, no ejerció su movimiento.

—Mierda— masculló Oishi al encontrarlos a todos sentados. Llevaba la chaqueta llena de sangre, señal de que acababa de terminar un trabajo— Decidme que no se ha muerto nadie y que es Navidad para que Echizen haya regresado.

—Ojalá fuera eso— suspiró Eiji, extendiendo una mano para apresar la de él—. Ryuzaki ha sido secuestrado, la guarida atacada y ahora mismo un peligroso Kaidoh está solo en un hospital con Osakada.

Como si aquello fuera un cubo de agua fría que se debía de haber recordado antes de que cayera, todos se levantaron. Oishi maldijo nuevamente entre dientes y levantó las manos.

—Iré yo— propuso—. No sé muy bien qué está pasando, pero ya me informaréis. Impedir que se lleve a cabo un sangriento "accidente" en un hospital, es vital ahora mismo para establecernos.

Una vez dicho esto, la madre de Seigaku desapareció. Tezuka se frotó las sienes, cansado.

—Es imposible— señaló Fuji, esbozando así lo que todos temían—. Nosotros fuimos testigos de ello. Sería potencialmente imposible.

—Y quizás no a la vez— reconoció Sadaharu—. Él realmente nunca fue estúpido y que Ryuzaki sea su principal punto es una clara señal. Otra, que Echizen haya sido el único que recibió una llamada en que implicara sufrimiento por parte de ella. Para él, la venganza es primordial.

Intercambiaron miradas entre sí, observándose, atascados o quizás temerosos de decir en claro la verdad. Arto, se levantó para caminar hasta el armario donde guardaban las galletas. El nuevo lugar donde las llaves primordiales eran guardadas. Sacó la esencial y giró sobre sus talones.

—Echizen— advirtió Tezuka. Él se deshizo de su agarre.

—¿A dónde vas? — Cuestionó Sadaharu a la par que le lanzaba el móvil de regreso.

—A buscarle— respondió, presionando el botón de búsqueda. De nuevo, Sadaharu había resultado un genio.

-.-

El cuerpo latía de dolor. La sangre humedecía partes expuestas de su cuerpo que no deberían de estarlo. Su hombro derecho parecía no formar parte de su cuerpo, pese a estar tirando de una cuerda desde lo alto del techo, anclada a un gancho de hierro. Los dedos de los pies raspaban el suelo y la sangre goteaba junto al orín que ella misma había expulsado.

Era vergonzoso.

Desearía poder alejar su mente, deshacerse de la cruel realidad, de haber aceptado esa invitación simplemente porque creía que era verdad. ¡Maldita fuera ella y su ingenuidad! ¿Desde cuándo Ryoma Echizen enviaría un mensaje a su móvil antiguo indicándole dónde encontrarse con ella? Debió de sospecharlo nada más leer la palabra "hablar". Ryoma no hablaba, actuaba. Y mucho menos, que fuera un mensaje de voz gravado. Por más que Ryoma estuviera dispuesto a mantener su anonimato, independencia y fuera un asesino, nunca se comportaría de ese modo.

Se había marchado por su culpa, sería ella la última a la que querría ver.

Motivo por el cual había sonreído estúpidamente antes de que su cuerpo sufriera las torturas, antes de ser consciente que la persona que la mantenía presa era igual que ella, que esos hombres que eran su nueva familia. Que había sido capaz de encargarse de Tomoka sin esfuerzo y a ella, estaba moliéndola a golpes.

La venda que cubría sus ojos provocaba que el resto de su cuerpo estuviera en tensión y, por lo tanto, acentuaba sus sentidos. El hombre caminaba inquieto de un lado a otro, moviéndose como un gato, acercándose a ella para herirla de algún modo de vez en cuando y suspirar con cansancio. Entonces, se escuchaba el sonido de un aparato y la voz distorsionada. Aturdida, simplemente conseguía sacarlo de quicio.

Pero en algún momento, entre los golpes, le pareció escuchar la voz de Ryoma. Antes, de perder el conocimiento.

El sonido del timbre de un teléfono le recordó fácilmente que era el suyo. Por supuesto, si por una leve esperanza Ryoma había llevado la información a Sadaharu, éste sacaría la información hasta del mismo infierno.

Una carcajada estalló, retumbando en sus oídos y pronunciando un dolor de cabeza. Su oído izquierdo parecía estar de vacaciones y con razones de peso. Le había atravesado una bala. Y había sido doloroso, pero el sujeto se había encargado de no provocarle la muerte, ni siquiera por desangre. Aunque, considerando la cantidad que había en el suelo, el cansancio y el dolor de su cuerpo, probablemente, no dudaría demasiado.

Ser consciente de ese detalle le provocó nauseas.

Matar no era lo mismo que saber que estás cerca de la muerte.

—E-CHI-ZEN-KUN— Canturreó una voz familiar—. ¿Se te ha perdido el gatito de ojos castaños y cabellos largos castaños? Creo que la he encontrado. Ha sido bastante difícil de domar. Un golpe por allá, un disparo por acá. Ya sabes, lo que se supone que es nuestro trabajo.

Unos golpes contra una tubería, seguramente, con algo de hierro. Lo confirmó cuando sus costillas sufrieron el roce agresivo. Y gritó. Aquello pareció hacer que Ryoma soltara una maldición, porque el hombre rió.

—Esto es un como una fiesta de cumpleaños, con una piñata humana y en la que espero mi regalo preferido. ¿Sabes? Estoy deseando ver qué cara pondrás cuando sufras el mismo destino que sufrí yo.

Dolorida y faltándole el aliento, sintió el frio metálico rozarle el oído que todavía está entero. La voz de Ryoma salta con una maldición y seguidamente, un nombre. Aturdida, jadea, sorprendida y usando el último aliento, recordando, tiembla.

—No… vengas a buscarme… Ryoma-kun…

Algo le golpeó el estómago nuevamente y el teléfono fue alejado.

—Oh, por favor, "Ryoma-kun" no digas que no vendrás. Eres mi regalo de cumpleaños, ven a casa, ven.

A continuación, el disparó llegó nuevamente. Solo que esta vez, para su alivio, no fue en ella. Su teléfono sufrió las consecuencias y cualquier contacto telefónico quedaba anulado. Sonrió, irónica. Porque tampoco tenía ninguna posibilidad de escapar, así que el teléfono no sería de gran ayuda. Ninguna necesidad de aferrarse a una falsa ilusión.

—Odio tener que fingir ser una felicitación de navidad(1) para atraerlo. Pero, sé que vendrá. Por más que digas que no, Echizen nunca soportará que nadie le quite sus cosas. Le conozco mejor que nadie— la venda de sus ojos fue arrebatada bruscamente. La luz la hirió durante un instante, hasta que finalmente, logró verle la cara—, ¿verdad, Ryuzaki-san?

—Momoshiro…— artículo, afligida. Él sonrió.

Sus ojos perfilaron la dureza de sus rasgos. El largo cabello que anteriormente fue corto. La barba creciente sobre su piel antes pulcramente cuidada. Sus manos encallecidas le rodearon las muñecas y descendieron hasta su rostro. Le presionó los labios con fuerza y observó sus ojos con atención mientras que ella, dolorida, exclama ligeramente.

—Has cambiado tanto que eso únicamente me hace entender que Echizen finalmente se permitió darse un ratito de distracción con una fémina.

—Deberías de… estar muerto…— masculló.

—Oh, por supuesto que estoy muerto. Echizen me mató hace ya largo tiempo y tú, me terminaste de rematar cuando Ann murió bajo tus manos.

—No… no lo entiendo— susurró, obviando la presión de sus dedos en su nariz.

—Por supuesto que no. Lo único que yo me pregunto es: ¿Cómo es posible que los mismos que me enseñaron a mí, no se percataran de que era un doble? Claro que el tipo lo hizo bien, demonios— exclamó con asombro— nunca pensé que esos hombres se vendieran por nada y menos. Lo que jamás podré perdonar es… que la matarás.

Intentó decir algo, sin lograrlo. Él presionó sus labios con el pulgar impidiéndoselo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Tú tendrás tu propia visión de los hechos y yo la mía. Nunca estaremos de acuerdo. De todas maneras, no me importa. Los dos moriremos esta noche.

Sakuno gimió, indignada más de lo que creía poder estar. Sufrir la ignorancia de defenderse era peor que estar en un estrado siendo juzgada sin pruebas que realmente la acusaran, pero igualmente, sería castigada severamente.

No comprendía muy bien del todo cómo había llegado Momoshiro a despistar a Ryoma, quien mordió su anzuelo sin darse si quiera cuenta. Pero él había estado convencido de que su mujer amigo, o al menos, eso decían los demás que eran, había muerto.

No obstante, aunque su vista y sus sentidos estaban descuartizados, veía a aquel hombre ahí delante, siendo idéntico al mismo que había estado con Ann Tachibana. Pero la cuestión era más primordial y sin respuesta alguna: ¿Por qué poner un doble? ¿Acaso él esperaba que Tachibana triunfara? ¿Su respuesta ante las acciones de agresión le había sorprendido y no espero que ella, una tímida muchacha que recientemente se había visto envuelta en tremendo ajetreo violento, reaccionara?

O…

—Ella te excluyó…— tosió, buscando con la mirada.

Él era fuerte y grande. Su cuerpo potencial y, por lo tanto, cuando se tensó por completo, lo notó. Sus ropas se ciñeron y sus músculos se tensaron. La quijada palideció bajo la fuerza de su presión. Sus ojos arilados la observaron con incredulidad.

—No fuiste tú quien puso el doble. Fue ella— resaltó, a ciegas. Pero supo que dio en el clavo cuando él apretó los puños—. Probablemente, hicisteis el amor. Probablemente, ella descubrió quién eras y con razón de más, impidió que marcharas a esa reunión. Sí, es cierto que provocó vuestro encuentro durante la bomba en el salón de moda, pero…

—Hablas demasiado— gruñó él, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Deberías de ahorrar energías.

—pero después— continuó, ignorándole— ella no podía permitir que formaras parte del plan final. Te lo contó, pero no participaste. Después de hacer el amor, seguramente te drogó hasta asegurarse que tú nunca presenciaras lo que ocurriría. Porque ella sabía sobre mí. Sabía que existía la posibilidad de que no regresaras. De que… te perdería para siempre. Para ella, aunque estaba cegada por su sed de venganza, te convertiste en lo primero. En lo primordial. Y por eso, te odias… odias no haber sido capaz de protegerla… porque…

El puño masculino estalló contra su mejilla. La ira brillaba en aquellos aguados ojos. Pese a que el dolor fue terrible, sonrió.

—La amas. El amor es algo que está privado para vosotros. Fuji… Tezuka… Sadaharu… y probablemente Oishi y Kaidoh. Todos han entregado algo… una mujer que se les cruzó. Algo que cambiaba su monotonía. Cada uno supo como abastecer su parte sentimental. Algunos, decidieron sufrir, despreciando su lado humano como locos adolescentes que no sabían que hacer… otros, metieron la pata. Otros son egoístas… Pero tú…

Momoshiro aplacó su boca con la palma de la mano. Su boca se pegó a su frente, jadeando. Su cuerpo la cubrió fácilmente, tirando de sus brazos. Algún hueso crujió y probablemente fue doloroso. Pero estaba demasiado concentrada en el rostro masculino, absorta y sorprendida en el dolor que se dibujaba en su rostro.

—Por eso… no puedo perdonar a Echizen… Por eso… no puedo comprender que para él haya sido tan sencillo excluirse del amor. Y, ahora, caprichoso de él, cuando finalmente se ha entregado a los enseres de sentirlo, huye como un maldito cobarde— lanzó una maldición y retrocedió de ella rápidamente, para caminar a grandes pasos hasta una caja de fusibles—. Pero ahora, es demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

Ella le miró con pánico en los ojos, negando con la cabeza. Pero fue en vano. Las luces se apagaron y únicamente un foco quedó iluminándola. Las ropas que colgaban de su cuerpo fueron fácilmente arrancadas y un susurro se disculpó antes de que las puertas de metal chirriaran y una maldición se escuchara nuevamente. Giró ligeramente la cabeza y la figura sería reconocible para ella incluso en medio de millones de personas.

—Ryoma-kun…

-.-

No logró evitar maldecir. Maldecirse y maldecirle a él. Si ya era terriblemente un shock unido a la furia descubrir que Momoshiro estaba vivo, peor encontrarse a esa mujer, terriblemente herida, colgada como un simple trozo de carne, desnuda y impúdicamente mancillada, observándole con ojos de desconcierto, de duda y claramente, de desaprobación. Si hubiera estado en cualquier otra situación, se habría llamado estúpido por meterse donde no debía y le habría gritado algún improperio para dejar claro que no estaba allí por ella.

Pero eso no servía de nada porque realmente estaba ahí y era por ella.

Cerró la puerta tras su espalda y parpadeó, habituándose rápidamente a la oscuridad. Si algo había tenido siempre a su favor, era su buena vista, aunque indudablemente, no podía competir con Eiji.

Había cajas amontonadas a cada lado. Pesadas vigas de hierro imposible de mover por un ser humano. Frente a Ryuzaki había una silla de comedor oscura, platos de comida precocinada y lo que parecía ser una cama ocasional. Aquel debería de haber sido su nido de ratas, por lo cual, era su ventaja.

Sintió la nueve milímetros acariciar la piel de su espalda, cubierta por la camisa oscura. Las botas crujieron ligeramente y delataron las zonas de tierra y de metal. Ladeó la cabeza y tensó sus músculos. La respiración era primordial. El sentido del tacto y del oído al cien por cien.

Ryuzaki jadeaba, cansada y dolorida. También temblaba y algunas gotas de sangre resbalaban por su cuerpo hasta el suelo. Estaba sostenida por cadenas que tintineaban en cada respiración. Unos pájaros parecían ahuecarse en un árbol cerca de la nave y la luna estaba oculta tras una manta de nubes.

Cerró los ojos por un instante y escuchó con más atención. Unos pasos a su lado, una sombra y el olor familiar de Momoshiro. Giró sobre sus pies ágilmente y saltó, rodando por el suelo al tiempo que unas cajas caían junto a él. Unos pasos rápidos y ágiles y a continuación, la sombra volvía a estar sobre él. Algo brilló en la oscuridad y el dolor llegó.

El filo de un cuchillo. Un simple roce que dolía más que si lo tuviera clavado por completo. Odiaba cuando las heridas pequeñas dolían más que las grandes. Golpeó el rostro masculino con la izquierda, logrando expulsarlo de encima y recogió el cuchillo simplemente para clavarlo con firmeza en el suelo, rompiéndolo hábilmente.

—Uy, parece que tenemos un mal día— ladró Momoshiro, riéndose.

—Déjalo ya— susurró Ryuzaki a la par que él se incorporaba. La miró de reojo, enarcando las cejas—. Momoshiro… no… no conseguirás nada haciendo esto.

Perplejo, intentó buscar una relación con aquellas palabras. Pero Momoshiro simplemente maldijo antes de volver a atacar. Las artes marciales bien eran siempre su fuerte y si tenía que ser sincero, odiaba que fuera más fuerte que él.

No obstante, eran asesinos y como tal, era experto en defenderse y atacar sabiamente. Lo importante era mantenerse en pie, ser capaz de soportar un puñetazo en el estómago por parte de Momoshiro Takeshi, ser capaz de devolvérselo y, por supuesto, lograr el cometido con un certero golpe que fuera capaz de dejarle k.o y ser capaz de recuperarse hasta que el maldito decidiera levantarse de nuevo. ¿Acaso no se había levantado ya una vez?

—¡Deteneos de una vez!

El grito los detuvo. Sus puños a punto de golpear al otro en el ojo. Takeshi abrió los ojos sorprendido y retrocedió ligeramente. Él lo imitó, tropezando y cayendo contra una de las rodillas femeninas. Se habían acercado hasta ella sin darse cuenta, entre golpe y golpe.

—Basta— repitió costosamente— Estáis haciendo esto sin sentido… Ninguno de los dos tenéis razón.

Ambos la observaron completamente perdidos, sudados y jadeantes. La sangre chorreaba por sus rostros y estaba seguro de que tenía alguna costilla rota, algún diente que necesitaría un buen arreglo y probablemente, cortes que necesitarían puntos. Por supuesto, estaba en mejores condiciones que Ryuzaki.

Se sorprendió, cuando vio que Momoshiro la observaba con culpabilidad. No era la culpa del daño que le había hecho, estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, era más bien, como una sobredosis de vergüenza que la castaña parecía dominar.

El único ojo que parecía poder mantener abierto la muchacha, se clavó sobre él.

—Te dije que no vinieras— recriminó en un hilo de voz. Después, cuando él maldecía, levantó la mirada hacia Momoshiro—. Él no ha encontrado nada. No ha descubierto lo que Ann hizo por ti. Ninguno de los demás ha tenido lo que tú has poseído estos días. Ninguno, créeme.

—No lo sabes— Momoshiro escupió sangre y parte de un empaste—. Este tío es duro de roer.

—Precisamente por eso lo sé. Dices que está enamorado de mí, pero es mentira. Lo único que hizo por mí fue follarme como si fuera una muñeca hinchable pegada a una pared. No sabe lo que es realmente querer a una persona y huyo porque tenía miedo de que yo le recriminara— sorprendido, clavó la mirada en el suelo, dejando que hablara. Ella continuó—. No puedes comparar lo que tú sentías por Ann con lo que él siente por mí. No puedes comparar lo que Ann sentía por ti por lo que yo siento por él.

Momoshiro maldijo entre dientes, fulminándola con la mirada. Ryuzaki gimió de dolor cuando intentó mover alguna parte de su musculatura. Sus mejillas podrían estar ruborizadas. Debía de ser consciente que la luz únicamente la alumbraba a ella y que su cuerpo desnudo estaba siendo observado por ellos. Él, desde su punto de visión, podría resultar un buen pervertido.

—Él me odia— Continuó, explicándole con firmeza sus sentimientos—. Me odio porque me culpa. Yo le odio porque le culpo también. Sinceramente, Momoshiro, él no está aquí para salvarme como si fuera un caballero de armadura montado sobre un caballo blanco. Él está aquí porque se cree con derecho de matarme.

La joven descendió la mirada, clavándola en la punta de sus pies descalzos. Por un instante, casi presintió un leve roce de su mirada, pero no fue así.

—Yo… soy consciente de que no sirve de nada, pero lamento lo que le hice a Tachibana. Lamento haberme defendido. Lamento no ser consciente de lo que le sucede a mi cuerpo cuando mi mente está en blanco. Lamento que mi cuerpo responda por sí mismo. Y… siento todas las vidas que he tenido que quitar. Pero, no lamento tener la sangre que llevo por mi interior y— esta vez, sus ojos brillaron con un deje de valentía cuando se clavaron sobre el otro asesino— nunca en la vida negaré que soy una asesina.

Una sonrisa orgullosa cruzó el herido rostro. Momoshiro maldijo nuevamente entre dientes, moviéndose tan rápido como él. Ambos a la par. Él, estúpidamente, cubrió el cuerpo de Ryuzaki y llevó la mano derecha hasta el lugar donde la nueve milímetros descansaba. Momoshiro, apretaba el gatillo directamente a su hombro derecho. Con sorpresa, retrocedió ligeramente y volvió a presionar un gatillo vacio.

Esta vez, la bala atravesó su muslo derecho y la siguiente, la mano derecha. Ryuzaki agrandó los ojos, mirándole con asombro. Él maldijo entre dientes cuando la puerta que él mismo había cerrado se volvía a abrir.

—Estúpida— escupió contra su rostro antes de perder el sentido, cerca de sus labios, rozando la suave y herida carne en un último intento.

—Ryoma-kun… ¡Ryoma-kun!

-.-

**n/a**

Antes de protestar por la tardanza, les ruego que lean el lj de xiasama para comprender por qué tardé tanto en actualizar. Un saludito.


	14. Lágrimas

**Aquí la continuación. **

**Notas abajo **

**Lágrimas**

_Grupo sanguíneo… sangre… transfusión ya mismo…_

La cabeza le daba vueltas. El estómago era un remolino puro de exigentes arcadas que no lograban salir a la luz. Sabía que le dolía todo el cuerpo pero nada le respondía. Y su mente estaba demasiado turbada como para pensar correctamente. Probablemente estaba drogada ya. En algún momento la habían bajado de las cadenas y alguien había presionado una palma contra su oído. Había chillado de dolor, pataleado e intentado liberarse, pero nada había sucedido.

Únicamente una voz le había parecido familiar entre todo aquel alboroto, pero había sido tan lejana que no le prestó atención. Quizás fue por el dolor o quizás, porque no quería ver nada más que el rostro de la última persona que había visto.

Después, todo fue oscuridad.

_Ryuzaki._

_Sakuno…_

_Ey, Sakuno, despierta._

Gruñó. Tenía sueño y sentía su cuerpo pesado. Alguien le golpeaba la mejilla incesantemente. Sintió deseos de golpearlo, pero su mano estaba atada a un trozo de carne que parecía no querer moverse. La oreja izquierda le ardía cosa mala y no podía averiguar qué parte de su cuerpo estaba más dormida.

_Ryuzaki, despierte._

Volvió a gruñir. Tenía sueño. Quería dormir. No despertar y averiguar lo mierda que era. Descubrir que todo no había sido un simple sueño, que era verdad y que había estado realmente maniatada, expuesta y avergonzada. Pero la persistencia de quien llamaban era irritante.

Apretó los párpados e intentó abrirlos. Le dolían y escocían. La luz blanca la cegó. Y tuvo que parpadear diversas veces hasta lograr enfocar cuando una sombra cubrió su visión. Reconoció los cabellos de Irina y sus ojos, tan diferentes a la seguridad. Estaban oscuros, con ojeras y la miraban con un ansia nunca vista. Se forzó por sonreír, pero hasta la comisura de los labios le dolían.

—Oh, finalmente despertaste— puntualizó la chica. Sakuno guiñó los ojos como afirmación.

Irina fue reemplazada por Sadaharu, quien se subía las gafas, mirándola atentamente.

—Ha sido demasiado alocada— regañó con un perverso brillo en las gafas.

Sadaharu también fue empujado y un sonriente Eiji se mostró ante sus ojos.

—¡Nada, nada, Sakuno-chan! ¡Qué has sido muy valiente! ¡Yendo ahí a proteger los derechos del pequeñajo!

En aquel momento logró abrir la boca, desconcertada, pero nada más que un balbuceo seco salió de su garganta. La lengua parecía haberse convertido en cemento. Deseaba negar aquello. No era cierto. No había acudido porque…

—Deja de decir tonterías— intervino Irina tirando del pelirrojo hacia atrás—. Eso son cosas de chicas. A los hombres os mueve el orgullo. A nosotras la pasta.

—No, Irina-chan, la pasta solo te mueve a ti— murmuró entre dientes Eiji, recibiendo una colleja por parte de su mujer.

Oishi apareció esta vez frente a su rango de visión.

—¿Se encuentra bien? — Cuestionó tan educadamente como de costumbre. Sakuno no lograba comprender cómo demonios había terminado un chico como él convertido en lo que era. Guiñó los ojos en afirmación y esta vez, salió un rugido de su boca—. He enviado a Fuji en busca del médico, no tardará.

Volvió a asentir y giró los ojos en busca de más caras o al menos, más información. Por el olor y el aspecto de los techos dedujo que se encontraba en un hospital, pero aquello la aterró. Ellos eran asesinos. Ella era una asesina y se supone que había desaparecido. Si los médicos tenían un poco de cerebro, descubrirían quién era.

—No se preocupe, Ryuzaki— esta vez, fue Tezuka quien se adentró en su campo de visión—. Tenemos todo bajo control. Más tarde, si tiene interés, le explicaré cómo.

Oh, por supuesto que quería saber cómo y dónde. Esos hombres tenían más conocidos y puntos claves de los que ella conocía. Y era interesante. Al fin y al cabo, ella era uno de ellos. Su vida se había visto envuelta en su mundo y ahora, no podía salir. Y, quizás, estar tumbada en la cama de un hospital, era como una prueba superada. Aunque el motivo era frustrante, irritante y doloroso.

El recuerdo le vino como un pesado trozo de hielo que se anidaba en el corazón. El recuerdo de Ryoma desplomándose a su lado y Momoshiro, que había sobrevivido. Pero había estado tan centrada en Ryoma que no sabía que había pasado con el otro. Casi ni fue consciente de que todos habían entrado en el lugar y lo que hicieran, ni idea.

Giró los ojos en busca de más presencias. Quería verlo apoyado contra la pared, mirándola como si fuera una molestia, como si hubiera tenido que salvarla porque era ineficiente y no sirviera para nada. Pero su visión no logró encontrarlo y el miedo empezó a recorrerle cada parte de su cuerpo. Ryoma no estaba.

Sin embargo, Tomoka sí. Estaba sentada en una silla, con la pierna estirada y vendada. El camisón del hospital cubriéndole lo más que podía del cuerpo y una sábana echada sobre sus hombros. La miró sonriente, aferrando la muleta con ambos dedos.

Recordó como su siempre leal amiga había intentado intervenir en el secuestro y como casi la mataban. Había tenido que rogar y ofrecerse fácilmente. Pero aquello ocasionó que una de sus propias armas terminara en una de sus piernas.

—Estoy bien— le aseguró—. Kaidoh me trajo al hospital antes de que me desangrara.

Oh, el gruñón hombre que lentamente había conseguido aceptar a Osakada. El mismo al que Tomoka culpaba de la muerte de su marido. Pero no lo veía por ningún lugar.

—Está custodiando a Momoshiro— explicó Oishi preocupado—. No creo que haya sido la mejor idea, pero esos dos tienen mucho de lo que hablar, así que…— encogió los hombros y permitió que las palabras quedaran al aire.

—Probablemente, Kaoru lo mate— opinó Irina mordisqueándose frenéticamente una uña—. ¿Por qué nadie me deja darle una patada en las pelotas?

—Probablemente— intervino Eiji pálido— ¿Por qué todos somos hombres, quizás?

Irina sonrió pícaramente pero chasqueó la lengua como si aquella simple respuesta no le bastara.

Para Sakuno todo aquello estaba muy bien, pero era irritante. ¿Por qué nadie le aclaraba lo que realmente quería saber? A ella no le importaba que Momoshiro estuviera preso, bajo la tutela de Kaidoh. Le importaba un pimiento si se mataban o no. Ella solo quería saber qué había pasado con Ryoma.

Apretó los ojos y abrió la boca con todas sus fuerzas. Quería gritar por encima del barullo que estaban armando. Callarlos y que respondieran a sus preguntas. Pero no fue necesario. Alguien dio un golpe contra la puerta y todos guardaron silencio. Tezuka se incorporó y extendió la mano hacia alguien. Fuji fue quien se dejó ver y le sonrió satisfactoriamente.

—Vaya, las primeras heridas de guerra reales— felicitó. Sakuno lo maldijo interiormente, abrumándose después por su comportamiento.

—Dejad que vea a la enferma y después, si quieren, que tus hombres hagan un bar de la habitación. Mientras tanto, fuera.

Sakuno se congeló. ¿Quién demonios era quien se atrevía a hablar de esa forma a todos aquellos expertos asesinos? Fuera quien fuera, tenía suficientes testículos para hacerlo. Únicamente Tezuka se quedó con ella, cosa que agradeció cuando lo vio, esperando junto a la cama y, finalmente, el médico.

Era un hombre mayor, rubio y de aspecto distinguido. Su rostro era apuesto y llevaba un fular rodeándole el cuello. Sujetaba la carpeta de su historial como si fuera parte de su propio cuerpo y la miraba con sus ojos grises con atención.

—Mi nombre es Sasaki, soy tú medico. Sakuno Ryuzaki, ¿verdad? — cuando ella tardó en contestar, asintió—, puedes responder con la cabeza o los ojos.

Ella asintió guiñando los ojos una vez.

—Bien. Al menos es una chica eficiente— Sakuno no supo comprender si era un alago o una metáfora—. Te voy a explicar tu situación. Te falta un trozo de oreja del lado izquierdo. Una bala te la atravesó. El hombro también está lesionado. Hemos tenido que operártelo porque los huesos se rompieron y algunos se astillaron. Tienes varias costillas rotas y la cadera. Por eso no puedes mover tu cuerpo. Estás completamente sedada. Lo raro es que estés despierta.

—Ninguno de mis chicos es normal— intervino Tezuka—. Son extraordinarios.

—Si alguno de ellos te escuchara decirlo, pensaría que es el fin del mundo, Tezuka— advirtió el médico arqueando unas perfectas rubias cejas.

Tezuka no contestó, pero si lo hubiera hecho, Sakuno no se habría enterado. Estaba evaluando la cantidad de daños conseguidos. Sus caderas estaban mal. Su hombro fracturado de tal forma que habían tenido que operarla. Su oreja… oh, Dios. No tenía oreja, o al menos, no tenía cartílago. Y algunas costillas rotas. ¿Qué clase de mujer era ahora? Tomoka se había enfrentado a muchas personas a lo largo de su vida, pero nunca había perdido nada de su anatomía que la hiciera verse… horrible. Un monstruo.

Un momento. ¿Estaba preocupándose por su figura cuando había tenido suerte de sobrevivir? Qué ridiculez…

—De todas maneras— intervino en sus pensamientos el hombre—, ella se puede decir que está estable. Volveré a ponerle más calmantes y las enfermeras irán encargándose hasta las curas. Vendré a verla pronto.

Tezuka cabeceó afirmativamente.

—Pero en cuanto a Echizen…

—Este no es el lugar de hablarlo— atajó Tezuka para su desconcierto. El médico asintió y se incorporó.

—Salgamos fuera entonces— indicó guiándolo.

Sakuno, completamente disgustada, gritó. Fue un desgarrador dolor el que cruzó su garganta y casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos por ello, pero logró lo que ansiaba: llamar la atención de ambos hombres. Fue Tezuka quien se acercó.

—No— dijo tajantemente—. No va a saber nada de Echizen. Nadie va a decirle nada. Es algo que no le incumbe.

Sasaki asintió junto a él y lo último que llegó a ver de ambos hombres fue la bata blanca perderse entre los cuerpos de sus visitantes.

Irritada, cerró los ojos con fuerza y pensó mentalmente en todos y cada uno de los improperios que le diría al capitán si pudiera hablar correctamente. Aunque seguramente no se habría atrevido o, si lo hacía, después se sentiría completamente idiota por ello. Pero, ey, al menos se desahogaría.

Irina volvió a ponerse frente a ella, acomodándole los almohadones y suspirando. ¿Por qué no estaba ella, quien era familiar de Ryoma, con él? La siguió con la mirada, esperando que notara su insistencia, pero Irina era experta en cubrir sus sentimientos y únicamente arqueó una ceja, como si no supiera que quería.

Maldición. Quería recuperar su voz. Que respondieran a sus preguntas y que alguien recordara que era humana.

Pero estaba rodeada por gente de sangre fría. Personas que disfrutaban asesinando o simplemente, lo aceptaban porque era su trabajo y, si ocultando algo podían no herir a uno de ellos, mejor, porque por encima de todo, se tenían que apoyar. Un asesino en sus completas facultades era mejor que uno sentimental que se ciega por ello. De ahí que todos se desprendieran de sus sentimientos amorosos.

Hubiera sacudido la cabeza y suspirado, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para hacerlo. Y, además, su cuerpo no le respondía.

—Eiji— la voz de Oishi le llegó desde los pies. No se molestó en mirar, le dolerían los ojos de hacerlo para intentar verle—, es tu turno de suplir a Kaidoh. Espero que estén con vida uno de los dos— suspiró el hombre.

Eiji emitió un "Nya" de afirmación, luego, se escuchó el sonido suave de una ventosa que no era más que un beso de despedida hacia Irina y los pasos del pelirrojo alejándose. Tomoka se sentó junto a ella y tuvo la leve sensación de que la tomaba de la mano. Rogó a todos los Dioses que Tomoka al menos, no la fallara, pero ésta meneó la cabeza negativamente y con los labios pronunció silenciosamente un "no es el momento".

Cansada, cerró los ojos y gracias a los calmantes, volvió a sumirse en medio de una pesadilla.

-.-

—Alguien tendría que decírselo— Irina apretó los labios, acentuando las formas de éstos, dándole un toque sensual y atrayente. Eiji sacudió la cabeza y acarició su mentón con el pulgar.

—Ahora no. Todavía no, Irina.

—Es irritante— protestó la muchacha, echando la cabeza hacia atrás e ignorando la caricia, conociendo su cometido real: Calmarla.

Sakuno guiñó los ojos cuando presenció aquella escena, pese a que las luces del dormitorio estaban apagadas y únicamente la de emergencia permanecía encendida. Alguien había levantando la cama de forma que pudiera quedar colocada de una manera distinta a la de estar estirada. Y agradeció el poder estar sentada y ver mejor la habitación.

Intentó no moverse, fingiendo un letargo que no sentía.

—¿Por qué ni siquiera yo puedo verle? — Cuestionó nuevamente la chica, apretando los dientes hasta que chirriaron—. Es mi…

—Lo sé, Nya— interrumpió Eiji cesando el vano intento de calmarla—, pero únicamente Tezuka puede encargarse de esto. Si se necesitara sangre o algo, seguro que te llaman. No te preocupes.

—Pero, ¿qué pasa con ella? — Irina señaló hacia la cama y Sakuno cerró a toda prisa sus ojos, rogando porque no se percataran de su despertad—. Antes me ha mirado rogativa. Quería saber qué había pasado con él. Pero ninguno hemos dicho nada. Ni siquiera lo hemos nombrado. Da que pensar…

Eiji permaneció cabizbajo, hasta que apoyó la mejilla contra los senos de Irina. La chica se dedicó a acariciar sus cabellos y suspiró.

—Creerá que ha muerto.

—Tal y como está, creo que es mejor eso— opinó Eiji sintiendo un tirón en sus cabellos. Levantó los ojos para encarar el rostro sorprendido de Irina—. Lo digo muy en serio, Irina— y era verdad. Su rostro lo delataba, por muy extraño y peligroso que fuera tener a Eiji completamente serio—. He estado hablando con Momoshiro mientras estuve de guardia y, me dictó los puntos clave donde había disparado. Somos asesinos y lo sabes. Él disparaba a matar. Echizen…

—Sirvió de escudo. Y para eso no estáis muy educados que digamos.

—Por ese mismo motivo todos nos extrañamos cuando Tezuka aceptó el trabajo entregado por Ryuzaki. Claro que entonces no todos sabíamos quién era realmente Ryuzaki.

—Sea quien sea ella— continuó Irina ladeando la cabeza ligeramente para que Eiji pudiera poner su boca sobre su cuello—. Ahora es parte de nuestra familia. Tiene derecho a saber la verdad. Y, qué demonios, yo también. Tezuka está actuando de una forma muy egoísta.

—Tiene que serlo, Irina, de verdad— susurró el pelirrojo dulcemente—, entiéndelo. En su momento, si no hubiera pensado tan fríamente con tus padres, ¿qué crees que habría pasado contigo? Por ejemplo, bien ahora no podrías estar aquí y nunca te habrías casado conmigo.

—Ese no es el tema— replicó la muchacha suspirando—. Por cierto, vete ya. Decidimos que yo me quedaría a cuidarla hasta que Osakada esté recuperada. Soy una mujer.

—No lo pongo en duda, nya— rió Eiji ronroneando. Sakuno cerró los ojos, dándoles intimidad.

No había logrado sacar nada más en claro que Tezuka custodiaba a Ryoma por algún motivo. Que éste había hecho la locura de servirle de escudo y que Momoshiro parecía alagar sus proezas explicando dónde y cómo les había herido. Oh, Dios, si fuera una persona capaz de odiar porque sí, odiara a Momoshiro con toda su alma. Pero éste únicamente le ocasionaba tristeza y dolor.

La enfermera entró momentos después y una nueva dosis de morfina la dejó volando entre las nubes de los sueños y la imaginación.

-.-

Cuando volvió a despertar todos estaban reunidos en la habitación y era de día. Tomoka no llevaba la bata del hospital y sí sus acostumbradas ropas. La pierna escayolada y la muleta no faltaban, con lo cual no debió de pasar demasiado tiempo desde que le dieron el alta.

—Hola— saludó en un suave arrullo—. Estábamos esperando a que despertaras, dormilona.

—Sí, has dormido durante tres días de nuevo— protestó Irina—, mis guardias han sido bastante aburridas.

Sakuno hubiera sonreído si realmente hubiera tenido ganas de ello. Sabía que Irina no habría estado tan aburrida siempre que tuviera el chico pelirrojo junto a ella. Miró a los demás. Todos le dedicaron una leve mirada y después, Tezuka se mostró frente a ellos.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo— comenzó el capitán—, me alegra que haya despertado, Ryuzaki— inclinó la cabeza en una reverencia y ella, sorprendida, parpadeó—. Hay alguien que quiere hablar con usted.

Se hizo a un lado y desde su altura logró ver a un Momoshiro demacrado, con cortes en la cara y algunas vendas cubriéndole los brazos. Probablemente, si fuera más crítica, vería las reales heridas que Ryoma fue capaz de otorgarle. Pero el moreno se mantenía recto en la silla, con las largas piernas estiradas y sus arilados ojos clavados en ella.

Tezuka dio una palmada y señaló la puerta pero nadie obedeció su orden. Suspirando, se frotó las sienes.

—Oíd, sé cómo os sentís pero por una maldita y cojonuda vez, ¿podéis obedecerme y salir? — Gruñó. Sakuno se sobresaltó y estaba segura que de haberse podido mover, hubiera salido.

Todos clavaron la mirada en ella y lentamente, empezaron a salir. Todos, menos Irina. La muchacha permaneció apoyada en la pared, mirándose las uñas. Tezuka siseó.

—No pienso obedecerte, viejo— reclamó ésta sin mirarle—. No me fio nada de él. ¿Por qué tendría que dejarlo a solas con Sakuno?

Momoshiro sonrió orgulloso, observando a Irina como si hiciera mucho tiempo, como si tiempo atrás no hubiera intentado asesinarla.

—Has madurado tanto— felicitó tan paternalmente que Irina enrojeció antes de maldecir.

—No intentes dorar la píldora conmigo— amenazó mirando hacia la pared. Sakuno sonrió.

—Irina— nombró y se sorprendió de que su voz fuera capaz de hacerse valer, aunque pareciera la voz de un camionero que fuma tabaco como si de comida se tratara—, confía en mí.

Irina maldijo y tras dar una patada al suelo, salió dejando a Tezuka, Momoshiro y ella a solas. El capitán se reclinó en la pared y esperó.

—De todas maneras, no podría hacer nada— movió las muñecas y el tintineo de una esposas resaltó—. El capitán sigue siendo muy cauteloso.

—Con los problemas que has dado, no me extraña— acusó el hombre cruzando los brazos en el pecho.

Momoshiro suspiró y alargando el cuello inclinó la cabeza.

—Tenía que escuchar lo que querías decir— comenzó—. Esa noche, dijiste algo acerca de Ann. Dijiste que ella no sentía lo mismo que tú sientes por Echizen.

—Así es— confirmó—. Yo no amo a Echizen del mismo modo que a ti Ann. Ella… te protegió y tú sin embargo te lanzaste a la aventura de romper lo que ella se empeñó en proteger.

—Eso ya me lo has dicho, mujer— masculló—. Entonces, no tienes ni idea de…

—Ella te amaba. ¿Es eso lo que tanto ansias que te diga? — Cuestionó, intranquila—. Es vergonzoso que yo tenga que decírtelo para que lo comprendas. Pero no para mí si no para ti.

—Je… entonces, me alegro.

Momoshiro no habló más, sus músculos permanecían tensados y recogió las largas piernas. Tezuka se inclinó rápidamente hacia él, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás. Takeshi lloraba en silencio, con los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados. Tezuka extendió una mano hacia su rostro, pero se detuvo al ver la sangre emerger a través de sus labios.

Sakuno gritó horrorizada aunque la garganta le hirvió de dolor. Tezuka se interpuso entre ella y Momoshiro, de brazos, cruzados, sin hacer nada. La puerta se abrió y todo el grupo entró. Ninguno hizo nada. Todos se quedaron ahí, de pie, observando como Momoshiro Takeshi se suicidaba.

Con los ojos abiertos como platos, Sakuno tan solo pudo observar horrorizada como todos aquellos asesinos observaban sin perturbar un solo músculo, la muerte del que un día fuera su hermano.

Momentos después, la enfermera volvió a entrar y en contra de sus deseos, volvió a sumirse en medio de un inquieto y doloroso sueño.

-.-

Al despertar nuevamente no había ni rastro de Momoshiro y únicamente Tezuka se encontraba con ella. Estaba inclinado en la silla, con una manta cubriéndole de los hombros hasta las rodillas, siendo más largo que tal prenda. La cabeza inclinada a un lado, las gafas resbalándole por la nariz y suspirando entre sueños.

Era la primera vez que veía al capitán así de cansado o si quiera con las defensas bajas. Debía de confiar mucho en la zona si era capaz de despejarse de ese modo o simplemente, es que estaba demasiado cansado, porque bajo sus pestañas podía verse dos líneas oscuras.

Sakuno sintió un leve cosquilleo en la planta de su pie y retiró hacia atrás la pierna. Se sorprendió cuando el dolor fue débil y casi estalló en una carcajada al ver la rodilla frente a ella. Tezuka dio un brinco y la miró completamente perdido tras revisar a su alrededor.

—He podido moverme…— balbuceó y sintió le llanto correrle por las mejillas—. Mire…

Las manos se elevaron suavemente frente a su rostro y aunque sintió el tirón de las vendas contra su piel, el hombro se comportó.

Tezuka asintió levemente.

—No ha sido consciente, pero ha estado sedada bastante tiempo. De salto en salto la hemos despertado, parecerá exagerado, pero no es tan grave. Tus heridas se han ido curado. Parece que su recuperar es lento y ha pasado bastantes noches de fiebre—, al terminar, chasqueó la lengua como de costumbre. El capitán era de pocas palabras, no de muchas y demasiadas le provocaban aquel gesto imparcial en señal de autoregaño.

—Lo lamento— se disculpó, pero estaba demasiado emocionada con su recuperación.

—Avisaré a Sasaki— informó el hombre poniéndose en pie. Sakuno asintió, pero continuó mirándose como si fuera la primera vez que se viera. Por ese motivo, cuando ambos regresaron apenas fue consciente— aquí está.

—Bien despierta, como la esperaba y ya era hora— soltó el médico nada más poner un pie dentro de la habitación, observando los nuevos malabarismos de Sakuno y frunciendo el ceño—. Espero que ahora no se sobre esfuerce, Ryuzaki.

—Ah, no— exclamó dejando sus virguerías—, lo lamento.

Sasaki asintió y se inclinó hacia ella, revisando sus ojos, sus músculos y cualquier reacción. Luego, sonrió levemente y guardo el bolígrafo en el bolsillo tras escribir en su historial médico.

—Va a tener que hacer rehabilitación. Por supuesto, su cuerpo tardará mucho tiempo en adaptarse de nuevo a su profesión. Incluso es posible que tenga que dejarla, lamentablemente. No obstante, siempre puede trabajar de otro modo distinto, tu siempre tienes trabajo, Tezuka— habló rápidamente e inclinó el hombro derecho mientras señalaba por encima de éste—. Mi enfermera se encargará de todo lo necesario. Esta noche podré darle el alta y, sin más dilación, la quiero por la mañana en mi consulta.

Tezuka inclinó la cabeza como agradecimiento y Sasaki desapareció. Sakuno estaba impaciente por hacer lo que fuera. Incluso si tenía que volver a gatear como un recién nacido.

—Adelante, pregunte.

La voz de Tezuka la sorprendió y tras mirar su espalda, se lamió los labios.

—¿Realmente va a responder a mis preguntas?

—En su mayoría— contestó el hombre girándose hacia ella y volviendo a ocupar su lugar en la silla.

Sakuno infló los mofletes, pero era eso o nada. Y tenía muchas preguntas. Demasiadas, quizás.

—Usted conoció a mi padre— empezó—, pero es demasiado joven.

—Su padre conocía al mío. Mi padre fue asesinado por el suyo— respondió encogiendo los hombros y Sakuno se mordió el labio, maldiciéndose por la pregunta, pero Kunimitsu levantó una mano rápidamente—. Entiendo sus motivos, así que no le culpo. Es agua pasada, Ryuzaki. Eso es algo que Ann Tachibana no supo comprender y, desgraciadamente, Momoshiro tampoco.

—A veces, hay que aceptar lo que el destino nos depara— citó, sonriendo al ver que el hombre asentía.

—Una frase de su padre— confirmó el hombre—. Continúe.

—¿ Por qué aceptó todo esto? Unirme a su comuna lo único que ha provocado es más muerte que la que tendría que haber desde un principio…

—Salvar una vida en antaño contrae que yo tenga deudas y usted, es el mismo motivo por el cual debe de sobrevivir.

—Oh— articuló con sorpresa—. Mi padre le salvó la vida y usted se ha visto en el deber de salvar la mía y acogerme…

—Algo así. Se puede decir que la he utilizado, señorita— una cruel sonrisa transformó el rostro del capitán por leves momentos, ocultándolo subiendo las gafas y carraspeando—. Mis hombres. Irina. Todo lo ha cambiado. Y ese motivo es algo que no voy a despreciar.

La chica parpadeó confusa mientras el hombre se echaba hacia atrás y esperaba, colocando las manos sobre su vientre, enlazadas.

—¿Por qué… no ha salvado a Momoshiro?

—Porque fue su elección. La última elección que tuvo como "humano" y no como "asesino" — inclinó levemente la cabeza—. Puede estar tranquila, él ya no es su preocupación. Un "hermano" que hace tiempo perdimos. Un error mío— reconoció.

Sakuno sintió un nudo atormentándole la garganta. Tezuka fue quien envió a Momoshiro a las puertas de Tachibana. Con su muerte, no solo había perdido un hombre capaz. Para él, la palabra "hermano" era mucho más que eso. Podría incluso sospechar que era como un hijo.

—Irina… es hija de la mujer que amaba, ¿verdad? No la acogió tan solo por ser familiar de Ryoma.

—Buena deducción— y fueran sus únicas palabras de afirmación.

—Por más que insista no va a contarme nada exacto de esa familia, ¿verdad?

—No. Porque su pasado fue el comienzo de vuestro destino y el pasado fue enterrado con Nanjirou Echizen y Rinko Takeuchi.

—Pero por culpa de ese infortunio él me disparó— protestó, apretando las sábanas entre sus dedos.

—Tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse en el lugar equivocado la noche equivocada, nada más, señorita Ryuzaki.

Sakuno apretó los dientes y suspiró, cansada.

—¿Va a decirme qué ha pasado con Ryoma? — La misma pregunta le estrangula la voz. Tezuka la observó un instante, después, suspiró y asintió.

—Va a odiarla todavía más.

-.-

_El ruido del coche era adormecedor y pese a que su padre hablaba como una cotorra no era tan molesto como esperaba. Su madre reía de vez en cuando de alguna frase que para él no tenía significado y se dejaba toquetear por su progenitor. No podía decir que lo odiara con todo su alma, pero odiaba que creyeran que era demasiado pequeño como para que se diera cuenta de qué hacia la mano derecha sobre el seno de su madre y porqué su madre tenía una mano en la cadera masculina que movía levemente._

_Para su entretenimiento lo mejor era mirar hacia el exterior y, aun así, sabía que la morriña no terminaría de quitarse. Bostezó y al instante en que llevó su mano a la boca se dispararon todas las alarmas. Su madre gritó mientras caía contra él y el sonido hueco de algo golpear contra el cristal fue horroroso. La sangre resbaló por la frente de su progenitora. _

_El duro disparo de una pistola en la parte delantera de la limusina provocó que su padre reaccionara. Alargó la mano hacia la caja cubierta por el falso sillón y sacó el arma. Le había visto comprarla anteriormente, pero nunca prestó atención a ello. ¿Qué importancia tenía un arma para un niño?_

_Pero algo estaba pasando ahí fuera y antes de que su padre lograra abrir la puerta, esta se abrió. Luego, todo fueron flashes y, un grito de dolor. Algo metálico entre sus manos y las luces brillantes borrosas, sus manos llenas de sangre y el sonido de unos zapatos japoneses resonando en el asfalto._

_Alguien le habló y él mismo lo hizo, para después, observar cómo su mano se levantaba y, mientras unos ojos castaños se abrían como platos frente a él y una voz tartamudeaba, él disparó. ¡Era tan sencillo apretar el gatillo! ¡Tan fácil!_

_Casi rió._

_Mirar los cuerpos de su padre, de la joven y de sus asesinos era como no ver nada. Él no estaba allí. Era un espectador sentado en un sillón en el cine._

_El blanco kimono siendo engullido por la sangre y el arma pesada en su mano fueron la pluma y la tinta de su destino._

-.-

Gritó, desesperado y las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos a la par que su cuerpo se convulsionaba. La inyección nuevamente en su hombro y levemente, su cuerpo se relajó. Las enfermeras jadeaban y los celadores maldecían nuevamente. No era la primera vez que sucedía.

Giró la cabeza, soñoliento hacia un costado y lo primero que vio fueron aquellos ojos castaños, abiertos de par en par, mirándole con completo asombro.

Oh, mierda.

En lo único que podía pensar le retorcía las tripas.

_Ella… estaba viva._

Y era un completo alivio.

-.-

Sakuno no podía apartar la mirada. Desde la altura de la silla de ruedas su visión estaba menguada por la barrera, pero pudo verlo perfectamente. Ryoma estaba atado a la cama y aun así, tenía tres celadores y a las enfermeras sujetándole. Su cuerpo estaba vendado. La sábana enrollada en su cintura y dejaba ver una de sus extremidades.

—Oh… Dios…— exclamó llevándose las manos a la boca.

—Sí— contestó Tezuka tras ella—. Es tan cierto como ve.

Ryoma iba a odiarla. Todavía más. Cada minuto de su vida y cada segundo.

Una de las enfermeras salió, suspirando aliviada.

—Demonios, finalmente se ha calmado— gruñía a medida que extendía los brazos para relajarlos—. Ah, señor— saludó—. No sé qué ha pasado, pero todo ha sido veros a ustedes y se ha relajado totalmente. Casi ni he tenido que empujar el embolo.

Tezuka inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y suspiró.

—Creo que la magia que he intentado explicarle, sucede ahora mismo, Ryuzaki. La dejaré con él, estoy seguro de que tienen mucho de qué hablar.

—No, espere… no creo que… sea oportuno y…

Pero Tezuka no escuchó. Empujó la silla hasta el interior de la habitación y la dejó sola, sentada sobre sus nalgas y con sus piernas demasiado entumecidas como para escapar, escuchando la respiración de Ryoma, que, adormecido, desconocía todavía la realidad de la situación.

Ahora entendía por qué había mantenido en secreto a Ryoma. El por qué ninguno de sus compañeros no podría verle. El por qué de que Irina estuviera lejos de él.

Ryoma giró la cabeza hacia ella y balbuceó algo.

—No te he oído— susurró, inclinándose más hacia él.

Esta vez, su voz llegó clara hasta su oído.

—Soy… el único con derecho a matarme, maldita mujer— siseó.

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos de nuevo. Su corazón palpitó bruscamente. Tomó una de las masculinas manos y se la llevó a los labios, besándole los dedos lentamente.

—Perdóname… perdóname…— rogó.

Él arqueó las cejas confuso y guiñó los ojos para poder verla con claridad.

—¿Por qué?

Sakuno inclinó la cabeza y apretó los labios, sintiendo como sus manos aferraban las de él con tanta fuerza que le escuchó protestar.

—Porque te falta una pierna.

-.-

**n/a**

_Creía que Loving guardian iba a terminar ya, en este capítulo, pero no ha sido así. He contado muchas cosas y muchos secretos han salido a la luz, además de una terrible verdad al final del capítulo. En el próximo a ver qué acontece y entonces, decidiré…_

_Lamento la demora con la pérdida del capítulo y demás cosas. Espero lo disfruten._

_Dudas y demás, lj, como siempre._

_PD: Gracias a esos anónimos por sus comentarios. No olvido los fics, paciencia._


	15. Loving guardian

—Loving guardian—

El pie se movió hacia delante, obedeciéndola. La rodilla le crujió y chasqueó de forma dolorosa. El brazo giró hacia atrás levemente, ni siquiera era capaz de moverlo correctamente o levantarse. Echar hacia atrás el brazo para limpiarse el trasero era un condenado sufrimiento. Y lo peor de todo era tener que acudir a Irina cada vez que tenía que hacer algo que demandara su intimidad. Su moral estaba por los suelos.

Y lo peor de todo, es que no se reconocía en el espejo. Por más que se mirara no podía reconocer a la joven de pómulos delgados, de cara delgada, de ojeras bajo los ojos, cabello tan corto que apenas se podría medir. Su cuello marcaba las heridas, ya casi desaparecidas, aunque el maquillaje de Irina ayudara mucho, ella sabía que estaban ahí. Igual que los moratones en su rostro. Casi parecía una mujer maltratada que lo que realmente era.

Pero, ¿qué era realmente? Lo único que había hecho a lo largo de su existencia había sido herir a las personas. Una se había suicidado por su culpa. La otra…

Sacudió la cabeza aumentando la jaqueca. La puerta se encajó ligeramente y la cabeza castaña de Tomoka se dejó ver. Como siempre, le sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando todo le sucedió por su culpa. Una víctima más que echarse en la espalda. Todo su apellido estaba contaminado. Había comenzado con su padre, con lo que pudo deducir de Tezuka. Y ahora, continuaba y terminaría con ella.

Sasaki le había dado la mala noticia horas antes. Sus fracturas eran problemáticas y nunca más podría ejercer su trabajo. Tezuka le había dado unas palmaditas en el hombro. Tomoka le había declarado su gran aceptación del hecho al no tener que preocuparse más por ella cuando salían en distintas misiones. Y el resto de los chicos le habían dado condolencias. Eran expertos en saber que, cuando no se podía, no se podía. Pero la pregunta exacta era: ¿Qué iba a ser de ella ahora?

Conocía qué eran y quienes eran. Sabía donde residían y por los lugares que se movían. ¿Iba a convertirse en una Sasaki que tuviera que dormir siempre con un ojo abierto por si las moscas?

La conversación todavía no había llegado a su punto álgido con Tezuka. Éste siempre abandonaba el hogar para irse al hospital cuando le preguntaba qué hacer. Y no le culpaba. Ahora, en esos momentos, quien realmente era importante para el asesino, era uno de sus mejores hombres y que ella, había jodido la condenada vida.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía ver el rostro pálido de Ryoma, mirándola como si acabara de decirle la mentira más grande el mundo. Y luego, como violentamente intentaba verse la extremidad perdida. Cuando las fuerzas le habían abandonado y se percató de que realmente no le mentía… Tan solo le pidió una cosa y fue que se marchara y no regresara nunca.

Desde entonces, no volvió al hospital y escuchaba de su situación cuando un preocupado Oishi preguntaba o cuando Irina, harta de todo el secretismo, exigía saber la situación de su tío. Pero Ryoma se había negado a ver a nadie y dudaba mucho que también el capitán, pero Tezuka necesitaba estar ahí, cuidándolo.

Por lo que había escuchado los arrebatos de furia habían menguado a horas de silencio, falta de alimento e intentos de huidas. No sabía si Tezuka se guardaba más secretos para mantener a Irina tranquila, pero estaba segura de que el asesino podría asesinarse si quisiera.

Sintiendo el cuerpo cansado, se sentó en la cama. Hasta quitarse los calcetines era una tremenda tarea. Empujó con los pies los zapatos lo mejor que pudo y se recostó.

Quizás, debiera de entregar ella su vida por él. Quizás, realmente tendría haber simplemente muerto.

-.-

Las horas muertas en el hospital no ayudaban a calmar su deseo. No podía saber exactamente qué clase de deseo estallaba dentro de él. Tampoco conseguía ponerlos en orden. Ira, furia, dolor, vergüenza, incomprensión… ¿Por qué putas tuvo que entrometerse? ¿Por qué diablos sacrificó todo para protegerla? Ahora no era nada. Un simple residuo. Así no servía para nada.

Era hasta irónico pensar que días atrás había sido uno de los mejores asesinos. Uno que terminó acudiendo como un idiota para proteger a la puñetera y más desgraciada mujer del mundo que pudo haber conocido.

Y ella había llorado. Había suplicado su perdón entre lágrimas. Le había exigido que la castigara de algún modo y él tan solo había desperdiciado la dichosa oportunidad de estrangularla con sus manos ordenándola que se marchara de su lado.

Y había funcionado, porque no volvió a poner un pie en el hospital una sola vez. Y pensar que había decidido protegerla. Y pensar que había decidido que era el único que podía matarla…

Joder, si formaba parte de sus pesadillas. Casi podía sonreír irónicamente al pensar que sintió lástima por dispararla cuando eran solo unos críos. Ahora, hubiera preferido haber tenido mejor tino y habérsela cargado. Del mismo modo que ella se había cargado su vida.

No podía sentir más que odio por ella y una leve punzada de dolor en el pecho que no conseguía aliviar.

Había tenido pesadillas frecuentes en las que la mataba o en las que ella se reía de él. O que uno de sus compañeros estaba nuevamente en peligro y gracias al regalo de su pierna no podía acudir en su ayuda.

Tezuka le había informado que Momoshiro se había suicidado y aquello no le alivio absolutamente nada. Porque así como Ryuzaki tenía culpa, él también. Si hubiera estado vivo le habría molido a puñetazos o alguna tortura interesante. Bah, quizás simplemente le hubiera devuelto la gracia. Aunque dudaba que Momoshiro realmente disparara con la idea de que le amputaran la pierna. Dejarlo cojo, sí. Inútil, no. Matarlo, también.

—Ah, está despierto.

La enfermera corrió las cortinas para cubrirle. Traía una palangana de agua caliente y toallas. Estaba maniatado y por los síntomas de su cuerpo, claramente sedado, pero no lo suficiente como para perder la conciencia. La mujer sonrió animadamente mientras empezó a desnudarlo. Él apretó los dientes y clavó la mirada sobre el techo. La pureza blanca del yeso. Y se concentró en él.

Como desde que había despertado y estaba sedado, las enfermeras se turnaban para hacerle una visita especial. Con la excusa de su higiene diaria, todas y cada una de ellas se aprovechaban de su cuerpo. Alguna había llegado incluso a sentarse sobre él y penetrarse. Odiaba que su cuerpo reaccionara y cuando no lo hacía, ellas se encargaban de que así fuera hasta que se quedaban satisfechas y se marchaban antes de que los calmantes dejaran de hacer efecto.

Por suerte, los celadores habían comprobado su fuerza como para alejarse de él. Y quizás estaban demasiado hartos de él como para pensar en desfogarse sexualmente, al contrario que las enfermeras. Quizás lo que las excitaba era el hecho de que solo los separaban unas cortinas del resto del mundo y que él no se inmutara.

Pero, ¿cómo iba a inmutarse? No conseguía aceptar que ese fuera su cuerpo. Si querían utilizarlo para placeres sexuales que lo hicieran. Al fin y al cabo, ya no tenía sentido.

La enfermera terminó sobre él. Le lavó el húmedo y flácido pene y se marchó, avergonzada y dando saltitos de excitación. Al principio se sentían culpables. Después empezaron a emocionarse. Y a final, volvían a excitarse por hacer algo que consideraban clandestino. A saber qué pasaba sobre sus mentes.

Unas horas más tarde Tezuka regresó con el médico. Tras revisarle el muñón de la pierna y decirle que dentro de nada podría darle el alta, se marchó, dejando al capitán y a él a solas. Como costumbre desde que había ido a visitarle en contra de sus deseos, se acomodó junto a la esquina cerca de la ventana, con la cortina echada y la vista fácil hacia la puerta.

Desde que le había gritado que se marchara, estando fuera de sus cabales, el capitán no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra, pero seguía acudiendo a él. Era como si quisiera asegurarse que tenía las manos y la pierna sana bien atadas. Aunque sería tan sencillo seguir el mismo camino que Momoshiro. Pero sabía que el capitán conocía su desdén a hacer lo mismo que los demás a la hora de autolesionarse, así que confiaba en que no imitaría el suicidio del ex asesino.

Recordaba vagamente haberle pedido que le matara pero que él se negó rotundamente. Por supuesto, se le olvidaba que en su mandato se hacía de otra forma diferente. Tezuka era quien tendría que elegir cuando debía de concederle el don de la muerte.

La oscuridad provocó que encendieran la luz sobre su cabeza. Tezuka se levantó, crujiéndole los huesos. Maldijo entre dientes cuando la enfermera entró para asegurarse de que estuviera sedado. Cuando Tezuka se marchó, ella corrió las cortinas y después se bajó las bragas.

-.-

Pese a que Eiji insistió en que cesara en su empeño, ella era tan cabezona como el resto de su familia. Cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, era imposible que no lo cumpliera. Por ese mismo motivo atravesó el largo pasillo hasta la entrada y esperó ahí sentada hasta que él regresó. Cuando Tezuka la vio no hizo más que suspirar y darle las buenas noches, huyendo como siempre.

Irina no estaba dispuesta a dejarle marchar. No en esa ocasión.

Casi corrió detrás de él para impedir que le cerrara la puerta en las narices. Tezuka parpadeó un instante y luego, quitándose las gafas la dejó entrar. Su habitación estaba escrupulosamente recogida. Tan solo un libro descansaba sobre la mesita de noche junto a una botella de agua. La cama estaba medio abierta, esperándole. Era como si una mujer se la hubiera preparado.

—Irina, esta noche no.

—Todas las noches es que no— gruñó ella con firmeza—. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que me digas cómo demonios está mi tío realmente y qué mierdas pasa. Siempre con escondites detrás de mí. Da la cara de una condenada vez.

Tenía calor. Sentía las mejillas arderle de furia y que el corazón le latía frenéticamente. Tezuka tenía la mirada clavada en ella, concentrada en sus ojos. Algo debió de convencerle, porque abrió la puerta y la dejó entrar. Irina dudó tan solo un instante. Solo eso. Luego apremió sus pasos para entrar.

Él asesino cerró tras ella.

Luego, lentamente, escuchó como Tezuka le explicaba la situación de Ryoma. Con pelos y señales. Irina se escandalizó ante la idea del ruego. Y también con él por no ayudarle a cumplirlo.

—Si mi tío quiere morir mejor dejar que lo haga— al ver que el capitán la miraba con el ceño fruncido suspiró—. No importa esconderlo más. Mi padre fue el hermano de mi tío y mi madre era la mujer que amabas. Por eso me aguantas. Pero deberías de darle libertad. Si quiere morir.

Tezuka lanzó la pistola contra su pecho, mirándola desde su altura, superior y frío.

—Adelante. Hazlo.

La pistola resbaló de sus dedos contra el suelo. El resorte saltó pero no estaba cargada. Irina dio un respingo, pálida y sudada. Miró el objeto como si acabara de matar a un niño y lo tuviera entre sus manos, desangrándose.

—Yo… no puedo… por primera vez… no… puedo.

—Por supuesto que no— repitió el hombre inclinándose para recoger el arma—. Ahora, espero solo tener que preocuparme de un Echizen.

Irina se frotó el rostro con las manos. Sudaba. Por supuesto que no era lo mismo. Podías levantar la pistola y disparar a cualquier otra persona. Aunque no era tan sencillo como podría describirse. Y mucho menos, si esa persona era alguien querido para ti. Podía comprender cómo se había llegado a sentir Ryoma al tener que hacer frente a Momoshiro. Incluso Kaidoh podría haberse sentido estúpidamente horrible e incapaz.

Se sentó sobre la cama antes de que las piernas decidieran que no podía sostenerla más. Pero le incomodó la idea de que esa fuera la cama del ex amante de su madre. Tezuka se mantuvo pegado contra la pared, asegurando el arma tras cargarla y guardándosela en la parte trasera del pantalón.

—Y Sakuno está en la misma reacción. Ella cree que debería de haber muerto en vez de él perder… la pierna. Para ambos se han jodido la vida mutuamente. Ella tampoco podrá ejercer más. Se han lesionado uno a otro. ¿Por qué es tan difícil para ambos? Los dos quieren lo mismo…

—La muerte es el camino de los cobardes pero también de los valientes— citó el capitán cruzando los enormes brazos sobre su pecho—. Ambos tienen eso en la mente.

—No. Creo que el caso de Sakuno es más bien que cree que con su muerte puede aliviar a mi tío. Pero— se frotó el mentón, nerviosa—, creo que mi tío es de los hombres que, no dejaría que ella muriera. Porque cree…— agranda los ojos, mirando al hombre, esperando que la entendiera.

Tezuka cabeceó afirmativamente.

—Igual es una solución.

-.-

Cuando Tezuka llamó a su puerta Sakuno se maldijo por darle la invitación a entrar. El asesino paseó la mirada por su habitación mientras hablaba y luego la posó sobre ella, indicándole que no esperaba ningún tipo de negativa por su parte. Y no pudo negarse. Sabía que el hombre no le haría caso si decidiera protestar y por supuesto, había decidido no comportarse como una niña pequeña delante de él. Ya bastantes problemas había causado.

Pero su petición le parecía horrible.

Por ese mismo motivo, al día siguiente estaba nerviosa y se movía más torpe mientras Tomoka se esforzaba por cepillarle el cabello tras haber peleado con su destrozado cuerpo para vestirla. La niñera había estado sonriendo y canturreando y aunque tendría que estar de baja, era imposible contenerla, especialmente, cuando Kaidoh desaparecía para efectuar algún trabajo. Porque aunque todos estaban nerviosos por el estado de Echizen no podían olvidar sus tareas.

Su niñera había establecido algún tipo de vínculo con el asesino. Quizás era la culpabilidad de darse cuenta que dentro de todo, él no tuvo la culpa de que su marido muriera. O quizás, es que Tomoka era demasiado mujer como para no tener deseos sexuales. Y se desahogaba con él. Fuera lo fuera, compartían habitación y se había vuelto tan natural verles juntos que ya era raro verla sin él.

Cuando estuvo lista sintió un nudo en el estómago.

Apoyada sobre la muleta caminó hasta que se encontró con el capitán. Éste la guió y ayudó a subir al coche y después, puso rumbo al desastre.

-.-

La quinta enfermera de la mañana desapareció por la puerta, riendo junto a sus cómplices, mientras que él maldecía por primera vez a la condenada cosa que tenía entre sus piernas. Bueh, si solo iba a servir para el sexo, igual debería de empezar a pensar en cobrar. Irónicamente, sintió deseos de carcajearse.

Las horas pasaban así. Tendido en la cama, sabiendo cuando era la hora para que ellas abusaran de él, pues conocían el horario de visitas de la única persona que lo visitaba. Lo sentía en la picazón de la piel, porque aunque no tenía un reloj cerca su cuerpo reaccionaba.

Por eso, no fue de extrañar que su piel picara cuando la siguiente enfermera llegó. Corrió las cortinas y le habló suavemente a la par que se bajaba las bragas. A él no le importaba que le hablara. Solo quería que terminaran.

Pero algo extraño sucedió. Los pasos alertaron a la enfermera, que se afanó en colocar su ropa interior donde debía y asomó la cabeza, aterrada. Habló rápidamente, explicando que sí podían visitarle y cuando abrió las cortinas Ryoma sintió deseos de que volviera a cerrarlas y regresara a quitarse las bragas para montarle.

Tezuka se inclinó para despedir a la enfermera y después, hizo un movimiento suave con la cabeza para marcharse. Ryoma desvió la mirada al instante hasta volver a clavarla en el techo. Oh, había salido una mancha oscura en uno de los cuadrados.

Escuchó el sonido de la ropa y la goma de la muleta al rechinar sobre el azulejo y luego, el ruido de la silla al rechinar.

Un simple vistazo bastó para asegurarse que no había visto mal. Tenía el brazo en cabestrillo, las piernas estiradas porque probablemente los tobillos seguían sin sostenerla bien, de ahí la muleta. En su rostro quedaban marcas y moretones. El labio inferior ligeramente hinchado. Pero claramente había adelgazado desde que no la vio.

Bah, ¿qué le importaba a él? Ella por lo menos estaba ahí, sentada, con sus dos piernas en su sitio y nadie abusaba de ella sexualmente cada hora.

Joder, cada vez la aborrecía más. Deseaba poder estar libre de las ataduras para aferrarla del cuello y estrangularla hasta que diera su último aliento contra su rostro. Oh, seguro que lo disfrutaría. Igual hasta tenía una dichosa erección y esta vez, disfrutaría del sexo con quien fuera. Seguro.

Algo rugió a su lado. No. No era un rugido. Era algo desgarrador. Como si acabaran de rasgar algo. Luego, un hipido. Giró la cabeza hacia ella. Tenía el rostro crispado, intentando resistir sus lágrimas. Caían sobre sus mejillas, resbalando hasta caer sobre sus piernas.

Se empujó con las manos hasta conseguir estar en pie y luego, aguantándose sobre los muebles, llegó hasta él. Algunas lágrimas le mojaron el rostro y luego, se apartó, pasando por encima de él las manos. Su cuerpo se tensó. ¿Es que ella iba a ser igual que esas…?

_Click_.

La piel de sus mejillas sintió alivio. Sus brazos parecían más ligeros y a la vez pesados. Movió uno de ellos, mirándose las manos como si fuera la primera vez. Luego la otra cuando fue liberada. La visión de los cabellos y la espalda arqueada cuando le liberó la pierna sana le irritó. Tiró de ella con brusquedad, logrando sentarse en la cama.

Ryuzaki gimió con sorpresa pero no retrocedió ni gritó. Clavó sus ojos sobre él y esperó.

Ryoma maldijo pero sus manos se movieron solas hasta su cuello. Era suave y liso y no hubo tensión alguna hasta que presionó. Unos segundos después, ella abrió la boca para boquear pero él sabía perfectamente que el aire no llegaría hasta sus pulmones. Después, fue poniéndose colorada y las venas se marcaron. Pensó que llevaría las manos hasta las suyas, reteniéndole, pero tan solo se quedó ahí, con las manos apretadas sobre las sábanas y permitiendo… no, deseando que él terminara el trabajo.

La soltó.

Y ella jadeó y boqueó como si acabara de correr una maratón. Tosió y se tocó el lugar con las manos, temblando.

Luego, con voz ronca, dijo:

—¿Por qué te has detenido?

Y entonces, todo encajó. Todo la condenada mierda tuvo sentido.

Ella le había liberado para que la matara. Nunca le hubiera detenido. Estaba dispuesta a morir si él quería. Había abandonado los deseos de vivir.

Bajó la mirada por su cuerpo. Las fracturas se marcaban en sus pesados movimientos. En cómo le había costado moverse para liberarle o simplemente sentarse. Ella tampoco… no. Ambos no servían para nada.

—Tú dijiste que eras el único que podía quitarme la vida— recordó. Y su voz fue como un campanazo en toda regla—. Lo dijiste.

—Vete— gruñó. Y pensó que estaban volviendo de nuevo al principio.

Él le exigiría que se fuera, luego intentaría algo para asustarla. Ella cogería las muletas y se marcharía llorando. Solo que esta vez había algo diferente.

Ella no se movió. Se quedó ahí y cuando terminó la retaría, esperó.

—Entonces, venga. Hazlo— pidió—. ¿Quieres que haga algo en especial? No puedo traer armas al hospital, pero podría encontrar un cuchillo en la cafetería. O podrías continuar con las manos, no me importa.

Ryoma entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose repentinamente cansado. Se llevó las manos al rostro, frotándoselo. ¿Se estaba burlando de él? ¿Realmente estaba dispuesta a morir bajo sus manos? Él lo había dicho a boca llena y había fantaseado con hacerlo, pero esperaba que ella pusiera resistencia, que se negara a morir, no que buscara la libertad a sus manos.

Una enfermera, siendo la hora de su sesión se asomó. Al ver a Sakuno marcó una "ó" con su boca y después se volvió. Pero Sakuno inclinó ligeramente el cuerpo.

—Enfermera— llamó—. He traído una manzana. ¿Puede traerme un cuchillo que corte para poder pelarla y cortársela?

La mujer se mostró azorada y asintió, marchándose un instante y volver con un cuchillo. Ryuzaki lo tomó entre sus manos y tras despedirse de la enfermera, se encargó de encajar las cortinas, de forma que se le viera a él pero no a ella. Después, le tomó de la mano y se lo puso en la palma.

—Adelante.

Cerró la palma, aferrando el mango del utensilio. Ryuzaki cerró los ojos, esperando. Ryoma miró el objeto punzante y luego, le dio la vuelta de forma que la punta quedara sobresaliendo por debajo de su pulgar, directo hacia él. Estiró la mano hacia delante y luego, empujó.

Quizás no era la mejor forma. Pero, Ey, le habían puesto una solución distinta y libre en la palma de su mano.

Pero el cuchillo no atravesó su pecho. Sintió el calor rodeándole el brazo y cuando miró, los castaños ojos le miraban con espantó. La boca abierta, temblorosa y las lágrimas cayéndole. Forcejeó pero ella se movió con su extremidad, como si de un pulpo enganchado en su roca protectoramente.

—Suéltalo.

—¡No!

—Ryuzaki, suéltalo.

—¡No, no lo haré!

Ryoma maldijo entre dientes y dio un tirón con la otra mano. La aferró de los cabellos, tirando de ella hasta que su cara quedó a su altura. Antes de que tuviera de pensarlo, estaba inclinado sobre ella, besándola. Presionando su boca con fuerza, acariciando con su lengua, apoderándose de su interior, penetrando.

Y la besó hasta que les faltó el aliento. Hasta que ella le clavó las uñas en el costado. Y después lo abofeteó.

Por supuesto, todavía recordaba haberla tomado de aquella forma tan burda en su habitación. Y después, él desapareció. Para ella sería como besar a una pared. Se lamió los labios, pasándose el pulgar por el labio inferior a la vez que la miraba.

—Suelta el cuchillo entonces— enarcó las cejas en señal. Ella negó—. Joder, o sueltas el cuchillo o te follaré aquí mismo.

Ryuzaki dio un respingo. Le miró aterrada, como si acabara de mostrarle un cadáver desfigurado. Él sonrió levemente. Y esperó que la fricción en su brazo se aflojara lo suficiente. Pero ella se removió.

—Mis huesos no responden bien para poder subirme encima de ti— tartamudeó, arrastrando las palabras.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral. No esperaba esa clase de respuesta, especialmente cuando temblaba como la llama de una vela en medio de una corriente que lucha por no apagarse. Pero sus ojos eran de determinación.

—¿Qué demonios? — Masculló, soltando el cuchillo. Ella lo atrapó como si se le fuera la vida.

—Dijiste que solo tú puedes quitarme la vida. Yo creo que es lo mismo hacia mi parte. Antes de matarte tienes que matarme. Creo que es justo. Te he jodido la vida de mala manera— las lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas, sinceras y silenciosas—. Por eso, creo que estás en tu derecho de matarme. Pero… no puedes quitarte la vida sin antes matarme porque entonces, yo seré libre y no deseas que no pague mis pecados. Lo decidiste el primer momento en que me disparaste.

—¿Qué insinúas? — entrecerró los ojos.

—Yo… no puedo volver a trabajar nunca más. Igual que tú— tartamudeó, con la voz temblorosa, pero cuando le miró fue firme—. Por eso… ayudémonos juntos. Hasta que llegue la hora en que realmente estés preparado para matarme.

Aquello le sorprendió. Un remolino violento empujó a su corazón en un pálpito. Algo gritó dentro de él afirmativamente, pero sus labios presionaron con fuerza, intentando evitar afirmar con tantas ganas.

—Explícate coherentemente.

Ryuzaki asintió.

—Vivamos juntos.

—¿Qué coño…?— ella levantó la mano, acallándolo.

—Tienes que vigilar que no me quite la vida, ¿verdad? Porque solo tú tienes derecho. Y tienes que asegurarte de tenerme cerca para que no cometas ninguna locura. Si tu forma de evitar asesinar es acostarte conmigo, lo haré. Te poseeré yo si es necesario.

Joder. Mierda. Maldición.

Pasó una mano por su rostro, sintiendo el sudor concentrarse en su espalda y algo que no había sentido en bastante tiempo. Ni siquiera cuando era estimulado por las enfermeras. Pero era algo que comenzaba en su pecho. Y en su mente. Porque si lo pensaba detenidamente, toda su condenada mentalidad estaba cargada con las millones de cosas que sería capaz de hacerle a esa mujer. Y ahora se le ponía en bandeja.

Se imaginó la primera vez que la tomó y pensó que realmente no fue la adecuada. Y luego frunció el ceño cuando sopesó la idea de tenderla correctamente en la cama y montarla tras asegurarse que se retorcida debajo de él ansiándolo. Pero luego fue como recibir un portazo en las narices cuando la verdad era que ella simplemente quería asegurarse de que no se muriera. Quería sexo a cambio de vidas.

Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que no podría volver a trabajar de asesino tan libremente como creía. Que ella tampoco podría estar más en acción. Que podía obtener un buen revolcón aunque fuera sin ganas. No era tan cruel.

Acallando el gruñido de su interior, clavó la mirada en ella.

—Haz que me saquen de aquí.

Y ella sonrió. Con una ternura que no merecía.

_Cinco años después…_

—¡Baja ahora mismo de ahí arriba!

El torrente de voz de Tomoka atravesó las persianas y llegó hasta ella. Se sentía sudada y pesada y aunque sabía el motivo por el que Tomoka gritaba, deseó que cerrara la dichosa boca por una vez. Había sido una noche larga y quería dormir más.

Pero ella no había sido la única que despertó y cuando movió su cuerpo hacia delante, lo sintió contra su vientre desnudo, duro y caliente. Casi no pudo creérselo. Se había tirado toda la noche, abiertas de piernas para él, dejándolo entrar en su interior, sucumbiendo a sus atenciones y caricias, sintiendo como se corría dentro de ella y ahora, tras unas horas de sueño, volvía a estar más tieso que la torre Eiffel.

Y él gruñó cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con los suyos. Ella se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y tiró de sus caderas, abriéndose para él. Tomoka volvió a gritar desde el patio pero ella no escuchó bien qué dijo. Él había penetrado en su interior con fuerza, profundo y poderoso. Agradeció que estuvieran en un futón, en tener que aguantarse de sus brazos para no resbalar bajo sus empujes y agradeció que la besara para evitar que gritara.

Los dorados ojos que la miraron la miraron con aprobación cuando le pellizcó los senos y ella gritó contra sus labios. Incluso susurró roncamente cuando le clavó las uñas en la espalda y le tiró de los cabellos hacia atrás para arquearla.

Entonces, las ventanas se abrieron de golpe y él continuaba bombeando dentro de ella cuando la niña corrió hacia ellos. Le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—¡Oh, por todos los demonios, Kassidie! — Gritó Tomoka nuevamente, entrando en la habitación.

La escuchó decir algo a la niña y luego, cerrar de nuevo. Se había quedado en blanco. Su mente únicamente enfocada en el sexo y aunque se moría de vergüenza, no podía hacer nada más. Arqueó su espalda y el orgasmo llegó directamente de su vagina, subiendo por completo hasta que dejó de ver y todo fue oscuro. Luego, él la baño interiormente y se recostó contra su brazo, jadeándole la piel.

Se quitó de encima con un empujón y, boca arriba, clavó la mirada en la pared. Sakuno le imitó hasta que, más segura de su voz, miró hacia él.

—La hija de tu sobrina es un demonio— susurró. Él gruñó en asentimiento—. Pero es adorable tenerla aquí. Espero que ellos puedan venir a verla pronto.

Él la miró de reojo y arqueó los hombros un instante. Luego suspiró y estiró la mano a la par que se incorporaba. Tenía el cuerpo sudado y estaba en tan buena forma como siempre. Cogió la prótesis y se la colocó a regañadientes, caminando desnudo hacia el baño.

Sakuno se quedó mirándole, apoyada en el codo, sintiendo los residuos todavía entre sus piernas.

Desde que él aceptara su loca idea habían pasado cinco años. Todos se quedaron asombrados de su decisión pero nadie interrumpió su decisión. Incluso pareció que un suspiro de alivio se elevó generalmente. Tomoka se ofreció a vivir con ellos como en antaño, teniendo visitas extras de Kaidoh cada cierto. Irina y Eiji terminaron quedándose embarazados y pese a todo el terror que esa noticia levantó, llevaron todo hasta el final y ahora, la niña vivía con ellos.

Habían construido una casa en las afueras de la ciudad, cambiándose sus nombres y apellido. No se habían casado, por supuesto. Lo suyo era únicamente por conveniencia y él tampoco querría aceptar un sueño soñador de ese tipo por su parte.

Al principio, todo fue difícil. Él era gruñón debido a su falta de extremidad, pero luego, cuando le fabricaron la prótesis, empezó a ver las cosas de otra forma y la energía que necesitaba malgastar tras la falta de los trabajos, la gastaba en un gimnasio que había pedido que hicieran. Luego, únicamente acudía a ella cuando la excitación era imposible de controlar y siempre era duro y frio. Le importaba poco que hubiera alguien a su alrededor o que ella no quisiera en ese momento. Pero eso solo fue al comienzo. Sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo empezó a aficionarse al masculino y sin darse cuenta era ella misma quien lo necesitaba.

De algún modo, comprendió que el roce hacía el deseo y ambos se consolaban mutuamente. Por ese motivo, él siempre se marchaba cuando terminaban, aunque estuviera agotado y se marchara arrastrándose.

Pero un año antes, después de las navidades que habían pasado a solas y ella se esforzó por mostrarse complaciente y romántica, él empezó a quedarse más tiempo, como disculpa por su frialdad y poco interés. Y, finalmente, terminó quedándose hasta el día siguiente, despertando junto a ella, apresándola entre sus brazos por la noche.

Y ella también había cambiado. Porque la inquietud que sentía al tenerle sobre ella había desaparecido, así como el alivio que sentía cuando desaparecía de su cama. También empezó a dejar de pensar qué pasaría si él la estrangulaba mientras dormía o le clavaba un cuchillo. Aunque sabía que no se negaría a ello, empezó a olvidarse de esa parte de su trato.

Convivir con él estaba convirtiéndose en algo natural y necesario. Del odio había pasado al… ¿Amor?

¿Estaba enamorada de él?

Dio un respingo cuando su corazón brincó como afirmando la respuesta a la pregunta. Miró la puerta del baño concienzudamente, y frunció el ceño. Luego escuchó el grifo del agua y decidió levantarse.

No le gustaba estar desnuda. No. En su cuerpo habían quedado secuelas del accidente. Tenía cicatrices y marcas. No era sexy ni atractivo. Pero caminó hasta el baño desnuda. Lo vio meterse bajo el agua y suspirar aliviado, pasar una mano por su esplendoroso cuerpo y especialmente, en su sexo, lavándose bien. Una arcada le removió la garganta.

Por supuesto, tenía que sentir asco hacia ella. De estar en su interior, de tener que llevar a cabo su trato únicamente porque ella se lo pidió.

El corazón se encogió del mismo que si alguien se lo hubiera estrangulado.

Se dio la vuelta, tropezando con el baño y provocando que la tapadera cayera ruidosamente. Dio un respingo cuando escuchó su voz.

—Entra— invitó en una orden. Ella cabeceó afirmativamente y se adentró bajo el agua caliente.

Él la observó mientras el agua la empapaba. Acarició sus largos cabellos y se los echó hacia atrás, luego, acariciando uno de sus senos y, finalmente, enterró sus dedos en los rizos de su sexo. Le abrió los labios, explorando y cuando la escuchó gemir suspiró agradado. Movió las caderas hacia delante en demanda de atención, pero ella no cedió. Entonces la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Te acabas de lavar por… estar dentro de mí. Te asquea.

—Oí…

—Si te tocó, volverás a lavarte y hacerte daño.

—Ryuza…

—Sé cómo te sientes. Soy horrible. Horrible. Mi cuerpo está destrozado. No es sexy.

Los dedos se detuvieron en su sexo y fue casi doloroso cuando palpitó por necesidad.

—Tengo una puta prótesis— chirrió él. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No tiene nada que ver… Es… es increíble que hayas aguantado hasta ahora. ¿Cuándo vas a matarme?

Levantó la mirada, con las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos húmedos por la ducha. Ah, no. Por la ducha no. Lloraba de verdad.

Y entonces lo comprendió.

Había terminado enamorándose de él.

-.-

Ryoma maldijo entre dientes cuando la vio llorar. Retiró su mano de aquel lugar y luego, la atrajo contra él. La estrechó entre sus brazos, alejándola del agua.

¿Por qué putas no se había dado cuenta de nada?

Sin que él se diera cuenta había terminado de jugar a esa fingida vida a vivirla en serio. De poseerla por despecho y simple deseo fugaz, a desearla en cada momento. De querer perderla de vista a seguirla a todos lados. De querer matarla a protegerla con todas sus ganas.

Le había ido atrayendo lentamente a su mundo y todo comenzó desde aquella condenada navidad en que, por primera vez después de esos años, ella se había mostrado finalmente vulnerable y dejó ver un atisbo de lo que sentía por él. ¿Le hablando? Puede ser. O quizás simplemente es que la atracción que sentía por ella estaba equivocada. Siempre pensó en matarla pero dentro de él algo rugía por hacer otras cosas y desde que fue más libre para observarla, entendió qué su interior realmente no se equivocaba.

Quizás era realmente esa tranquilidad la que habían necesitado durante esos años de odio y desprecio.

Había llegado a dejar de sentirse inútil con esa dichosa pierna. Trabajaba con las armas para sus colegas de profesión. Se encargaba de que todos tuvieran el armamento perfectamente asegurado para cada una de sus misiones y se desahogaba cuando lo necesitaba en el gimnasio, pero el ejercicio físico le daba deseos hacia ella.

Nunca le había contado los abusos hacia su persona en el hospital. Ella no necesitaba conocerlo. Tampoco hablaban del pasado y mucho menos del futuro. Ella siempre se mostraba nerviosa y saturada en cuanto a ese tema. Y hasta ahora no había exigido más atención ni ofensa que anteriormente.

Y ella ahora estaba preocupada porque sintiera asco al acostarse con ella. Pero, ¿Qué mierdas? Lo único que quería era estar limpio y aseado. Especialmente esa parte.

¿Cuándo iba a matarla? Joder, ahora nada más quería matarla a orgasmos. No había vuelto a pensar en suicidarse ni en matarla una sola vez.

Igual todo había ido muy rápido y era incomprensible. Pero ahí estaba. Ese pesado y estrangulador sentimiento. Y Ryuzaki era tan difícil de hacerla entender.

—No voy a matarte— susurró contra su oído—. Solo lo diré una condenada vez, así que escucha bien, mujer.

Ella asintió muy lentamente. Sintió la barbilla golpearle el hombro.

—Soy el único hombre con derecho a poseerte y romper tu corazón. Como rompas el mío, entonces sí que te mataré.

Ella se estremeció, dando un respingo. Luego buscó sus ojos para asegurarse que no la mentía.

—Eso… quiere decir que… me… me…— él cabeceó, animándola— ¿me… amas? Pero… si siempre has querido matarme y…

—Y tú siempre me has odiado— señaló. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió.

—Eso es cierto —garantizó—. Pero algo ha sucedido, ¿verdad? — El cabeceó afirmativamente—. En nosotros. Algo nos ha hecho cambiar. Es como si éste amor desde el principio destinado o algo así. Desde el día que me disparaste… cuando te convertiste en mi protector. Hasta hoy. Ahora.

Pegó su cuerpo al de él, encajándolo correctamente entre sus brazos. Y por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que realmente encajaban, incluso su prótesis. Las heridas de ella encajaban con las suyas. Las de él con las de ella.

Y las del alma. Oh, esas encajaban mejor que ninguna otra.

**n/a**

Y aquí, finalmente, termina éste fic. Fueron 17 páginas de final que espero que disfruten. Espero que no se me haya pasado nada y todas las respuestas posibles hayan quedado respondidas. Seguramente me habré saltado algo, y me sabe mal mi despiste, así que os pido perdón.

Y especialmente, os doy las gracias a todos los que me habéis seguido con éste fic. A los que les hice reír o llorar, incluso maldecirme por tratar así a los personajes.

Gracias.

Loving guardian 8 del 2 del 2013.

Fin.


End file.
